


Черный принц

by AVO_Cor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Slavery, author loves Snape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 73,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Война закончилась, героев ждет награда. Каждый вправе выбрать свою. А у награды не спрашивают ее мнения.<br/>Постхогвартс, альтернативное развитие событий – Северус и Сириус выжили, слэйв, hurt/comfort, mpreg, автор любит Снейпа.<br/>Двое самых несчастливых людей в этой саге. Пусть им тоже достанется хоть что-то хорошее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> работа с ЗФБ 2016 в команде WTF Villains 2016

_Я все время сбиваюсь в подсчете моих поводов для отчаяния_  
«Ромовый дневник»

_Чем дальше от нас находится объект, тем дальше в прошлое мы смотрим.  
Мы видим Солнце таким, каким оно было 8 минут назад, Сириус — 8.5 лет  
назад, галактика Андромеды — 2.5 миллиона лет назад._

 

— Мои поздравления, мистер Поттер, — новоиспеченный министр Шеклболт сиял искренней улыбкой и тряс руку новоявленного героя магического мира.  
Гарри смущенно улыбался в ответ и старался не отвлекаться на Орден Мерлина на своей груди.

Празднично украшенный атриум Министерства магии, набитый по случаю празднования окончания войны высокопоставленными и не очень гостями, разразился аплодисментами. Поттер обвел взглядом зал, выискивая знакомые лица. Вот ему махали руками Рон и Гермиона, вон там сдержанно кивала профессор МакГонагалл, вот Джинни с родителями и братьями, такая красивая в нежно-голубом платье. А вон стоит, подпирая стену, Сириус, его почти не узнать: в строгом костюме, причесан, ухожен, как-никак глава одного из древних магических родов. Ну как глава, единственный наследник, хоть и опальный.  
Блэк ответил на его взгляд широкой улыбкой и совершенно по-мальчишески подмигнул. Гарри едва сдержался, чтобы не ответить тем же. Но приличия требовали смирно стоять, сдержанно улыбаться и кланяться в ответ на поздравления представителей министерства и аристократии.

— В который раз мы благодарим мистера Поттера за победу над величайшим злом за историю Магической Британии, за неоценимый вклад в успешное завершение войны, за героическую самоотверженность и мужество перед лицом смертельной опасности и за то, что именно благодаря ему в наши дома наконец пришел мир и, как я надеюсь, процветание. К этому уже я приложу все усилия, — Кингсли Шеклболт отвесил легкий поклон в ответ на одобрительный возгласы. — Но, я полагаю — и надеюсь, что все со мной согласятся, — что один лишь Орден Мерлина не является компенсацией за все те трудности, что пережил Гарри Поттер, за все те потери что он перенес и за все те усилия, что он приложил, чтобы все мы жили, не страшась нависшей над нами угрозы, — министр выдержал драматическую паузу. — Поэтому, члены министерства единогласно приняли решение: позволить мистеру Поттеру выбрать любую, я подчеркиваю, любую награду за свой самоотверженный вклад в установление мира и стабильности в магическом сообществе. Итак, Гарри, чего бы ты хотел? — Кингсли повернулся к подростку, и что-то в его взгляде напомнило Гарри бывшего директора Хогвартса. — Ты можешь пожелать что угодно, мы все в неоплатном долгу перед тобой и полагаю, никто не возразит, что ты заслуживаешь любой награды, которую только пожелаешь. Итак, Гарри?

От такого неожиданного предложения Поттер слегка опешил. Одно дело убить Волдеморта, выиграть войну, прийти на бал, устроенный практически в свою честь и получить Орден Мерлина за труды. Но совсем другое — выбирать награду на свое усмотрение, тем более, как подчеркнул Кингсли, любую награду. Он что, получит все, что ему в голову взбредет? В мыслях Гарри замелькали десятки вариантов. Но, как он вынужден был признать, один глупее другого. Вот сейчас он ляпнет вслух какую-нибудь глупость, и из героя магического мира тут же превратится в главного шута.

Он обвел глазами зал еще раз. Все присутствующие выжидающе смотрели на него. Кто с любопытством, кто с участием, кто с завистью. Неожиданно он встретился взглядом с профессором Снейпом. То есть с директором Снейпом. Прямой уверенный взгляд. Гордая осанка, неизменная черная мантия. Точно! Он ведь второй, кто поднимется на этот почетный помост и получит орден. Снейп не отрываясь смотрел на него. Вот уж точно, кто знает, чего бы он сам хотел… А действительно, интересно, чего бы хотел бывший преподаватель Зельеварения. Должность преподавателя Защиты от темных искусств? Смешно, ведь теперь он полноправный директор, кого захочет — того и назначит, хоть самого себя. Чертовски любопытно, чего бы желал Северус Снейп…

Снейп нахмурился, и Гарри едва не вздрогнул. Вот черт, ведь все ждут его ответа. Так что же выбрать?! Пост министра магии? Занят уже, да и не его это. Какую-нибудь другую важную должность? Получил ведь и так. Деньги — есть. Любимого человека — это он как-нибудь сам. Чего ему еще желать? Семья, дружба, сила. Все это у него уже есть. Что-то материальное, то, что будет принадлежать только ему, и больше никому другому. Нечто могущественное. Что не должно оказаться в дурных руках. Какой-нибудь артефакт. Точно.

Гарри повернулся к ожидающему его решения министру.  
— Я хочу меч Годрика Гриффиндора, — громко и уверенно произнес он.

По залу прокатилась волна приглушенных возгласов. Поттер не сводил глаз с министра. Неужели откажет после того, как сам предложил выбрать все, что душа пожелает? Да и на кой ему этот меч? Ну уж нет, назвали героем — будьте любезны обеспечить геройскими атрибутами. Гарри уперто нахмурился.  
— Учитывая ваше желание вступить в Аврорат и продолжить защищать безопасность Магической Британии и всего Магического Мира, не вижу ничего, что могло бы помешать вам обладать этим артефактом.

Новая волна перешептываний, от одобрительных до ехидных, всколыхнула напряженную тишину. Конечно, чего еще ожидать от победителя Волдеморта. Вчера он покончил с одним из сильнейших магов, сегодня он получил — вполне заслуженно, конечно же — один из мощнейших артефактов, завтра возглавит Аврорат. А там и до Золотого Века Магии недалеко.

Шеклболт подозвал одного из крутящихся рядом секретарей и что-то тихо сказал ему.  
— Одну минуту, мистер Поттер. Сейчас меч Гриффиндора доставят из Гринготтса, и мы продолжим нашу церемонию, — министр повернулся к залу. — Прошу прощения за небольшую паузу и, пользуясь моментом, хочу предложить вам поднять бокалы в честь мистера Гарри Поттера, защитника справедливости и истинных магических ценностей. За нашего героя!  
Гарри бы непременно покраснел от такой очевидной лести, если бы не исчерпал весь свой запас смущения за предыдущие несколько недель.

Среди гостей тут же задвигались официанты, предлагая шампанское или другие напитки на выбор. Один из них поднялся на сцену, негоже ведь герою и министру спускаться к простым смертным.

Шеклболт отлично управлял вниманием собравшихся: то ли это была врожденная способность, приведшая его в итоге к должности министра, то ли дали о себе знать уроки Альбуса Дамблдора. Четверть часа ожидания прошли совершенно незаметно.  
Наконец пресловутый меч доставили, Гарри возблагодарил Мерлина за то, что на это раз без Распределительной Шляпы. Министр еще раз произнес краткую благодарственную речь и под аплодисменты вручил Поттеру меч Годрика Гриффиндора и совсем недавно изготовленный для него богатый футляр, опутанный целой сетью защитных заклинаний.

Теперь можно было выдохнуть, спуститься с помоста и присоединиться к друзьям и крестному.

— А сейчас я прошу почтить своим присутствием эту сцену еще одного, не побоюсь сказать, героя магического мира — директора Северуса Снейпа!

Гарри замер на полпути, так и не дойдя до семейства Визли. Вот уж кто точно герой этой магической войны. С него сняли обвинения в убийстве Альбуса и шпионаже в пользу врага и признали, что его заслуги неоценимы. Точнее, оценимы. Благодаря информации, которую он получал от Волдеморта или, наоборот, скрывал от него, удалось избежать куда большего количества жертв, чем насчитывают сейчас. И теперь официально признано, что во времена его директорства при недолгом перевесе сил Пожирателей Смерти именно Северус Снейп защитил учащихся в Хогвартсе магглорожденных и несогласных с политикой Волдеморта чистокровных. Он всячески и успешно отвлекал темного мага от школы волшебства и одним из первых принял бой, заработав ужасную рану, едва не стоившую ему жизни.

Гарри чуть ли не дословно припомнил текст, который собирались утвердить в официальной биографии Снейпа, той, что войдет в учебники истории. Не то чтобы он не был согласен с этим, просто ему довелось пережить такое количество вопросов и повторных уточнений, что уже начинало казаться: не так уж важно определить вклад каждого в победу. Главное — она. Победа. Впрочем, чего скрывать, он сам, как и многие здесь, долгие годы видели перед собой другого Снейпа. И лишь потом начали осознавать, что им действительно есть за что благодарить этого человека

Из размышлений Поттера вырвал знакомый резкий голос, который позволил себе прервать речь Шеклболта.   
— Более не директор. Два дня назад я подал прошение в Совет попечителей Хогвартса, чтобы они рассмотрели мое решение положить конец сомнительному удовольствию занимать эту должность. Вчера прошение было удовлетворено.  
— Простите, профессор… — министр смутился, будто ему стало стыдно за свою неосведомленность.  
— И более не профессор, — Снейп оборвал министра магии, будто нерадивого студента. Большинство присутствующих знали Кингсли Шеклболта как умного и храброго человека, без сомнений сражающегося в первых рядах, но сейчас они наблюдали картину, как новоиспеченный министр магии пасует перед тем, кого боялись все до единого студенты и преподаватели Хогвартса, к чьему мнению прислушивался бывший Темный Лорд и кому верил сам Альбус Дамблдор — и все знали, как закончили двое последних. — На должности преподавателя меня не восстанавливали, — еще сильнее нахмурившись, добавил Снейп, будто втолковывал нерадивому ученику прописные истины.

Кингсли Шеклболт сделал паузу, напомнил себе, что он первое лицо Магической Великобритании, что он тоже герой магической войны, пусть и не столь выдающийся, и, в конце концов, именно он сейчас будет цеплять этот чертов орден на грудь этого слизеринского ублюдка, так что пусть тот заткнется и молча принимает почести. Восстановив душевное равновесие, министр выдал располагающую улыбку из арсенала Дамблдора, от которой у Снейпа едва заметно дернулся угол рта.

— Не будем сейчас об этом. Мы можем себе позволить ненадолго отложить вопросы, связанные с будущим учебным годом. Сегодня мы собрались здесь совсем с другой целью.

На лице у Снейпа отчетливо читалось выражение, что он сейчас бы с удовольствием почтил своим присутствием сборище Пожирателей Смерти, чем тратил свое время тут. Но Кингсли было не так легко напугать, особенно теперь, когда он напомнил себе, кто он и кто перед ним.

— Мистер Снейп, от лица всего магического сообщества благодарю вас за все годы, на протяжении которых вы неоднократно подвергали свою жизнь смертельной опасности. Ваш вклад в победу светлых сил не будет предан забвению и станет известен каждому, — Шеклболт слегка запнулся, так как по Снейпу было понятно, что он вовсе не рад последнему обстоятельству, учитывая, что десятки, если не сотни, бывших приспешников Волдеморта все еще на свободе. Министр поспешил загладить свою неловкость и быстрее подойти к концу речи. — За ваши заслуги вы награждаетесь Орденом Мерлина второй степени, примите мои поздравления.

— Благодарю, — сухо ответил Северус Снейп и собрался было развернуться, чтобы вернуться в зал, когда голос министра заставил его замереть.  
— Кроме этого — и я думаю, все со мной согласятся — профессор Снейп также заслуживает большей награды, нежели один, пусть и почетный орден. Визенгамот принял решение позволить вам также выбрать любую награду по своему вкусу.

Лицо Снейпа приобрело выражение максимально приближенное к удивлению.  
— Будьте любезны, повторите, — как-то хрипло произнес он.  
— Да-да, вы верно расслышали, — оживился министр. — Так же как и мистеру Поттеру, вам предоставлена возможность выбрать любую награду в качестве компенсации за весь причиненный вам ущерб во время работы на благо светлых сил. Это решение утверждено Министерством, и Гарри Поттер тоже его поддерживает.  
— Я могу выбрать все, что пожелаю? — переспросил Северус. — Что угодно?  
— Да, мистер Снейп, — кивнул Шеклболт, довольно улыбаясь. Надо же, ему удалось удивить непрошибаемого Мастера зелий. Но он тут же спохватился: — Конечно, если это не будет стоить кому-то жизни. — Его улыбка слегка поблекла.  
— То есть, если я дам слово, что мое желание не нанесет никому физического ущерба и не станет причиной гибели, мне дадут, что бы я ни захотел?  
— Именно так, проф… мистер Снейп, — Кингсли быстро исправился и, чтобы сгладить неловкость, решил добавить, — даю вам слово.

Северус Снейп долго не отвечал. Он задумчиво глядел прямо перед собой, игнорируя министра и почти сотню присутствующих в зале гостей, которые с неподдельным интересом ожидали его решения. Гарри даже затаил дыхание: так ему стало любопытно, чего же сильнее всего хочется этому слизеринскому змею.

О, Фред и Джордж могли бы неплохо заработать, устроив тотализатор и принимая ставки, что же за награду выберет Северус Снейп. Если бы им дали хотя бы сутки времени на организацию. И, конечно, если бы Фред был жив…

— Итак, мистер Снейп… — решился поторопить его министр.  
Зельевар вскинул подбородок, повернулся лицом к залу, обвел его взглядом, словно высматривая кого-то.   
— Я хочу Сириуса Блэка, — громко и отчетливо произнес он в тишине.

Это прозвучало настолько неожиданно и даже нелепо, будто какое-то неуместное признание, что Шеклболт засомневался, правильно ли он понял новоиспеченного героя магического мира.

— Простите, мистер Снейп, не уверен, что…  
— Вы правильно меня поняли, господин министр. Именно это я и имел в виду. Я желаю получить в свое полное распоряжение Сириуса Блэка.  
— Но Северус… — Шеклболт был настолько ошеломлен, что не сразу нашелся, что сказать. — Это невозможно…  
— Отчего же? Согласно Кодексу законов от 1656 года в собственности мага может находиться предмет, обычный и магический, волшебное существо и любой другой человек, будь он маг или нет.  
— Но ведь это было еще до Первой Гоблинской Войны. Еще когда магглы были на положении… О Мерлин, Северус, это было написано еще во времена узаконенного рабства!  
— И, насколько мне известно, хотя рабство упразднили, этот закон никто не отменял, он действует и поныне.

Министр несколько раз порывался что-то ответить, но, похоже, не находил убедительных аргументов. Он развернулся к толпе гостей; зал замер в напряженном ожидании, все даже подались немного вперед, чтобы не пропустить ни слова. Кингсли отыскал взглядом причину спора. Блэк все так же стоял у стены. Теперь, когда все присутствующие потянулись ближе к помосту, его одиночество и обособленность выделялись еще сильнее. Даже с такого растояния было видно, как напряглись его мышцы, кисти сжались в кулаки, а лицо застыло в гримасе злости и отвращения. Шеклболт поспешил отвести глаза от Блэка и отыскать его крестника. Кажется, Гарри был единственным в зале, кто не смотрел на сцену. Он тоже не отрываясь глядел на Сириуса, и поэтому министр не видел его лица. Нужно было срочно сказать что-то, что угодно, лишь бы это обратило ранее сказанное в дурную шутку, лишь бы ему не пришлось…

Но Снейп, похоже, не был намерен упускать такую возможность, и заговорил раньше, будто давно готовился к этой речи.  
— Есть еще один статут, времен войны. Тому, кого признали национальным героем нельзя отказать ни в чем во время определенного периода времени. В период от одного месяца до одного года никто не может отказать победителю, чего бы тот ни потребовал.  
— Обычно герои не требуют… подобного! Деньги, имущество, должность! Но это!..  
— Ты же понимаешь, Кингсли, что я не глупый мальчишка, сам не знающий, чего хочу, и в конце концов выбирающий серебряную игрушку, которую у него могут в любой момент забрать — практически кто угодно, кому она может понадобиться, — просто вытащив ее из шляпы? Я могу потребовать должность министра магии, и для меня тогда почти не останется запретов, — едва ли не ласково произнес Мастер зелий. — Думаю, большинство будет радо отделаться столь малой кровью.

— Ты не посмеешь, слизеринская сволочь! Тебе никто не позволит! — тишину разорвал голос Блэка.  
Снейп даже не удостоил его взглядом, не то что ответом.  
— Профессор, вы не можете так поступить!  
— О, Поттер, я могу, не сомневайтесь.  
— Вы же герой войны, вы воевали на нашей стороне, плечом к плечу, Сириус и вы. Я не верю, что вы…  
— Вам придется поверить, Поттер. Вы сами только что сказали, что я герой войны, именно поэтому я и могу делать, что пожелаю.  
— Тогда я, тоже как герой этой войны, не позволю вам!  
— Поттер, свое желание вы уже использовали, — усмехнулся Северус Снейп, и в его усмешке даже не было издевки или торжества, просто удовольствие от констатации факта.  
— Нет! Я не позволю! И меня поддержат многие — вы не сможете просто так распоряжаться жизнью человека! — Поттер заводился все сильнее, теряя самообладание от ярости и невозможности что-либо предпринять. Он просто не знал, что нужно делать в подобной ситуации. Перед ним вновь и вновь появлялась картина того, как Сириус падает за Завесу. И он ничего не может поделать, чтобы удержать крестного, рвется к нему — а его не пускают.

— Гарри, мне очень жаль, но боюсь, мистер Снейп прав, — очень спокойно и очень убедительно произнес Кингсли Шеклбот. — Сейчас он в своем полном праве и никто не может ему помешать.  
Поттер рванулся к сцене, расталкивая всех на своем пути, и остановился, глядя на Снейпа снизу вверх.  
— Не смей, ты, проклятый Пожиратель Смерти, не смей распоряжаться его жизнью! Что, все никак не можешь забыть школьные времена, как Сириус с моим отцом насмехались над тобой?!  
— Поттер, не сотрясайте воздух зря. Все это уже не имеет никакого значения.

Кто-то из гостей приглушенно ахнул — Поттер потянулся к футляру на поясе, явно намереваясь вытащить волшебную палочку.  
— Ты не отберешь у меня последнего дорогого мне человека. У меня из семьи больше не осталось никого, кроме Сириуса, — прошипел он не хуже Снейпа.  
— Гарри, остановись, — раздался голос Блэка. Он подошел и остановился рядом с крестником, опустил ему руку на плечо. — Кингсли, о чем это Снейп твердит? Такой закон правда существует?  
— К моему сожалению, да, — отозвался Шеклбот.  
— И что же будет, если наплевать на него? Сказать: обломись, Сопливус, Сириус Блэк тебе не по зубам, — Сириус коротко рассмеялся каким-то злым смехом.  
— Насколько я помню, то, что выбрал признанный герой, нельзя оспорить. Чем бы это ни было, оно все равно будет принадлежать пожелавшему; добровольно или силой, вещь окажется в руках героя, сопротивление обернется против поднявшего руку, существо покорится, человек преклонит колени. Кажется, закон звучит именно так…  
— Но вы ведь сами говорите, что это закон времен какой-то там войны, которую уже никто и помнит! Сейчас же совсем другое время!  
— Возможно, теперь вы наконец поймете, Поттер, что спать на лекциях профессора Биннса — не всегда хорошая идея. И такому бесполезному, по вашему мнению, предмету, как история можно найти практическое применение, — произнес Снейп, свысока рассматривая бывшего ученика, будто лягушку перед препарированием.

— Как-то странно и неприятно ощущать себя призом для какого-то извращенца. — Сириус перевел внимание слизеринца на себя. — Слушай, Снейп, может, передумаешь? Ну зачем я тебе сдался? Все никак не можешь забыть ту мою шал… глупость с Визжащей Хижиной? Будешь отыгрываться на мне за ошибки юности, превратишь в жабу, запытаешь до смерти, заставишь прислуживать тебе вместо домового эльфа? На какие еще мерзости способно твое больное воображение?  
— Я уже дал слово, что мое желание никому не нанесет смертельного ущерба. Остальное никого не касается. А ты узнаешь это в свое время.  
— А что, если я откажусь и стану сопротивляться? — Сириус намеренно не смотрел на Снейпа, сверля взглядом министра, своего соратника и, как он полагал, друга. — Что, если приз не хочет доставаться победителю, а? Я достаточно сильный маг. Легко меня не одолеть. Да я запросто расшвыряю тут всех, кто будет настолько глуп, чтобы остановить меня! — Губы Блэка искривила какая-то жутковатая усмешка. 

— Мне жаль, но закон уже вступил в силу. Заклятие уже начало действовать. Предмет нельзя спрятать, существо не может преобразиться, человеку не скрыться от героя, пожелавшего его. Именно поэтому мы и смогли вручить Гарри меч Гриффиндора. Это мощнейший артефакт, но и он подчинится древнему закону. Где бы ты ни был, как бы ни прятался — ты не сможешь скрыться. Заклятие найдет тебя, укажет на тебя и приведет к тому, кто выразил свою волю. Оно заставит тебя принять хозяина. Если придется — насильно. — Кингсли разрывался между дружбой, сочувствием, отвращением ко всей этой мерзости, которую ему приходилось произносить, и обязанностями министра магии, которые он сам себе поклялся добросовестно исполнять, служа магическому обществу верой и правдой, строго придерживаясь законов, в отличие от предыдущих министров, которые занимали эту должность до него. — Мне так жаль, Сириус… Возможно, ты сможешь сопротивляться, но недолго…  
— Что со мной будет, если я все же откажусь принять это добровольно?  
— Никто не знает точно, — осторожно произнес Кингсли. — В старых записях говорится лишь о том, что предыдущие хозяева, отказавшиеся вручить пожелавшему предмет его вожделения, а также существо или человек, сопротивляющиеся желанию героя, горько пожалеют о своем сопротивлении, так как потеряют неизмеримо больше, утратят самое дорогое, то, что ценят более всего, то, без чего их жизнь потеряет смысл.

— Точно, это заклятие называется ″Желание Героя″, — Блэк услышал за спиной тихий голос Грейнджер. — Мы действительно проходили это, кажется, на четвертом курсе.  
— А что, если пожеланием станет именно то ″ самое дорогое″? — с сарказмом спросил Сириус.  
— Я не настолько хорошо помню историю, извини. Возможно, были прецеденты. Вероятно, заклятие найдет выход, и сработает что-то другое. Но то, что оно может привести к потере ценного имущества, утрате какой-то части самого себя, тела или духа, и даже к смерти любимого человека — написано недвусмысленно.

Блэк не нашелся, что на это возразить. Вся его хваленая гриффиндорская храбрость, вся его бравада, да что там, все его связные мысли в один миг куда-то улетучились. Он поиграл желваками, будто дожевывая остатки эмоций.

Гарри не поверил своим глазам. Только что его крестный глядел прямо в лицо опасности, бросал вызов врагу, но вот взгляд его погас. Не осталось ни ненависти, ни желания бороться дальше, ни даже мольбы о милосердии. Словно он принял какое-то решение, и оно погасило все его чувства разом. Решение столь тяжелое, что для иных эмоций просто не осталось места.

О, Мерлин, нет! Он понял, о чем подумал Сириус. Вернее, о ком. О том, кого он хотел защитить более всего, ради кого он готов был отдать свою свободу и жизнь. И этим человеком был он сам, чертов герой Второй магической войны. Из-за которого единственный родной ему человек отдает себя во власть другого чертова героя.  
— Сириус, я им не позволю! Ты мой единственный родственник! Они не посмеют, мы тебя спасем! — запальчиво воскликнул Поттер. — Мы не для того вытаскивали тебя из-за Завесы, чтобы на тебя надел ошейник этот урод!  
— Интересная мысль, Поттер, — процедил Снейп. — Благодарю за идею насчет ошейника.  
— Заткнись! Понятно же. Что ты выбрал Сириуса, чтобы насолить еще и мне, так как мой отец мертв и до него тебе уже не дотянуться!  
— Мир не вертится вокруг вас, Поттер. И как бы ни превозносили ваши заслуги, не все совершают поступки, лишь бы впечатлить вас, нашу новую-старую знаменитость, как бы вам этого ни хотелось. Я повторяю это вам не впервые, пора бы уже выучить урок, Поттер.  
— Ты его не получишь! — Гарри с вызовом смотрел на своего бывшего профессора, и в его глазах горела страшная решимость.  
Компания за его спиной одобрительно зашумела. Сириус и не заметил, как все Визли, Гермиона, несколько преподавателей Хогвартса, почти все орденцы Феникса подтянулись к помосту. Дюжины две голосов разом заговорили, поддерживая Поттера. 

Но для Сириуса все уже было решено. Если он откажет Снейпу — заклятье начнет свою месть, и он потеряет Гарри. Если его крестник сейчас нападет и убьет Снейпа — его посадят в Азкабан, и тогда он тоже потеряет Гарри. У Сириуса оставался один единственный выход, и он был согласен прогнуться, унизиться, лишь бы не потерять смысл жалких остатков своей жизни.

— Нет, Гарри, ничего не получится. Не в этот раз. — Сириус притянул крестника к себе и крепко обнял. — Все в порядке, не переживай. Не сожрет же меня этот… — Блэк умолк, так и не подобрав единственного слова, которое бы выражало все его чувства к поганому сальноволосому двуличному слизеринскому Пожирателю Смерти.

Поттер не верил своим ушам. Это прозвучало так, словно если бы Сириус произнес вслух ″Если это единственный выход, пусть так и будет, если это спасет тебя — это справедливо. На этот раз тем, кто убережет тебя, буду я″.

— Сириус, не сдавайся!!! — Гарри встряхнул мужчину за плечи с такой силой, что длинные волосы хлестнули того по лицу. — Ты ведь тоже сражался, ты тоже герой этой войны. — Поттер повернулся к министру, выкрикивая ему обвинения в лицо: — Почему вы не называете Сириуса героем — он умер, сражаясь! Отдал свою жизнь за вас всех, и только чудом его друзья смогли найти способ вытащить его с того света. Кто, как не сражавшиеся на стороне светлых сил, имеют сейчас право голоса?! Мы это просто так не оставим, друзей и соратников не бросают в беде! — Гарри замолчал, переводя дух   
К сожалению, у Сириуса Блэка нашлось не так уж много друзей. Жалкая кучка из десятка, быть может, двух десятков человек. Тех, кто знал и поддерживал Сириуса, но реально имел не так уж много влияния, кроме самого Поттера. Многие все равно воспринимали его как беглого азкабанского преступника, неважно, виновного или нет, другие его просто не знали, третьим было все равно, лишь бы это не касалось их семей. Гарри, Артур и Молли Визли, МакГонагалл, Рон и Гермиона — вот, наверное, и все, кто могли бы попытаться бороться. Ремус был мертв, Дамблдор тоже, тут уж носатый ублюдок сам постарался. Быть может, Сириуса еще бы поддержали несколько магов из Ордена Феникса и сам министр Шеклбот. Впрочем, нет; Кингсли отвернулся от него одним из первых и не по собственной воле. Даже министр не мог идти против древнего закона, о котором никто не вспоминал веками, но так и не удосужился отменить. И вот сейчас Северус Снейп, явно прилежно изучавший историю в Хогвартсе, решил воспользоваться своим правом, и больше не было никого, способного его остановить.

— Прошу вас подняться на сцену, мистер Блэк, — с трудом выдавил министр. Мерлин Великий, не так он представлял себе начало своего труда на благо всего магического сообщества.

Несколько секунд Сириус не двигался, словно впитывал последние мгновения свободы выбора, впитывал в себя тепло объятий Гарри. Затем аккуратно высвободился из рук своего крестника и медленно направился к ступеням, ведущим на помост. Торопиться ему было некуда.  
Остановившись в нескольких шагах от двух мужчин, он произнес:  
— У меня есть к тебе единственная просьба Снейп.

Северус — кажется, впервые после того, как произнес свое желание — прямо взглянул на свой будущий приз.  
— Что мне помешает отказать тебе, Блэк? Ты все равно подчинишься. Ты не думаешь о том, что я могу дать обещание свободному человеку сейчас — и отказать в его исполнении своему рабу? Откуда тебе знать, сдержу ли я это слово, я же всего лишь забытый Мерлином слизеринец, проклятый Пожиратель Смерти, — каждое слово Снейпа было пропитано таким ядом, что Сириус едва сдерживался, чтобы не разбить эти губы, сочащиеся отравой, одним хорошим ударом кулака.

— Я поверю тебе, если ты дашь слово здесь и сейчас, перед всеми, перед сотней лучших и сильнейших магов, перед главами родов и победителями этой войны. Тогда я буду хотя бы надеяться на то, что ты не сможешь легко отказаться от него, и возмездие тебя настигнет.

— Сдерживать свои обещания меня заставляет вовсе не страх перед наказанием, а честь джентльмена и мага, — отрезал Северус. — Чего ты хочешь, Блэк?  
— Я отдам тебе себя, если ты поклянешься разрешить мне видеться с Гарри так часто, как он этого пожелает, не ограничивать время наших встреч и не отравлять их своим присутствием.  
— Я клянусь тебе в этом. Ты сможешь встречаться со свои крестником не реже раза в месяц, и я не стану присутствовать во время ваших бесед без крайней на то необходимости.

Сириус прокручивал эти слова в уме так и этак. Хитрый ублюдок, вроде бы и дал обещание, но таки оставил для себя несколько лазеек. Ловко, ничего не скажешь. Но большего добиться вряд ли получится.

— Хорошо. Что я теперь должен сделать? Преклонить перед тобой колени, пустить себе кровь, выпить какую-нибудь дрянь из флакона, который ты всегда носишь с собой именно для таких случаев?

— Уволь меня от дешевых театральных жестов, Блэк. Если тебе так не терпится оказаться передо мной на коленях, я дам тебе такую возможность в более интимной обстановке. Ты всего лишь должен произнести слова клятвы, что отныне ты отдаешь себя в мое полное распоряжение, принимаешь то, что ты моя собственность, и даешь мне право распоряжаться тобой по моему усмотрению, исключая необратимые травмы и смертельный исход.  
— Всего-то? Только сказать это вслух?  
— Да. И сломать в конце свою волшебную палочку.  
— Что?.. Повтори, что ты сказал.  
— Ты отлично меня слышал. Вручая себя мне, ты расстаешься не только с властью над собственным телом, но также и с властью над собственной магией. Если только я не позволю тебе вновь использовать ее.  
— Своими руками сломать свою волшебную палочку? Ты хоть соображаешь, что предлагаешь мне, Снейп?! Какой маг в своем уме пойдет на такое?!  
— Тот, которому есть, что терять.  
— Сириус, это не означает, что ты лишишься магии, — вмешался Шеклбот, стараясь хоть как-то помочь Блэку. — Это всего лишь подразумевает, что использовать ее на практике ты можешь с разрешения твоего…  
— Хозяина? Ты это хотел сказать?  
— Я не думаю, что Северус будет настолько жесток, что запретит тебе…  
— О, не стоит тешить меня смутными надеждами.  
— Это уже не ваше дело.   
Эти реплики Блэк и Снейп произнесли одновременно — и тут же схлестнулись взглядами. Льдисто-серый, хмурый, злой и отчаявшийся — с темным, выжидающим и наполненным предвкушением торжества.

Сириус отвел взгляд первым. Губы его дрогнули, искривились, но не выпустили ни единого звука наружу.   
Все свои надежды, все свои планы на будущую жизнь среди друзей, рядом с любимым крестником, на свободе, все мечты он забросил в глубокую темную яму с гладкими отвесными стенами и накрыл сверху железной решеткой. Сириусу было не впервой хоронить свои чувства на дне темной ямы своей души, Азкабан преподал ему множество уроков, как сбежать от самого себя.

И все же, какая жестокая и восхитительная ирония! Блэк едва не расхохотался в голос. Кто бы мог подумать какие-то тридцать лет назад, что юный маг, представитель одного из древнейших семейств, не обделенный ни красотой, ни умом, ни способностями, так бездарно просрет свою жизнь. У него ведь было все, о чем только можно было мечтать волшебнику в начале жизни. А потом не стало ничего. Ни друзей, ни любви, ни свободы, ни молодости. Отречение собственной семьи, предательство, смерть дорогих людей, несправедливый приговор, двенадцать лет в Азкабане, потеря доброй половины лучших воспоминаний, побег, еще два года скитаний и лишений, попытки выжить и добиться справедливости. И вот, наконец, когда ему удалось вернуть себе доброе имя, разыскать старых друзей и обрести несколько новых, Гарри, наконец, поверил ему и стал его единственной семьей. Те несколько месяцев пролетели одним счастливым мгновением.   
И что потом? Война, сражения и падение за Завесу; живой отправился к мертвым от руки своей же безумной сестрицы. Казалось бы, все мучения закончены, смерть забрала его и прервала череду несчастий, что происходили с ним. Но и тут все решили за него. Гарри при поддержке друзей сумел найти способ вернуть его с того света живым, невредимым и даже в здоровом рассудке. Вот тут бы ему возликовать, начать новую жизнь и больше не оглядываться назад.

Но Сириус Блэк мог по праву считать себя самым нелюбимым судьбой человеком. Едва его жизнь стала налаживаться, едва он вновь осторожно позволил себе строить планы на будущее, как его поставили перед выбором, который-то и выбором нельзя назвать. Последний гвоздь в крышку гроба его надежды был забит быстро и изящно. Это было то самое предложение, от которого нельзя отказаться.

Сириус расстегнул камзол и потянулся рукой к футляру с палочкой. Снейп и министр перед ним напряглись, первый тоже положил ладонь на бедро. Они что, думают, он сейчас начнет бросаться непростительными заклятиями направо-налево? Ради чего? Чтобы не стать рабом мерзкого ублюдка? Даже если он убьет Снейпа, что его ждет? Снова Азкабан. Ни за что. Никогда больше он не вернется туда, он просто не сможет. Хотя, говорят, там больше нет дементоров. Но камеры там все такие же крохотные, холодные и одинокие. Что еще — убить себя, не достаться никому и больше никогда не увидеть Гарри, не поговорить с ним, не посмеяться вместе, не рассказать о его родителях, не увидеть как он женится, воспитывает детей, улыбается, любит, просто живет. Нет. Лучше рабство. Это ужасно, это настолько кошмарно — принадлежать другому человеку, одному из своих худших врагов, но тогда у него остается хотя бы шанс. Он будет жить и видеть другую жизнь рядом с собой. Остается только уповать, что Снейп не такой мерзавец, каким Сириус его считает, и Дамблдор хоть в чем-то был прав, каждый раз становясь на его защиту. Возможно в этом слизеринце еще осталось хоть капля человечности — тогда можно еще будет пожить, можно еще надеяться.

Блэк спокойно и неспешно вытащил палочку из чехла на поясе, вытянул руки ладонями вперед, протягивая палочку Снейпу, и тихо спросил, глядя в лицо своему будущему хозяину:  
— Повтори, что я должен сказать. Боюсь ошибиться в словах, а палочка у меня только одна. Если я сломаю ее зря, другого шанса у тебя уже не будет.

Северус восхитился выдержкой Блэка и едва сдержал ухмылку. В такой отчаянный момент, перед принятием такого ужасного решения этот сукин сын еще и умудряется насмехаться над ним. О, определенно, он не прогадал с выбором приза.

Его опередил Кингсли. Он выступил вперед, обходя Снейпа, и замер между ними двумя, но на некотором расстоянии от обоих, формируя вершину треугольника из их напряженных фигур. Министр уже полностью взял себя в руки и единственное, что он хотел, так это побыстрее завершить это малоприятное представление. Да, здесь решалась судьба человека, но что она значит, когда на кону жизни всех магов, за которых он несет ответственность.

— Мистер Блэк, вы должны назвать свое имя и сказать, что вы добровольно отдаете себя, свое тело, свою жизнь и магию в руки Северуса Снейпа, стоящего перед вами, вверяете ему всего себя и отныне клянетесь принадлежать ему навечно, пока он не пожелает иного. Клянетесь подчиняться ему во всем, исполнять каждое его желание и приказ, и осознаете, что наказание, которое постигнет вас в случае отказа или сопротивления, будет определено вашим будущим господином и будет справедливым. А также — что вы клянетесь никогда не навредить ему ни словом, ни делом, и отныне признаете себя его собственностью, а его — своим полноправным хозяином. Затем вы должны сломать свою палочку в знак отречения от самого себя.

Сириус немного помедлил, собираясь с силами. Для него больше не существовало зала, полного людей, только темные глаза того, кто стоял напротив и ждал его ответа. Практически слово в слово, не пропуская ни одного обещания, Блэк повторил за министром слова клятвы. Осталось самое сложное. Палочка подрагивала на вытянутых вперед ладонях: то ли от магии, то ли от банальной нервной дрожи в пальцах.

Расставаться с магией оказалось куда страшнее, чем расставаться со свободой. Первое он хотя бы уже проходил и знал, на что это похоже. Вряд и Снейп окажется хуже дементора. Но самому сломать свою же палочку — для этого требовалось немало мужества и решимости. Он уговаривал себя, что волшебная палочка не является источником его магии, что это всего лишь проводник и концентратор энергии, пусть и накрепко связанный с владельцем, что магия живет в нем самом и никогда его не покинет. В конце концов это была даже не первая его палочка. Но, к сожалению, за всю жизнь у него не было ни времени, ни возможности освоить беспалочковую магию. Единственное, что он мог без этого куска дерева — так это принимать свою анимагическую форму. Слабое утешение в данный момент. Это защищало его от дементоров, но вряд ли могло спасти от Снейпа.

Ему нужно было хоть немного поддержки, хоть капля уверенности, стимул, который напомнит ему, зачем он это делает, чтобы решиться на последний шаг. Нет. Он и так знает, ради кого на это идет. Он не допустит, чтобы Гарри пострадал, и не допустит, чтобы тот потерял своего крестного, тот и так потерял слишком многих. Именно поэтому он на это и идет. И незачем ему больше смотреть на Гарри, это ничего не изменит. Не нужно делать еще больнее ни мальчику, ни себе.

— Клянусь во всем мною сказанном и признаю Северуса Снейпа моим полноправным хозяином, — выговорил Сириус, сжал пальцы и с треском сломал свою волшебную палочку. Вот и все. Отныне его удел — жить во враждебной атмосфере, которая будет окружать его глухой стеной. И ему никогда не пробиться сквозь эту стену, не вырваться наружу. Остается только смириться и не сойти с ума.

Тишина, застывшая в атриуме министерства, казалось, вибрировала от эмоций, исходящих от собравшихся магов, и была до краев наполнена напряженным ожиданием чего-то особенного, чего-то выходящего за все рамки, того, что сейчас должно было произойти на сцене.

Сириус прислушался к себе. Пока что он не чувствовал ничего необычного. Ни пустоты или, наоборот, чего-то чужеродного внутри себя, ни боли, ни жара или холода — ничего, даже страх куда-то подевался, ведь бояться уже стало нечего. Напряжение разом отпустило его, он разжал ладони, и из них выпали две короткие деревяшки; больше не палочка, нет, просто два кусочка дерева.

Но остатки волшебной палочки так и не коснулись пола. Они взлетели в воздух и легли в вытянутую им навстречу руку Снейпа. Он сжал два кусочка гладкого полированного дерева в одной ладони, одним отломанным концом к другому.

— Запомни, раб: тебе, чтобы угодить или противостоять мне, нужны обе руки; мне, чтобы похвалить или наказать тебя, хватит всего одной. Я принимаю твою клятву, — голос Северуса звучал властно и торжественно, внимание всех было приковано к нему, и все увидели, как из-под сжатых в кулак пальцев мужчины просачивается красноватое свечение. Всего несколько секунд — и оно погасло. Снейп развернул руку кистью вверх, раскрывая ладонь, и в ней лежала совершенно целая волшебная палочка.

Кто-то уронил бокал, и звон разбитого стекла будто послужил сигналом. Все разом заговорили, задвигались, несколько человек взбежало на сцену. Впереди всех был Гарри. Он кинулся к Сириусу, порывисто схватил его за плечи, заглядывая в глаза, будто стараясь там отыскать прежнего человека, своего крестного.

Блэк немного опешил от такого напора и уже было собрался обнять Гарри в ответ, успокоить его, сказать, что ничего между ними не изменилось, когда позади раздался голос Снейпа.  
— Мистер Поттер, — зельевар цедил слова, будто пропускал их через фарфоровый фильтр и они с трудом стекали у него с языка, — воздержитесь от прикосновений к моей собственности. — А затем, обращаясь уже к Сириусу, добавил: — Блэк, ко мне!

Уже потом, рассматривая этот момент со всех сторон, Сириус вспоминал, что Гарри никак не отреагировал на слова бывшего профессора — похоже, плевать он на них хотел, — и целое мгновение Блэк наслаждался хваткой крепких надежных рук. А потом, после второй реплики Снейпа, его буквально отбросило от крестника. Он едва удержал равновесие, когда какая-то сила протащила его спиной назад и поставила рядом с зельеваром.

— Какого лысого тролля?! — взвился Сириус, мгновенно разворачиваясь к Снейпу и сжимая кулаки.  
Правую ладонь прострелила острая боль. Блэк непроизвольно скривился и замер, поднес руку к лицу. Мерлин Великий, нет!  
Ладонь пересекала глубокая кровоточащая царапина. Наверное, когда он сломал палочку, острая щепка вспорола его кожу, и достаточно глубоко, судя по тому, что сейчас несколько капель крови уже стекали по запястью.   
Это все-таки была магия крови. Плохо, очень плохо…

Не обращая на него никакого внимания, Снейп развернулся к министру, коротко ему кивнул и со словами «Мы уходим, Блэк» схватил того за запястье и аппарировал вместе с ним в неизвестном направлении.

Последнее, что Блэк видел на том приеме в парадном зале Министерства магии, — зеленые глаза Гарри, его приоткрытый в протестующем крике рот и вытянутую вперед руку, то ли в надежде удержать крестного, то ли в попытке остановить Снейпа.


	2. Chapter 2

Пережив короткий миг головокружения, Сириус обнаружил, что стоит на крыльце какого-то невзрачного дома в еще более невзрачном переулке. Осмотреться лучше ему не дали, дверь распахнулась, и нетерпеливая рука подтолкнула его в спину.  
— Чего ты ждешь, Блэк, возвращения своих мозгов из дальних странствий?

Сириус переступил порог и почувствовал себя так, будто шагнул в склеп. За порогом его обступила темнота, особенно неприятная после подсвеченного закатным солнцем переулка. Он сделал еще несколько шагов по узкому коридору, под ногами протяжно и мерзко заскрипели половицы. И сразу, будто в ответ, дом ожил и наполнился звуками и шорохами. Сириусу показалось, что где-то на чердаке зашуршало напуганное семейство мышей, в подполье зацокали коготками толстые откормленные крысы, зашелестели крылышками, взлетая со стен, насекомые, на сквозняке стала развеваться паутина, сплетенная поколениями пауков, а сотни этих черных отвратительных восьминогих созданий поспешили вверх по своим нитям, чтобы забраться повыше в поисках укрытия от чужака — туда, где под самим потолком, будто каменные горгульи, висели вверх ногами летучие мыши.

Сириус отшатнулся назад, налетел на Снейпа и выругался.  
— Что-то не так, Блэк? — раздался насмешливый голос за спиной. — Испугался простого охранного заклинания?

— Пошел ты, Снейп, — по инерции ответил Сириус и, игнорируя поднявшиеся на загривке волосы и поганое предчувствие, прошел вперед.

Позади хлопнула дверь, и Сириус едва сдержался, чтобы не оглянуться.

Еще через несколько шагов иррациональный страх отпустил, и коридор вывел его в гостиную.

Вопреки ожиданиям Блэка, комната не выглядела грязной, запущенной или мрачной, скорее уж аскетичной и немного пыльной. Но удержаться от комментариев он не мог физически.

— Да уж, не скажешь, что ты живешь на широкую ногу, Снейп. На учительскую зарплату особо не пошикуешь, а Волдеморт, похоже, не спешил осыпать тебя милостями, да? Удивляюсь, как у тебя тут еще пикси не завелись. И крыша наверняка течет. Тут, наверняка, все держится только на маскирующих чарах.

Сириуса несло, он сам понимал, что говорит чушь, совершенно неправдоподобную и глупую, но желание хоть немного задеть Снейпа распирало его изнутри.

Северус молча прошествовал мимо него. Спокойно уселся в кресло у камина, вытянул в сторону руку и щелкнул пальцами. В камине вспыхнуло пламя и тут же принялось ненасытно пожирать сложенные там аккуратной кучей поленья. Потянуло теплом, запахом горящей древесины, и гостиная стала выглядеть почти уютно.

Рисуется, сволочь. Беспалочковая, да еще и невербальная магия. Небось, месяцами практиковался только в одном этом заклинании. Сириуса едва ли не трясло от злости. Конечно, ведь Азкабан не особо разбрасывался шансами усовершенствовать свои магические способности. Единственное, что Сириус отточил до совершенства, так это умение превращаться в пса. Не ахти какое достижение, и он сам это понимал.

— Выпендриваешься, Снейп? Ну, давай, покажи мне, какой крутой из тебя волшебник. Это несложно, особенно перед тем, у кого ты отобрал его собственную палочку.

Не то чтобы Сириус ожидал какой-нибудь особо эмоциональной реакции от Снейпа, но когда зельевар с непрошибаемо спокойным видом поставил локти на подлокотники кресла и свел вмести кончики пальцев, при этом разглядывая Сириуса, словно тот был какой-то приблудившейся шавкой, которую он из жалости впустил в свой дом, Блэк едва сдержался, чтобы не зарычать. И так было унизительно стоять перед этим развалившимся в кресле слизеринским ублюдком. Сириус весь подобрался, готовый решить проблему раз и навсегда, если не с помощью магии, так старым добрым мужским способом — используя кулаки.

— Блэк. — Голос Снейпа вспорол тишину. — Объяснюсь с тобой сразу и хочу, чтобы ты это запомнил. Ты мой раб. Моя собственность. Ты принадлежишь мне целиком, от костного мозга до кончиков своих собачьих когтей и шерсти. Если ты думаешь, что сбежав из Азкабана и получив оправдание, ты стал свободным — ты ошибаешься. Теперь ты пожизненно заключенный. Ты узник. Ты мой пес. Живое доказательство моего героизма, силы и власти. Ты человек ниоткуда, который не имеет ничего за душой и не имеет даже права строить планы на будущее. Потому что твоим настоящим и будущим распоряжаюсь я. Тебе принадлежит лишь прошлое, но для меня оно пустой звук.

Глаза Сириуса застила красная муть. Он едва сдерживался от того, чтобы не перекинуться в Бродягу и не вцепиться в горло заносчивому мерзавцу. А Мастер зелий спокойно продолжал свой монолог, будто не замечал опасности, светящейся во взгляде мужчины напротив.

— Больше никакого «Снейп», тем более что вскоре я сменю эту фамилию на другую, никаких оскорбительных прозвищ и прочих мерзостей, вылетающих из твоей поганой пасти. Отныне ты можешь обращаться ко мне только «хозяин» или «Северус». И будь благодарен за то, что я даю тебе этот выбор и щажу твои чувства, — под конец тирады его губы искривила легкая самодовольная ухмылка, и Сириус не выдержал.

— Пошел ты, Сопливус! Я никогда не… — договорить он не успел. Рот и глотку обожгло острой болью, будто туда плеснули кипятка. Сириус схватился за горло, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы не рухнуть на колени. На глазах выступили слезы.

— Вот тебе и первый урок, Блэк. За непослушанием следует наказание. Конечно, я не рассчитываю в единочасье привить наглому самоуверенному гриффиндорцу манеры поведения, но, возможно, через месяц-другой ты осилишь хотя бы азы правил хорошего тона, и тебя можно будет выгуливать в приличном обществе.

Снейп открыто насмехался и упивался своей властью. В Сириусе впервые зашевелился страх и очень нехорошее предчувствие, что, вероятно, жизнь во власти старого недруга будет не такой простой, как представлялось вначале.

— Снейп, я… — второй приступ боли обжёг, кажется, еще сильнее первого, и Сириус таки повалился на колени, едва успев выставить одну руку вперед, чтобы не ткнуться лицом в дощатый пол.  
— Похоже, ты ничему не учишься с первого раза, — хмыкнул зельевар. — Хорошо, что я завершил свою карьеру преподавателя. Ты даже не представляешь, как за столько лет мне надоела непроходимая тупость и неумение понять после одного объяснения.  
— Хорошо, что я не один из твоих учеников. Представляю, с каким наслаждением ты издевался над ними, — просипел Сириус. Было больно даже просто втягивать воздух, но удержаться от колкости он не мог.  
— Да уж, нельзя рассчитывать на мозги там, где их нет и не было, — преувеличенно сокрушенно покачал головой Снейп. — Поднимайся и скажи мне, ты усвоил урок?

Больше всего на свете Блэку хотелось ответить что-то в духе «Пошел ты!» или «Засунь свой урок себе же в задницу!», но демонстрация вышла уж очень наглядная.  
— Я все понял… Северус.  
— Поглядите-ка, он таки смог это сделать с третьей попытки! — Снейп уже откровенно глумился. — Возможно, этого старого пса еще можно научить новым трюкам.

Сириус как раз поднялся на ноги, когда зельевар закончил фразу. Блэк даже секунды не успел подумать над последствиями своего поступка, все произошло будто само собой: поднялся-услышал-ответил. Но так как все его словесные приемы были уже исчерпаны, да и не противник он был Снейпу в словесном поединке, тело решило за него само.  
Единым слитным движением он бросился на своего обидчика, пытаясь то ли стиснуть его шею руками, то ли вцепиться ему зубами в горло.

По правде сказать, Снейпу потребовалась вся выдержка, чтобы не отшатнуться. Тут уже впору было поблагодарить Темного Лорда за все его уроки. Он остался на месте и когда Сириус рванул к нему, и когда мужчину отбросило от него за несколько миллиметров до соприкосновения их тел. Снейп позволил себе расслабиться, только когда Блэк повалился у его ног, подвывая от боли. Восхитительное ощущение: воочию видеть, как безукоризненно действует древнее заклятие и одновременно наблюдать своего поверженного врага.

— Знаешь, Блэк, у магглов есть такая поговорка: повторенье — мать учения. Вижу, тебе нравится проверять ее истинность на своей шкуре.  
— Кто ж тебя научил таким жизненным премудростям, твой маггловский папаша?

Северус даже восхитился упрямством Блэка и его желанием оставить за собой последнее слово. Беда его была в том, что шансы приближались к нулю.  
— Не поверишь, Блэк, твой полукровный крестничек. Как-то он разоткровенничался, что маггловский дядя очень любил вбивать в его пустую голову прописные истины. Приходилось по нескольку раз.

Это было лишь наполовину правдой. Поттер-младший действительно как-то произнес эту поговорку, хотя никогда не упоминал при нем о своем дяде. Но видеть бессильное бешенство на лице у Блэка стоило маленькой лжи, тем более Снейп сомневался, что Блэк побежит к своему ненаглядному Гарри выяснять, как было на самом деле.

— О, не стоит смотреть так, будто хочешь меня отравить моими же зельями. Смею надеяться, что даже до такой глупой псины, как ты, наконец, дойдет, что, во-первых, ты принадлежишь мне, во-вторых, ты не можешь причинить мне никакого вреда, и в-третьих, ты вынужден беспрекословно выполнять мои распоряжения. Хотя нет, позволяю тебе иногда лаять.

Сириусу даже нечего было на это ответить. Чтоб у тебя котел взорвался на последнем этапе, проклятый Снейп, один-ноль в твою пользу.   
И тут, будто стремясь закрепить за собой ведущий счет, слизеринец добавил:  
— На втором этаже есть свободная комната рядом с моей, бывшая спальня моих родителей. Можешь пока занять ее, дверь открыта. И, думаю, тебе будет интересно узнать, что раньше в ней жил Питер Петтигрю. Так что место, Блэк, и не беспокой меня до утра: мне нужно хорошо выспаться, завтра предстоит немало дел.

Пожалуй, тут бы Сириусу хватило и сил, и умений использовать беспалочковую и даже невербальную магию, чтобы хорошенько приложить этого ублюдка каким-нибудь заклятием пострашнее. Но, к сожалению, он уже уяснил, что против Снейпа он бессилен — конечно, пока не отыщет способ с ним поквитаться. Поэтому пришлось молча и с гордым видом прошествовать к лестнице, пересчитать все ее изрядно скрипящие ступеньки и войти в выделенную ему комнату. Блэк не стал сдерживаться и от души хлопнул за собой дверью, да так, что она едва не слетела с петель. Впрочем, облегчения это не принесло.

Почти час спустя, уже лежа в постели, Снейп поймал себя на мысли, что прислушивается к звукам из соседней комнаты. Пару минут назад Блэк вышел в коридор, немного порыскал, но даже не стал спускаться на первый этаж, отыскал ванную комнату и вернулся к себе. И сейчас у него было тихо.

И вот теперь в своем наполненном ночными звуками старом доме, в своей кровати, в конце этого насыщенного событиями дня Северус по-настоящему задался вопросом: а на кой ему сдался Блэк? Решение на приеме в Министерстве было каким-то подсознательным и таким стремительным, что он практически сразу принял — оно единственно правильное. Конечно, прошлого уже не изменить, но все же стоило обдумать, что теперь эму делать с этим мужчиной, спящим через стену от него. Кто такой Сириус Блэк? Его бывший школьный недруг, бывший друг Джеймса Поттера и компании, бывший убийца, отсидевший дюжину лет в Азкабане, крестный отец Поттера, тот, кто пережил падение в Арку и возвращение оттуда при его, Северуса, активнейшем участии; и теперь этот человек — его собственность, его, по сути, раб.

Перед Снейпом открывалась пропасть возможностей: от банальной мести до множества удовольствий — секретарь, слуга, живое подтверждение его статуса, да хоть мальчик для битья. Наконец-то он кое-что выиграл. И не просто кое-что, а кое-что лучше любого чего-нибудь. Об этом стоит поразмыслить на досуге, когда он уладит все вопросы по смене фамилии и места работы. Кстати, завтра после Министерства нужно будет наведаться к Люциусу.


	3. Chapter 3

С хозяином Блэк пересекается на кухне с утра, да и то всего на пару минут. Северус сидит за столом и читает газету, попивая кофе из тонкой фарфоровой чашки. Сириус бросает в воздух нейтральное «Утро!». Снейп кивает в ответ и, не поднимая головы, произносит:  
— Джезва на плите, кофе и чашки в шкафчике. Свари мне еще кофе, и себе можешь налить. Надеюсь, это тебе по силам.  
Блэк проглатывает несколько язвительных слов, которые так и просятся на язык. В конце концов, сварить кофе не так уж сложно и вовсе не унизительно, если не думать о командном тоне Снейпа.

Через пару минут кофе готов. Сириус нигде не замечает ни сахара, ни молока, поэтому разливает крепкий черный напиток по двум чистым чашкам, ставит одну перед Северусом и садится за стол. И только тогда замечает, что фотографии в газете неподвижны. Снейп что, читает по утрам маггловские газеты?!

В молчании, нарушаемом только шелестом страниц, они проводят еще четверть часа. Потом Северус поднимается, бросает газету на стол, одним движением палочки и отрывистым «Тергео» очищает все три чашки и направляется к выходу.

— И что, не будет никаких приказов на день? — не выдерживает Сириус. — Приготовить обед, вытереть пыль, подмести полы, пересчитать сушенных пауков, выпотрошить дюжину лягушек, наковырять глаза из трито…  
— Блэк, уймись, — спокойно перебивает его Снейп. — Меня не будет до вечера. Можешь делать все, что тебе угодно, но не выходи из дома и не заходи в мою спальню. Впрочем, ты и так не сможешь этого сделать, но я знаю, что ты обязательно попробуешь, так что не говори потом, что я не предупреждал. Связаться ты ни с кем не сможешь, камина у меня нет. Развлекайся по мере своих умственных способностей и постарайся сломать, разбить и испортить всего по минимуму.

У Сириуса свело челюсти от злости. Снейп в открытую издевался, но ответить хамски означало признать свое поражение в словесном поединке, ответить вежливо — признать унизительную зависимость от мерзкого слизеринца, а находчивый ответ с ходу не придумывался.

Пока Блэк размышлял, хлопнула входная дверь, и он остался один.

Весь день, маясь от скуки, Сириус провел, исследуя дом. Маггловский дом, оборудованный всяческими маггловскими интересными и непонятными штуками. Вчера вечером он немало намучался, разбираясь, как зажечь свет, не используя магию, и едва не промахнулся мимо унитаза в темноте. А сегодня кухня стала для него поистине коробкой с игрушками, то есть складом приборов, о назначении которых ему лишь оставалось строить догадки. Артур Визли точно бы смог ему объяснить назначение этих предметов, но Блэк был предоставлен самому себе и очень надеялся, что ничего не сломает до прихода Снейпа. Он ничуть не сомневался, что тому хватит и фантазии, и знаний придумать какое-нибудь особенно мерзкое наказание.

Казалось бы, Снейп живет здесь один уже долгие годы, и уж точно вовсю пользуется магией, но так и не избавился от разнообразной, хоть и устаревшей техники, которая осталась здесь еще с тех времен, когда его отец был жив. А может быть, даже приобрел что-нибудь новое. Маскируется, хитрая сволочь. Ведь к нему уж точно хотя бы раз или два в год наведывается та или иная маггловская служба. Ну, из тех, что проверяют и меняют всякие там приборы.

Несколько часов Сириус исследовал дом вдоль и поперек. Нажимал на кнопки, крутил ручки и колесики. Обжег пальцы, ухитрившись включить тяжелую штуковину с металлическим пузом и пластиковой ручкой, надышался чем-то вонючим из грибообразных насадок с дырочками на одном из столов в кухне, вволю наигрался, спуская воду в туалете и наблюдая, как она вновь наполняет бак безо всякой магии. Исследовал со всех сторон и даже, превратившись в пса, обнюхал квадратный черный ящик с темным стеклом спереди, где он смутно отражался, но так и не смог понять, как это штуковина работает и для чего она нужна.

Вопреки тому, что в родовом гнездышке Снейпов не было домового эльфа, везде царили чистота и порядок. Видимо, Мастер зелий содержал свое жилище в том же безукоризненном порядке, что и ингредиенты для своих вонючих отваров. Кстати, магических вещей в доме было на удивление мало. Сириус обнаружил к кладовке несколько котлов разного диаметра, минимум одну волшебную метлу, замаскированную среди двух обычных и веника, да еще стопку старых выпусков «Ежедневного Пророка» с движущимися колдографиями. Он даже потратил с полчаса, просматривая волшебные газеты, усевшись в кресле в гостиной.

Да, еще были книги. Множество книг, повсюду. Шкафы в гостиной, подвесные полки в коридоре, стеллаж на кухне, даже в комнате Сириуса несколько десятков были разложены на столе аккуратными стопками. Книги были совершенно разные: маггловские и волшебные, новые, с потрепанными корешками и вообще без палитурок. Некоторые он так и не смог вытащить с их мест, а прикосновение к одной особенно заманчиво выглядевшей, отбросило его на пару метров назад, и он пребольно ударился плечом о дверной косяк.

Если у Снейпа и были еще какие-то магические предметы, то наверняка они находились в его комнате под кучей охранных заклинаний. Вопреки, а может, именно благодаря словам Снейпа, Сириус не рискнул соваться в его спальню. Пока. А еще ведь где-то же должна быть у него лаборатория и склад со всякими сушеными травами и склизкими гадостями, замаринованными в банках. Уж точно не в спальне. Быть может, в подвале? Но как Сириус ни рыскал в облике человека и пса, ничего похожего на дверь или люк в подпол так и не нашел.

Часам к двум пополудни, судя по нещадно тикающим часам в гостиной, он изрядно проголодался. Все же одним кофе сыт не будешь. Как удачно, что во время своих исследований он обнаружил на кухне белый шкаф, из которого веяло холодом. Сириус не стал разбираться, одно ли это из маггловских изобретений, или же шкаф зачарован. Главное, что он был набит едой. Справедливо рассудив, что Снейп не запрещал ему уничтожать свои запасы провизии, да и плевать он хотел на приказы Сопливуса, Блэк сообразил себе некое подобие обеда из холодных закусок, то есть из всего, что он отыскал в этом шкафу и всего, что можно было съесть, предварительно не варя и не жаря.

После сытной трапезы он поднялся наверх, отыскал в своем праздничном камзоле пачку сигарет, вернулся в гостиную и с наслаждением закурил. Пока его дела шли неплохо. Не все потеряно, он еще заставит сальноволосого гада плясать под свою дудку, ну или хотя бы пожалеть, что связался с ним, с самим Сириусом Блэком.

Снейп вернулся действительно поздно вечером. Сириус уже начал подумывать, а не пора ли приступать к ужину в одиночестве, когда в прихожей хлопнула дверь.

— Блэк, — произнес Снейп, бросив взгляд на застывшего посреди гостиной Сириуса, таким тоном, будто не ожидал его здесь увидеть, и его присутствие вызывало у зельевара как минимум головную боль.

Сириус оскалился.  
— Снейп… — едва успел выговорить он, как его скрутило от боли. — Вот черт, опять забыл… — прохрипел он, тратя все силы на то, чтобы не рухнуть на колени. А когда боль поутихла, ноги все-таки подкосились и он тяжело опустился на пол.

Северус несколько секунд наслаждался видом униженного и коленопреклонного Блэка, затем прошел мимо него, положил на стол какие-то свитки и уселся в кресло.

— Я и не ожидал, что ты способен запомнить новую информацию так быстро, но как твой хозяин считаю своим долгом немного помочь тебе. Возможно, информация о том, что я сменил фамилию, поможет тебе запомнить, как ко мне обращаться.  
— Неужто замуж вышел и сменил девичью фамилию? — Сириус понимал, что нарывается, но удержаться от насмешки было выше его сил.  
Северус даже бровью не повел на эту жалкую попытку оскорбить.   
— Вероятно, ты знаешь, что моя предыдущая фамилия досталась мне от моего отца-маггла. Учитывая, что мы с тобой начинаем новую жизнь, — Снейп выразительно посмотрел на мужчину перед ним. Сириус уже встал во весь рост, но все равно Мастер зелий умудрялся глядеть на него сверху вниз, — я решил подвести черту под прошлым, оставить его позади и продолжить не просто с чистого листа, а начать новый том.  
— Что-то я ни черта не понимаю тебя, — пробормотал Сириус, прикидывая, куда бы сесть, слишком уж неприятно было стоять навытяжку перед рассевшимся в кресле ублюдком. Но в гостиной больше не наблюдалось ни одной пригодной поверхности для сидения. Ну в самом деле, не усаживаться же у ног Снейпа!  
— Тогда сразу факты, чтобы твоим скудным гриффиндорским мозгам было легче усвоить новости. Я взял фамилию своей матери, чистокровной волшебницы, и теперь меня зовут Северус Принц.  
— А так можно? — удивленно спросил Сириус, игнорируя колкость.  
— Это официально подтверждено документами и реестром Генеалогического отдела министерства. По закону совершеннолетний маг может взять себе фамилию своих предков вплоть до третьего колена или родовое имя своей супруги или супруга.  
— И что, теперь тебя будут называть профессор Принц? Чересчур много пафоса, ты не находишь?  
— Помимо отсутствия мозгов, у тебя еще и проблемы со слухом, Блэк. Вопли заключенных в Азкабане не прошли для тебя бесследно?  
— Пошел ты, Северус! — рявкнул в ответ Блэк и с независимым видом скрестил руки на груди.  
— Как я уже говорил на вчерашнем приеме, я отказался от должности директора Хогвартса и также отказался от должности профессора Зелий, как, впрочем, и от любой другой, которую мне захочет предложить Минерва.  
— И на что же ты будешь существовать, а? Тебе ведь еще и меня придется содержать. Я ведь теперь, благодаря тебе, на полном твоем иждивении. Или ты успел сколотить капитал, пока прислуживал Волдеморту? И сколько платили за каждого замученного полукровку? Больше чем за маггла?  
— Блэк, если бы меня так не развлекали твои жалкие попытки оскорбить меня, я бы, пожалуй, наложил на тебя Силенцио. Или уж точно бы наказал за слишком длинный язык. Но я буду снисходительным, ты ведь еще только учишься послушанию. — Снейп, то есть Принц, одарил Сириуса хищной улыбкой; сукин сын явно что-то скрывал. — Не волнуйся, псина, голодным ты не останешься. Всеми твоими сбережениями в 711 ячейке Гринготтса теперь распоряжаюсь я. Так и быть, буду выделять тебе пару галеонов в неделю на мозговые косточки.  
— Какого дьявола! — Сириус подался вперед, стиснув кулаки. — Ты лжешь! Тебе позволили забрать только меня, но все мое имущество принадлежит Гарри!  
— Ошибаешься, Блэк. Теперь все твое имущество принадлежит мне. Движимое и недвижимое.  
— Ублюдок! — Сириус кинулся к Снейпу, наплевав на возможные последствия.

В мгновение ока Северус выхватил палочку и выкрикнул «Депульсо!», целясь в надвигающегося мужчину. Поток магической энергии отбросил Сириуса назад на несколько метров и впечатал спиной в книжный шкаф позади.   
— Благодарю за возможность, Блэк. Конечно, чары подчинения наказали бы тебя в любом случае, но мне давно хотелось сделать это самому. Смею надеяться, это не последний повод, который ты мне дашь.

Сириус сполз вниз и остался сидеть на полу. В ушах звенело, затылок ощутимо болел после столкновения с деревянной полкой.  
— Так как, мне поведать тебе еще несколько интересных фактов или желаешь пока оставаться в неведении? И, будь любезен, дважды подумай, прежде чем открывать пасть.  
— Продолжай… — выдавил Сириус.

Северус еще пару секунд сверлил его взглядом, прежде чем открыть рот.  
— После твоей так называемой смерти твой дом на Гриммо Плэйс перешел, согласно твоему завещанию, Поттеру-младшему. Как и твой банковский счет. Но после того как мы тебя вернули из-за завесы…  
— Постой! Что значит «мы»?! Тебя там точно не было, когда Гарри с друзьями вытащили меня оттуда. Так что нечего тут.  
— Блэк, вижу, что твое обучение хорошим манерам займет куда больше времени, чем я рассчитывал. Ты всерьез считаешь, что твой ненаглядный крестник обладает такими знаниями, которые могут помочь вернуть мага с того света? Когда с Волдемортом было покончено, у Поттера наконец нашлось время вспомнить о тебе. Хотя, я подозреваю, что кто-то просто подал ему интересную идею. Конечно, он со своими гриффиндорскими дружками-недоучками обратился за помощью к взрослым волшебникам и хогвартским профессорам, а те, в свою очередь, пришли ко мне. Не скажу, что в то время я был в хорошей форме, я как раз находился в клинике Святого Мунго и проходил детоксикацию после укуса Нагайны, но через несколько дней я кое-что подсказал им, и тебя удалось вернуть в целости и даже, в здравом рассудке.

Сириус потер лицо обеими ладонями. Слишком много неожиданных новостей за один раз.  
— Поттер тебе не говорил о моем участии в твоем спасении, верно? Наш золотой мальчик не побрезговал воспользоваться моими знаниями темной магии, но постыдился рассказывать об этом. Вполне в духе Поттеров.

Блэк скривился, но промолчал. Он еще не получил всей информации, приходилось терпеть.

— Далее, после феерического воскрешения тебя восстановили во всех правах и вся твоя собственность вновь стала твоей. Но поскольку ты стал моим, то все, что ранее принадлежало тебе, — теперь принадлежит мне. Так что твоему крестнику придется покинуть твой, прости, _мой_ дом на Гриммо Плэйс, 12, и ютиться с одним рыжим семейством в их развалюхе. Впрочем, насколько мне известно, они с младшей Визли собираются пожениться.

Сириус со всей полнотой ощутил Синдром острой палочковой недостаточности. Сейчас он бы с удовольствием не только применил к Снейпу какое-нибудь особенно кровавое заклинание, но многое бы отдал, чтобы просто вонзить волшебную палочку в глаз слизеринскому гаду. Сколько там уже? Десять-ноль в пользу Снейпа?

— И что теперь? — выдавил он. — Ты богач и бездельник, коротающий свой досуг, забавляясь с личным рабом?  
— Тут ты частично прав, насчет богача и забав с личным рабом. Но богач я отнюдь не благодаря твоему семейному капиталу. И тем более не бездельник. Теперь я уважаемый глава Корпорации зелий «Малфой и Принц».  
— Малфой заинтересовался зельями? Постой, Малфой что, жив и не в Азкабане?! Или ты о Драко Малфое?  
— Конечно же, я имею в виду Люциуса Малфоя. Он был столь любезен, что, вложив деньги в новую компанию по усовершенствованию и созданию новых зелий, пригласил меня на должность ее главы.  
— Вот же ж хитрый змей, всегда выкрутится и останется в выгоде… И куда только смотрит министерство? Отмазавшиеся Пожиратели Смерти держатся вместе и продолжают заниматься своими темными делишками.  
— Министерство смотрит в свою казну. Налоги на частное предпринимательство сейчас немалые, а после войны позарез необходимы деньги на разные нужды — от компенсации вдовам и сиротам до строительства новых зданий взамен разрушенных, от обеспечения новых рабочих мест до закупок необходимых лекарств.  
— Которые ваша же компания и будет предоставлять? — хмыкнул Сириус.  
Снейп лишь слегка склонил голову в ответ, сопровождая кивок тонкой усмешкой.

Блэк исподлобья угрюмо глядел на своего врага, своего хозяина. Того, кто пройдя все испытания выжил, получил второй шанс и преуспел. Он же сам пережил куда больше невзгод и потерь, и что получил в конце? — Худшее из наказаний. Человек, потерявший друзей, несправедливо обвиненный убийца, узник, угробивший молодость в тюрьме, смертник, упавший за Завесу. Он вернул старых друзей, обрел новых, очистил свое доброе имя, воскрес, и все для чего? Чтобы стать рабом, собственностью самого ненавистного ему человека. Навсегда. Да уж, несчастий, выпавших на его долю хватило бы, чтобы сорвать все захватнические планы Гриндевальда.

Впрочем, он выжил. Он смог. Остальное не в счет. Пока ты жив, всегда есть шанс на спасение.

— Так выходит, я еще и обязан тебе за то, что ты спас мне жизнь. Зачем ты помог Гарри вытащить меня из Арки? Заранее планировал свою личную месть? Продумал все наперед: как спасешь меня, как позлорадствуешь, наблюдая несколько счастливых недель моей жизнь, как отберешь у меня эту жизнь и заведешь себе домашнюю собачку? Для этого ты помог мне? Много чести для псины подохнуть в бою, да? Лучше задохнуться в наморднике?  
— В общих чертах ты прав, Блэк. Разве что мне не удалось позлорадствовать, наблюдая твое кратковременное счастье после воскрешения: сам понимаешь, с разорванным горлом и ядом вместо крови не до всяких там шавок.

Сириус едва не задохнулся от возмущения. Он собирался уже высказаться в ответ, когда Снейп встал и, расстегивая мантию, обронил на ходу:  
— Хочешь поныть? Ной завтра — сегодня у меня нет на тебя времени. А сейчас ступай на кухню и приготовь ужин.  
Северус удовлетворенно наблюдал, как в глазах Блэка разгорается бессильная ярость. Смотреть на это было приятно. Он мысленно ухмыльнулся. Блэк ничего не может поделать, ни изменить прошлое, ни отомстить сейчас, ни повлиять на будущее.

Кое-как управившись с нарезкой овощей для салата и освоившись, не без помощи Снейпа, с газовой плитой, Блэк приготовил довольно сносную яичницу.  
— Завтрак на ужин? Что ж, на первый раз сойдет. Спасибо и на том, что не пришлось выкидывать продукты. Присоединяйся, — милостивым жестом Северус указал на место за столом.  
— Благодарю, но позволю себе отказаться, — процедил Сириус. Есть в компании носатого урода совершенно расхотелось. — Могу я быть свободным, Северус?  
Небрежным взмахом руки, Снейп дал понять, что более не задерживает его. Даже так, не говоря ни слова, этот гад умудрялся унизить его!

Не находя выхода своей злости, Сириус с остервенением срывал с себя одежду, едва не вырывая с мясом пуговицы. Срочно хотелось вымыться, смыть с себя все эти собственнические взгляды и язвительные слова, которыми поливал его слизеринец. Драные пикси! А ведь сменной одежды у него нет. Этот мерзавец не удосужился не то что обеспечить его всем необходимым, но даже не подумал взять его вещи из дома. Хотя, по его словам, они все равно скоро будут там оба, в его доме, который больше не его дом.   
Но что прикажете делать сейчас? Придется идти в ванну в одном белье, а там постирать его самостоятельно, что ли.

Сириус сперва занялся стиркой, рассудив, что пока он будет мыться, белье успеет хоть немного просохнуть, а уж потом встал под душ. Набирать полную ванну воды он не решился: мало ли как отреагирует Снейп, застав его нежащимся в собственной ванне.

Поэтому ополоснувшись и уже вытираясь чистым полотенцем, которое нашел в одном из шкафчиков, он был слегка ошеломлен, неожиданно вошедшим в ванную комнату Снейпом.  
— Стучать не пробовал? — прошипел Блэк в лучших слизеринских традициях.  
— С чего бы это? Я у себя дома, — ничуть не смутившись, ответил Северус, разглядывая обнаженного мужчину, прикрывшегося полотенцем в стратегическом месте.  
— Тебе не кажется, что ты слегка не вовремя?! Мог бы хоть отреагировать как нормальный человек.  
— А как я должен был отреагировать? Воскликнуть «Ах, простите за вторжение, мистер Блэк! Удаляюсь, не смею осквернять своим присутствием воздух, которым вы изволите дышать». Так, что ли?  
— Какая же ты все-таки скотина, Северус. — У Блэка уже не оставалось сил на то, чтобы злиться. — Я же специально пришел сюда, пока ты ужинаешь. Чего ж ты глотаешь с такой скоростью, что нормальный человек даже помыться не успевает?  
— Ты считаешь, что то жалкое подобие ужина, которое ты мне приготовил, можно растянуть дольше, чем на полчаса?

Сириус заскрипел зубами и обернул полотенце вокруг бедер. Взгляд мужчины напротив сбил его с толку. Зельевар изучал его тело с каким-то исследовательским интересом, рассматривая каждую татуировку, каждую выступающую косточку.  
— Ну, налюбовался?!  
Снейп продолжал пялиться на него.  
— Азкабанский рацион явно не пошел тебе на пользу. Сплошные углы да кости. А еще мне не нравятся твои татуировки. Боюсь даже предположить, каким образом они появились на твоем теле.  
— Могу просветить тебя.  
— Пожалуй, обойдусь без этой информации. С завтрашнего дня займусь приготовлением для тебя укрепляющих и восстанавливающих зелий, а то смотреть больно на такую тощую облезлую псину.  
— А ты не смотри. И вообще, сколько можно уже этих подначек на собачью тему?!  
— И я подумаю, как свести с тебя эти мерзкие бездарные рисунки.  
— Нет! Это тебя не касается! Это только моё!  
— Блэк, у тебя больше нет ничего своего, запомни это наконец. А теперь проваливай из ванны.  
— Я тебя ненавижу, ублюдок!  
— И разнообразь уже свой лексикон, ты повторяешься, — небрежно бросил Северус, движением кисти захлопывая за Блэком дверь.

Сириус от души попинал подушку на кровати. Как же хотелось обернуться псом, вцепиться в нее зубами, представляя, что это горло Снейпа. Хотя что его останавливает?  
Мужчина в мгновение ока принял свою анимагическую форму и тут же в чувствительный собачий нос вновь ударили в сотню раз усиленные запахи. И самым навязчивым, самым мерзким был вездесущий запах Снейпа, который пропитал этот дом насквозь. Сириусу уже хотелось не только разодрать в клочки постельное белье, но как-то посущественнее показать заносчивому зельевару свое отношение. Погрызть его ботинки, что ли, или нагадить на ковер посреди гостиной? А чтобы знал!

Тьфу! Нельзя позволять псу настолько завладевать сознанием. Если Снейп будет настолько выводить его из себя, так и свихнуться недолго. Нужно держать себя в руках и лапах и ждать подходящего шанса. Переждать, сбежать, освободиться, вернуться к нормальной жизни. Он справится, ему не впервой.

Покрутившись несколько раз, утаптывая себе место, Блэк свернулся клубком, накрыв хвостом нос, и так и заснул. Что бы там Снейп ни говорил, этот облик имел свои преимущества.


	4. Chapter 4

С неделю Сириус видел своего хозяина урывками, по утрам и вечерам. Новоявленный Принц где-то пропадал целыми днями, мало обращая внимания на Блэка, лишь отдавая ему короткие приказы насчет завтрака и ужина, ничем больше не давая понять, что интересуется его времяпрепровождением. Ну точно как домашнему эльфу. Сириус бесился и на каждый едкий комментарий своему кулинарному мастерству давал не менее язвительный ответ. Но, казалось, Снейпа это только развлекает. В короткие полчаса общения утром и вечером Мастер зелий даже иногда снисходил до простого разговора со своим рабом. Так Блэк узнавал неутешительные новости, что Гарри переехал в Нору, что Снейп уже вовсю хозяйничает на Гриммо Плэйс, 12, затеяв там ремонт по своему вкусу, что Министерство сделало несколько крупных заказов у зельеварной компании Малфоя и в скором времени Снейп рассчитывает получить несколько индивидуальных патентов. Мир продолжал вертеться, жить, а Блэк безвылазно сидел в этой дыре, не имея возможности ни ступить за порог, ни поговорить с друзьями. На просьбу увидеться с крестником Снейп ответил коротким отказом. И даже соизволил пообещать, что как только они переберутся на Гриммо Плэйс, он выкроит время для приема гостей. Но пока ему некогда, а псина пусть стережет дом.

Сириус молчал и терпел. Положа руку на сердце, не так уж Снейп и свирепствовал. Блэк думал, будет гораздо хуже. Но то ли Снейп еще не придумал, как вволю над ним поиздеваться, то ли у него и вправду была такая уйма дел, что времени на свою награду не хватало. Как Блэк сумел выяснить, после всей бумажной волокиты в Министерстве зельевар проводил дни напролет, руководя своим с Малфоем совместным предприятием, налаживая производство зелий, отбирая работников и помощников, а так же, как ни странно, выкраивал время, чтобы самому приготовить для Сириуса обещанные отвары, которые Блэк, непременно скривив нос и поворчав для порядка, все же пил. Он пока не замечал каких-либо изменений в лучшую сторону, хотя не то что бы он сильно уж к себе приглядывался. Во всяком случае, татуировки пока были на месте, и он без проблем превращался в собаку по первому желанию. Магией же он, как и прежде, пользоваться не мог. Снейп не позволял ему задействовать даже бытовую, поэтому приходилось понемногу осваивать маггловские изобретения. Сириус чувствовал магию внутри себя, она никуда не делась, но отсутствие палочки не давало ей выхода — или же прямой запрет хозяина. Поэтому Блэк старался пока не думать об этом, он выжидал.

Отдельным развлечением стали волшебные газеты, которые Северус приносил в дом наравне с маггловскими. Тот же «Ежедневный Пророк» запестрел заголовками, как же несправедливо поступили с Сириусом Блэком, который плечом к плечу с Гарри Поттером сражался с Тем-кого-теперь-можно-называть. Вот же лицемерные ублюдки. И ни одного кривого слова о Снейпе — виновнике всей этой заварухи. Только заслуги Блэка и вина, лежащая на общественности за молчаливую поддержку вопиющей несправедливости. Пустые слова, как и всегда. Сириус даже иногда развлекал себя мыслью, как Рита Скиттер пытается прорваться к нему, чтобы взять интервью у очередной жертвы Второй магической войны, а Снейп грудью защищает его от посягательств не в меру навязчивой и наглой репортерши.

Сириус уже было начал привыкать к скучноватой жизни в доме Снейпа, когда тот объявил, что завтра они переезжают в бывший дом Блэка.

Слово «переезд» ассоциировалось у Сириуса как минимум с десятками коробок и чемоданов, со снующими туда-сюда совами и эльфами-посыльными, со Службой магической доставки, но ничего подобного не происходило. А когда он поинтересовался у устроившегося в кресле и делающего какие-то пометки в толстой тетради Снейпа, почему тот не упаковывает свой немногочисленный скарб и не перемещает его в новые апартаменты, тот произнес:  
— Я имею возможность не таскать за собой свой багаж, а просто приобрести все мне необходимое. Ты удивишься, Блэк, когда увидишь, насколько твой бывший дом теперь подходит всем моим запросам и нуждам. А теперь не крутись под ногами, я должен доработать этот состав, не все ведь такие бездельники, как ты. — И не успел Сириус придумать какой-нибудь достойный ответ, как Северус прибавил: — Кстати, ты еще не выпил свое зелье — оно уже давно ждет тебя на кухне.

«Еще бы в миску налил и на пол поставил», — растравливал в себе пустую злость Сириус, залпом выпивая содержимое трех разных бутылочек, выставленных для него в ряд на кухонном столе. Ему это лишь кажется, или глаза выглядят не такими запавшими, а татуировки начали немного бледнеть?

Наутро Северус аппарировал себя и Блэка на Гриммо Плэйс. Сириус еще на улице завертел головой по сторонам, стараясь впитать в себя как можно больше новой информации. Все же две недели затворничества — это немало. Кто знает, что могло поменяться в мире. Убедившись, что небо и земля на своих местах, прохожие все так же снуют по своим делам, не обращая никакого внимания на двух мужчин, появившихся из ниоткуда, Блэк вдохнул полной грудью сырой воздух Лондона. Как и в прочие триста дней в году, накрапывал дождь.

Снейп пробормотал что-то нелестное по отношению к британской погоде, вытащил палочку и направил ее вверх.  
— Метео реканто, — произнес он, и над их головами небо прояснилось, неприятная морось исчезла и появился намек на солнечный луч.  
— Ну вот, испортил прекраснейший образец лондонского климата, — притворно вздохнул Блэк.

Снейп не удостаивает его даже взглядом. Он направляет палочку в зазор между домами номер десять и четырнадцать, сосредотачивается и, кажется, даже прикрывает глаза. Он не произносит ни слова, но внезапно небольшое пространство между домами будто подергивается дымкой, искажается, и два дома начинают расходиться в стороны. Из темного зазора между ними проявляется скрытый от глаз магглов дом номер двенадцать.

Внимание Сириуса разрывается между сосредоточенным Снейпом, которому, похоже, дом действительно полностью подчиняется, и самим домом, в котором Блэк пытается отыскать видимые изменения, обещанные слизеринцем.

На первый взгляд все осталось таким же, каким и было что в беспечную пору его детства, что во времена бытности здесь штаб-квартиры Ордена Феникса, что две недели тому назад, когда Сириус в последний раз спускался с этого крыльца свободным человеком.

Стены проступившего дома были все того же грязно-серого цвета, тусклые окна, казалось, не протирали еще с времен Гоблинского восстания, ступеньки, исхоженные поколениями Блэков вели ко все той же черной двери с облупившейся краской, которую украшал все тот же серебряный дверной молоток в виде змеи. Сириус все время забывал сменить его на что-то более эстетичное, не так напоминающее о факультете, в котором училось большинство его родственников, да и к тому же Ремус не мог за него взяться, и ему приходилось каждый раз стучать в дверь кулаком. А проклятый Кричер его намеренно игнорировал, ссылаясь на то, что он будто бы не слышит обычного стука, а за спиной бормоча что-то о грязных оборотнях, которые оскверняют дом благородных господ.

Принц твердой поступью хозяина взошел по истертым ступеням, и дверь сама распахнулась перед ним. Больше она не скрипела.

Сириус последовал за своим господином в место, которое больше не было родовым домом Блэков, которое теперь стало… Чем же? Чем-то наподобие Принц Мэнор? Сириус бы рассмеялся собственной шутке, если бы не был именно тем, кого она касалась напрямую.

А прямо с порога его подстерегали неожиданности. Если снаружи все осталось таким, как и прежде, то внутри дом кардинально изменился. Первое, что Сириус заметил, войдя в прихожую, это свет. Более никакого пыльного сумрака, тоскливого и угнетающего. Сириус оглянулся. Моргана Защитница, витраж! Проклятый слизеринец вырезал круглое окно прямо над входной дверью. Вот откуда столько света и почему он такой цветной и яркий. Из-за всех этих разноцветных стеклышек, складывающихся в абстрактный геометрический рисунок. Спасибо и на том, что не в изображение его монограммы или в фамильный герб Принцев, если он у них, конечно, есть. Очень неожиданно, но, стоило признать, это было красиво и весьма оживляло ранее мрачную прихожую.

А далее он стал замечать нововведения одно за другим. Исчезли мерзкие головы домашних эльфов, которые его предки коллекционировали поколениями. Хрусталь на люстрах вычищен до блеска, родовые портреты ровными рядами висят вдоль стен. Ну да, точно, портреты. Почему же так тихо? Почему матушка не встречает своего непутевого сынка и его сомнительного спутника своими обычными воплями и проклятиями, почему не слышно ничего о предателях рода и грязных магглокровках, посмевших осквернить этот дом своим присутствием? Точно, ведь Снейп наверняка бывал здесь много раз за последние две недели. Неужто он справился с мамашей Блэк и заткнул ей рот, использовав пыльные портьеры, свисающие по сторонам ее же портрета? С него станется.

И тут Сириус услышал нечто, от чего у него глаза полезли на лоб. Он услышал едва ли не воркующий голос своей матери:  
— Добро пожаловать домой, Северус.  
— Мое почтение, миссис Блэк.  
Сириус сделал еще несколько шагов вперед и замер. Мать на портрете смерила его долгим пытливым взглядом, явно свидетельствующим, что она знает все о его нынешнем положении, а затем, когда он уже приготовился к ее насмешкам и брани, она произнесла:  
— Сириус, мальчик мой, рада вновь видеть тебя дома.

Блэк едва не отшатнулся от портрета. Он метнул ошеломленный взгляд на Снейпа, но тот уже прошел дальше по коридору к лестнице наверх.  
— Здравствуй, матушка, — выдавил Сириус. — Вижу, вы с Северусом поладили…  
— О, мистер Принц очень умный и интересный собеседник. Я бы даже сказала, истинный слизеринец, — обтянутое пергаментного цвета кожей лицо пожилой женщины озарила скупая улыбка. — В кои-то веки верный выбор, сынок, пусть его и сделали за тебя.  
— Я рад, что в кои-то веки порадовал вас, матушка, — процедил сквозь зубы Сириус и зашагал вперед, не испытывая ни малейшего желания выслушивать ни оскорбления в свой адрес, ни славословия в пользу Снейпа. Что, дементор его поимей, этот гад наплел его матери?! Вот же скользкий сукин сын!

С каждым шагом Блэк замечал, насколько изменился его дом. Проходя комнату за комнатой, он видел, как много Снейп здесь поменял, и вынужден был признавать, что в лучшую сторону. Никакого следа запустения и запаха старости. Чистота, порядок, Сириус даже не побоялся бы слова «уют». Блэк одновременно узнавал и не узнавал свой дом. Комнаты казались больше и светлее, коридоры шире, ни одна ступенька больше не отзывалась противным скрежетом. 

Позабыв о том, что он хотел нагнать Снейпа и вытрясти из ублюдка ответы на свои вопросы, Сириус просто открывал одну дверь за другой и чертыхался, когда зло, а когда и с восхищением. Сальноволосому гаду в хорошем вкусе было не отказать. Правда, Сириус бы предпочел, чтобы тот занимался прикладным декором где-нибудь в Азкабане.

В наибольший шок его повергла спальня его матушки Вальбурги, служившая совсем недавно убежищем Клювокрылу. Теперь здесь не осталось и следа гиппогрифа. Похоже, Снейп облюбовал эту комнату под свои апартаменты и не поскупился на новую отделку и мебель. Хотя с чего бы ему скупиться, деньги-то наверняка тратит не свои.

Комнату рядом зельевар переоборудовал под свой кабинет. Дальше по коридору пустовало несколько комнат, но двери в них оказались запертыми. И учитывая, что ниже находилась семейная библиотека, занимавшая большую часть этажа, помещения здесь были довольно вместительными, и их с легкостью можно было отвести под лабораторию и кладовые для готовых зелий или ингредиентов. Снейп, наверное, так и сделал, и поэтому закрыл эти комнаты от любопытного носа Блэка.

Подстегиваемый нехорошим предчувствием, Сириус взбежал еще на пролет выше. К своей комнате и комнате Регулуса. Если этот гад посмел хоть что-то там поменять!..

Этот гад посмел. По правде говоря, спальня мало изменилась, разве что немного посвежела. Та же мебель, те же портьеры, те же светильники на стенах. Но исчезли все плакаты с мотоциклами и грудастыми девицами в купальниках, которые он с таким трудом доставал у магглорожденных сокурсников.

То же самое было и в спальне брата. Просто комната, оформленная в зеленом и серебряном цвете. Больше не было герба с девизом Блэков, ранее висевшего на стене. Ни фотографии сборной Слизерина по квиддичу, где Регулус был ловцом. Ни облеплявших стены газетных вырезок о Волдеморте. Впрочем, об отсутствии последних Сириус ничуть не сожалел. И больше никакой таблички на двери, с надписью «Не входить без ясно выраженного разрешения Регулуса Арктуруса Блэка».

Блэк вышел из спальни Регулуса, закрыл за собой дверь и устало к ней привалился. Как никогда ранее он остро ощутил горе из-за смерти брата. Раньше, пока его комната стояла нетронутой, можно было продолжать обманывать себя, что брат предатель, мерзкий Пожиратель Смерти, хоть и раскаявшийся, но никогда прежде Сириус не задумывался о том, что больше никогда его не увидит, что брат мертв.

На чердак он решил пока не ходить, не хватало моральных сил. Он одновременно чувствовал себя дома и не дома. Мерлинова борода, он бы сейчас обрадовался и воплям мамаши Блэк, лишь бы вновь почувствовать себя хозяином в этих стенах. Но, увы, у этого дома теперь был новый хозяин. Тот же, что и у него самого.

Шаркающей походкой Сириус спустился вниз и зашел в гостиную. Кажется, хоть здесь все оставалось почти как прежде. Он сел в кресло рядом с камином, откинулся на спинку и прикрыл глаза. Что ему сейчас точно необходимо, так это глоток огневиски.

— Кричер! Живо сюда! — крикнул Сириус.  
Прошло несколько минут, но на его зов так никто и не явился.  
Блэк выругался и уже было собрался гаркнуть погромче, когда в гостиную стремительной походкой вошел Снейп.

— Где этот старый уродец? — вскинулся Сириус. — Разбирает твои чемоданы? Или я больше не могу вызвать своего эльфа в своем же доме?! А, Северус? — похоже Блэк не на шутку завелся.

— Я понимаю, что тебе тяжело удерживать столько информации в своем скудном уме, Блэк, поэтому напомню, что мы прибыли сюда без чемоданов. — Северус заметил, как искажается лицо Блэка, готового как минимум ответить взаимным оскорблением, поэтому не стал этого дожидаться и добавил: — И я не запрещал домовому эльфу приходить на твой зов. Ты просто зовешь не того эльфа.

Несколько мгновений Северус имел удовольствие наслаждаться зрелищем тяжелой работы мысли на физиономии Блэка.

— Я не совсем понял тебя. Объяснись, — наконец, выдал Сириус.  
Снейп разочарованно вздохнул. Прекрасная возможность справедливо наказать свое имущество за неуместную выходку была упущена. Что ж, с этим пока можно и подождать.  
— Кричера здесь больше нет, я избавился от него.

На секунду Сириус представил себе ушастую голову вечно брюзжащего отродья в конце ряда и едва не ухмыльнулся. Затем быстро опомнился, вспомнил, что там больше нет никаких отрубленных эльфийских голов, и переспросил:

— В смысле «избавился»? Выражайся яснее — выгнал, убил, подарил ему свои старые подштанники?

Северус мысленно посчитал до десяти на латыни, размышляя о том, что ему, как хозяину Блэка, вовсе не нужен повод, чтобы наказать зарвавшуюся псину. Взял себя в руки, шагнул к Сириусу и сел в кресло напротив него, рядом с небольшим круглым столиком для напитков.

— Я его обменял.  
— Страшно подумать, на что, — пробормотал Сириус.  
— Возможно, тебе это покажется странным, но на другого домового эльфа. Вернее, на эльфиху.  
— На кой черт?  
— Видишь ли, ваш бывший эльф, мягко говоря, недолюбливал тебя, своего предыдущего хозяина. И к Поттеру не относился с уважением. Но в отличие от вас двоих, я не намерен терпеть у себя дома мерзкое создание, которое бормочет ругательства у меня за спиной и совершенно не занимается своими прямыми обязанностями.  
— Не поверишь, но, похоже, это единственный вопрос, в котором я поддерживаю твое решение.  
— Поэтому я договорился с директором МакГонагалл и отправил это существо в Хогвартс. Смею надеяться, там ему сумеют привить трудолюбие, как и каждому хорошему домашнему эльфу. Работы на его долю там уж точно хватит.  
— Жаль, что не к Малфоям. Эти бы живо приучили его к дисциплине.  
— Была такая мысль, но мне не хотелось бы ругаться с Люциусом из-за таких пустяков, — усмехнулся Снейп.  
— И что же теперь, я по-прежнему буду у тебя на побегушках вместо домашнего эльфа? Обед приготовь, в котле помешай?  
— Мерлин меня сохрани. Твоим кулинарным искусством я сыт по горло. А допускать тебя в свою лабораторию, учитывая твои познания в Зельеварении… Тебе что, не дорог фамильный особняк? Стремишься взорвать его?

У Сириуса дернулся угол рта, но он сдержался. Выпить захотелось еще сильнее.  
— Так как на счет огневиски, Северус? Я еще имею доступ к фамильным запасам алкоголя?  
— Твипи, — позвал Снейп, и рядом с ним тут же появилось существо, замотанное наподобие тоги во что-то, подозрительно напоминающее обрывок балдахина со старой родительской кровати Блэка.  
— Хозяин звал Твипи? — эльфиха тряхнула ушастой головой и преданно уставилась на Снейпа.  
— Да, Твипи. Познакомься, это Сириус. Ты должна выполнять его приказы, касающиеся еды, питья и уборки. Ты меня поняла?  
— Да, хозяин Северус. Выполнять приказы господина Сириуса касающиеся только еды, питья и уборки.

— Твипи, будь любезна, принеси _господину_ Сириусу бутылку Огденского огневиски, если _хозяин_ Северус причисляет этот вид жидкости к питью, — Блэк так свирепо зыркнул на нее из-под нависающих волос, что бедная эльфиха испуганно отшатнулась и с негромким хлопком исчезла.  
— Не стоит пугать несчастное существо, Блэк.  
— Что, ей уже с лихвой хватило тебя?

Ответить Северус не успел, так как в гостиной вновь появилась Твипи с подносом в длинных тонких лапках, на котором стояла тщательно протертая от пыли и паутины бутылка и два стакана.  
— Спасибо, Твипи, можешь идти.  
Эльфиха тайком глянула на хмурого мужчину рядом с хозяином и бесшумно исчезла.

— Твипи всю жизнь провела в Хогвартсе. Думаю, если она справлялась с уборкой замка, пусть и малой его части, и обедами для толпы прожорливых подростков, она сможет поддерживать чистоту в этом дом и готовить нам удобоваримую пищу.

Сириус тем временем откупорил бутылку, плеснул себе в стакан янтарной жидкости на два пальца и с наслаждением опрокинул в рот. Долил себе еще, с сомнением глянул на второй стакан и рассудил, если Снейп захочет выпить — нальет себе сам, не переломится. А то видишь ли какой аристократ заделался, особняк обустроил, домашнего эльфа завел…

Второй глоток огневиски немного примирил Сириуса с действительностью и настроил на поддержание разговора.

— Ты мне еще скажи вот что: как тебе удалось утихомирить мою мать? Отрадно, конечно, не слышать ее воплей и проклятий в мой адрес, но меня просто-таки снедает любопытство.  
— Я всего лишь пообещал вынести ее портрет вместе с куском стены, на котором он висит, на чердак и завалить пыльным хламом, если она не прекратит вопить и сыпать ругательствами.

Блэку вовсе незачем было знать о соглашении, которое он заключил с Вальбургой, пообещав ей нечто весьма ее интересующее взамен на тишину в этом доме, полное содействие всем его планам и раскрытие некоторых тайн рода Блэков.

— Ладно, предположим. Думаю, она и вправду была не против, чтобы кто-нибудь навел порядок в доме и тем более в ее бывшей комнате. Тебе, кстати, как там, гиппогрифьим пометом не пованивает?  
— Нет, только собачьей шерстью, бывает, тянет с этажа выше. Не выветрилось еще, знаешь ли.  
— И об этом я тоже хотел с тобой поговорить, — повысил голос Сириус.  
— О собачьей шерсти, — вскинул брови зельевар.  
— Да пошел ты, Северус! — не выдержал Блэк. — Если уж ты облюбовал себе спальню моих предков, какого фестрала ты полез в мою комнату?! Где все мои вещи? И вещи моего брата?

Снейп с непроницаемым лицом спокойно потянулся к столику с подносом, налил себе виски, неспешно отпил, смакуя и вкус, и перекошенное от ярости лицо Блэка.

— Чердак. Все барахло вынесли туда. Если хочешь, можешь порыться в семейных реликвиях и поностальгировать. Обнюхать старые носки своего братца, полизать фотографии мертвых школьных друзей, устроить лежанку из гриффиндорского флага…  
— Ах ты ублюдок! — взвился Сириус. — Захлопни свой поганый рот! — Не задумываясь ни на мгновение, он запустил своим стаканом в голову Снейпа.

Сириуса ожидало несколько жестоких разочарований. Стакан не долетел до сальноволосого урода. За фут до головы Снейпа он замер в воздухе и с гулким стуком упал на ковер. Проклятый мерзавец даже не шелохнулся! А затем Сириуса настигло наказание. Тело скрутила такая боль, что он не удержался в кресле и повалился на ковер, стискивая зубы, лишь бы не начать подвывать на потеху этой сволочи.

— Не забывайся, шавка, — не смог отказать себе Северус в язвительном комментарии.  
Было действительно нетрудно вывести Блэка из себя, стоило только напомнить ему, кто здесь хозяин — и кто его хозяин тоже. Вспыльчивость и импульсивность раба только развлекали Северуса и, похоже, долго еще будут развлекать — упрямство Блэка было размером с его же гриффиндорское безрассудство.

— Ненавижу… — прохрипел Сириус, едва только смог нормально вдохнуть.  
— Подбери слюни с пола и сядь обратно. У меня есть для тебя еще одна новость.

Блэк с видимым, хоть и тщательно скрываемым усилием разогнулся, встал на ноги и тяжело опустился обратно в кресло.  
— Это заклятье надо отнести в раздел Непростительных и запретить, — он схватил бутылку и отпил прямо из горлышка.  
Снейп не стал возражать. Он хорошо представлял, что только что испытал на своей шкуре Блэк.  
— Ты весьма близок к истине, в наказывающую часть заклятия вплетен Круциатус.  
Сириус сделал еще один глоток, откинул голову на спинку и прикрыл глаза. Бутылку из руки он так и не выпустил.  
— Так что там за новость? Очередной «приятный» сюрприз моего положения? Не удивлюсь, если мне теперь придется носить ошейник, жрать из собачьей миски и спать на коврике у твоей кровати. Или что мне навсегда запрещено выходить из дому. Или, например, тебе необходима какая-нибудь часть моего тела, чтобы завершить ритуал или просто для своих экспериментов. Что выберешь: руку, ногу, глаз? Мерлиновы яйца, да я даже не удивлюсь, если ты скажешь, что жить мне осталось всего год или еще что-нибудь в том же духе.

Блэка несло. Был ли виной тому алкоголь или стресс после пережитой боли и унижения, но его язык, казалось, больше не подчинялся ему и выдавал дурость за дуростью.

— Новость касается твоего крестника, — перебил его Снейп.  
Сириус мгновенно захлопнул рот и сел прямо.  
— Ты обманул, да? И не позволишь мне видеться с Гарри? — с горечью спросил он, даже не пытаясь протестовать.  
— Да уймись ты, Блэк. Хватит терзаться жалостью к себе. И я всегда держу свое слово, так что можешь быть спокоен. Поттер, кстати, уже пытался прорваться к тебе — я встретил его в Министерстве на той неделе, но мы решили немного отложить ваши свидания.  
— Ну, конечно, «вы решили»… Признай, ты просто не хотел, чтобы Гарри видел твой убогий домишко. А теперь можешь блеснуть шикарным особняком. Кто бы отказался от такой возможности?  
Северус едва подавил желание достать палочку и огреть Блэка каким-нибудь заклинанием. Да хотя бы Конфундус! Пару минут в ступоре Блэку бы точно пошли на пользу.  
— Ты намеренно стараешься вывести меня из себя?  
— Нет, просто привычка. Со школьных лет, — оскалился в немного пьяной ухмылке Сириус.

Северус мысленно порадовался своему железному терпению, которое годами закаляли школьники и Волдеморт. И пообещал себе наказать Блэка, если тот тявкнет еще какую-нибудь дерзость.

— Блэк. Мы с тобой приглашены на свадьбу мистера Поттера и мисс Визли. Уверен, что твой крестник предпочел бы видеть на своей свадьбе лишь тебя, но к его разочарованию, я дал ему понять, что не намерен спускать тебя с поводка. Поэтому он прислал мне с совой два приглашения, на твое имя и на мое.

Сириус жадно слушал, впитывая каждое слово, и мысленно уже представлял, как скоро увидится с Гарри.

— Не скажу, что я очень рад почтить своим присутствием свадьбу великого Гарри Поттера, но он просил достаточно вежливо и убедительно. К тому же присутствие одного героя магического мира на празднике у другого благоприятно послужит моей репутации. И нам с тобой давно пора появиться в обществе вместе. Чтобы прекратились все нелепые слухи, будто я тут тебя пытаю и всячески издеваюсь. Чем раньше журналисты перемоют наши кости, тем быстрее забудут и оставят меня в покое.

— Всегда ты испортишь хорошую новость какой-нибудь гадостью, — проворчал Сириус, хотя душа его пела от радости: Гарри женится, сам он приглашен на свадьбу, пусть даже и в компании Снейпа, и увидится с крестником! — А что, тебя и вправду подозревают в том, что ты меня пытаешь и пьешь мою кровь?

— Блэк, ты хочешь быть шафером на свадьбе своего крестника? — с таким участием спросил Снейп, что Сириус заподозрил неладное.  
— Конечно, хочу! А что?  
— Быть может, ты не понимаешь, что твое присутствие на данном мероприятии целиком зависит от меня. Если я решу пойти — мы пойдем. Если приму решение, что оно того не стоит, или у меня будут другие планы на этот день — мы никуда не пойдем. Или же — если ты будешь непослушным псом, не научишься вести себя подобающе своему положению и держать свой язык за зубами — я вынужден буду отказаться от решения выгулять тебя и отправлюсь на эту свадьбу в одиночестве. Полагаю, желающих составить мне там компанию найдется немало, но вот Поттер наверняка расстроится из-за отсутствия своего крестного.

Сириус стиснул челюсти так, что заходили желваки. В серых глазах отражалась ярость, ненависть и отчаянное понимание своей полной зависимости от решения Снейпа.  
— Чего ты хочешь, Северус? — выдавил он. — Я сделаю все.

Снейп едва ли не впервые в своей жизни не нашелся с ответом. Да, он получал острейшее удовольствие от вынужденной покорности Блэка. Он наконец заставил этого наглеца ползать на брюхе. Но вот так сходу сказать, чего бы он от него хотел… В ум приходили откровенные глупости или совсем уж мерзости. Блэку об этом знать было незачем.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был… самим собой. Меня пока что развлекает каждый раз указывать псине её место.

Блэк чуть не зарычал. Сволочной Снейп откровенно глумился над ним. Но Сириусу очень хотелось повидаться с Гарри, да и с остальными тоже.  
— Как прикажешь, хозяин, — глумливо ответил он.

Северус в который раз восхитился упрямством Блэка.  
— Сейчас ты пойдешь на кухню и выпьешь все зелья, которые я для тебя приготовил. Колбы пронумерованы, не перепутай, если, конечно, не хочешь неожиданных последствий. Затем спросишь у Твипи, где те три котла, в которых я готовил для тебя отвары и тщательно их вычистишь. Не вздумай просить помощи у эльфихи, Блэк, все своими руками. После этого я разрешаю тебе передохнуть до вечера, сможешь вволю повыть о своей загубленой жизни; но к тому времени как Твипи накроет на стол, ты должен быть в столовой. И только попробуй испортить мне ужин. До свадьбы Поттера неделя. У тебя есть время поразмыслить о своих манерах.

Сириус передернул плечами. Что это Снейп удумал?! Заставить его чистить котлы, как провинившегося школьника на отработках? Ага, сейчас, прям побежал. Да чтоб он, Сириус Блэк, да не придумал, как свалить на эльфа грязную работу? Посмотрим, кто кого, слизеринский выкормыш.  
— Как скажешь, Северус, — процедил Блэк, поднимаясь. — Прости, что не могу эффектно испариться — все же не домовой эльф.  
Он со стуком поставил полупустую бутыль огневиски на круглый столик и с гордо вздернутым подбородком покинул гостиную.

Как впоследствии оказалось, сопротивляться прямому приказу он не мог. Чтобы он ни делал, как бы ни увиливал, будто невидимая сила толкала Сириуса прямо к грязным котлам. Ни всяческие посулы эльфихе, ни попытки выставить чистку котлов как приказ, касающийся еды и питья, ни намеренный саботаж не помогали Сириусу избавиться от обязанности. Дверь залипала намертво, едва Блэк пытался выйти из кухни, котлы и щетки будто сами влезали ему в руки, а на плечи давило какое-то беспокойство, нарастающее неприятное ощущение неминуемой кары, если он не выполнит приказ хозяина.

Ругаясь всеми известными ему бранными словами, чем заставляя Твипи испуганно прижимать уши к голове, проклиная Снейпа на разные лады, Сириус все же уселся перед чаном с горячей водой и принялся драить котлы как сраный первогодка. Некстати всплыли в памяти школьные дни, когда он так же оставался на отработках у профессора Слагхорна. Но тогда ему удавалось скинуть добрые две трети своей работы на Питера и Ремуса, в то время как они с Джеймсом обсуждали такую удачную шалость, из-за которой сейчас вчетвером они и отрабатывали наказание, или замышляли новую против… да того же Сопливуса. Блэк вздохнул. Его школьные друзья мертвы. Он вручную чистит котлы Снейпа. Мир перевернулся с ног на голову.

Счищая налипшую корочку, анимаг старался не думать об ингредиентах, варившихся в этом котле. Ему хватало и того, что эти самые зелья сейчас булькали у него в желудке. Чтобы отвлечься, он вспоминал свадьбу Джеймса и Лили и представлял себе будущую свадьбу Гарри. Он был шафером у лучшего друга; быть может, не стоит повторять традицию у его сына? Но если верить Снейпу, крестник в этой роли хочет видеть именно его. Это при условии, что Снейп не будет гадом и не запрет его в доме, а сам не отправится на праздник ради удовольствия потом пересказать Сириусу, как много тот упустил и как расстроился Гарри.  
Вздохнув, Сириус взялся за следующий котел. Он из кожи вон вылезет, только бы угодить ублюдку и попасть на свадьбу крестника.


	5. Chapter 5

Всю неделю Блэк старался вести себя тише воды ниже травы, лишь бы выслужиться перед этим вечно хмурым мерзавцем. Чтобы не ляпнуть какую-нибудь колкость в ответ на язвительные замечания Снейпа, он по большей части отмалчивался.   
Мастер зелий где-то пропадал целыми днями. Не иначе как вместе со своим дружком Малфоем впаривали результаты своих совместных алхимических экспериментов каким-нибудь легковерным магам. Хотя вроде бы Снейп говорил, что на Малфоя уже работает целый штат зельеваров. Где ж его тогда носит с утра до вечера? Как обычно, сует свой длинный нос во все дела, не доверяя никому? Впрочем, не то чтобы Сириус страдал из-за его отсутствия. Он уже успел обследовать больше-не-свой старый особняк от подвала до чердака. Как бы он ни проклинал Снейпа, нельзя было не заметить, что дом определенно выиграл от появления нового хозяина.

Больше никакого запаха затхлости и старости. Неожиданно оказалось, что в особняке все же есть окна и теперь большинство комнат заливал лондонский какой-никакой, но свет. Неужто Снейп таким образом пытался компенсировать годы, проведенные в подземельях Хогвартса? Исчезла эта богомерзкая подставка для зонтов в прихожей, кухня стала напоминать… кухню, а не замшелый склеп, где время от времени люди собираются, чтобы провести тризну. Исчезла вся эта живность, что жила по темным углам — больше никаких пикси, докси и боггартов в доме не наблюдалось. Везде царили чистота и порядок — конечно, по большей мере усилиями новой домашней эльфихи. А самое главное — и это чудо Снейп с полным правом мог записать в список своих личных заслуг — портрет Вальбурги Блэк больше не разрывал ставшую почти уютной тишину дома гневными криками и проклятиями. Впрочем, матушка обычно таким образом реагировала на гостей, а сейчас с гостями было, прямо скажем, негусто.

Мысли о гостях вновь напомнили Сириусу о Гарри. Свадьба уже завтра, а Снейп так и не дал окончательного ответа, соблаговолит ли он посетить это мероприятие и возьмет ли с собой своего раба.

И вот наконец заветный день настал, а Снейп, как всегда, исчез с самого утра. Вот же скотина! А Блэку тут сидеть, ждать и волноваться! Сириус, обернувшись псом, едва не сгрыз попавшуюся ему пару домашних туфель Снейпа, чтобы отвлечься, но побрезговал брать всякую гадость в рот. Ах, с каким бы удовольствием он сейчас запустил зубы в трость Снейпа. Последнее время ублюдок строил из себя потомственного аристократа и обзавелся, явно по примеру Люциуса, прочной черной тростью с серебряным набалдашником в виде кобры, раздувающей капюшон. Символично, ничего не скажешь.

Ближе к вечеру, когда Сириус уже извелся от ожиданий и дремал, свернувшись клубком перед камином, хозяин соизволил вернуться. Блэк даже опустился до того, что при появлении Снейпа мгновенно вскочил на все четыре лапы и пару раз вильнул хвостом, чего сам от себя не ожидал. Потом, опомнившись под насмешливым взглядом зельевара, перекинулся в человека и застыл, вглядываясь в лицо мужчины напротив.

— Северус, пожалуйста… — не выдержал он. Гордость была меньшей из жертв, на которые он готов был пойти, лишь увидеть крестника.  
Снейп наслаждался его мольбой во взгляде еще пару секунд, а затем развернулся и бросил походя, словно кость:  
— Через час выходим. Одежда ждет тебя в спальне. И, Мерлина ради, избавься наконец от этой мерзости на лице.

Сириус на радостях чуть было снова не обернулся собакой и не залаял от избытка чувств. Но сдержался; одного часа на то, чтобы привести себя в порядок, побриться без волшебной палочки и посмотреть, что за тряпки приготовил для него Снейп, было не так уж много.

Большую часть отведенного времени Блэк сражался с изрядно запущенной растительностью на лице. С тех пор, как он лишился возможности удалять лишнюю щетину с помощью собственной магии и разочаровался в таком маггловском изобретении, как бритвенный станок, он предпочел продолжить отращивать усы и бородку, которые сейчас требовалось сперва подстричь, а уж затем сбривать. Сириус привык к ним, но не настолько, чтобы лишний раз злить Снейпа. Поэтому ножницами и опасной бритвой он работал очень старательно. И под конец на него из зеркала посмотрел совсем другой человек. Он даже удивился, насколько знакомо и вместе с тем чуждо тот выглядит. Сириус будто вернул себе десять лет жизни. Только мелкие морщинки в уголках глаз выдавали, что он уже не тот красавчик, по которому вздыхала добрая половина Хогвартса. Теперь, с гладким лицом, к нему вернулись отголоски былой красоты, да и стоило признать, что зелья Снейпа сыграли немалую роль — бывший азкабанский заключенный если и не сиял здоровьем, то выглядел намного лучше, чем еще месяц назад. Ушла тюремная бледность, на отощавшем теле наросло немного мяса, кажется, он стал даже меньше сутулиться. Таким и перед друзьями появиться не стыдно. Мордред его побери, стоит, наверное, поблагодарить слизеринца — как бы там ни было, а в зельях он гений. Единственное, о чем Сириус немного сожалел, так это о том, что все татуировки растворились без следа. Каждая была для него памятным знаком и много значила. Впрочем, это можно было считать последним «прощай» прошлому и привыкать к новой жизни. Все не так уж плохо, можно приспособиться.

Все _было_ не так плохо. Пока Сириус не зашел в свою спальню и не увидел, какой костюм ему приготовил хозяин.  
— Я не надену это! — тишину старого дома разорвал его гневный вопль — в лучших традициях мамаши Блэк. — Я собираюсь на свадьбу, а не на похороны!

Несколько минут спустя дверь в его спальню распахнулась и на пороге застыла высокая фигура Снейпа.

У Сириуса, который приготовился выдать ему в лицо с десяток аргументов и обвинений, отняло речь. Мужчина стоял перед ним в одних брюках и рубашке, несколько верхних пуговиц которой были расстегнуты. Впервые Сириус видел Снейпа без наглухо застегнутого высокого воротника. Быть может потому, что впервые видел его без сюртука и мантии. Шрам на его шее откровенно пугал. Не своей уродливостью, нет, у Сириуса и самого хватало шрамов. Просто первой мыслью было, как человек смог подобное перенести и выжить. Казалось, левую сторону его шеи рвали на куски, а потом эти куски пытались приживить обратно, небезуспешно, но весьма небрежно. А от основного пятна зарубцевавшихся тканей по коже расползались кривые лучи более тонких шрамов, уходя под ключицу и на плечо, теряясь под белой тканью. Наверняка, следы растекавшегося по венам яда здоровенной змеи Волдеморта.

— Ты чем-то недоволен, Блэк? — совершенно спокойно поинтересовался Северус. Конечно, он заметил пристальное внимание Блэка к своему шраму, но в корне подавил желание стянуть воротник рубашки. Пусть любуется — ему нечего стыдиться ран, полученных в бою, пока псина прохлаждалась на том свете.  
— Северус, это… мне жаль, что с тобой… что ты пережил такое, — только и смог выдавить Сириус.  
— Если ты орал, как выдергиваемая из земли мандрагора, только ради возможности рассмотреть меня поближе и принести свои запоздавшие извинения, то я предпочел бы, чтобы ты, во-первых, делал это потише, а во-вторых, выглядел при этом подобающим образом.

До Сириуса только теперь дошло, что он стоит перед Снейпом в одном нижнем белье. Он смутился, но постарался скрыть смущение за насмешливой злостью.  
— Кажется, именно ты прибежал рассмотреть меня поближе и застать полуголым!  
— Тогда, быть может, ты поторопишься одеться? Или ты передумал идти на праздник? Жаль, твой крестник расстроится.  
— Я бы с удовольствием оделся, но не в эти траурные тряпки. Если ты привык облачаться в саркофаг, то мне хотелось бы выглядеть немного более жизнерадостно на свадьбе Гарри.  
— Возможно, ты не заметил, Блэк, но рубашку я выбрал белоснежную, так что твои обвинения как минимум беспочвенны.  
— А остальное?! Черные брюки, черный сюртук, черная шейная лента — пытаешься сделать из меня своего двойника?

Северус начал закипать. Мало того, что он, вопреки собственному желанию, собирается выгулять эту неблагодарную шавку, так она еще чем-то недовольна и смеет гавкать.

— Слушай внимательно, Блэк. Или ты надеваешь это, через десять минут стоишь в холле и мы идем на эту свадьбу, или я надену на тебя ошейник и притащу на свадьбу в таком виде. Так или иначе, но мы туда попадем, чтобы засвидетельствовать свое почтение первому герою магического мира. Так что выбирай, Блэк. Меня устроят оба варианта.

После этих слов Снейп круто развернулся, а дверь за его спиной с грохотом захлопнулась, то ли по его желанию, то ли от выброса стихийной магии.

Сириус сник. Уже дохрена-ноль не в его пользу. Он еще пару мгновений посверлил взглядом ни в чем не повинную дверь и, бормоча под нос проклятия, принялся одеваться. Он сомневался, что Снейп где-то припас для него ошейник, но проверять не хотелось. Взбешенный слизеринец — не самое безопасное явление, тем более если он твой хозяин.

Ровно через десять минут Сириус спустился вниз. Северус его уже ждал. Он окинул цепким взглядом внешний вид своего имущества, словно прикидывая, не нанесет ли тот урон его репутации и можно ли появляться с ним в приличном обществе. Блэк молча вынес столь пристально внимание, за которым последовали напутственные слова:

— Блэк, я разрешаю тебе развлекаться в свое удовольствие, но требую не выходить за рамки приличий. При первом моем зове ты будешь подходить ко мне. И в присутствии гостей будешь называть меня «хозяин». Я понятно выразился?  
Сириус нахмурился. Не самое страшное, но нужно придумать, как избежать прямых обращений.  
— Да. А почему ты не требуешь этого, когда мы одни? Почему тебе достаточно, чтобы я называл тебя по имени?  
— Мне не нужна твоя наигранная покорность и раболепие домашнего эльфа. Я и так знаю, что ты принадлежишь мне. И ты это знаешь. Посмеешь ослушаться или взбунтоваться — и заклятие очень быстро напомнит тебе, кто здесь хозяин.  
— Значить, полагаешься на заклятие? Не хочешь сам руки марать?  
— О, только дай мне повод, Блэк, — Северус растянул губы в усмешке, больше напоминающей оскал. — Обещаю, что воспользуюсь им по максимуму, и ты пожалеешь, что не остался за Завесой.  
Сириус стиснул зубы, чтобы ненароком не ляпнуть какую-нибудь колкую дурость в ответ и почтительно склонил голову, выражая покорность и смирение.

Вдвоем они прошествовали по коридору под пытливым взглядом миссис Блэк, вышли на крыльцо, и не успел Сириус втянуть в себя долгожданный воздух свободы, как Снейп схватил его за плечо и аппарировал.

Только что они вдвоем стояли в тишине на пороге дома на одной из улиц маггловского Лондона, а через мгновение их оглушили шум и суета праздника. Их будто с размаху окунули головой в чужое веселье, вырвав из привычного размеренного и тихого мирка. Сириуса уж точно. Как он уже знал из скупых слов хозяина, Гарри купил себе и своей будущей жене дом в магической части столицы, но там еще шел ремонт, и празднование решили провести здесь, рядом с Норой. Да и родственникам Джинни будет так удобней. Что уж говорить о Молли, которая хотела принимать наиживейшее участие во всех приготовлениях, которые касались свадьбы ее дочери.

После аппарации они оказались рядом с причудливым домом семейства Визли и сразу заметили сияющие огнями шатры неподалеку. Совсем как на свадьбе Билла и Флер.

— Я повторюсь, Блэк, и надеюсь, ты все же сумеешь запомнить. Можешь развлекаться, пить, танцевать или что там ты собирался делать, но держи себя в руках. И если уж решишь развлечься — будь любезен, не привлекай к себе чересчур много внимания.  
— О, думаю, вниманием я не буду обделен, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Сириус. Все страхи и волнения как рукой сняло, стоило им оказаться на месте.  
— Не сомневаюсь, что пара-тройка девиц поведутся на твое потрепанное временем очарование.  
— Ревнуешь, Северус? — усмехаясь, протянул Блэк.  
— Предупреждаю. Веди себя прилично, я не буду терять тебя из виду.  
— На меня любоваться будешь?   
— Найду чем заняться. Но если захочу увидеть тебя рядом с собой — свистну.  
— Я не буду мчаться к тебе по одной лишь твоей прихоти!  
— Давно мечтал услышать твое мнение по этому поводу, псина, — припечатал Северус и двинулся к украшенным светящимися разноцветными огнями навесам.

Блэку ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним. Он окончательно утвердился в своих подозрениях насчет хозяина. Мистер Принц был не просто сволочью, как все слизеринцы — он был сволочью демонстративной. И с воображением. И если он решит поглумиться над Блэком на виду у всех, он это сделает. Но что бы там ни говорил Снейп, Сириус собирался повеселиться на полную катушку. Неважно, что случится после этого и какое наказание последует. Главное, очень скоро он увидит Гарри.

Северус праздники ненавидел. Уже за одну только обязанность присутствовать на них. От торжественного приема первогодок в Хогвартсе — за напыщенные речи Альбуса и показушные трюки перед восхищенными детьми. От празднования Рождества со всей его мишурой в обычно полупустом замке, но непременно с украшенной елью, никому не нужными подарками и бессмысленными поздравлениями с рождением какого-то маггловского святоши. До выпускного бала, где каждый год обязательно как минимум одна самая храбрая бывшая семикурсница приглашала его на белый танец, от чего он неизменно отказывался. А еще вспоминались пышные приемы в честь Темного Лорда, обычно в поместье Малфоев. Эти приемы он ненавидел особенно люто за необходимость быть любезным с теми, кого не колеблясь уничтожил бы, будь у него такая возможность. Только с возможностями у него тогда было туго. Сейчас с возможностями было намного лучше, но он все равно находился в месте, где его снова окружал малоприятные ему счастливые улыбающиеся люди. Конечно, он мог бы здесь и не появляться, но это было выгодно, и он пришел. Это злило его и вызывало желание на ком-нибудь сорваться, которое он тщательно глушил и прятал под маской хмурого безразличия.

Гарри заметил Сириуса издалека. Вернее, заметил сразу двоих мужчин, приближающихся к шатрам. Трудно было не заметить появления этой пары. Среди празднично и ярко одетых гостей эти двое выделялись как… ну да, как вороны среди пестрых пичужек. На этих двоих не было ни одного яркого пятна, кроме тонкой белой полосы рубашки, выглядывающей над глухими воротниками практически одинаковых камзолов. Эта строгость смущала. Она была более демонстративной и кричащей, чем все декольте и обнаженные спины приглашенных дам, вместе взятые.

Сам Поттер был в белом, на этом настояла Джинни, и чувствовал себя весьма неловко. Но тут же позабыл об этом, стоило ему заприметить крестного.

— Сириус! — разнесся над равниной радостный крик.  
Поттер побежал навстречу крестному и заключил его в объятия.  
— И я рад тебя видеть, Гарри, — улыбаясь, произнес Блэк и взъерошил волосы мальчишки, который уже догнал его в росте.  
— Я так скучал, Сириус, — пробормотал Поттер куда-то ему в ключицу.  
— Все хорошо, Гарри. Я здесь, мы пришли.

Это «мы» вернуло Поттера в реальность и заставило вспомнить, что они не наедине. Он выпустил крестного из крепкой хватки и отступил на шаг.  
— Профессор Снейп, — вежливо кивнул Гарри.  
— Ни тот, ни другой, как я уже несколько раз вам повторял, — сухо произнес Северус. — Сделаю скидку на то, что собственная свадьба занимает все ваши мысли. Что, впрочем, вполне уместно.  
— Простите, профессор. То есть, мистер Принц, — вконец стушевался Гарри.  
Северус слегка кивнул, принимая извинения.  
— Мои поздравления, мистер Поттер.  
— Благодарю вас. И спасибо за то, что нашли время прийти. Вдвоем.  
— Не стоит благодарностей, Поттер. Ваш крестный хорошо себя вел в последнее время и заслужил небольшое поощрение. Тем более, разве я мог проигнорировать приглашение героя всего магического мира.

Вот как обычно. Снейп, ну то есть теперь Принц, не сказал ничего оскорбительного и выражался крайне вежливо, но ощущение после разговора осталось такое, будто Гарри ткнули носом в его же котел с неправильно сваренным зельем. И Гарри еще и чувствовал себя виноватым за это.

Неловкую паузу, хвала Мерлину и Моргане вместе взятым, нарушил Артур Визли, который спешил к ним от шатров.

— Северус, Сириус! Рад видеть вас на нашем празднике! Что же вы тут замерли? Пойдемте, многие будут рады вас видеть, скоро начнется все веселье, выпьем, поговорим со старыми друзьями….

Никогда прежде, к своему стыду, Гарри так не был рад появлению мистера Визли. Тот, фактически спасая ситуацию своей жизнерадостной болтовней, вклинился между двумя новоприбывшими мужчинами и увлек их в сторону Норы.

Следующие несколько часов Сириусу запомнились сплошным цветным калейдоскопом, в котором одна красочная картинка сменялась другой. Вот он стоит рядом с Гарри как его шафер во время официальной части церемонии. Вот Артур ведет свою дочь к ним. Гарри и Джинни смотрятся вместе просто потрясающе. Яркие, сияющие, оба в белом, оба счастливо улыбаются. А затем начинается все веселье — тосты, выпивка, еда, танцы, снова тосты и так по кругу. Сириус почти не видит Снейпа. Тот, конечно же, не танцует, стоит где-то неподалеку, изображая темную статую. Но вокруг него все время кто вьется, подходит, отходит и снова возвращается, новые лица, старые лица.

Это Блэк замечает в коротких перерывах между тем, как его засыпают улыбками, расспросами, участливыми прикосновениями к плечу, снова словами поддержки и новыми расспросами. Сириус благодарен, что он еще кому-то нужен, что о нем не забывают, что он кому-то еще интересен кроме крестника и горстки выживших после войны друзей. Но это вовсе не тот интерес, который согрел бы его сердце. И, кажется, только он замечает вымученную улыбку Джорджа, которому наверняка физически больно быть здесь без брата-близнеца. А еще ему не хватает Ремуса. Он недосчитывается десятка лиц, которых хотел бы здесь видеть, которые достойны здесь находиться, но которые уже покинули этот мир, а он остался. И к нему все подходят и подходят: мужчины с разговорами, дамы с улыбками и намеками. Но ему безразличны эти люди, большинство из них. Сейчас он бы хотел просто поговорить с Гарри, хотя бы несколько минут наедине. Но парень занят, он окружен друзьями, рядом с ним молодая жена, он счастлив и сейчас ему не до старого крестного. Сириус не злится, нет. Он поддерживает разговор, он широко улыбается, он даже танцует. Но сердце ему приходится согревать с помощью огневиски. Запивая его сливочным пивом. 

Он едва не смеется вслух при виде толпы сочувствующих и восторженных лиц, окружающих его. «Сириус, дорогой, как ты? Какой же негодяй этот Снейп! Он не имел права так поступать. Ты не заслуживаешь подобного. Мне так жаль, Сириус. Мы с тобой, Сириус». Чертовы лицемеры! Никто и не вспоминал о нем, пока он незаслуженно гнил в Азкабане. А тут стоило вляпаться на виду у всех, и вот те на — все сразу загалдели, как несправедливо с ним поступили. Каждый будто чувствовал себя обязанным подойти к нему и сочувственно похлопать по спине.

Еще бы! «Ежедневный Пророк» до сих пор пестрел статейками, хоть уже и не на первой странице, о его нынешней жизни, о том, как же несправедливо с ним поступили. Никто не помнил о нем, никто не скучал, пока он двенадцать гребаных лет задыхался в четырех стенах. Нельзя быть другом, если твои друзья о тебе не вспоминают. Нельзя быть волшебником, если тебе запрещено колдовать. Да и человеком нельзя быть, если, чтобы выжить, ты провел большую часть времени в облике пса. Тут поневоле задумаешься, что честнее всего к нему относился Снейп.

Нет! Нельзя так думать! Не сейчас! Нашел, кого оправдывать — прихвостня Волдеморта, сделавшего из тебя бесправного раба. Хватит страдать и грызть себя изнутри. Нужно еще немного выпить, тогда полегчает. Должно полегчать. Сальноволосому гаду это точно не понравится. Вот и отлично! Да, он собирался напиться и от души повеселиться. И плевать ему на Снейпа.

— Дамы и господа! — громко произнес Сириус, привлекая всеобщее внимание. — Я поднимаю этот бокал шампанского, достаю из-под него рюмку огневиски и пью за здоровье наших молодоженов! За Гарри и Джинни! Будьте счастливы! — и, не дожидаясь реакции остальных гостей, Блэк опрокинул в себя огневиски, а затем залпом выпил полный бокал шампанского.

За шумными возгласами гостей, которые поддержали тост Сириуса, он не заметил, как нему подошел Снейп.

— Блэк. Чего ты хочешь добиться, напиваясь такими темпами?  
— Я просто веселюсь, хозяин! Ты ведь разрешил мне, — даже не стараясь понизить голос, ответил Блэк. Несколько человек рядом бросили на них любопытствующие взгляды.  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты сейчас вылакал два бокала не за счастье четы Поттеров. Чего бы ты этим не добивался, алкоголь тебе не поможет, Блэк. Пить может каждый…  
— Но мало кто сравнится со мной упорством, — пьяно ухмыльнулся ему в ответ Сириус. — Пойду потанцую, хозяин, если ты, конечно не против.  
— Можешь идти, — процедил Северус.

Блэк на ходу схватил со стола какую-то откупоренную бутылку. Опять чертово шампанское! Ну да ладно. Он налил себе полный бокал, который все еще держал в руке. Осушил одним глотком и снова налил. Снейп точно потом с него шкуру спустит за такие выходки. Ну и плевать ему двадцать раз с Совиной башни!

Единственный способ, которым он мог хоть немного сопротивляться власти Снейпа — это добровольно подчиняться ей и выставлять свою покорность напоказ. Под маской раба скрывается лорд Блэк. А лорд может вести себя, как пожелает, аристократа ничто не может унизить!

— Хозяин разрешил мне танцевать! Кому я здесь задолжал танец? — воскликнул Сириус, вклиниваясь в танцующую толпу и сразу же обхватывая чью-то тонкую талию, появившуюся в пределах досягаемости его рук.

Принц лишь нахмурился, наблюдая за паясничающим Блэком. Чтобы этот скудоумный гриффиндорец ни вытворял, это было его личное дело. Все и так знали о том, кто кому принадлежит, и хозяин мог великодушно позволить своей собственности немного покуражиться. Северус мог не волноваться о своем положение в обществе — он всегда был достаточно высокомерен, а теперь еще и финансово независим, чтобы не интересоваться мнением большинства.

Веселье набирало обороты. Праздничные возгласы, алкоголь, фейерверки, танцы, громкий смех, все более раскованное поведение. Несколько незамужних девиц и вполне почтенных дам едва не передрались за внимание Северуса Принца, отстраненно стоящего вдалеке от всех. Еще бы, стоило только заметить, как он выглядел, как он себя вел. Больше никакой длинной мантии, напоминающей рясу маггловских монахов. Все так же в черном, но теперь это узкие брюки и облегающий черный, вышитый тонкой серебряной нитью камзол — единственное, чем отличались одежды хозяина и раба. Чистые блестящие волосы, все тот же хищный взгляд, но уже не пугающий, после стольких-то тостов, а сулящий нечто неизведанное и притягательное. Кажется, даже Минерва МакГонагалл бросила на него несколько заинтересованных взглядов. Что уж говорить о бывших ученицах.

Но Северус неизменно отвергал все авансы и стоял поодаль развлекающихся гостей, пристально наблюдая за своим рабом, изредка отвлекаясь, чтобы немного пригубить шампанского из одного и того же бокала, что он держал весь вечер. Немыслимо, но он даже отклонил предложение потанцевать от двух вэйл, подруг Флэр Визли, которых заинтересовала отчужденность и недоступность мужчины, скрывающегося в тени. Они были весьма обескуражены очень вежливым, даже изысканным, но отказом.

Сириусу впору было почувствовать себя польщенным, что весь интерес Снейпа был сосредоточен на нем. Но он вряд ли это замечал. Чего скрывать, к персоне Сириуса Блэка было приковано не меньше внимания.

Казалось, эти двое перетянули на себя больше взглядов, чем виновники торжества. Столько слухов и сплетен вокруг этих двоих. Враги, сражавшиеся бок о бок, погибший и воскресший, шпион и герой, хозяин и раб. Они были настолько похожи. Бледные, черноволосые, разве что волосы у Сириуса были чуть длиннее и немного вились. В одинаково темных одеждах, с одинаково горькими складками вокруг рта и морщинками в углах глаз. Глаза — да, вот что их точно различало. Цвет радужки: темно-карий, до черноты, у одного и серо-голубой, немного выцветший, у другого. Но если присмотреться — чего, конечно, никто не делал за редким исключением, — выражение этих разных глаз было очень похожим.

— Мистер Принц, — негромко произнес кто-то рядом с ним хрипловатым голосом, будто его владелец не особенно жаловал разговоры в последнее время.  
Северус повернулся к фигуре, появившейся рядом, не сомневаясь, что один лишь его фирменный колючий взгляд разрушит все тщетные надежды и заставит навязчивого собеседника ретироваться.

Рядом с ним стоял Джордж Визли, который, казалось, совершенно не впечатлился выражением лица своего бывшего профессора.  
— Раз уж вы не танцуете и не желаете выбрать себе пару, чтобы скрасить этот вечер, я взял на себя смелость предложить вам свою компанию, — Северус опешил настолько, что не оборвал наглого юнца после первых же слов. — Не откажетесь ли выпить со мной, мистер Принц, — добавил Джордж, протягивая учителю одну из двух рюмок, которые сжимал в руке. Во второй была полупустая бутылка огневиски. Похоже, Блэк был не единственным, кто топил реальность в алкоголе на этом празднике жизни.

Северуса поразила не столько наглость предложения от своего бывшего и не самого прилежного ученика, сколько тон, которым оно было сказано. Мертвый ровный голос одного из самых бесшабашных и проказливых Визли звучал неестественно. Да и сам Джордж смотрелся непривычно без своего вечного двойника рядом. Потеря сломала мальчишку, это было понятно сразу. Наверняка он был не первым человеком, к которому Джордж подходил сегодня в поисках компании. И Северус не смог отказать ему в такой малости.

— Конечно, мистер Визли, — ответил он, принимая рюмку и подставляя ее под льющуюся жидкость янтарного цвета.  
— За погибших и выживших, — произнес Джордж, салютуя полной рюмкой и глядя Снейпу в глаза.  
— За погибших и выживших, — повторил зельевар.

Они выпили, и какое-то время стояли в молчании, глядя на шумное море гостей, колышущееся в десятке метров от них. Хотя, казалось, Джордж вовсе их не замечает. Северус выхватил из толпы взгляд Молли, которая с беспокойством и тревогой посмотрела на Джорджа, скользнула взглядом по Снейпу и отвела глаза. Похоже, она отлично понимала состояние своего сына, но ничем не могла помочь. Она не могла даже замкнуться в своей тоске, как он, потому что у нее еще оставалось шестеро детей, которые в ней нуждались.

— Еще по одной, профессор?   
И Северус не стал его исправлять. Только молча кивнул. Он видел, что парню не нужны ни слова утешения, ни фальшивые улыбки друзей, которые не в силах ничего исправить и лишь напоминают ему о его потере одним своим присутствием. Ему нужен некто, кто сможет разделить с ним не утрату, а бутылку огневиски, чтобы у него еще оставалась иллюзия, что он напивается не в одиночестве, что он еще не опустился на самое дно и не захлебнулся от горя. Правду говорят, грустно терять родителей, страшно терять детей, но нет боли сильнее, чем гибель близнеца, так как это утрата половины души, разделенной на два тела.

— Спасибо, профессор, — хрипло пробормотал Джордж, вынул из пальцев Северуса рюмку и нетвердой походкой прошел мимо него. Скорее всего, на поиски нового собутыльника.

Впервые Северус почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке на этой свадьбе. И впервые он задумался о том, что есть те, кто потерял куда больше, чем он. Неизмеримо больше.

Пора было заканчивать этот балаган. Он уже отдал долг вежливости Поттеру, выполнил обещание перед Блэком, пора было возвращаться домой. Северус ступил в пятно света из тени шатра и на секунду запнулся. Опять это напоминание, преследующее его каждый раз. Может быть, поэтому он так любил полумрак подземелий, где света было так мало, что он практически не давал теней. Он задумчиво разглядывал землю под своими ногами. Уже несколько лет прошло, как он впервые заметил это. Конечно, он читал об этом явлении в книгах, но никогда особо не присматривался к другим магам и не задумывался о том, что подобное произойдет с ним. Впрочем, он никогда не размышляо и о противоположной ситуации. Хорошо, хоть мало кто замечал отсутствие этой небольшойдетали. А если и замечал, то боялся лезть к нему с глупыми расспросами и сочувствием. Разве что Лорд точно замечал, так как это было тем немногим, что делало их похожими, да еще Люциус знал. Ну, и Дамблдор, конечно.

Северус Снейп, ныне Северус Принц, не отбрасывал настоящей тени. Как мужчины тех вымирающих племен, которых почти до конца истребили магглы и жалкие остатки их народа скрываются где-то в глуши джунглей Южной Америки и Африки. Те мужчины, у которых никогда не будет потомков, род которых закончится на них. Интересно, а осталась ли тень у Джорджа Визли? Не успел разглядеть… Кстати, у Блэка тоже нет тени. Знает ли он, что это означает, если, конечно, заметил? И как давно он её потерял? Еще со времен Азкабана? Или после своей мнимой смерти и воскрешения?

Хотя с чего бы ему беспокоиться о Блэке? Будут у этой псины щенки или нет — неважно, все равно ведь он вычеркнут из рода Блэков усилиями его мамаши, и не похоже, что она горит желанием вернуть его имя на родовой гобелен. Тем более что сам Снейп не намерен спускать этого кобеля с поводка. Впрочем, есть и другие способы, если подумать. И почему ему вообще лезут в голову подобные мысли?! Не иначе как огневиски дает о себе знать. Что ж, пора откланиваться.

Решительным шагом Северус направился к Блэку, любезничающему с окружившей его стайкой поклонников, среди которых неизменно находился его обожаемый крестничек. Что ж, тем лучше.

— Мистер Поттер, благодарю вас за прекрасно проведенное время, и еще раз примите мои самые искренние поздравления. Но боюсь, пришло время нам откланяться. Блэк, прощайся и за мной.

— Какого черта, Северус! Веселье в самом разгаре! Что мы, какие-то нежные дамочки, чтобы сваливать, едва стемнеет? Мы будем веселиться до рассвета! Правда, Гарри?

Поттер одобрительно закивал, дамы захихикали, джентльмены потянулись к бутылкам, чтобы вновь наполнить свои кубки и рюмки.

— Вынужден тебя разочаровать, Блэк, но праздник продолжится без тебя. Если не желаешь попрощаться по-человечески — твои проблемы, — Северус шагнул к нему, намереваясь ухватить упрямца за руку и отвести его в сторону, чтобы без помех аппарировать.

— Да пошел ты! Раскомандовался тут! И так целый месяц измывался надо мной! Дай хоть раз повеселиться в свое удовольствие. В конце концов, у Гарри свадьба один раз в жизни!  
— Я не был бы так уверен, Блэк, — процедил зельевар.  
— Ах ты ублюдок! — взъярился Сириус.  
— Больше ни слова, Блэк, — прошипел Снейп. Он мог бы наложить Ланглок, изобретенное им заклятие, вызывающее приклеивание языка к нёбу, но зачем тратить энергию впустую, если «Желание Героя» сделает всю работу за него.

С лицом, искаженным яростью, Сириус открывал и закрывал рот, но не мог пойти против воли хозяина — с губ не срывалось ни слова.  
— Профессор! — негодующе воскликнул Поттер, делая шаг к крестному.  
Северус бросил на него такой испепеляющий взгляд, что Гарри запнулся и проглотил следующую явно нелестную реплику.

— Простите, что мой раб испортил прощание. Дамы. Господа, — Снейп коротко кивнул и отрывисто бросил, — Блэк, за мной.

И Сириуса будто потянуло за ним, сила, заставляющая его подчиняться Снейпу, выдернула его из круга друзей и потащила за хозяином.  
Отойдя на несколько метров, Северус сжал запястье Блэка. Последнее, что он увидел перед тем, как аппарировать на Гриммо Плэйс был Джордж Визли, подпирающий один из столбов шатра. Кажется, в руке у него уже была новая полная бутылка.


	6. Chapter 6

Едва оказавшись на крыльце дома номер двенадцать, Северус выпустил Блэка из хватки и подтолкнул его к входной двери. Псина гримасничала и едва не клацала зубами.  
— Хочешь мне что-то сказать? — осведомился Снейп. — Можешь говорить.  
— Скотина! Зачем нужно было так унижать меня перед Гарри?! Получил удовольствие, да?  
— Еще одна такая выходка, и стану подзывать тебя свистом.  
— Издеваешься надо мной, хозяин?  
— В этом состоит преимущество хозяина и его редкая отрада.

Блэка просто трясло от злости, и он еще больше заводился от того, что не мог найти ей выхода.

— Ты! Ты испортил мне весь праздник! Ты испоганил свадьбу Гарри!  
— Уймись, Блэк. Твой ненаглядный Гарри уже позабыл о твоем существовании, уединился с миссис Поттер, и все его мысли заняты тем, как бы поскорее забраться под ее юбки.  
— Не смей так выражаться о Гарри и Джинни!!! — взбешенный Сириус рванул к Снейпу, позабыв обо всех ограничениях, которые накладывало на него заклятие.  
Но Северус не стал дожидаться действия древней магии.  
— Марш в свою комнату, Блэк. Живо! — чертова псина выводила его из себя. И он был не уверен, что сумеет удержать себя в руках и не пришибет ее прямо здесь в холле.

Сириус замер, будто натолкнулся на невидимую стену, что-то сдавленно прохрипел, круто развернулся и едва ли не бегом кинулся к лестнице наверх.

Северус глубоко вздохнул и помассировал двумя пальцами виски. Идиот Блэк с его пьяными выходками… Угораздило же связаться с этим… этим… У Северуса даже не находилось слов, чтобы передать всю глубину своего презрения к этой заносчивой шавке. И кто тут виноват в том, что испортил конец весьма неплохого вечера?! 

Уже у себя в спальне Северус внезапно вспомнил о словах, брошенных Блэку. О том, что его Поттер вряд ли сильно огорчился, когда количество гостей уменьшилось еще на двоих. Сейчас ему уже точно не до старого доброго крестного. У него найдутся дела поважнее, на его месте сам Северус поспешил бы избавится от гостей и назойливых родственников как можно быстрее.

Снейп подумал о том, что, быть может, даже сейчас, именно в эту минуту, Поттер утверждает свое право на супружеском ложе. Делит постель со своей законной женой, наслаждается ее телом, и она разделяет его похоть. И многие из гостей, покинувших свадьбу или же оставшихся ночевать в Норе в разбитых специально для них шатрах, под влиянием мимолетных чувств и хмеля получат этой ночью дополнительное развлечение в виде секса. Возможно, это будет одноразовое удовольствие, вероятно у кого-то это продлится еще на несколько приятных встреч, а быть может, для кого-то этот секс станет основой будущих отношений. И не обязательно, что это будут целомудренные и принятые в обществе отношения между мужчиной и женщиной. Не все, подходившие к нему, и тем более к Сириусу, были особами слабого пола. 

Все это наводило на мысль: отчего же он, Северус Принц, должен отказывать себе в таком естественном и доступном удовольствии. Если отбросить малозначительные предрассудки и многолетнюю глупую ненависть, можно смело признать, что Сириус Блэк, несмотря на все перенесенные лишения, весьма привлекательный, да Мордред все побери, чертовски красивый мужчина. Юношеская смазливость, бросавшая к его ногам поклонников всех полов и курсов Хогвартса, заметно поистерлась, но взамен превратилась в зрелую породистую красоту.

Сириус успел только плеснуть себе в лицо воды из стоящего у кровати стакана, чтобы немного успокоиться, да снять ненавистный черный камзол, когда дверь распахнулась, и к нему в комнату ворвался Снейп.

Северус замер, перешагнув порог. Он смотрел на Блэка, и в его душе шевелилось что-то хищное, оно хотело вырваться на свободу, охотиться, бросится на добычу и рвать ее на куски. Мужчины не шевелились, вглядываясь один в другого, не решаясь на первый шаг. Слизеринец жадно втянул воздух через ноздри. Блэк действительно будил в нем какие-то дикие инстинкты. Узкие черные брюки и просторная белая рубашка подчеркивали его худобу и делали неимоверно притягательным. Сириус, почуяв опасность, напрягся и принял защитную стойку, пригнув голову и подняв руки к груди. Скорее подвижный и выносливый, чем сильный, отметил Снейп. Годы уже не те, да и Азкабан не прошел незаметно. И к тому же упрямый.

— Ты навел меня на весьма удачную мысль, — нарушил молчание Северус.  
— У меня прям в заднице засвербело от восторга, что смогу угодить вам, хозяин.  
— Твои идиотские шутки всегда оставляли желать лучшего.  
— Почему бы и не пошутить, раз настроение хорошее? — развязно бросил Блэк, понемногу расслабляясь.  
— Это ненадолго.  
— Что ненадолго?  
— Твое хорошее настроение. Сомневаюсь, что оно продлится дольше пары секунд, так как я собираюсь поднять настроение себе.  
— И что за жалкое развлечение ты придумал? Оно кажется тебе настолько забавным, что ты решил поделиться со мной своими фантазиями?

* * *  
Страх не доступен пьяным людям. Они чувствуют себя всесильными. Поэтому грубят, злятся, язвят и позволяют себе куда больше обычного. Не заботясь о последствиях.

— Эванеско одежда Блэка, — произносит Принц. И через мгновение на Сириусе не остается ни клочка ткани. Он стоит обнаженный, смешно приоткрыв рот, все еще не понимая, что задумал его хозяин.

От вида его голого поджарого тела, с выпирающими бедренными косточками и ровными ключицами вразлет, его стройных длинных ног, напряженных мышц, которые так и ходят под гладкой бледной, белее, чем у него самого, кожей, Северусу не терпится рассмотреть его и с другой стороны.

— Развернись, — приказывает он.  
И Блэк не успевает опомниться, как оказывается спиной к своему врагу. Широкий разворот плеч, узкая талия, крепкая задница, рассыпавшиеся по спине темные волосы с несколькими серебристыми прядями. Сириус ниже Снейпа на полголовы, но тело у него что надо. Во многом благодаря талантам зельевара, тут Северус может даже самодовольно улыбнуться про себя. Его отвары и настойки делают свою работу, понемногу возвращая Блэку частицы его былой красоты. Он избавил Блэка от татуировок, но шрамы оставил. Пусть будут, они совсем не портят его. Но и не украшают. Просто придают ему завершенный вид, словно очищенный холст, с которого соскоблили ненужную краску, стерев неудачный рисунок, но оставили грунтовку, которая не скрывает неровности и шероховатости натянутой ткани.

И под черной одеждой Снейпа, под извечно хладнокровной маской, под самой кожей зашевелилось чудовище. Зверь, оживавший всякий раз, когда он смотрел на своего школьного врага, свою нынешнюю собственность, смотрел, охваченный чувством, которое мужчина может испытывать при виде другого поверженного мужчины. Северуса потянуло к обнаженному Блэку, словно магнитом и он сжал это тело в руках прежде, чем осознал своё движение.

— Какого… — вдруг словно опомнившись, дергается Блэк. — Ты что творишь, ублюдок?! — Он вырывается, отшатывается от Снейпа и таращится на него во все глаза, явно прикидывая, какой фестрал укусил носатого урода.

Северус никак не реагирует на оскорбление. Он предвкушает свой личный праздник, и гавканье Блэка не помешает ему насладиться сполна. Он мог бы использовать Инкарцеро или даже Иммобулюс, но вид связанной или парализованной жертвы его не возбуждает. Спасибо, налюбовался уже на собраниях Пожирателей Смерти. Так неинтересно. Ему будет достаточно всего лишь приказать, и Блэк подчинится. Даже может кричать и проклинать его, если ему так будет угодно. А сам он будет наслаждаться этими криками.

— Ложись на кровать, Блэк, — негромко, но отчетливо выговаривает Северус.

Сириус дергается, сопротивляется, едва ли не рычит, но не проходит и минуты, как он лежит на постели, а Снейп медленно надвигается на него, избавляясь от одного предмета одежды за другим. Неумолимый, уверенный в себе, отвратительный. Сердце Блэка бешено колотится, предчувствуя, что сейчас произойдет нечто ужасное. И он не имеет над этим ни малейшей власти. Он не готов к происходящему. Он не хочет этого. Он даже думать не может об этом без содрогания.

Снейп нависает над ним, опираясь на руки. На его хищном лице, в прищуренных глазах и заострившихся скулах читается похоть. Он ничего не говорит, но все и так очевидно. Если Блэк начнет сопротивляться — да что там, он ведь даже ждет, что тот начнет сопротивляться, предвкушает это — тогда он возьмется за него всерьез. Он сломает его, как восковую печать на свитке. А Сириус не может противопоставить ничего. Заклятие не позволит. Сириуса хватит лишь на то, чтобы не дать слизеринскому гаду торжествовать слишком рано.

— Как ты хочешь? — вдруг интересуется Снейп.  
— Что? — хрипло переспрашивает Сириус. Он действительно не может понять, о чем речь.  
— В какой позе ты хочешь?  
— Ты спрашиваешь меня, в какой позе я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул?  
— Именно.  
— Как великодушно с твоей стороны, — коротко смеется Сириус.  
— Хватит артачиться, Блэк. Я хочу сделать секс приятным для нас обоих.  
— Не думаю, что твой член в моей заднице доставит мне хоть какое-то удовольствие.  
— Не думаю, что в последние лет пятнадцать кто-то вообще доставлял тебе удовольствие. Скорее всего, твоим единственным сексуальным партнером была твоя же правая рука.  
— Не твое дело, Сопливус!

Северус пережидает, пока тело Блэка перестанут сотрясать конвульсии от наказывающей боли. Наконец тот расслабляется и отворачивает голову в сторону, лишь бы не видеть нависающего над ним Снейпа.  
— То, что ты не будешь смотреть, не означает, что этого не произойдет.  
Сириус что-то произносит одними губами: то ли не решается сказать это вслух, то ли у него больше не осталось сил. Северус еще немного любуется его распластанным телом, а затем в два рывка переворачивает его на живот.

Лицо Блэка вминается в подушку. Волосы на затылке спутались. Спина напряжена, позвонки выпирают. Ягодицы выглядят так, будто никто и никогда их не касался. А ведь он еще наверняка девственник. С этой стороны.

— Теперь только я буду иметь право прикасаться к тебе, и так будет всегда, — шепчет ему Снейп прямо в ухо, заставляя содрогаться от омерзения. — Я буду у тебя первым, Блэк. И единственным. Ты мой. И твоя задница тоже моя. 

Снейп устраивается у него между ног, кладет руки на бедра, заставляет слегка приподняться. Наконец-то пришло время распечатывать подарки, ведь они оба так и не дождались этого веселого действа на свадьбе. 

— Экскуро, — произносит зельевар, опустив ладонь Блэку между ягодиц.

Сириус чувствует волну прохладной магии, будто пробежавшейся по его внутренностям. Сраный ублюдок прочистил ему кишки! Чертов чистюля, не захотел мараться, побрезговал. Чтоб ты так свои патлы мыл, как мою задницу!

Северус настроен на редкость благодушно. Или это на него так положительно влияет вид распростертого под ним Блэка с раздвинутыми коленями и задранной кверху задницей? И он даже расщедривается на смазывающее заклинание, покрывающее анус и прямую кишку мужчины тонким слоем скользкого жира, который он обычно использует для натирания котлов и металлических инструментов, чтобы не заржавели. Но на этом все. Не думает же Блэк, в самом деле, что хозяин полезет в него пальцами?

Несколько плавных раскачивающихся движений, толчок — и у Сириуса перед глазами становится темно от боли. По внутренностям растекается огонь, все мышцы ноют от напряжения. Боль такая, будто дементоры окружили и на части разрывают, высасывая душу прямо через задницу… Боль в разрываемом кольце мышц, как прямой удар в нос, отшибает и слух, и зрение, и дыхание. 

Сириус всегда был гриффиндорцем до мозга костей. Бесстрашным, смелым, рвущимся в бой в первых рядах, преданный друзьям, беспощадный к врагам, он никогда не боялся ни боли, ни смерти. Чего вообще еще может бояться человек, проведший дюжину лет в Азкабане, умерший и вернувшийся с того света? Но сейчас, переживая насилие и раз за разом ощущая прикосновения своего насильника, он чувствовал себя слабым. И он боялся. Боялся этой своей слабости.

И это великолепно — подчинять Блэка, упиваться его страхом. Слушать его участившееся дыхание, видеть сведенные лопатки, представлять, как раздуваются его ноздри, как он закусывает губы, пытаясь не сорваться на крик. Сейчас он не посмеет сопротивляться. Страх, ненависть и покорность — вот все, что ему осталось. Пальцы Северуса сжали бедра Блэка и дернули на себя. Сириус хрипло взвыл. 

Наверное, это больно. Северус может лишь предположить подобное; ему самому никогда не приходилось подставлять кому-то задницу. Но Сириус необыкновенно хорош, когда вот так отчаянно выгибается, пытаясь вырваться, избежать вторжения. Можно подумать, Снейп ему это позволит. А тот просто великолепен внутри, горячий бархат, сжимающий, как хороший кулак. Идеально. Северусу начинает нравиться подчинять и ломать. К тому же игрушка высшего класса. Красивая, но непослушная. Ну, это пока.

Это больно. Снейп дерет его, не щадя, распробовав горько-сладкий вкус власти. Старая кровать скрипит так громко, так вызывающе ритмично, и Сириусу кажется, что все портреты в доме знают, что его сейчас трахает Снейп. Более пошлого звука он не слышал в своей жизни — такое ощущение, будто он в борделе. Но не клиент, а шлюха. И проклятый Снейп все трахает его, и трахает, трахает, траха… Всё.

Сириус не запомнил, как Снейп вышел из него, как тяжело и удовлетворенно дышал несколько минут, как пробормотал какие-то заклинания, как ушел из комнаты и закрыл за собой дверь. Он не знал, когда пришел в себя и пошевелился. Было темно и отчего-то очень холодно. Уязвленная гордость и попранное достоинство болели так же сильно, как стертая в кровь задница. Сердце билось глухо, с каким-то надрывом, будто в груди было заперто живое существо, большой пес в маленькой клетке из ребер, который бился лбом о прутья в надежде их проломить. Иногда зверь замирал, словно прислушиваясь к происходящему, издавал негромкий тоскливый вой и снова принимался рваться на волю.

Не расстилая постель, не имея ни сил, ни желания пойти в ванную комнату, Блэк последним усилием обернулся собакой, сжался в тугой клубок и провалился в сон, который стирал все человеческие воспоминания.

* * *  
Наутро Сириус просыпается в своем привычном облике и долго недоумевает, почему лег спать поверх покрывала да еще и голышом. Неужели он был настолько пьян? Точно! Так вот почему голова так раскалывается. Вчера же у Гарри была свадьба. И он был там вместе со Снейпом. Это же надо было так нализаться, чтобы теперь ломило каждую кость в теле. Хорошо, что длинноносая сволочь забрала его оттуда пораньше, а то бы он точно вылакал еще бутылку и сдох бы во сне.

При мысли о Снейпе что-то колет Сириуса изнутри. Какое-то воспоминание, которое он никак не может выудить из своей тяжело гудящей похмельной головы. Вроде бы все как обычно, но что-то давит. Не то тревога, не то обида — словно что-то не так, как всегда, только он никак не мог понять, что… 

«Я тебе скажу, что, Сири», — будто наяву слышит он голос, так похожий интонациями на голос Джеймса. «Тебя выебал Сопливус, чертов слизеринский гаденыш. А так всё в порядке, дружище, все как обычно».

И Блэк разом вспоминает. Все вспоминает. И тут же старается забыть.

Голова просто раскалывается, и мутить начинает с новой силой. Кое-как извернувшись, он забирается под одеяло, накрывается с головой и затихает с единственной мыслью: не вставать с кровати никогда.

Блэк не появляется к завтраку — отменному завтраку, стоит сказать, Твипи хорошо справляется с домашними делами и даже удостаивается похвалы. Хозяин Северус в приподнятом настроении с утра. Он завтракает в одиночестве и удаляется в свой кабинет. Сегодня он решил устроить себе выходной и поработать дома.

Но когда часам к двум он вновь ощущает голод, спускается вниз, приказывает эльфихе накрывать обед и от нее узнает, что Блэк так и не появлялся, он хмурится и, словно выполняя неприятную обязанность, идет к спальням на верхнем этаже, попутно заглядывая в свою лабораторию.

— Хватит валяться, Блэк.  
— Пошел к черту! — глухо доносится из-под одеяла.  
— Довольно упиваться жалостью к себе. Вставай.  
Холм на постели молчит.  
— Если ты не встанешь сам и не приведешь себя в порядок, я прикажу тебе. Сам знаешь, что будет.  
Ком из одеяла, подушки и сбившейся простыни ворчит что-то нелестное в ответ, явно что-то из богатого репертуара маггловских ругательств, шевелится и являет свету помятое, заросшее щетиной лицо Сириуса. Анимаг с ненавистью глядит на возвышающегося над кроватью Снейпа. Ненависть его усиливается, когда зельевар распахивает тяжелые шторы и комнату заливает дневной свет.

— Плохо выглядишь, Блэк.  
— Благодарю.  
— Я серьезно.  
— Тем хуже.  
— Вот, выпей, — Северус протягивает ему стакан с какой-то дурно пахнущей жидкостью.  
Запах знакомый, но отдает чем-то непонятным.  
— Что ты тут намешал?  
— Твое обычное восстанавливающее силы зелье. Ну, и антипохмельное, конечно.  
— И я должен поверить? — ворчит Сириус, но протягивает руку за стаканом. — Небось, если сейчас выплесну его на пол, оно прожжет дыру в ковре.  
— Тогда страдай дальше от головной боли, новое варить будешь сам. А руки у тебя сам знаешь откуда растут, — скупо ухмыляется слизеринская зараза.

Сириус кривится, клянет в душе ублюдка всеми словами, но отвратительный и на вид, и на вкус отвар выпивает до дна.  
— Агуаменти, — Снейп тут же наколдовывает ему полный стакан чистой воды, и Блэк даже испытывает что-то отдаленно похожее на благодарность.

— А теперь будь добр, отправляйся в ванную, приведи себя в порядок и пойдем обедать.  
— Кусок в горло не лезет наедине с самим собой? — вымученно усмехается Блэк. Его остроумие растет вместе с улучшающимся самочувствием.  
— Не заставляй меня приказывать тебе, — ровно говорит Северус и демонстративно садится на край постели. — У тебя есть четверть часа.

Сириус что-то шипит сквозь зубы, что заставляет заподозрить его в знании парсилтанга. Он хочет выплюнуть в лицо Снейпу какую-нибудь едкость, вроде того, что он не собирается тут расхаживать перед ним с голым задом — многие отдали бы год жизни лишь бы увидеть обнаженного Сириуса Блэка хоть одним глазком. Но он всерьез опасается, что в ответ ублюдок может самодовольно заявить «А что я там не видел?», и этого слышать вовсе не хочется.

Стиснув зубы, Блэк рывком откидывает одеяло, поднимается с кровати и как есть — голый и босиком — шлепает в коридор. Черта с два он признает, что душ ему нужен больше еды. И он уверен, длинноносый придурок пялится на него.

Сириус и не догадывается, насколько он прав. Произошедшее ночью напоминает о себе, только когда он случайно замечает в зеркальных стенах ванной комнаты свое отражение со спины.

Северус действительно таращился на него во все глаза. Он и не подозревал в себе подобных наклонностей и животной похоти. На бедрах Блэка отчетливыми и довольно уродливыми синяками проступают следы его ладоней. Всех десяти пальцев, которыми он впивался в бедра своего невольного любовника и насаживал его на себя, задавая темп. А выше на спине и плечах видны несколько укусов и царапин. Будь Северус проклят, если вспомнит, когда пометил его таким образом.

Весь внешний вид наследника благородного рода Блэков свидетельствует о качественном трахе, и Снейп испытывает нечто похожее на самодовольство.  
И тут же спохватывается. В нем поднимает голову Мастер зелий, получивший неплохое медицинское образование. В основном практическое — во время сражений в двух войнах, во время собраний Упивающихся, практиковавших пытки, да и на протяжении каждого чертового учебного года среди этих малолетних самоубийц, так и норовивших попасть в больничное крыло. Угадайте, к кому в таких случаях спешила мадам Помфри? Отнюдь не к Альбусу.

Пятнадцать минут спустя Сириус и впрямь возвращается в свою спальню. Останавливается посреди комнаты, скрещивает руки на груди и с вызовом глядит на Снейпа. Это, пожалуй, выглядело бы достаточно грозно, если бы с Сириуса не норовило сползти зеленое махровое полотенце.

Северус давит в зародыше ухмылку — только псины в истерике ему не хватало — и приказывает:  
— Ложись на живот, я осмотрю тебя.

Сириус давится воздухом, его трясет от злости и треклятое полотенце таки соскальзывает у него с бедер. Ч то отнюдь не добавляет его словам убедительности.

— Обойдешься! Не насмотрелся еще?! Ты определись вообще, чего хочешь — то вставай, то ложись. Все у меня нормально, нечего на меня пялиться!  
— Живо на кровать, Блэк, — зельевар едва сдерживается, чтобы не повысить голос. — Если ты чувствуешь себя таким же затраханным, каким выглядишь, то я хочу осмотреть тебя на предмет повреждений и подлечить.

Сириус разражается проклятиями, поминает драконий хвост, хобот и прочие анатомические подробности на ту же букву, но сопротивляться заклятию не может. Он распластывается на постели как лягушка на доске для препарирования, и приблизительно так же себя ощущает, пока Снейп водит над его телом палочкой, уделяя особе внимание заднице, диагностируя серьезность повреждений.

Наконец тот несколько раз произносит «Вулнера санетур» и отступает.  
— Жду тебя в столовой, — тон, которым он это произносит, не оставляет сомнений, что каждая минута промедления выльется в малоприятные последствия.

Блэк против воли ощущает облегчение. Он бы в жизни не признался, но задний проход чертовски саднил и царапины пекли, особенно после мыльной воды. А теперь стало легче как минимум вдвое. Сопливус действительно хорошо владеет заживляющими заклинаннями.

Он одевается действительно быстро. Но не может отказать себе в маленькой мести, и когда он спускается вниз, Снейп имеет неудовольствие наблюдать своего раба одетого в пижаму гриффиндорских цветов. Штаны Блэку наверняка пришлось подвернуть на поясе: он все еще слишком тощий.

Обедают они в молчании, которое неплохо скрашивает вкусная стряпня Твипи. После обеда Снейп, так и не проронив ни слова, возвращается в свою лабораторию: дел у него еще невпроворот. Блэк поднимается к себе. Идти ему все равно больше некуда.

* * *  
Методично сверяясь со списком ингредиентов, отбирая их из своих обширных запасов, взвешивая, смешивая и возвращая обратно или упаковывая в кожаный саквояж с углублениями, Северус ни на секунду не переставал думать о том, что произошло ночью. Вчера у Северуса тоже был первый в жизни секс с мужчиной, как и у Блэка. Но, похоже, он неплохо справился. Во всяком случае, в том, чтобы доставить удовольствие себе. Не то чтобы ему было важно, понравилось ли произошедшее Блэку… Он его не покалечил, пусть будет благодарен и за это. А что до удовольствия — с чего бы ему доставлять удовольствие дурному гриффиндорцу. И выражение его лица наутро — о, оно дорогого стоило. Недоумение, злость, бессилие, обреченность — и все же где-то на дне глаз еще тлеющий огонек сопротивления. Северус чувствовал себя в настолько приподнятом настроении, будто запатентовал новое зелье или ухватил за хвост русалку на хогвартском витраже. Глупость какая, но до чего же приятная мысль! Заносчивый недоносок Блэк может сколько угодно гавкать на него, но укусить больше не может. Больше никогда. Снейп почувствовал себя немного отомщенным. Не только за все унижения от мародеров в юности, но и за все неприятности, которые ему довелось вынести от Блэка и его пустоголового крестника в последние несколько лет. За все это Блэк расплатился вчера своей задницей. Не полноценная компенсация, конечно, но кто сказал, что она будет единственной.

Снейп даже замер, когда последняя мысль пришла ему в голову. Он что, всерьез размышляет о том, чтобы снова трахнуть Блэка? Эта идея требовала всестороннего рассмотрения. У него никогда не было партнера-мужчины, но он никогда не относился к подобным отношениям с отвращением или брезгливостью. Кто-то же получает от подобного удовольствие. Значит, что-то в этом есть. Почему бы и не попробовать? Блэку это точно не понравится, а это дополнительный плюс. В конце концов, что ему волноваться. Понравится ему трахать Блэка — будет трахать, не понравится — велит ему опять отправляться на свою лежанку. Тот ведь его собственность, ничем не отличается по закону от вилки, котла или стула, поэтому обращаться с ним можно как угодно по своему усмотрению. Взял, использовал, вернул на место. И то, что эта собственность еще и будет пытаться сопротивляться — что несомненно — будет весьма приятным бонусом. Что ж, решено. Северус уселся за стол и взял в руку перо. В список нужно было внести несколько изменений и передать его завтра Люциусу — пусть закупит еще несколько партий редких ингредиентов.

В своей спальне, отгороженный от всего мира стенами дома и лежащим на нем самом заклятием, Сириус валялся на кровати, блуждая взглядом по потолку, тщетно стараясь найти хоть одну трещинку, чтобы уцепиться за нее взглядом. Только бы отвлечься от мерзостных мыслей, застрявших у него в голове.

Снейп его поимел. Уже в который раз. Теперь и в прямом смысле. Что сам Сириус чувствует по этому поводу? Да ничего особенного. По правде говоря, практически ничего и не изменилось. Тело со временем исцелится, а мысли… у него были размышления и поважнее потери девственности с треклятым носатым уродом.

Проклятье! Похоже, это задело его больше, чем ему самому казалось. Ну что ты воешь, что ты сопли развозишь, Сириус Блэк? Ты знал. Тебе дали выбор между рабством и смертью. Никто не обещал тебе справедливости. Не стоит так болезненно к этому относиться. Было, ну и было. Теперь это позади, теперь все нормально, теперь все, как и прежде. Нужно только заставить себя в это поверить, а в этом деле ты мастер.

Убеждать себя самого в том, что у него все в порядке, все зашибись, что не стоит переживать по пустякам, что все образуется, было делом нетрудным. Все же годы практики в не самом приятном для размышлений месте. В Азкабане для него было жизненно необходимо поверить в собственный вымысел, принять его всем своим существом и тем самым превратить в реальность, нежели выматывать и так изрядно потрепанную дементорами душу. 

Это тяжело, обманывать самого себя, но тут волей-неволей станешь обманщиком. Иначе ты или очень быстро свихнешься от гнева и безысходности, или научишься смотреть на жизнь проще. Погиб лучший друг — ну так все мы смертны; упекли пожизненно в тюрьму — с кем не бывает; умер сам — так умер, зато потом воскресили; сделали рабом на всю жизнь - так что ж поделать; теперь еще и трахнули — ну спасибо хоть не дементоры. Он привык выстраивать для себя простую схему жизни, основной целью которой в последние лет пятнадцать было выжить самому и еще защитить Гарри. Схема была предельно проста, нужно было всего лишь сказать себе «я не сойду с ума», «мне не больно», «я жив и еще не все потерянно», «я выберусь», «все будет хорошо», а затем поверить в это, по-настоящему поверить, всем сердцем. И тогда даже самая страшная реальность становилась слабее придуманной цели. Собственно, он понимал, что реальность никуда не исчезала и все еще властна над ним, но воображение помогало от нее отгородиться, давало надежду и силы жить дальше. Особенно это нужно было теперь, когда от него зависела не только собственная жизнь, но и жизнь Гарри.

Гарри… Интересно, скоро ли он вспомнит о своем непутевом крестном? Наверняка, все его мысли сейчас о другом: о молодой жене, о переезде, о планах на будущее — и Сириус его полностью понимал и поддерживал. Что не мешало ему скучать и надеяться, что Гарри скоро заявится на Гриммо Плэйс, 12 и потребует от Снейпа выполнения своих обещаний, а то Блэк скоро завоет от одиночества. Черт, какая же скука — безвылазно сидеть в этом доме! Будто вернулся в старые недобрые времена, когда здесь была штаб-квартира Ордена Феникса, а Дамблдор запрещал ему и нос высовывать наружу.

Сириус рывком поднялся. Деятельная натура брала верх. Надо хоть пройтись по дому, что ли. Заглянуть на чердак, кажется, там он еще не все обследовал. Или, на худой конец, полистать книги в библиотеке. Хоть чем-то бы занять голову, в которую лезут дурные тоскливые мысли.


	7. Chapter 7

Остаток дня прошел не так уж погано, как можно было бы предположить, судя по его началу. И когда поздним вечером у него в комнате появилась домовая эльфиха, Сириус не заподозрил ничего плохого.  
— Ты что-то хотела, Твипи? — спросил он, предполагая, что она попытается скормить ему на ночь еще что-нибудь съестное. К ужину Снейп не вышел, и Сириус ел в одиночестве. Наверное, недостаточно много, домовиха точно докладывает хозяину о каждом его шаге, и теперь…  
— Хозяин Северус желает видеть вас в своей спальне, господин Сириус, — прервал тонкий голосок ход его мыслей.  
— На кой я ему сдался? Хочет прочитать нравоучительную лекцию перед сном? — раздраженно произнес Блэк.   
Но Твипи только коротко поклонилась и исчезла. Похоже, в круг ее обязанностей не входило отвечать на вопросы всяким там шавок, обитающих в этом доме по прихоти хозяина Северуса.

— Ты хотел меня видеть? Зачем? — с порога прямо спросил Сириус, получив разрешение войти после стука.  
— Твипи сказала, что ночью ты спал в облике собаки, свернувшись тугим клубком. Тебе так теплее? Я заметил, что утепляющие чары на этом доме ослабли, а у меня пока не хватает времени их обновить.  
Вопрос Снейпа и его мнимая забота так ошарашили Блэка, что он не сразу нашелся, что ответить, а тем более ответить в подобающей случаю саркастичной манере.  
— Тебя что, заботит состояние моего здоровья? — только и смог выдавить он.  
— Похоже, ты все же мерзнешь, а моя спальня отапливается лучше твоей, поскольку здесь есть камин.  
— Да с чего ты взял, что я мерзну?! Только со слов эльфихи? Ты не думал, что меня трусило от похмелья, например.  
— Мое зелье сняло симптомы алкогольного отравления, а ты и сейчас дрожишь.  
— Это от омерзения при виде твоей рожи!  
— Поэтому ты оборачиваешься псом, зарываешься в покрывала и прячешь нос под хвост?  
— Хорошо, я мерзну. Сам не знаю почему. Доволен?  
— Я предлагаю тебе перебраться в мою спальню.  
— Твою спальню? Ты что, уже приготовил для меня коврик в углу?  
— Моя постель теплее.  
— От твоей постели мне будет тепла не больше, чем от кафельного пола в ванне для старост!  
— А он что, разве не подогревается? — искренне удивился Северус. — И откуда ты это знаешь, ты же не был старостой?  
— Меня Лили пускала, — сам не зная зачем, признался Сириус. Снейп нахмурился, и он поспешил вернуться к прежней теме. — Я бы с большим удовольствием занял стол в морге, чем твою кровать.  
— Я могу это устроить, — Снейп явно закипал.  
— Не можешь, — злорадно парировал Блэк. — Ты давал слово не доводить меня до смерти.  
— Разве ты не знаешь: слизеринец всегда найдет способ выкрутиться, — Снейп прикрыл глаза — разговор заходил явно куда-то не туда. — Блэк, я не намерен больше с тобой препираться. Снимай свое тряпье и ложись в кровать. В мою.  
Сириус в ответ горько усмехнулся с таким видом, будто ничего иного, как очередной подлянки, он и не ожидал от скользкого гада.  
— Скажи мне одно, Северус. Тебе нужна была хоть какая-нибудь причина, чтобы приказать мне спать в твоей постели? Причина для меня, или для тебя самого?

Снейп вскипел от его спокойного тона и от слов, которые, как ни крути, били точно в цель. Он задумывался лишь о мотивах своих поступков и результатах, которые он получит, но, как оказалось, еще и попытался облечь неприглядные действия в красивую обертку, будто пытался выставить себя перед блохастой псиной каким-то спасителем. Тьфу. И ведь правда, Твипи говорила ему о том, что Блэка трясло ночью. И он подсознательно выстроил удобоваримую схему, которая оправдывала его действия. Будто и не он сам хочет трахать Блэка и всегда держать его под рукой, а всего лишь делает ему одолжение и скрепя сердце предлагает разделить с ним тепло собственной постели. Нужно признаться хотя бы перед собой, что мысль о том, насколько худшим насилием будет для Блэка быть не просто рабом, а его шлюхой, оказалась для самого Снейпа весьма притягательной. Она завладела его мыслями целиком, а он и не заметил. Одно это показывало, насколько сильно он жаждал мести и насколько важную роль его безраздельная власть над давним врагом сыграла в возникновении этой жажды. Это разозлило его еще больше.

— Все, что нужно для триумфа зла — это бездействие добра. Так, кажется, любил говорить твой обожаемый Дамблдор? — прошипел Северус, откладывая волшебную палочку на столик рядом с кроватью и принимаясь за многочисленные пуговицы на своем сюртуке.  
— Сколько бы ты ни прикидывался светлым магом — в твоей душе все равно царит тьма. Думаю, Альбус все же ошибся в тебе. Он бы не похвалил тебя за то, что ты уже сделал и собираешься сделать еще. Ах да, он уже и остановить тебя не сможет, потому что ты убил его. Удобно, не правда ли? — горько рассмеялся Сириус.

— Блэк, не испытывай мое терпение, — прошипел Снейп.  
— Да я лучше проведу остаток жизни, ютясь в каморке Кричера, чем лягу с тобой добровольно! — руки Сириуса сжались в кулаки. — Ты что, думаешь, я испытываю к тебе хоть каплю симпатии, или я выберу сомнительное навязанное удовольствие, чем изнасилование? В изнасиловании больше правды, ты, скотина! Думаешь, если сам предложил мне лечь в твою постель, то я добровольно раздвину перед тобой ноги?! Почему вообще я, а?! Только из-за какой-то там школьной межфакультетской вражды? Ну, хочешь ты меня унизить, раздавить мою гордость — ты уже сделал это. Зачем тебе спать со мной? Думаю, желающих лечь в твою постель найдётся немало. Что я, не видел, как вчера вокруг тебя десятками увивались? Я не дам тебе того, чего ты хочешь! Слышишь?! Я видеть тебя не могу! Я ведь даже не нравлюсь тебе! Так почему? Где ты набрался таких извращений? На сборищах своих дружков-Пожирателей? Что, им даже жены перестали давать? — Блэк перевел дух. Ярость душила его, но запал начал спадать. — Хочешь самоутвердиться, совершить свою маленькую жалкую месть? Так нечего из себя заботливого строить, я и так знаю, что ты на самом деле из себя представляешь. Думаешь, я внезапно забыл, как ты меня полусознательного ночью насиловал? Да я бы задушил тебя голыми руками, если бы смог, и Мерлин с ним, с Азкабаном. Хочешь снова меня поиметь — так дери без спроса. Я ненавижу тебя, слышишь? Ненавижу!

Принца не столько раздражала гневная тирада Блэка, сколько забавляла. Но он начал от нее уставать. Пора бы уже Блэку перестать лаять. Северус взял со стола свою палочку, направил ее на Блэка и произнес:  
— Аква Эрукто!

Сириус захлебнулся на полуслове. В прямом смысле. В лицо ему ударила мощная струя воды, и в мгновение ока он стал мокрым с головы до ног, как дворняжка, которую окатили из ведра, чтобы прогнать. Вода заливала глаза и ноздри, силуэт Снейпа расплывался, и единственное, что Блэк четко различал, это направленную на него волшебную палочку. Большего ему и не надо было.

Он просто не мог не воспользоваться этим шансом. В каком-то самоубийственном порыве он выбросил руку вперед, схватился за палочку и попытался выдернуть ее из руки Снейпа. Попытка вышла успешной, вот только удержать ее дольше одного мгновения в своих пальцах он не смог. Сириус будто ухватил раскаленный прут, обжигающая боль объяла всю его правую руку — от кончиков пальцев до плеча. Он вскрикнул и разжал хватку. Палочка с тихим стуком упала на мокрый ковер.

Снейп, не скрывая удовлетворения, недолго понаблюдал за корчащимся и баюкающим руку Блэком, затем поднял свою палочку и применил чары высушивания.

— Глупая псина.  
— Зоофил!  
— Раздевайся и забирайся в постель, Блэк. Немедленно.

Сириус не ответил ничего, он выдохся, спорить больше не имело смысла, Снейп все равно сделает по-своему. Нехотя подчиняясь приказу, Сириус думал о том, стоит ли поблагодарить хозяина за то, что тот избавился от кровати, ранее стоявшей в этой комнате. Хотя за это, наверное, стоило благодарить Клювокрыла, который облюбовал ее в качестве своей лежанки. В любом случае, хорошо, что того монстра с балдахином здесь больше не было. Вряд ли у Сириуса поднялось настроение, если бы его трахнули на кровати, где родители зачали его самого.

Когда его обнаженного бедра коснулась прохладная ладонь и осталась там, он с шипением втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.  
— Хочешь еще что-то сказать? — глумливо поинтересовался Северус.  
— Я тебя не хочу. Если ты желаешь меня, хозяин, бери.  
— Воспользуюсь твоим щедрым предложением. На живот, Блэк.  
— Что, не встает, пока видишь мой член перед своим длинным носом?  
— Сам ведь сказал, что видеть мою рожу не можешь. Разве могу я отказать в такой малости своему рабу.

Очищающее заклинание, смазывающее, пальцы на бедрах разводят ягодицы в стороны, первое прикосновение к сжавшемуся входу, толчок, еще один, более уверенный. Сириус открыл рот, хватая воздух, чувствуя всем телом, как его заполняет чужой член, каждую вздувшуюся вену на этой здоровенной штуковине. Он ощущал каждый дюйм, проталкивающийся в него. Теперь Снейп никуда не спешил, его не подстегивала минутная ослепляющая жажда обладать. Теперь он знал, что получит это тело в любую секунду, когда только пожелает.

Северус выждал еще пару мгновений и принялся медленно двигаться в заднице мужчины под собой, короткими толчками, туда и обратно. Угол чуть изменился, и Сириус дернулся от боли. Снейп замедлился, но продолжал неумолимо протискивать свой член в нутро Блэка, словно стараясь добраться то ли до почки, то ли до селезенки.

Похоже, миф о взаимосвязи длины носа и члена — не такой уж и миф. Вчера ночью Блэк был слишком пьян, и все случилось слишком быстро, чтобы он успел запомнить что-либо кроме острой боли проникновения и толчков внутри, будто наматывающих его кишки на вертел.

Слизеринский гад получил, что хотел, но вряд ли на этом остановится. Сириус Блэк лежал распластанный на кровати Снейпа, голый, давящийся стонами, с членом Снейпа в заднице. Толстый мерзкий отросток трахал его быстро и непрерывно, найдя свой темп. Снейп, такой же длинный и тяжелый, придерживал Сириуса за бедро и плечо и использовал в свое удовольствие. Сукин сын Снейп был силен. Блэк едва мог пошевелиться, придавленный к кровати его весом, насаженный на него и удерживаемый мертвой хваткой. 

Ощущая всем телом ритмичные толчки хозяина, Сириус сжимал в зубах угол подушки. Благодаря утреннему исцеляющему зелью и заклинаниям он успел позабыть, каково это — ноющие от напряжения мышцы ног, немеющие от неудобной позы плечи, горячие пальцы на бедрах, хриплые вскрики и стоны, вырывающиеся из собственного горла. Всего несколько часов прошло с первого изнасилования, а все будто стерлось; он постарался стереть насилие из памяти, забыть, представить, что это было похмельным сном, кошмаром, который больше не вернется. Он предпочел оградиться от этих воспоминаний, как от воспоминаний о предательстве Петтигрю, о заключении в Азкабане. Например, сказать себе, что это было дюжину лет назад, так давно, что уже и не вспомнить. Так что и вспоминать незачем. Надо жить настоящим, только и всего. И надеяться, что завтра все изменится в лучшую сторону. Человеческий разум творит чудеса — укоренившаяся в душе Блэка надежда уже почти стала хозяйкой его сознания, но была безжалостно выдрана хозяйской рукой Снейпа, его твердым членом, сухими губами и жадными прикосновениями. Страх и отчаяние вернулись. Вернулся хозяин, и раб снова вспомнил, что он больше не принадлежит себе. 

Снейп даже ничего не приказывал ему. Он просто наматывал его густую черную с проседью гриву на руку и ставил в нужную ему позу. Он не делал резких движений. Специально — ни разу. Только тогда, когда Блэк начинал артачиться. Тогда он обрывал всякое сопротивление быстро и безжалостно, используя собственную физическую силу или магию.

Сириус напрягся в очередной раз. Уткнувшись головой в подушку, прогнувшись под Снейпом, он застыл, решая, стоит ли называть эти свои новые ощущения удовольствием. Обратное скольжение и новый толчок. На этот раз Сириус не сдержал стона. Мордред его побери, до чего же приятно. Это что, простата? Только не это, он совсем не хочет, чтобы ему было приятно, когда его трахает Снейп. Что угодно, только не это разливающееся в паху наслаждение от каждого прицельного касания головкой члена этого места.

Пусть делает, что хочет, думал Блэк. Это всего лишь тело. Он получил его, так пусть теперь развлекается. Он не заставит его участвовать в этом.

Но тело решило по-другому. Верный сосуд, так часто спасавший Блэка, всегда принимавший нужную форму, предоставляющий убежище, сейчас предал его. Тело, так долго знавшее одни лишения, потянулось за удовольствием, и если Сириус мог хоть как-то оградиться от Снейпа, он не смог сопротивляться самому себе.

Снейп ускорился, он толкался в него, двигаясь туда-сюда так быстро, что Сириус удивился, как они еще не добыли огонь без помощи Инсендио, и не сдержал смешка.

— Ну что еще? — пробормотал Снейп, слишком увлеченный своим удовольствием.  
— Ничего. Заткнись и трахай давай, — пробормотал в ответ Сириус. 

Северус хмыкнул. Блэка, как и всегда, бросало из одной крайности в другую, и эта его неподражаемая манера переходить от проклятий и требований не прикасаться к нему к приказам вроде «если ты сейчас не вгонишь мне поглубже, я вырву твою глотку» приводила Северуса в восторг. Он вытащил член почти полностью и одним движением натянул Блэка на себя. Тот застонал, низко и протяжно, скорее от удовольствия, чем от боли.

Руки больше не держали Сириуса, он упал грудью на кровать, прогнув поясницу и выставляя задницу напоказ, будто сам предлагая себя, и загнано дышал. У него темнело в глазах от жаркого удовольствия, начавшего разливаться по его нутру, зарождаясь совершенно в другом месте, не там, где он обычно привык. В заднице разгорался огонь, обжигающе приятный, заливал живот, пах и наконец достиг члена, который и так уже ныл от недостатка внимания.

Снейп засаживал все быстрее. Сириус, уже едва контролируя себя от возбуждения, принялся подмахивать, прикусывая зубами нижнюю губу. Он стонал, уже ничего не стесняясь, удовольствие становилось невыносимым, и он был готов на что угодно, лишь бы прикоснуться к члену, лишь бы достичь разрядки. 

Северус видел свой член, двигающийся туда-сюда в блэковой заднице, видел свою ладонь, придерживающую бедро Блэка, его гладкую блестящую от пота спину, прогибающуюся каждый раз, когда он ритмичными толчками погружался в тело распластанного под ним мужчины. И это было лучшее зрелище, которое он видел в своей жизни. Ну вот, Северус. Теперь ты можешь это признать. Ты этого хочешь. И Блэк хочет, что бы он там ни заявлял. Потому что у него сейчас стоит, это легко почувствовать, если запустить ему руку между ног. Можно этого даже не делать, шлепки блэкового стоящего члена по животу и так отлично слышно.

Вот тебе чистая правда, Северус — вы хотели трахнуться, и вся та агрессия, направленная друг на друга еще в школьные времена была ничем иным, как желанием завалить и вставить. Не это ли скрытое желание развело вас по разные стороны баррикад, но в итоге определило наконец, кто кого поимеет? А кого надо за это благодарить, как не старину Волдеморта, заварившего всю эту кашу? Так что не стоит обманывать себя, Северус, ты мог водить за нос двух величайших магов своего времени, обманывая обоих, когда это тебе было нужно, но обманывать себя не имеет смысла. Так что трахай теперь Блэка, толкайся в него глубже и получай удовольствие, как тебе всегда и хотелось, трахай его сильнее и жестче… как он сам того хочет. 

— Мерлиновы яйца… — выругался Блэк, наконец, высвободив одну руку, и потянулся вниз, собираясь схватиться за свой член, чтобы дать, наконец, выход этому мучительному напряжению.

* * *  
Снейп на этот раз не удостаивает его ответом, слишком сосредоточенный на собственном нарастающем удовольствии. Зато он перехватывает руку Блэка на полпути к долгожданному облегчению, с рычанием толкается еще несколько раз и замирает.

Сириус не чувствует ни горячей струи внутри себя, ни дрожи бедер Снейпа, ни его хриплого удовлетворенного дыхания — все ощущения перекрывает его собственное уже болезненное возбуждение. Он просто знает — в эту секунду, в эту самую долбанную секунду Снейп кончает в него. И в следующую, и в дюжину идущих за ней. Этот чертов ублюдок содрогается в оргазме, пока сам Сириус едва может пошевелиться. Моргана милостивая, ему бы хватило всего одного прикосновения к члену!

А этот гад, как назло, еще пару раз плавно двигает бедрами, проходясь точнехонько по простате. Вот же скотина, сам ведь мужик, должен понимать… Нельзя же так… Врагу такого не пожелаешь…   
И тут гад просовывает ему руку под живот, сжимает в кулаке головку и несколько раз двигает ладонью по ней.   
И Сириус взрывается. Он выгибается под Снейпом так, что, кажется, вот-вот хрустнет позвоночник, он вжимается задницей в его бедра, скребет ногтями по простыне, и содрогается от дикого, позорного удовольствия, разливающегося по его телу. И выплескивается на постель под собой.  
Снейп снова рычит за его спиной. Еще бы: Сириус так сжался внутри, что буквально выдоил последние капли из его все еще стоящего члена. Но Сириусу плевать. Сейчас его заботит только собственное удовольствие и собственное падение.

Наконец, Снейп вытаскивает свой член из него и откатывается в сторону. Сириуса хватает лишь на то, чтобы хоть немного отползти от мокрого пятна под собой и распластаться на животе. Лежа рядом со Снейпом, Сириус думает, что оттраханный мужчина ничем не отличается от оттраханной женщины. Такая же приятная расслабленность во всем теле, в голове звенящая легкость, внизу живота горячо пульсирует кровь, и в промежности мокро и скользко. 

Он должен что-то сказать. Обязательно должен. Просто чтобы испортить слизеринскому гаду все удовольствие и хоть немного оправдаться в своих глазах.  
— Любишь трахаться на четвереньках, Северус? Никто не хотел видеть твою рожу во время секса, или только для меня так стараешься?  
— Собаке — собачья поза, — почти беззлобно отвечает Снейп. Он слишком расслаблен и ему слишком, до удивления хорошо, чтобы тратить силы на перепалку с Блэком.  
— Что б ты сдох, сволочь. Ненавижу тебя… — бормочет Сириус.  
— Я это уже слышал, Блэк. Можешь спать здесь, пока я не обзавелся прикроватным ковриком.

* * *  
Ничего не изменилось. Ненависть, боль, оскорбления. Все, как и в старые добрые времена. Просто перевес сил сейчас на стороне Снейпа. И, похоже, так будет до конца блэковой жалкой собачьей жизни. Безысходность и ненависть. Вот только сейчас он измученный, изнасилованный, низведенный до статуса раба, обкончался под треклятым Снейпом по самые ноздри. С ума сойти можно.

Сириус был уверен, что не сможет заснуть в одной постели со Снейпом. Голым и в такой беззащитной позе — уж точно. Хотя что еще более отвратительного может сотворить с ним этот ублюдок, чего уже не сделал? С малоутешительной мыслью, что хозяин в любом случае всегда сможет приказать ему встать в требуемую позу и в любом случае получит желаемое, Блэк провалился в сон.

Снилась ему всякая дрянь. Впрочем, чего еще ожидать, какое место — такие и сны. Ему снились какие-то люди, окружившие его. Они были одеты в белые халаты маггловских врачей, о которых ему рассказывал Гарри, но все носили маски, как у Пожирателей Смерти. Они обступали его, сдвигались плотнее, оттесняя куда-то, заставляя двигаться, куда им надо. Затем он увидел, что лежит на какой-то кушетке, а в лицо ему бьет очень яркий свет, ярче Люмос Солем. Он уже не видел людей, которые окружали его, но слышал обрывки их разговора. Они произносили непонятные и оттого еще более страшные вещи.

— Враг анестезирован, можно приступать…  
— … чтобы отделить душу нам нужно…  
— Принесите мне другой скальпель…  
— … слишком стерилен?  
— … почему на столе нет пациента?  
— Это же не человек, это пес!  
— … не ветеринар.  
— Придется усыпить его, прежде чем…  
— Но сперва…  
Свет становится приглушенным, и Сириус вновь видит над собой фигуры в белых рваных балахонах. Они склоняются к нему все ближе. Ему невыносимо хочется закричать, но горло не слушается, из него вырывается только слабый скулеж. Он порывается вскочить, но оказывается, что он привязан за руки и за ноги. Люди приближаются почти вплотную и вдруг все как по команде срывают маски. Под ними мерзкие уродливые разлагающиеся лица дементоров с широко раззявленными провалами вместо ртов. Рты все ближе, темные твари предвкушают свежую душу. Как же они все поделят между собой одну несчастную, и так высосанную почти досуха, лишенную большинства радостных воспоминаний душу Сириуса Блэка?   
Его так занимает этот вопрос, что он находит в себе силы выкрикнуть:  
— Меня не хватит на всех!

И дементоров словно Патронусом сдувает. Кошмар развеялся, но Сириус так и не просыпается. Он погружается в новый кошмар. Ему грезится что-то маняще-прекрасное, что было в его жизни, что оставило в ней невероятно светлый счастливый отпечаток, но и во сне он знает, что это не вернется никогда. Что бы это ни было — теперь это всего лишь воспоминание. Даже тень воспоминания. Перед ним проходят его друзья, родственники, его знакомые, соратники, возлюбленные, любовницы, все, кто когда-либо оставили светлый след в его жизни. Все они улыбаются, некоторые даже смеются, машут ему рукой. Они идут по двое или трое, иногда группами, все рады ему, но все проходят мимо, никто не останавливается рядом с ним. Он с болезненной скрупулезностью вспоминает и произносит про себя их имена, вглядывается в их лица. Пусть они не хотят остаться с ним, зато они живы и счастливы. Сириус видит Джеймса и Лили, Ремуса и Андромеду, маму, отца и Регулуса, и они приветливо глядят на него в ответ. И никто не умирал, никто никого не предавал, никто не был убийцей, никто не был преступником, никто не бежал из тюрьмы, потому что никто в нее не попадал. Он словно забыл в один миг все плохое, что накопилось в памяти, и мозг сам заполнил пробелы и выстроил цепочку воспоминаний, дарующих покой.

И вдруг среди этих лиц появилось одно, которое выделялось среди остальных. Это мужчина. Он не улыбался, он не махал Сириусу, приветствуя его, и он шел один. Сириус узнал его: это был Северус Снейп. И он шел прямо к нему, огибая всех остальных и не обращая на них никакого внимания. Сириус напрягся, не зная, чего ожидать от старого недруга. Вот Снейп поравнялся с ним, сделал еще шаг и стал рядом, плечом к плечу. Блэк хотел спросить его о чем-то, но тут он увидел рыжую макушку. Позади всех, немного отстав, медленно шел один из близнецов Визли. Он тоже приветливо улыбнулся Сириусу, но улыбка его была какой-то неправильной, словно он забыл причину, по какой люди вообще улыбаются, и просто повторял нужные движения мышцами лица. Почему-то Сириус был уверен, что это Фрэд.

Чья-то рука легко коснулась его плеча, и Сириус вздрогнул. Он посмотрел на Снейпа.  
— Пойдем? — спросил тот как-то необычайно мягко, словно не веря, что он согласится.  
Сириус проводил взглядом удаляющиеся фигуры людей, вновь повернулся к Снейпу и кивнул.  
— Да, пошли.  
Снейп протянул ему руку, и Сириус сжал ее в своей. Они пошли рядом, вдвоем в сторону, противоположную той, куда до этого ушли все. 

Мучительная тоска захлестнула Сириуса, он то ли застонал, то ли всхлипнул…   
И проснулся от этого. По щекам у него бежали слезы, его накрыла такая щемящая тоска, такое горькое чувство обретения и повторной потери, что хотелось свернуться в клубок и завыть. Он пошевелился, перевернулся на бок и вдруг дотронулся до чьей-то руки. Не осознавая, что делает, не задумываясь, чья это ладонь, он ухватился за нее, с облегчением вздохнул и снова провалился в дрему.

На рассвете Сириус был очень удивлен, когда, проснувшись, обнаружил, что сжимает руку Снейпа. Руку! Снейпа! Пакость какая!.. Осторожно, стараясь не разбудить того, он высвободил пальцы и отодвинулся подальше на свою сторону кровати. Он смутно помнил, что ему снилось; только какие-то обрывки, страх, лица, облегчение и спокойствие. Решив не забивать себе голову ерундой и надеясь на то, что Снейп не почувствовал, как ненормальный Блэк хватает его ночью за руку, он устроился поудобнее с твердым намереньем проспать еще пару часов.


	8. Chapter 8

После подобной ночи очень трудно просыпаться рядом друг с другом, улавливать неровное сонное дыхание ненавистного любовника, встречать его взгляд, произносить какие-то первые слова, смотреть на обнаженное тело другого мужчины рядом с собой.

Поэтому Северус, проснувшись через час или около того после рассвета не стал задерживаться в кровати. Облачившись в домашнюю одежду, он направился в ванную, придирчиво осмотрел себя в зеркале, полностью занимавшем одну из стен, пресек все его попытки польстить и принялся за привычные утренние процедуры. В процессе он решил, что простого душа ему будет мало, вызвал Твипи и приказал наполнить ванну. Следовало разбудить Блэка; хозяин встал — новый день начался.

— Поднимайся, Блэк, — кажется, у него уже начинало входить в привычку будить свою собственность по утрам. Северус склонился ниже над сопящим Блэком. — Подъем, псина. Время умывать морду и выкусывать блох.

Сириус приоткрыл заспанные глаза.  
— Большая часть меня еще спит. Причем, заметь, в твоей постели. Так что отвали.  
— Как говорят магглы, Блэк, кто рано встает…  
— Тот рано умрет, — пробормотал Сириус, зевая и потягиваясь. — Мерлин мой, какое издевательство. Неужели после твоих ночных домогательств я не заслужил право на спокойный сон?  
— Блэк, даже при твоем скудоумии я все же надеялся, что ты сумеешь запомнить — у тебя больше нет никаких прав. Вставай и приводи себя в порядок. Завтрак через полчаса. И воспользуйся гигиеническими удобствами на другом этаже, я намерен принять ванну, так что не беспокой меня и давай пошевеливайся.

Снейп все это проговорил в лицо сонно моргающему Блэку и покинул спальню. Уже когда он вышел за порог, Сириус наконец осмыслил сказанное.  
— Что б тебя келпи утащили! — крикнул он вслед Снейпу. Ответа не последовало.

Бормоча ругательства, поминая семьи Снейпов и Принцев до третьего колена, Сириус выполз из кровати и потащился вверх по лестнице. Дальше по коридору от их с братом спален находилась маленькая ванная комната — на случай внезапных ночных нужд. Ею редко кто пользовался, но, как оказалось, все исправно работало. Задница на этот раз практически не болела. Зато ныли перетолченные внутренности где-то глубоко в животе, слева от пупка. Сириус бы не удивился, если бы оказалось, что Снейп пробил ему кишки насквозь. Во всяком случае, тот очень старался.

— Твипи! — заорал Блэк, покончив с водными процедурами.  
Эльфиха моментально появилась перед ним, смущенно отводя взгляд от его обнаженного тела.  
— Твипи здесь. Чего желает господин Сириус?  
— Господин Сириус желает свой халат. Он в моей спальне.  
— Сию минуту, господин.  
Твипи исчезла и через пару мгновений вновь появилась, держа в тонких лапках пурпурно-золотой халат Сириуса, с вышитой на груди монограммой СБ. В этом халате шестнадцатилетний Сириус любил разгуливать по дому, изрядно зля Вальбургу, чего, собственно, и добивался. Типа, знай гриффиндорцев, мамочка! Теперь эта красная тряпка послужит благой цели позлить Сопливуса. Чем не достойное применение? Недолго думая, Сириус надел халат прямо на голое тело и не стал даже запахивать.

Глазам сидящего в столовой Северуса, нетерпеливо барабанящего пальцами по столешнице в ожидании завтрака, предстало незабываемое зрелище — вплывающий в комнату полуголый Блэк в распахнутом халате кричащей гриффиндорской расцветки.  
Северус успел порадоваться, что еще не начал есть, иначе точно бы подавился.

Сириус неторопливо прошествовал к столу и уселся за его дальний конец напротив Снейпа.  
— Как это понимать, Блэк? — сухо поинтересовался Северус.  
— Что именно? — изображая саму невинность, переспросил Сириус.  
— То, что ты позволяешь себе трясти гениталиями у всех на виду.  
— У всех? Под всеми ты подразумеваешь домашнего эльфа, чье мнение меня мало волнует, и себя, который там точно уже все видел?  
— Блэк. Изволь запахнуть халат и впредь одеваться более пристойно и подобающе, — ровно ответил Снейп.  
— Неужели я оскорбил твои чувства, Северус?  
— Ты полагаешь, что это отличная шутка — разгуливать по дому, размахивая членом?  
— Вчера ночью ты не имел ничего против моего члена!  
Раздался мелодичный звон. Твипи, накрывающая на стол, едва не уронила графин с тыквенным соком.  
— Я все сказал, Блэк, прими это к сведенью. Приятного аппетита, — и Северус невозмутимо принялся за завтрак.

Несколько минут прошло в молчании. Снейп отпивал кофе, Сириус без энтузиазма что-то жевал.  
— Давно хотел тебя спросить, — не выдержал он. — Как ты выжил? Гарри говорил, тебя укусила волдемортова гадина. Судя по шраму, она вырвала немалый кусок из твоей шеи, а еще ведь была ядовитая, хуже черной мамбы.  
Северус не спешил отвечать. Он съел еще несколько кусочков, снова поднес чашку с кофе к губам.  
— Пролонгированный нейротоксин, — произнес он.  
— И что это должно означать? — скривился Блэк.  
— Яд Нагини — это пролонгированный нейротоксин, то есть длительного действия. Рану на горле мне залечили довольно быстро, остановить кровь и нарастить ткани — не самое сложное. Но вот бороться с действием яда и его последствиями оказалось для колдомедиков куда более сложной задачей. Тем более что я был без сознания и не мог дать им несколько крайне полезных советов.  
— Похоже, они прекрасно справились и без них.  
— На твое счастье. Я пришел в себя через неделю. А уже на следующий день ко мне заявился твой крестник с требованием помочь вернуть тебя с того света.  
— Наверняка он решил, что ты уже побывал там и знаешь, как пробраться туда снова, — усмехнулся Сириус.  
— Вполне в духе Поттеров — требовать у едва живого человека помощи в решении собственных проблем.  
— Ну, ведь все просто отлично закончилось. Для тебя уж точно.  
— А ты чем-то недоволен? — саркастично приподнял бровь Северус.  
— Нет, все отлично, хозяин. Меня все устраивает. Прости, что заставил тебя усомниться в моей благодарности. Пойду прищемлю дверью пальцы в знак своего раскаяния.  
— Рад слышать. Но калечить себя не позволяю. С распухшими пальцами котлы не почистишь, — теперь пришел черед Снейпа ухмыляться.  
— Ты что, опять заставишь…  
— Уймись, Блэк. Сегодня можешь найти себе занятие по душе. К ужину я вернусь и надеюсь, что твой внешний вид меня более не разочарует, — с этими словами Северус поднялся из-за стола. — Твипи! Плащ и трость.

Прошла неделя. Затем вторая. Сириус задыхался.

Он будто снова вернулся на несколько лет назад, когда ему было запрещено покидать этот дом и он был вынужден торчать в четырех стенах, пока снаружи кипела жизнь.  
Сириус был гордым человеком, но более не свободным. Он ненавидел подчиняться, хотя жизнь заставляла его неоднократно. Он задыхался в четырех стенах, пропадал в них, разрушался изнутри — и это приводило его в отчаянную ярость. И если уж пришлось отбросить гордость и подчиниться мужчине, то хотелось хотя бы испортить ему все удовольствие. Но Снейп оставлял мало шансов на месть, а всякое сопротивление в корне пресекалось.

Спать со Снейпом в одной кровати было… странно. Узнавать привычки Сопливуса явно было не тем, чего бы Сириус хотел от этой жизни. Но это и была его жизнь, и спать с другим человеком в одной постели означало также и узнавать его ближе со всех сторон.

Нельзя было ограничиться только трахом, сном в одной кровати и совместными завтраками и ужинами. В жизнь просачивались привычки, которые волей-неволей начинаешь замечать, запоминать, а потом и привыкать к ним. Целая куча мелочей, из которой состоит обычная жизнь человека, находящегося рядом треть суток. Предпочтения в еде и одежде, мелкие рутинные детали, свойственные каждому. Предсказуемые движения, скупая, но многозначительная мимика, которую начинаешь понимать. Сотни мелочей, которые никогда не узнаешь, если вы не живете вместе, не едите в одно время, не спите в одной кровати, не дышите одним воздухом.

Да взять хотя бы постельные привычки. И речь вовсе не о сексе. Если Сириус, едва добираясь до горизонтального положения, сразу проваливался в сон, а тем более после секса, то Северус еще любил почитать перед сном. Наверное, привычка всех одиноких людей, которые располагают временем и такой возможностью. И свет небольшого светильника со снейповой стороны и тихий шелест страниц вовсе не мешал Блэку засыпать, даже наоборот, странным образом действовал умиротворяюще. Впрочем, куда более странным было то, что он спокойно спал обнаженным рядом с другим обнаженным мужчиной, чего от себя никогда бы не ожидал.

А еще Сириус то и дело косился на рисунок на руке Снейпа, пока тот, наконец, не ткнул запястье Блэку под нос со словами «Полюбуйся уже и успокойся». Темная метка больше не выглядела живой. Змея не извивалась вокруг черепа. Это был просто рисунок, как старая, немного поблекшая татуировка.  
— А почему не сведешь окончательно? Или дорого как память? — спросил он и тут же пожалел.  
Снейп, как ни странно, не разозлился.  
— Это как шрам Поттера — разглаживается, тускнеет, но не сходит даже со временем и не поддается никакой магической коррекции. Слишком сильное заклятие: даже когда оно развеивается — след остается навсегда.

Что до самого секса… Сириус предпочитал не думать об этом. Он просто был. Иногда действительно секс, к взаимному удовольствию, чего Блэк неизменно стыдился. Иногда это было изнасилование, которое принять было легче. Сукин сын Снейп явно развлекался, заставляя Блэка кончать под собой. Вопреки предположениям Сириуса тот знал множество поз и не лишал себя удовольствия разнообразить места совокупления. Проще говоря, Сириуса трахали разными способами и на разных поверхностях, часто и со вкусом. Снейп будто дорвался до доступного, пусть и несколько потрепанного тела, после многих лет вынужденного воздержания. И все так же поил Блэка целебными зельями, добиваясь, наверное, чтобы тело под ним выглядело привлекательнее, а тот их все так же беспрекословно пил. Эти зелья были ему тоже на руку. Если он хочет однажды освободиться, то лучше быть в хорошей форме, а не старой затраханной развалиной.

Сириус сходил с ума от скуки и одиночества. Редкие приказы домовому эльфу да краткие перепалки с хозяином вряд ли могли считаться за полноценное общение. Он был согласен уже и на задушевные разговоры со Снейпом: тот хоть и сдабривал половину сказанных слов ядом, все же был интересным собеседником, и только от него Сириус мог узнавать последние новости. Но мистер Принц был очень занятым человеком. Как анимаг понял, предприятие «Малфой и Принц» процветало, но требовало неустанного контроля. Экономическая сторона лежала — кто бы сомневался — на плечах Малфоя-старшего: организация дела, закупки ингредиентов, продажи готовых зелий и снадобий, улаживание вопросов с Министерством и конкурентами. А все связанное с выбором этих самых ингредиентов, руководство процессом, контроль производства, подбор сотрудников, экспериментальные составы и опыты — над кем, Сириус боялся даже подумать, — это была вотчина Принца. Похоже, эти двое прекрасно сработались, скользкие гады. Интересно, Снейп пользуется галеонами Блэков, или пока что вовсю тратит состояние Малфоев, изрядно уменьшившееся после войны. Наверное, все же нет, бережет на черный день. Носатый ублюдок.

Сириус много читал, надеясь откопать в семейной библиотеке что-нибудь, что сможет помочь его положению. Перелистав кучу томов и перебрав десятки свитков, плюнул на это дело. Исторический прецедент указывался, закон был написан и признавался в магическом сообществе. Все. Точка. Ничего более. Только принадлежать и служить герою верой и правдой. Он пытался помогать Твипи готовить, вернее, старался хотя бы перенять у нее несколько кулинарных секретов, но, кажется, больше пугал эльфиху, чем приносил пользу.  
Он даже опустился до того, что сам взялся за чистку нескольких снейповых котлов, которые постоянно появлялись на кухне после ежевечерних бдений зельевара в лаборатории. Кстати, против этих бдений, которые часто затягивались до поздней ночи, Сириус ничего не имел против — после них Снейп хотя бы не лез к нему, и он спокойно засыпал на своей половине необъятной кровати

Еще Блэк пытался двигаться, занимая мысли и руки. Мелкая моторика всегда очень отвлекает. Когда ему надоедало носиться по дому в облике Бродяги, облаивая темные углы и шевелящиеся на сквозняке портьеры, он усаживался в кресло перед камином в гостиной, выкладывал перед собой найденные по всему дому семейные реликвии, маленькие магические штучки вроде Очаровывающей музыкальной шкатулки, которая вызывала слабость и сонливость, стоило только ее завести. Такие занятные вещицы в изобилии водились в доме Блэков, а Снейп почему-то не избавился от них, решив сохранить то ли из любви к темной магии, которой эти по большей части весьма опасные предметы были пропитаны, то ли из каких других побуждений. Большинство вещиц были сломанны, некоторые повреждены механически, другие за столько лет просто растеряли свою магию. Сириус выкладывал их перед собой на стол, вертел в руках, рассматривал, разбирал и снова собирал, пытаясь понять их устройство и какое именно заклятие они несли в себе, благо, на потомка рода Блэков эти заклятия не действовали.

Он просиживал так часами и втайне надеялся, что раз уж ему не позволено вызывать друзей по каминной сети, то хотя бы Гарри сможет пробить защиту, наложенную Снейпом, и свяжется с ним сам. Гарри… Чем ты так занят, что позабыл о своем старом крестном? Надеюсь, у тебя все настолько хорошо, что ты просто забыл о нем в череде счастливых дней.

У него еще оставалась последняя полупустая пачка сигарет из тех, что Гарри тайком сунул ему на свадьбе. Временами, забывшись, он вытаскивал сигарету, крутил ее в пальцах, пока не крошил в труху, затем брался за другую, и все повторялось. После чего он бережно собирал высыпавшийся табак и заново делал из него самокрутки. 

В жизни всех людей бывают дни, которые помнишь всю жизнь. Печальные дни забываются, стираются из головы, оставляя после себя только память о горьком вкусе слез. А дни, когда ты счастлив тщательно отбираются и прячутся в потайных уголках сердца, чтобы временами можно было доставать их оттуда, бережно перебирать и вспоминать, счастливо улыбаясь.

У Сириуса все было наоборот. Ему почти нечего было доставать и перебирать, чтобы глаза радостно засветились. Азкабан оставил ему лишь мрачные воспоминания, полные ненависти, боли и тоски. Ему нечем было разогнать мрак в душе. Может быть, поэтому он так цеплялся за ту животную похоть, которая прорывалась в нем в постели со Снейпом. Удовольствие тела не так уж трудно принять за удовольствие души. Обмануть себя трудно, но можно. Иначе останется лишь беспомощное, бесправное существо, заключенное в клетку одиночества и полнейшей бездеятельности. Как же ему невыносимо хотелось наружу…

* * *  
Северус давно не пребывал в таком добром расположении духа. Да что там давно — годами! Даже Люциус подшучивал, он-де всегда говорил, что безраздельная власть над гриффиндорцем положительно сказывается на жизни слизеринца. Общественной и личной, тонко усмехаясь, добавлял он. Северус не стал делать секрета из того, что сделал Блэка своей постельной игрушкой. Малфой проявлял умеренное любопытство, но не более. Снейп был уверен, что дальше Люциуса эта информация не пойдет — для того не было в этом никакой выгоды.

Наконец-то он был свободен. От обязательств, тревог, ответственности. От Дамблдора и Волдеморта. От кучи подростков. От унылых подземелий. У него было дело, которое он любил и которое к тому же приносило ему доход. У него был друг, которому относительно можно было доверять. У него было новое, свое имя, свой дом и даже свой домовой эльф. У него даже был Орден Мерлина, пусть и второй степени. А в довершение всего у него был раб. И не кто-нибудь, а сам Сириус Блэк. Полностью его, с потрохами, личный, собственный. Официально. Навсегда. Заносчивая аристократическая псина теперь лаяла или затыкалась по его приказу, служила и выполняла все его команды.

Теперь он понимал любовь Люциуса к лошадям. Понимал, что чувствует человек, объездивший не знавшего узды жеребца — нет ничего слаще победы над тем, кто не желает покоряться. Кто так пока и не покорился в полной мере, но все равно проиграл, потому что, черт возьми, ты оказался сильнее, чем он! Умнее и хитрее.

Вседозволенность развязывала руки. Ты заслужил, ты пожелал — и ты получил это. И ты ничего никому не должен. Взял — и пользуйся. Это было тем, что сносило ему крышу, как выразились бы некоторые из его бывших учеников. Ему нравилась эта свобода и безнаказанность. Ему нравилось делать то, что ему хотелось, и делать это так, как ему взбредало в голову. Он носил достаточно масок, он достаточно прикидывался и скрывал свои истинные желания всю свою жизнь. И он достаточно натерпелся из-за этой шавки в свое время. Пришло время расплаты. Ему нравилось, что Блэк сопротивляется. Иногда ему хотелось поиграть в доброго хозяина. Нравилось, когда тот кричал и стонал от удовольствия, или, что чаще, пытался сдержать эти стоны, но почти всегда проигрывал. А иногда ему хотелось быть агрессивным, грубым, жестоким. Подчинять Блэка и ломать его. Его не заботили чувства Блэка по этому поводу, и это возбуждало его еще сильнее. Ему нравилось ощущать свою единоличную власть над чужим телом. И будь он проклят, если Блэку не нравилось то, что он с ним делал. Хоть его рот и сыпал ругательствами, тело содрогалось и подавалось навстречу. Северус даже не запрещал ему сквернословить и оскорблять хозяина. Наедине, разумеется. Так сладко было видеть настоящего Блэка, истрепанного годами, но все такого же упертого гриффиндорца, отчаянно цепляющегося за свою гордость — и каждый раз с наслаждением втаптывать ее в грязь. Словом, делом, даже взглядом.

А Сириусу иногда становилось так тошно в своей клетке, что он пару раз задумывался, а ни покончить ли с собой. Не то чтобы он всерьез об этом размышлял, но, бывало, мысли проскакивали. Не из-за того, что весь магический мир знает о его незавидной участи и перемывает ему кости. «Вы про Блэка? Думаю, он заслужил. Ну а чего еще ожидать? Правосудие нашло его, не просто так ведь его тогда упекли в Азкабан. Невиновен, как же. Вот и расплата». Плевал он на это. Но те немногие, кто не злословил, в открытую его жалели, а это было еще хуже.

В действительности он даже покончить с собой не мог без разрешения хозяина, иначе это ударит по тому, кто ему дороже всего — по Гарри, который, как ему начинало казаться, совсем о нем забыл. Он крепился изо всех сил и продержался больше месяца, прежде чем сорвался и решил: сколько можно страдать на трезвую голову. И пока Снейпа не было дома, меланхолично напился наедине с собой. Компания была приятная и неболтливая, но слегка невменяемая.

И надо же такому было случится, чтобы именно в этот день вернувшийся Снейп едва ли не с порога поведал ему, что сегодня его удостоил визитом великий Гарри Поттер и испросил позволения навестить своего крестного. Затем Сопливус повел своим выдающимся носом, изобразил брезгливую гримасу и объявил Блэку, что его крестник будет, несомненно, счастлив увидеть, как его обожаемый Сириус успешно спивается, уничтожая запасы фамильного огденского собственными силами.

Сириуса так взволновала эта новость, что сердце радостно заколотилось в горле и его едва не вывернуло выпитым. К счастью, он избежал такого позора перед Снейпом, вскочив и успев домчаться до ближайшей ванной комнаты. Весь остаток вечера прошел в тревожном и восторженном предвкушении завтрашней встречи с Гарри. Сириус даже переступил через собственную гордость, поскребшись в дверь снейпового кабинета и попросив антипохмельного зелья. Он приготовился выслушать поток ядовитых и нелестных замечаний в свой адрес, но к его удивлению Северус просто отошел назад, через пару мгновений вернулся и молча вручил ему запечатанную колбу с бледно-зеленой жидкостью. Блэк так опешил, что искренне поблагодарил и удалился.

А ночью Снейп взял свое, извлекая из Сириуса, словно звуки из музыкального инструмента, стоны и крики. Как оказалось, дав Блэку зелье, Снейп думал в первую очередь о себе.

На языке у Сириуса осталось только одно слово, которое срывалось с губ бессчетное количество раз вперемешку с рычанием, стонами и хрипами.  
— Ненавижу… Ненавижу… ох… ненавижу!

Снейп опять сделал это с ним. Опять заставил насильно испытать удовольствие от члена в заднице, от тяжести Снейпа, лежащего на нем, удерживающего его ноги на своих плечах, впивающегося ему в губы.

— Где у тебя только силы берутся? Зелья свои принимаешь, что ли? — отдышавшись, проворчал Блэк. — Сколько уже можно терзать мою несчастную плоть?  
— Уверяю тебя, твоя плоть вполне счастлива, — произнес Снейп. — Еще заход?  
— Ненавижу тебя.  
— Ты повторяешься.  
— Сил нет ответить достойно.  
Снейп склонился над ним и опять впился ему поцелуем в губы.  
Сириус почти не сопротивлялся, он чертовски устал, и ему хотелось спать.  
— Зачем ты делаешь это?  
— Что именно? — спросил Северус, вытягиваясь рядом на боку.  
— Целуешь меня. Тебе не противно?  
— А тебе?  
Сириус промолчал.  
— Ты весь мой, отчего же мне должно быть противно? К тому же я так острее ощущаю твое удовольствие.  
— Каким это образом? — Блэк даже повернулся к нему.  
— Ну, надеюсь, ты уже познал все прелести анального оргазма, и понял, что кончать можно не только членом.

Сириус стиснул зубы, чтобы не наговорить мерзостей в ответ из серии «По своему опыту знаешь? И кого же ты допустил в свою драгоценную задницу? Небось, своего обожаемого Лорда?». Он с трудом, но сдержался, хотелось все же знать, что скажет Сопливус.  
— У женщин оргазм бывает вагинальным и клиторальным.  
Сириус едва не ляпнул «Откуда знаешь, неужто хоть одна ведьма тебе дала?!» Он даже заскрипел зубами от усилия сдержаться.  
— И когда женщина испытывает вагинальный оргазм, ее вагина сокращается и передает волны дальше до самой матки. Но дело в том, что дно матки заканчивается в нескольких сантиметрах над лобком, — Снейп сделал выразительную паузу, — а кишечник тянется до самого рта. Поэтому, целуя своего любовника во время того, как тот кончает задницей, когда она сжимается, идет волнами и сокращениями все дальше вглубь, можно уловить губами отголоски его анального оргазма.  
Блэк помолчал, переваривая информацию.  
— Северус, ты больной на всю голову, — наконец выдал он.  
Снейп издал сухой смешок.  
— А ты думал, хуже, чем в Азкабане, быть не может?  
Сириус перевернулся на бок спиной к Снейпу. Неважно, что болтает этот ублюдок. Надо заснуть и проснуться уже завтра, в день, когда придет Гарри. Завтра будет хороший день.


	9. Chapter 9

Вопреки его ожиданиям, день был испорчен с самого утра тем, что Снейп остался дома. И сколько бы косых и злых взглядов Сириус ни бросал в его сторону, зельевар не собирался проваливать туда, где он обычно проводил свои дни.

Сириус расположился в гостиной, поближе к холлу, чтобы к приходу Гарри добраться до входных дверей первым и первым стиснуть крестника в объятиях. Хотя кому бы тут еще пришло в голову обнимать Гарри, не эльфихе же.

Около полудня, когда Сириус уже весь извелся, раздался звонок в дверь. Первой мыслью Сириуса было то, что сейчас на весь дом раздадутся вопли миссис Блэк. К его облегчению, их не последовало. Поравнявшись с ее портретом в коридоре, Сириус церемонно поклонился.  
— Матушка, доброго дня, — вежливо поприветствовал он.  
— Сириус, — не очень тепло, но вполне спокойно ответила она и прибавила. — Кажется, у нас гости.  
— Да, матушка, это ко мне, — и он поспешил открыть дверь, уповая на то, что она не начнет свои обычные проклятия в адрес грязнокровок, позорящих этот дом своим присутствием.

Обычно он старался как можно реже забредать в коридор на первом этаже. Входная дверь все равно была для него под запретом, да и лишний раз встречаться со своей покойной матерью ему не хотелось. Поэтому сейчас он с замиранием сердца ожидал ее реакции на Гарри, а Сириус надеялся, что это именно он.

— Сириус!!! — Гарри завопил с порога не хуже Вальбурги. — Я так рад тебя видеть! Прости, пожалуйста, что не заходил так долго. Сам понимаешь, свадьба, медовый месяц, Джинни… Мне очень-очень стыдно, правда. Прости меня, пожалуйста! Как ты тут? — затараторил Поттер, вцепившись в крестного, как ниффлер в блестящий сикль, и едва не придушив его в своих объятиях.  
— Тише, Гарри, тише, не так быстро. Все в порядке, я в норме. Не извиняйся, я понимаю, — бормотал Сириус куда-то в макушку мальчишке, нет, уже взрослому мужчине. — Пойдем в дом, Гарри. Я должен запереть дверь, отпусти меня, ладно?

Поттер наконец разжал хватку и Сириус смог шагнуть к открытой двери. Его обдало летним жаром, шумом города, запахом свободы. На несколько мгновений он застыл, не в силах пошевелиться и избавиться от мучительного желания припустить вниз по крыльцу, выскочить на улицу и побежать что есть духу, пока сил хватит. Не сбежать, нет, просто нестись вперед, сломя голову, потому что так хотелось, потому что слишком долго он сидел взаперти. Мерлин Великий, как же он соскучился по… жизни.

— Сириус… — раздалось за спиной. — Ты ждешь еще кого-то?  
Блэк вздрогнул и, собрав всю волю в кулак, захлопнул дверь.  
— Нет, Гарри, только тебя. Пойдем.  
Проходя мимо портрета матери, Сириус заметил, что она внимательно смотрит на Поттера и толкнул Гарри локтем. К счастью, Гарри намек понял.  
— Здравствуйте, миссис Блэк, — Гарри церемонно поклонился портрету.  
— Мистер Поттер, — произнесла Вальбурга и присела в легком реверансе.  
У Сириуса едва не отвисла челюсть. Ну точно, Снейп провел с ней разъяснительную беседу на счет прихода Гарри Поттера в дом. Иначе сдержанное поведение своей матери Сириус объяснить не мог. Он поспешил утащить Гарри дальше, пока не произошло еще что-нибудь из ряда вон выходящее.

Он провел крестника в гостиную, вызвал Твипи и велел ей подать чай.  
Гарри удивленно крутил головой по сторонам. Похоже, изменения в интерьере его поразили не меньше чем самого Сириуса в свое время.  
— А кто это? И где Кричер? — спросил он, едва эльфиха исчезла.  
Сириус перевел дух; рассказывать придется много и долго.  
— Давай сначала о тебе: как ты сам, как Джинни и Рон с Гермионой, что вообще нового? А потом уже и я расскажу все по порядку.  
— Нет, — неожиданно твердо ответил Поттер. — Сперва скажи мне, как у тебя дела. Снейп сильно издевается над тобой? Я понимаю, что ты мне не скажешь всей правды, но прошу тебя, не нужно все держать в себе. Я всегда поддержу тебя, ты же знаешь.

Кажется, его тут принимают за святого мученика, пострадавшего за веру и терпящего муки преисподней. Но ты прав, Гарри, я не стану рассказывать тебе и о половине того, что творит со мной Снейп. К чему тебе знать о позоре своего крестного. Я не стану говорить тебе о том, как верный друг и соратник твоего отца превратился в беззащитную жертву. Пусть твоя любовь ни на миг не замутится жалостью.

Сириус улыбнулся крестнику, но сам вынужден был признать, что вышло довольно посредственно. Невеселая усмешка — лаконичный ответ на все мысли и чувства Поттера. Но тому явно будет этого мало. Моргана милостивая, а он так хотел избежать разговора по душам и этого пытливого сочувственного взгляда.

— Скажи мне, у тебя все в порядке, Сириус? — снова попросил Гарри, с такой грустью и надеждой в голосе, будто маленький ребенок, который подозревает, что взрослые его обманывают, но не может этому противостоять, и ему приходится просто верить.  
— В полном порядке, Гарри. Все не так уж плохо. Снейп, оказывается, не такой гад, как мы всегда думали. — Он гораздо хуже, но этого Сириус вслух никогда не скажет, только не перед Гарри. — Я жив-здоров, я дома, и Снейп не ставит на мне никаких экспериментов, так что не бойся, я еще не свихнулся здесь, — и он улыбнулся фальшиво-бодрой улыбкой, начисто опровергающей эти слова.

На его счастье, появилась Твипи с подносом. Гарри молчал, пока она расставляла чашки, заварник, от которого шел аромат Седого Графа, несколько вазочек и конфетниц со сладостями. А Сириус даже не подозревал, что у них в доме водится такая посуда. Или это Снейп прикупил? Хотя вряд ли, этот скорее потратится на колбы да реторты.  
— Желаете еще чего-нибудь, господин Сириус?  
— Нет, Твипи, можешь идти. Я позову, если понадобится.

Ну, кажется, самое время заболтать Гарри историей о появлении здесь эльфихи.

Но Поттер был весь в своего отца, а тот был не из тех, кто сдается после двух неудачных попыток.  
— Ты хотел знать, куда подевался Кричер. Все очень просто. Его…

— Сириус, не делай этого. Я же вижу, что все совсем не так хорошо, как ты мне пытаешься доказать. Расскажи мне, что тебя беспокоит. Я знаю, как может мстить Снейп. А тем более тебе. Я видел его воспоминания, связанные с Мародерами. И, возможно, еще самые безобидные. Не переводи разговор, крестный, о домашних эльфах мы еще успеем поговорить.

Блэк вздохнул еще раз. Что ж, в конце концов, он может рассказать настырному мальчишке, как злобных сальноволосый ублюдок заставляет его чистить котлы вручную. И поит всякими дурно пахнущими подозрительными зельями. Ах да, он же только что сказал, что Снейп не ставит на нем экспериментов. Не годится. Так, что еще. Запрещает ходить голышом по дому. Наказывает, если обозвать его Сопливусом. Как-то несерьезно это все. Сириусу впервые пришло в голову, что Снейп и вправду не зверствует по отношению к нему. Ну, разве что по ночам… нет, об этом он точно не станет говорить. Что же самое худшее из того, что терзает его здесь? И тут Блэка прорвало, будто помимо его воли.

— Одиночество достало. Выть иногда хочется. Снейп целыми днями где-то пропадает, а мне запретил выходить наружу.  
— Вот гад. Хочешь, я с ним поговорю?  
— Не вздумай. Как ты себе это вообще представляешь? Мистер Принц, ваш раб, мой крестный, жалуется, что ему не хватает свежего воздуха. Не могли бы вы выгуливать его почаще?

Поттер заметно приуныл. Хотя скорее, его больше расстроили слова Сириуса, чем вероятный исход разговора со Снейпом.  
— Да ну брось, Гарри. Мне живется вполне терпимо. Северус особо не изгаляется. Во всяком случае, я ожидал худшего.

Блэк не стал уточнять, что некоторых отношений он вообще не ожидал, но постарался напустить на себя максимально достоверный жизнерадостный вид.

— Давай теперь расскажи о себе. Где провел медовый месяц, как у вас там налаживается семейная жизнь? И вообще, когда мне ждать почти что внуков?

Сириус знал куда бить, чтобы сменить тему разговора и отвлечь крестника. Гарри заметно смутился, но быстро пришел в себя и принялся эмоционально и беспорядочно пересказывать Сириусу все, что происходило в его жизни после свадьбы. Он перескакивал с одного на другое, возвращался к предыдущей теме и болтал без умолку. Похоже, парню действительно надо было выговориться и получить пару дельных советов от взрослого мужчины.

Блэк внимательно слушал его, временами вставляя несколько слов, временами улыбаясь про себя. Он был чертовски рад за Гарри. Ради одного его счастливого вида он был готов вынести многое, продать тело, обменять душу. В каждой улыбке крестника, в каждом его жесте, в заливистом смехе и горящих глазах он находил подтверждение, что был прав, что в кои-то веки не ошибся, приняв решение добровольно подчиниться желанию Снейпа. Оно того стоило. И он надеялся, что Сохатый видит сейчас счастливого сына. И не сильно расстраивается из-за загубленной жизни лучшего друга. А Снейп… Снейпа можно терпеть. Положа лапу на сердце, он куда лучше дементоров, с ним можно жить.

— Добрый день, мистер Поттер, — растягивая слова в своей обычной презрительной манере, произнес Снейп, входя в гостиную. — Приветствую в моем доме.

Вот же ж гад, специально подчеркнул. Сириус нахмурился. Гарри поднялся и вежливо ответил на приветствие. Хорошо, что он понимает, лучше не злить человека, от которого зависит жизнь и судьба его крестного.

— Простите, что не спустился раньше, был несколько занят. Но вижу, вы с моим рабом неплохо проводите время, — непроницаемому взгляду Северуса мог бы позавидовать и василиск. — Удивительно, как он внимательно и молча вас слушает. Со мной он обычно любит и поболтать, и покричать.

Только Сириусу послышалась двусмысленность в последней фразе? Он понадеялся, что Гарри списал все на обычную желчность Снейпа и его пристрастие к замаскированным оскорблениям. Нет, он точно имел в виду больше, чем сказал, ну вот, и бросил короткий взгляд на него. Будто удостоверился, что Блэк понял намек, предназначенный только для него. Чтоб тебя акромантул сожрал, сволочь слизеринская! Ни один мускул на лице Сириуса не дрогнул, а он был уверен, что на лбу у него появилась надпись большими буквами: «Снейп трахал меня всю ночь. И все предыдущие тоже».

— Я рассказываю Сириусу последние новости магического мира. Не похоже, что вы часто балуете его выходом в свет, мистер Принц.

Молодец, Гарри! Давай, поставь этого ублюдка на место. Мне-то рычать запрещается…

— Вот и отлично. Чем больше информации вы ему дадите, тем дольше он сможет занимать свою голову всякими глупостями, пока сидит дома, и будет доставлять мне меньше хлопот. Вы не поверите, каким шкодливым иногда может быть… — Северус сделал выразительную паузу, — ваш крестный. А пока вынужден откланяться, дела не терпят отлагательства. Мистер Поттер, — Снейп кивнул Гарри. — Блэк, веди себя хорошо, я вернусь к ужину.

— Как был сволочью, так и остался, — вздохнул Гарри, откидываясь в кресле. — Если бы не знал точно, что он делал и чем пожертвовал, в жизни бы не поверил, что орден ему дали заслуженно.

Блэк хмыкнул и потянулся долить себе и Гарри чаю.

Поттер не знал и десятой доли злодеяний своего бывшего профессора, бывшего Пожирателя Смерти. Он мог лишь слабо представлять, что побудило того выбрать себе в рабы его крестного отца. Он догадывался, что Сириуса могут унижать и заставлять делать малоприятные вещи в отместку за поступки более чем двадцатилетней давности. Но Гарри и не догадывался, жертвой какой разнузданной похоти и тайных желаний стал его крестный, иначе он бы тут же без сомнений объявил Северуса Принца новым воплощением и преемником самого Волдеморта.

— Ты все-таки что-то скрываешь, Сириус. Я не буду давить на тебя. Я понимаю, что ты пошел на такой шаг из-за меня, и я в вечном долгу перед тобой. Ты в полном праве не говорить мне всего. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал — я всегда поддержу тебя, я на твоей стороне, что бы ни случилось. Мне ты можешь рассказать что угодно. Конечно, если захочешь.

Сириус с благодарностью посмотрел на Гарри и вполне искренне улыбнулся, но в глазах его улыбка не отразилась.

Гарри, ты ведь не ожидаешь, что я сейчас начну тебе рассказывать, как без пары годов в сорок лет твой крестный отец расстался с анальной девственностью? И с кем?! Со своим школьным недругом, с твоим ненавистным учителем, с прихвостнем Темного Лорда, убийцей Альбуса Дамблдора. Даже думать об этом противно, не то что вслух сказать.

И что потом? Ты разозлишься, затем расстроишься, попытаешься поговорить со мной об этом. Спросишь, как это было. И что я смогу ответить? Сперва больно, затем странно, а потом восхитительно. Впрочем, нет, восхитительно было с самого начала, вернее, с начала второго раза. Рассказать, как каждую ночь я ложусь в его постель, как он приходит, трахает меня, а я кончаю под ним. Но я быстрее откушу себе язык, чем признаюсь в этом себе, тебе или Снейпу. Да и вообще кому бы то ни было. Я сам не знаю, что со мной происходит, Гарри. Кажется, я еще вполне в своем уме, чтобы понимать, что я не в своем уме. Думаю, будет лучше, если я совсем слечу с катушек. Так что лучше я буду молчать.

— Жизнь тяжелая штука, Гарри. Но я думаю, ты знаешь это лучше меня. Временами мы должны делать вид, что жизнь одинаково приятна в любой компании. И пока мы живы — всегда есть надежда. И я хочу, чтобы ты знал — я ни о чем не жалею. Если бы пришлось снова делать выбор, как тогда в Министерстве — оба раза, и во время битвы, и во время награждения — я бы поступил так же.

Поттер посмотрел на него таким странным взглядом, будто воочию увидел, как Сириус сам вырвал себе крылья, которые едва успели вырасти у него за спиной.

— Я не для этого хотел вернуть тебя из-за Завесы, — пробормотал он.  
— Подумай о выгоде, — преувеличенно весело воскликнул Блэк. — Скромный расход на одного новоиспеченного героя, который пожелал получить в награду всего лишь одного бесполезного для общества волшебника, вполне приемлем. В конце концов, гораздо худшие вещи происходят каждый день. Я еще легко отделался. Это уж точно ерунда по сравнению с Первой и Второй магическими войнами, нападением стаи оборотней на маггловский район, эпидемией драконьей оспы или все более частые случаи рождения сквибов в семьях чистокровных волшебников. Тебе следует шире смотреть на вещи.  
— Ты прав, но…  
— А это правда, что Сн… Северус помог тебе в этом? — Блэк чуть было не сказал «Снейп», но вовремя исправился: он не знал, как отреагирует заклятие на произнесение этого слова вслух, пусть и не в присутствии хозяина.  
— Да. Если бы не он, у нас, наверное, ничего бы и не получилось.  
— Тогда я просто возвращаю долг. Все в порядке.

Еще несколько часов они беседовали, перебирали прошлое, перебрасывались шутками, строили планы на будущее и понимающе кивали в ответ. Твипи принесла полный заварник и несколько тарелок с бутербродами. Поттер сразу же набросился на них и продолжал болтать с набитым ртом. Растет он еще, что ли? Сириус не мог оторвать от него взгляда. Гарри так напоминал ему Джеймса…

Часы где-то в доме приятным голосом возвестили, что уже пять часов, время пить чай. Сириус усмехнулся. На чай он уже смотреть не мог, а вот с Гарри посидел бы еще часок-другой. Но скоро вернется Снейп, и Сириус не хотел, чтобы тот встретился с Гарри снова. Мерлин знает, что еще наговорит ему этот скользкий змей. Пора прощаться.

Сириус проводил крестника до входной двери. К счастью, прощаться с миссис Блэк ему не пришлось: та, казалось, дремала в своем кресле на портрете.

Клятвенные заверения Гарри, что он снова скоро навестит Сириуса, при первой же возможности. Крепкие объятия. Вихрь будоражащих ноздри уличных запахов. И стук захлопнувшейся двери.

— Слава Моргане, наконец этот полукровка избавил наш дом от своего присутствия, — сварливо произнесла Вальбурга у него за спиной. Ну, благодарение всем богам, а то он уже начал волноваться, куда Снейп подевал портрет его матери и кто эта молчаливая женщина на холсте.  
— И как ты только терпишь другого полукровку в своем доме? — не удержался Сириус от ответной колкости.  
— Не сравнивай дурного гриффиндорца с достойным слизеринцем!  
— Ты сейчас разговариваешь с одним из этих гриффиндорцев, мама.  
— И скажи мне, куда тебя завела твоя гриффиндорская дурость?

Да, именно поэтому он старался избегать разговоров со своей матерью. Потому что, несмотря на сварливый характер, зачастую она была права. Жаль, что в молодости он был слишком заносчив и самонадеян, чтобы прислушиваться хотя бы к половине ее советов.  
— Гарри умный и очень храбрый мальчик. Он спаситель всего магического мира, если вдруг тебе это неизвестно. И если бы не он, я сейчас бы не стоял здесь и не разговаривал с тобой. Я обязан ему жизнью.  
— Твой храбрый крестник ни за что бы не победил без помощи Северуса. И именно мистеру Принцу ты обязан возвращением в мир живых, сын мой, не забывай об этом.

Проклятье, она снова была права! Разве тут забудешь?!  
— Я благодарен, мама. Каждую ночь я расплачиваюсь за его доброту своей задн… — Сириус вовремя прикусил язык. Еще чего не хватало, жаловаться портрету покойной матери, как чертов Снейп еженощно дерет его в зад.  
— У Северуса действительно несколько нетрадиционные увлечения, но у английских джентльменов это довольно распространенный порок, и это далеко не худшее, что произошло с тобой в твоей жалкой жизни.  
Сириус не был намерен продолжать этот разговор, в котором его все время тыкали лицом в лужицу, как провинившегося щенка.  
— Как скажешь, мама. Доброго дня, — и резко развернувшись, он поспешил ретироваться из холла. В конце концов, скоро объявится хозяин, ему нужно морально приготовиться к ужину и к тому, что последует за ним.


	10. Chapter 10

Блэк нервно мерил шагами спальню. Дальше откладывать нельзя. Или он наберется смелости и попросит Снейпа, или скоро просто свихнется. Гриффиндорец он или нет, в конце концов! Сколько можно тянуть!

Сириус толкнул дверь в ванну, запоздало надеясь, что не застанет Снейпа в самый пикантный момент. На его счастье, тот уже закончил вечерние омовения и даже успел набросить домашнюю мантию.  
Сириус специально подбирал такой момент. Нужно застать хозяина сытым, разомлевшим после горячей воды, довольным и предвкушающим. Блэк скривился, его тошнило от самого себя.

— Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой.  
— Я слушаю.  
— Поговорить. А не вещать в спину.

Северус повернулся к нему, между его бровей залегла недовольная складка.  
— Я весь внимание.  
— Возьми меня завтра с собой, пожалуйста. Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь, прошу, только выпусти меня из этого склепа, — выпалил Блэк на одном дыхании.  
— Хочешь попасть на Косую аллею? Зачем? — подозрительно спросил Снейп.  
— Нет. Мне все равно куда пойти. Я просто хочу выйти из дома. Хоть на несколько часов. Я прошу тебя… — Сириус заглядывал в темные глаза Снейпа в надежде прочитать там намек на ответ. Еще немного, и он будет готов умолять и называть гада хозяином, лишь бы тот только разрешил.

— Ты понимаешь, что я собираюсь посетить Косую аллею не ради развлечения. Мне необходимо забрать из разных магазинов редкие ингредиенты и сделать несколько новых заказов.  
— Да, я знаю, ты говорил. Поэтому я и прошу…  
— И, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что мне некогда будет тебя выгуливать. Весь день у меня строго распланирован.  
— Да я и сам хотел попросить тебя разрешить мне выйти в анимагической форме. Так я смогу все время держаться рядом с тобой. И не буду мешать.  
— С чего бы такое желание? Почему ты не хочешь пройтись по Лондону в своем истинном облике? Правду, Блэк.

Сириус разозлился: ну чего Снейп лезет в душу, а? Но с другой стороны обрадовался: раз тот задает вопросы, значит, рассматривает возможности.  
Впрочем, это еще ничего не значит. Может, он просто издевается над ним. Дает ложную надежду, а потом насмешливо бросит через плечо: «Место, Блэк. Охраняй дом».

— Я не хочу, чтобы меня кто-нибудь узнал. Это ведь оживленное место, шанс встретить кого-то из знакомых очень велик. Все и так знают, что я твоя собственность, не хочу, чтобы на меня пялились и бросали любопытные или сочувственные взгляды. Но очень мало кто знает, что я анимаг. Северус Принц с псом будет привлекать куда меньше внимания, чем Северус Принц со своим рабом.  
— С чего ты взял, что я желаю избегать подобного внимания? Быть может, мне будет приятно выставить тебя напоказ?

Сириус понурился и тихо произнес:  
— Как пожелаешь. Я сделаю, как ты скажешь, только возьми меня с собой.  
— Я подумаю, Блэк. Веди себя хорошо, и сможешь заслужить награду.  
— Да, хозяин, — выдавил Сириус, с трудом сдерживая желание плюнуть ублюдку прямо в лицо.

Следующим утром Блэк, кажется, впервые проснулся раньше Северуса. Вчера он был само послушание, угождал Снейпу во всем и даже ни разу не произнес свое обычное «Ненавижу!» Только бы не передумал, только бы взял с собой.

— Так не терпится? — поинтересовался Северус, разбуженный беспокойно ворочающимся мужчиной рядом.  
— Да, — просто ответил Блэк.  
— Что ж, собирайся, — усмехнулся зельевар.  
Сириус сорвался с места и первым побежал в ванную комнату.

За завтраком кусок едва лез ему в горло. Он весь извертелся, наблюдая, как Снейп нарочито медленно потягивает кофе. До чего он докатился, готов лизать Снейпу руки за обещание выгулять его. Но стоило ему представить шумную разноцветную толпу, сотни оттенков запахов, хлопанье крыльев почтовых сов, влетающих и вылетающих из магазинов, гул человеческих голосов, гладкую прохладу брусчатки под лапами, яркое сияние солнца над головой — как он согласен был обернуться тут же, на месте, и на брюхе подползти к Снейпу. Сердце колотилось как бешеное.

Выбритый, причесанный, одетый с иголочки в соответствии со вкусами хозяина: черные облегающие бриджи, высокие сапоги и такой же черный сюртук, под которым был неизменный жилет. Расстегнутая на две верхние пуговицы белоснежная рубашка и распущенный черный шейный платок дополняли картину. Он выглядел молодо и весьма привлекательно, строго и вызывающе одновременно. Сам бы он скорее назвал это «развратно», но Снейп хотел, чтобы он выглядел именно так, и он беспрекословно надел то, что было предложено. Он спросил было, зачем ему так вызывающе одеваться, если он все равно перекинется в пса и никто не увидит его настоящего облика. На что хозяин ответил, что он велел так одеться не ради развлечения публики и что ему достаточно просто знать, как выглядит Блэк по-настоящему, чтобы получать от этого удовольствие.

Сириус застыл в холле, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не переминаться с ноги на ногу. Будто школьник, предвкушающий свою первую поездку в Хогсмит. Он даже пропустил мимо ушей какую-то реплику миссис Блэк, чем вызвал ее негодование и гневную тираду. Но Сириусу было плевать. По коридору к нему шел Снейп, тоже в черном, сжимая в одной руке трость и саквояж.

Северус остановился перед ним, выдержал многозначительную паузу и проговорил:  
— Акцио, поводок Блэка.

У Сириуса приоткрылся рот. Нет, сукин сын, так они не договаривались! Только не это!

В свободную руку Снейпа влетел прочный кожаный плетеный поводок, строгий, не более метра длиной, со скользящей петлей вместо ошейника на одном конце и обычной петлей для руки на другом.  
— Видишь это, Блэк? — Снейп вытянул руку вперед.  
Сириус кивнул. Вряд ли то, что он сейчас хочет сказать вслух, поспособствует его прогулке.  
— Хорошо. Это твой поводок, Блэк. Я пока не надеваю его на тебя. Но если ты не будешь вести себя пристойно, как полагает хорошо выдрессированному псу, я вынужден буду его использовать. И обещаю, тебе это не понравится.  
— Я понял, Северус, — выдохнул Блэк. В душе кипело облегчение пополам с унижением.  
— Рад, что ты такой понятливый. — Северус открыл входную дверь и вышел за порог. — Теперь можешь превращаться.

Сириус шагнул за ним и прямо в движении принял свою анимагическую форму.  
— Твипи, закрой за нами, — бросил Снейп, схватил черного пса за загривок и аппарировал.

Сириус повертел головой; они оказались неподалеку от Гринготтса. Похоже, Снейп точно знал, где появляться, чтобы избежать как неожиданного столкновения, так и нежелательных встреч. Рядом с гоблинским банком прохожие никогда не толпились. Смысла не было: или ты заходишь в Гринготтс по финансовым делам, или проходишь мимо, чтобы не привлечь внимание гоблинов и не вызвать их подозрения.

Под лапами была гладкая брусчатка, в нос вливались десятки новых запахов, хотелось сорваться с места и с лаем ринуться вдоль улицы, но было нельзя. Снейп издал короткий свист и зашагал вдоль правой стороны переулка. Сириус оскорблено прижал уши, но послушно побежал за ним.

Идущие по своим дела маги видели знаменитого Северуса Принца, героя Второй магической войны, кавалера Ордена Мерлина второй степени, рядом с которым трусил здоровенный черный ухоженный пес неопределенной породы, не отставая ни на шаг и не вырываясь вперед. Никто не осмеливался позволить себе большего, чем долгие взгляды или почтительные поклоны.

Чувствительное собачье обоняние было враз атаковано множеством запахов других животных. Точно, Волшебный зверинец. Магазин, в котором юный Сириус не раз заглядывался на какую-нибудь экзотическую тварь с чрезмерным количеством когтей или зубов. А иногда на симпатичных пушистых зверушек, которых так и хотелось почесать за ушами, запустить пальцы в шерсть или в перья, ощутить их тепло. Но мать так и не позволила ему завести домашнее животное. Миссис Блэк тогда сказала, что он пока еще не в состоянии уследить за собой, не то что за каким-нибудь книзлом. А уж когда он воспитает в себе подобающие манеры поведения, тогда и сможет браться за воспитание другого существа. И каждый год они проходили мимо Волшебного зверинца, но пару раз ему удавалось тайком заскочить сюда и поглазеть.

Сириус не хотел книзла, котов он терпеть не мог. Он бы предпочел крапа, славную зверюгу, похожую на терьера всем, разве что кроме раздвоенного хвоста. Крап неприхотлив, жрет все подряд; он бы точно смог прокормить и контролировать его. Но так никогда и не посмел тайком от матери купить себе какую-то живность, хотя деньги на карманные расходы ему выделяли регулярно. Это потом он стал таким смелым, что не побоялся хлопнуть дверью родного дома. Какой же он был дурак…

Они прошли мимо магазина, который навеял Блэку тоскливые воспоминания, и возле следующего Снейп остановился. Он повернулся к псу и строго на него посмотрел, ну точно как на первогодку, боязливо втягивающего голову в плечи перед взором страшного профессора Зельеварения. Сириусу хотелось презрительно тявкнуть, чтобы дать Снейпу понять: такие взгляды на него не действуют — но тут Мастер зелий заговорил. С псом. Посреди оживленной улицы. Провоцирует, не иначе.

— Будь хорошей собакой, Блэки. Мне нужно зайти в эту лавку на пару минут. Посиди здесь и подожди меня.

Нет, он точно издевается. И для кого эта прогулка должна была стать развлечением и подарком судьбы?

Сириус издал короткое «Ввуф» и уселся на мостовую. Куда это, интересно, зашел Снейп? Он задрал морду и прочитал на вывеске «Аптека «Слаг и Джиггер». Неудивительно, что он не помнит о ней. Сюда ни он, ни его родня никогда не заходили. А сам он, когда нужно было раздобыть кое-какие снадобья в обход мадам Помфри и которые нельзя было стащить из запасов профессора Слагхорна, всегда посещал соседнюю Аптеку Малпеппера. Помнится, кто-то из рейвенкловцев когда-то шепнул ему, что владелец охотно закроет глаза на то, что покупатель несовершеннолетний и берет еще не положенные ему товары, если его галеоны звенят достаточно громко. Соваться в одиночку в Ночной переулок он тогда еще не решался. Любопытно, что за ингредиенты Снейп собрался здесь покупать? И почему именно здесь?

Поджидая хозяина, Блэк вертел лохматой головой. На другой стороне улицы темнела закрытыми ставнями лавка Оливандера. Сколько эмоций двенадцатилетний Сириус пережил, выбирая свою первую палочку. Кажется, тогда с ним ходил его отец. Или кто-то другой. Блэк плохо помнил, но звенящее чувство радости, когда очередная волшебная палочка отозвалась на его прикосновение, не смогли до конца высосать из его памяти даже дементоры.

Выцветшая вывеска и темные окна наводили на грустные мысли. Но зато рядом другой магазин переливался яркими огнями. С тех пор как после пленения Волдемортом Оливандер отошел от дел, Джимми Киддел, владелец ранее малопопулярной лавки под названием «Чудесные волшебные палочки», узнал, что значит спрос на товар и самое настоящее процветание. Так всегда и бывает. Кто-то теряет, а кому-то везет.

Звякнул дверной колокольчик — хозяин вышел на улицу. Не дожидаясь команды, Блэк вскочил и пристроился рядом. Северус насмешливо хмыкнул — далеко они не прошли. Будто стараясь растревожить блэково любопытство еще больше, он зашел в следующую дверь: вечный конкурент владельцев предыдущей лавки, мистер Малпеппер, тоже должен подготовить его заказ к сегодняшнему дню. У Северуса было правило: брать разные ингредиенты для зелий в разных лавках. А зачастую он приобретал одинаковые компоненты в двух или трех местах одновременно — для сравнения. Впрочем, бывало, оказывалось, что они одинаково хороши, но вполне могут обладать некоторыми отличительными свойствами, характерными для места их сбора или методики изготовления. Все это постоянно приходилось держать в уме. Разговаривая с почтенным аптекарем, Северус усмехнулся про себя: хорошо, что в уме, а не в руках. Надо будет отблагодарить Люциуса за столь ценный подарок — саквояж из шкурок ящериц мока, который мог вмещать в себя практически неограниченное количество предметов, так как сжимался в несколько раз вместе со всем содержимым.

На улице пес смирно дожидался его. Он задержался дольше, чем рассчитывал, увлекшись несколькими новыми образцами, но Блэк не посмел его ослушаться. Северус даже ощутил что-то вроде разочарования. Ах, точно, он ведь не может пойти против прямого приказа. Все же это древнее заклятие — великолепный образец гениальности и тщеславия старых магов. Не зря он ночами просиживал над книгами, которые не входили в список обязательной школьной литературы, и выслушивал насмешки даже от учеников собственного факультета. Тогда, на празднике в Атриуме Министерства, он не был до конца уверен, что «Желание Героя» все еще действует, что его не отменили из-за вплетенных в его структуру всех трех непростительных заклятий. Но ведь должно же ему было повезти хоть раз в жизни!

Сириус как раз наблюдал за юной волшебницей, выходящей из книжного магазина «Флориш и Блоттс». Не иначе как старшекурсница из Хогвартса решила запастись учебниками заранее, возможно, чтобы избежать толчеи, которая начнется здесь за неделю-две до начала нового учебного года. А может, решила просмотреть пару страниц наперед или определиться с выбором дополнительных занятий. Сириус тоже покупал здесь учебники каждый год. Не то что бы он слишком часто в них заглядывал, но мать настаивала, чтобы он был обеспечен всем самым лучшим для учебы, пусть даже ее сын опозорил семью, пожелав учиться в Гриффиндоре.

А рядом, через дом, стоял один из его любимых магазинов — «Все для Квиддича». Помнится, они с Джеймсом…

— Блэк! — окликнул его Северус. — Хватит мечтать, потом будешь блох пересчитывать. 

Сириус с тоской еще раз взглянул на яркие витрины, уставленные квиддичным инвентарем. Вот куда бы хотелось заглянуть хоть на минутку, пусть и в облике пса. Да, не ухватиться за ручку метлы, не потрогать плотно уложенные один к другому прутики, не сжать трепыхающийся снитч в кулаке, зато можно вдоволь надышаться воском для полировки метел, вдохнуть запах кожи от новых перчаток, возможно, даже удастся вспомнить восторженный рев толпы на квиддичном стадионе во время матча. Он помнил, что раньше в лавке висела клетка с золотым сничиком, одним из тех, которых раньше использовали во время игры, пока эти пичужки не оказались на грани вымирания и их не заменили на золотой крылатый шарик. Интересно, он до сих пор там? Раньше Сириус находил маленькую золотистую птичку в клетке забавной. Больше нет.

В груди что-то неприятно и больно кольнуло. Блэк повел мордой, принюхиваясь к запаху хозяина. Оказалось, что тот уже пошел вперед и теперь остановился, оглядываясь на него с недовольным видом. Вот же гад. Ну задумался, вспомнил старые деньки. Так что, уж и отстать на пару метров нельзя? Сразу нужно заклятье свое чертово задействовать?! Да чтоб ему провалиться на месте, если Снейп сам не руководит этими так называемыми наказаниями по своему усмотрению.

Северус поджидал его, выразительно похлестывая поводком по ноге.  
— Мне казалось, ты не был рад перспективе волочиться на поводке. Сейчас у тебя есть все шансы это реализовать.  
Блэк низко заворчал в ответ.  
— Прости, не могу разобрать, что это значит. Обычное «Ненавижу тебя» или «Прости, больше не буду» или просто «Ненавижу поводок».

Да этот ублюдок еще и издевается! Сейчас бы обернуться человеком и поглядеть, как Сопливус отреагирует. На них и так уже начали обращать внимание. А разоблачение истинного облика Блэка произведет настоящий фурор. И тогда сидеть ему до конца жизни запертым в доме, а то и в каморке Твипи.

Сириус подошел вплотную и с видом чистосердечного раскаяния ткнулся мокрым носом в руку Снейпа, хотел было еще и лизнуть для правдоподобности, но передумал, представив, как Снейп неделями будет изводить его, напоминая о том, как он лизал ему руки. 

Северус снисходительно потрепал его за ушами. Блэк едва успел опомниться, чтобы не завилять хвостом. Совсем рехнулся. Сопливус его за уши таскает, а он и рад. Тьфу!

Вместо плевка у него получилось только вывалить язык и покапать слюной. Но Снейп, как ни странно, счел его раскаяние искренним и они снова бок о бок двинулись вдоль Косой аллеи.

Они миновали торговый центр «Совы», на который Снейп не обратил никакого внимания. Ах да, у него ведь уже есть несколько собственных почтовых сов, в одном из углов чердака устроено что-то вроде совятни. Действительно, а то как же его носатое высочество будет связываться с его белобрысым величеством?

Ну хорошо, а кто тогда корм для сов покупает? Или он сюда эльфиху присылает? Проклятье, а кто вообще ухаживает за почтовыми совами? Он же чистокровный волшебник и должен знать подобные вещи. Дюжина лет в Азкабане не пошла на пользу его памяти.

Они прошли мимо «Мантий мадам Малкин», в котором его мать всегда брезгливо поджимала губы, когда приходила вместе с ним покупать новые школьные мантии и присутствовала на примерке. Истинная аристократка, она не признавала готовой одежды и предпочитала для себя и двоих своих сыновей вызывать портного на дом. Пусть мантии здесь были также ручного пошива, но Вальбурге претила сама мысль, что приходится выбирать их из уже готовых, а затем подгонять по фигуре, и все это в присутствии десятка посетителей. Она каждый раз не упускала возможности напомнить, что во времена ее учебы все было по-другому, и в школе можно было ходить в мантиях, пошитых по индивидуальному заказу.

А Сириусу на подобные предрассудки всегда было плевать. И мать это замечала. Настроение после посещения магазина мадам Малкин у нее всегда портилось и они с Сириусом часто после этого ругались. Интересно, а как она ходила по магазинам с Регулусом? Брат… Сколько же я всего так и не узнал о тебе. Ты так мало прожил.

Мысли Блэка опять потекли куда-то в ненужную сторону. У него что, не осталось ни одного хорошего воспоминания? Проклятые дементоры.

Мужчина и пес поравнялись с «Магазином котлов». Так и есть, Снейп намылился и сюда. Кто бы сомневался. Какой зельевар сможет пройти мимо выставленных прямо на улице котлов и треног. А ему снова сиди под дверью и жди.

Так, по эту сторону переулка все равно нет ничего интересного. Зато через дорогу снова знакомое место — «Кафе-мороженое Флориана Фортескью». Мохнатые йети вас затопчи! Неужели тоже? Похоже, так и есть. Как и магазин Оливандера, кафе мистера Фортескью было заперто. Более того, окна оказались не просто закрыты ставнями, а заколочены. И наверняка еще со времен исчезновения его владельца. Блэк слышал что-то такое о том, что и этот несчастный пострадал от рук Пожирателей Смерти. И кому только он мог помешать? Ладно изготовитель волшебных палочек, но кондитер!

Сириус уже привычно улегся на брусчатку, зная, что дело затянется. Положил морду на вытянутые лапы и осторожно принялся перебирать воспоминания, связанные с кафе-мороженным. Некоторые все же сохранились. Но и они были окрашены горечью вперемешку с приторной сладостью. Сюда Джеймс часто водил Лили, и Сириус со своими часто меняющимися подружками составлял ему компанию. Когда они собирались втроем: он, Сохатый и Лунатик — мелкий крысеныш не особо любил подобные вылазки, — то обычно заходили в паб Дырявый котел. Во время каникул, конечно. Это было не заведение мадам Розмерты, где она изредка могла налить пинту-другую чего-нибудь покрепче несовершеннолетним волшебникам, но здесь и сливочное пиво отлично шло в отличной компании.

А девушек приходилось водить к Фортескью. Ну или в Сладкое Королевство в Хогсмите. Тогда Сириусу казалось, что все эти пирожные-мороженые — приторная дрянь для девчонок. Он даже шоколад предпочитал черный, в полном соответствии со своей фамилией, как над ним подшучивал Ремус, истинный ценитель шоколада. А вот сейчас Блэк бы не отказался от чего-нибудь сладкого, пряно пахнущего корицей, апельсиновой цедрой, воздушно-кремового или прохладно тающего на языке. Хотя всегда ведь можно попросить Твипи приготовить какой-нибудь десерт. Это ведь входит в позволенные ему приказы, касающиеся еды и питья, не так ли?

Засосало там Снейпа в котел, что ли? Чего так долго? Что дома сидеть, что тут на улице торчать, скучно одинаково. И есть что-то захотелось. Быть может, Снейп после того как обойдет все магазины, зайдет пообедать в Дырявый котел и расщедрится на сочную отбивную для него.

Внимание Сириуса привлек хлопок двери. Даже не сам стук дерева о дерево, а отсутствие привычного для магазинов перезвона дверного колокольчика. Дверь просто сухо хлопнула и все. Блэк повернул голову на звук. Ну, конечно, как он сразу не заметил! Впрочем, понятно, почему он не заметил… Раньше витрина «Волшебных Вредилок Визли» завораживала, словно фейерверк, привлекая внимание буйством красок. Товары, выставленные за стеклом, светились, вертелись, скакали и пищали, иногда даже изрыгали огонь или снопы искр. Сложно было пройти мимо такой пестрой шумихи.

Теперь витрина казалась мертвой. Там все так же стояли хитроумные штучки, игрушки и ловушки, но они больше не двигались, не переливались огнями и не издавали звуков. Похоже, и покупателей, вечно толкающихся у магазина близнецов Визли, поубавилось. Магазин не был мертв, но и живым его нельзя было назвать. Как и его единственного теперь хозяина.

Из лавки вышел Джордж и теперь стоял, прислонившегося к стене магазина у входа. Потянуло сигаретным дымом; молодой человек курил, безразлично скользя взглядом по лицам проходящих мимо волшебников.

Сириус вскочил, хотелось подойти к молодому Визли и если не утешить, то хоть как-то отвлечь от его горя. Но нельзя. Хозяин велел ждать его здесь. Ну сколько можно выбирать котел? Все ведь одинаковые! Круглые и с ручкой. Разве что размером отличаются. А Джордж совсем недалеко, может, потихоньку ускользнуть, недалеко же. Парень должен узнать его, он ведь в курсе, что Сириус анимаг и что его животная форма…

К облегчению Блэка, из лавки наконец вышел Снейп. Опять в свой безразмерный саквояж покупку засунул или его высочеству ничего не подошло на этот раз? Сириус торопливо подбежал к нему и негромко гавкнул, привлекая внимание.

— Что случилось, Блэк? — поинтересовался Северус. — Не можешь найти дерево? Извини, подходящего лотка с собой не ношу.

Нельзя рычать, нельзя. Сириус повернулся в сторону Джорджа и снова подал голос, надеясь, что Снейп поймет.

— Заприметил кого-то знакомого? А, мистер Визли. Вернее, один из. Хочешь подойти к нему? Ну что ж, думаю, Джорджу не помешает компания, идем.

— Мистер Визли.  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Принц. Привет, Сириус.  
Обменявшись рукопожатием с бывшим профессором, Джордж протянул руку псу. Сириус вытянул лапу навстречу и рыжий парень со всей серьезностью ее пожал.

Снейп ничем не выдал своего удивления. Вместо этого он недовольно произнес:  
— Не знал, что кроме увлечения выпивкой вы еще и курите, мистер Визли.  
— Я тоже совсем недавно об этом узнал, — невесело усмехнувшись, ответил Джордж, затянулся и выпустил струю дыма.

Многие теперь бы не узнали Джорджа Визли, если бы не фамильная рыжая шевелюра. Несколько прошедших месяцев изменили его, сделав его совершенно другим человеком — неразговорчивым, не слишком веселым, уставшим от назойливых расспросов и сочувствия, безразличным к делам своего магазина, едва общающимся с семьей и друзьями, растерянным, нуждающимся в любви, одиноким.

Большинство с удовольствием бы предпочли никогда его таким не видеть. Сириусу, потерявшему лучших друзей и молодость, а теперь еще и свободу, казалось, что даже он не в состоянии понять степень утраты Джорджа.

— Позвольте узнать, Сириус сам пожелал прогуляться в облике собаки?  
— Вы полагаете, у него еще сохранилось право чего-то желать, — приподнял бровь Снейп, его откровенно забавлял этот разговор.  
— Вам виднее, мистер Принц, — вздохнул Джордж и прикурил вторую сигарету от кончика волшебной палочки.  
— Не хочу, чтобы другие глазели на мое имущество. То, что ценишь, нужно беречь. Слишком высока цена утраты.  
— Полностью согласен с вами.

Сириус уселся на землю и, задрав морду, переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Ему кажется, или разговор уже не о нем? Похоже, эти двое прекрасно понимали друг друга. Снейп, при всей своей показной черствости, неплохо ладил с парнем, хотя никогда раньше Сириус не замечал, чтобы они хотя бы рядом стояли. Впрочем, раньше у Джорджа был Фред, а Снейп был всего лишь одним из преподавателей в школе, и уж только потом членом Ордена Феникса. Как странно сближает судьба совершенно разных людей.

Блэк решил напомнить о своем присутствии и ткнулся Джорджу носом в ладонь. Тот посмотрел на него, улыбнулся и зарылся пальцами в шерсть. Снейп никак это не прокомментировал; вроде бы, не имел ничего против.

— Не желаете ли зайти? Вытянуть ноги и лапы, пропустить по рюмке огневиски? С посетителями у нас… — Джордж запнулся, — у меня сейчас не очень, так что точно смогу выкроить для вас несколько минут.

Снейп как раз собирался ответить, а Сириус с надеждой смотрел на него преданным собачьим взглядом, когда все завертелось, когда все пошло не так и прекрасно начавшийся день в одно мгновение превратился в катастрофу.

С восточного конца переулка донеслись крики. Мужчины повернули головы в ту сторону. Прямо на них низко над землей летела сова, обыкновенная сипуха, но за ней гналось несколько человек, вытаскивающих на ходу палочки. Похоже, птица сбежала из магазина мистера Айлопа. Чем же она была так важна, что вызвала подобную кутерьму? И чем ближе она подлетала, тем яснее становилось видно, что в лапах у нее письмо. Наверняка, автор передумал его отправлять или ошибся адресатом. В любом случае, сову собирались остановить любым способом.

Ни Северус, ни Джордж явно не собирались использовать свои волшебные палочки и помогать изловить сбежавшую из «Торгового центра сов» птицу. У Сириуса тоже не было такой возможности ввиду отсутствия палочки. Но его подвела собственная анимагическая форма. Собачьи повадки взяли верх над человеческим разумом, и стоило серой птице поравняться с ними, как пес, сперва припав к земле, пружинисто подпрыгнул вверх, чтобы схватить ее или хотя бы конверт.

Сипуха легко увернулась от его зубов, вывернула шею и посмотрела прямо на Блэка. Светлое оперение в форме сердца придавало ее морде очень человеческое выражение. И очень насмешливое.

Проклятая тварь насмехалась над ним! Позабыв обо всем на свете Блэк с лаем кинулся бежать за ней по улице. Это было чудесно — запах дичи, настоящей дичи, не воображаемой, погоня, свист ветра в ушах, мышцы так и поют под шкурой.

А через секунду в спину ему донеслось:  
— Локомотор Вибли!  
Блэк едва не шлепнулся носом в мостовую, так внезапно у него подкосились лапы. Носатый гад бросил в него заклинание ватных ног. Сволочь слизеринская. Теперь не то что бежать, ковылять едва получалось.

Еще через пару мгновений кто-то попал Ступефайем в сову, и она пушистым серым комом свалилась в нескольких футах от Сириуса. И он упрямо поплелся к ней, надеясь хоть раз запустить зубы в добычу. 

— Блэк! Ко мне! — раздался властный окрик.  
Лапы будто сами развернули его в противоположную сторону, и он потащился к хозяину.

К адреналину погони примешалась еще и злость. Он тут не комнатная собачонка, чтобы чинно семенить за хозяином. Ему нужно размять лапы, побегать, поохотиться. А тут такая удача подвернулась! Снейп что, не понимает?

Но с каждым шагом злость сменялась страхом. Он нарушил приказ хозяина, за это Снейп его не просто накажет, он вообще никогда его не выпустит из дому. Подволакивая лапы он медленно, но неуклонно приближался к не сдвинувшемуся с места Снейпу. Джордж тоже стоял рядом с ним, с тревогой бросая взгляды то на бывшего профессора, то на Сириуса.

Блэк уселся и виновато опустил морду. И ведь нельзя ни заговорить, ни оправдаться, ни хоть вообще как-то объяснить, что он не специально. Инстинкт сработал и все. Если он сейчас еще и перекинется обратно в человека, Снейп его по брусчатке размажет.

— Как это понимать, Блэк? — прошипел Северус. — Ты забыл, что у нас был договор — я беру тебя с собой, а ты ведешь себя как послушный пес. В противном случае… 

— Мистер Принц, — попытался вмешаться Джордж, — мне кажется, вы чересчур суровы. Сириус не хотел…  
— А это уже не ваше дело, мистер Визли. Заведите себе собственного пса — и воспитывайте, как посчитаете нужным.  
— Простите, я понимаю, — пробормотал Джордж. — Может быть, все-таки зайдете?  
— Благодарю, но вынужден отклонить ваше приглашение, — произнес Снейп, но заметив как опустились уголки рта молодого человека прибавил чуть более теплым тоном. — Я думаю, перенесем на другой раз. Сейчас я вынужден отправиться домой и немедленно заняться воспитательными мерами. Доброго вам дня, мистер Визли, — сухо попрощался Северус.  
— До свидания, мистер Принц. Сириус, — Джордж ободряюще улыбнулся на прощание и зашел в свой магазин.

Кажется, его надежда перекусить в пабе накрылась медным котлом. И чего он, дурак, ринулся за той треклятой совой?

Где-то за их спинами раздавались голоса, все внимание прохожих занимала наконец пойманная сипуха и попытки выяснить, почему она улетела, к кому и что такого важного в этом письме.

— Фините инкантатем, — бросил Снейп и быстро зашагал по переулку в сторону Гринготтса, едва не высекая тростью искры из камней под ногами. К лапам вернулась прежняя подвижность, и Блэк поспешил за ним.  
— Пожалуй, начну с того, что запрещу тебе свидания с Поттером, — процедил на ходу Северус.  
Блэк замер как вкопанный. Он не посмеет. Он же дал слово!  
Снейп оглянулся.  
— Что на этот раз, Блэк?  
Сириус ответил громким обвиняющим «Гав!» на всю улицу.  
— Мы. Возвращаемся. Домой, — раздельно произнес он. — Там и поговорим. А сейчас захлопни пасть.  
Сириус гавкнул еще раз, пытаясь вложить в короткий звук все свое негодование и презрение к подлому обманщику.  
На этот раз Снейп не ответил ничего, но глаза его нехорошо прищурились и губы искривились в недоброй усмешке. Он переложил трость в руку с саквояжем, нырнул в карман сюртука и молниеносным движением с размаху огрел сложенным вдвое кожаным поводком Сириуса по спине.

Блэк взвыл, крутанулся на месте, рванулся к Снейпу и, не помня себя от боли и ярости, вцепился Северусу в руку, держащую поводок.  
А затем сила заклятия отбросила его, и он заскулил от новой боли, которая длилась куда дольше.

— Похоже, в собачьем облике, ты можешь чуть дольше сопротивляться моему прямому приказу. Но не заклятию, — прошипел Снейп. — А сейчас ты смирно пойдешь рядом со мной и мы аппарируем на Гриммо Плэйс. Иначе пеняй на себя. Я прямо-таки предвкушаю еще один повод, чтобы задать тебе хорошую трепку.

Северус наложил останавливающее кровь заклинание на прокушенную кисть и, более не оглядываясь на пса, зашагал дальше, похлопывая сложенным в несколько раз ремешком по бедру.

Отдышавшись, Блэк потрусил за ним. Было больно и обидно, но провоцировать хозяина еще больше он не хотел. Достаточно было уже и того, что он вынудил Снейпа сорваться прямо посреди улицы и привлечь внимание нескольких зевак.

Рывок за шкуру, пальцы до боли сжавшие загривок, мельтешение перед глазами и вот они оба на крыльце их дома.

Едва дверь закрылась за их спинами, Блэк превратился обратно в человека.  
— Северус, я не…  
— Заткнись! — рявкнул Снейп и отвесил ему такую крепкую оплеуху, что того отбросило к стене.

Сириусу показалось, или миссис Блэк и правда поглядела на Снейпа с одобрением?

— Иди за мной и держи пасть закрытой, — приказал Северус.

Блэк молча поволочился за ним вверх по ступенькам. Злить слизеринца обойдется дороже, чем злить змею. Мерлин мой, только бы он действительно не запретил Гарри навещать его. Все что угодно, только не это.

Снейп поднялся в свой кабинет. Неслышной тенью Сириус последовал за ним. Он стоял в углу и наблюдал, как Снейп поливает руку водой из кувшина, промывая рану и смывая засохшую кровь.

— Знаешь, у магглов есть такое поверье, — хозяин заговорил так внезапно, что Блэк вздрогнул. — Чтобы излечить рану после укуса нужно остричь шерсть у собаки, которая укусила, сжечь эту шерсть и пеплом забить рану. На твое счастье так далеко я не зайду, мне достаточно будет заживляющего заклинания и мази собственного изготовления, чтобы ускорить регенерацию тканей и предотвратить появление шрамов.

Снейп вылил остатки воды на другую руку, и вытер их обе насухо.

— А еще у магглов есть другое поверье. Чтобы приручить собаку, нужно напоить ее водой, в которой мыл руки или ноги.

Снейп взял стакан, зачерпнул воды прямо из котла, над которым мыл руки, подошел к Блэку и протянул стакан ему.

— Есть еще способ, совершив прогулку, снять с себя башмак, налить молока, смешанного с мочой и дать собаке попить. Но я считаю это уже чересчур. Так что пей, — и он всунул стакан в руку Сириуса.

Блэк поглядел на него с плохо скрываемой ненавистью.

— Если собираешься выплеснуть это мне в лицо, помни, что в котле осталась еще вода. В любом случае, у меня всегда найдется пара башмаков, которые я не пожалею для использования второго способа.

Сириус был уверен, что Снейп плевать хотел на глупые маггловские суеверия. Это был просто способ унизить Блэка, подчеркнуть его рабский статус, ну и заодно потешить свое извращенное самолюбие. Совместить приятное с полезным, так сказать.

Не изменившись в лице, Сириус залпом проглотил мутноватую жидкость из стакана.

— Ступай в ванную, подготовься. Жду тебя через четверть часа в спальне, — приказал Снейп и повернулся к нему спиной, не сомневаясь, что Сириус исполнит его приказ немедленно и неукоснительно.

И Сириус, поджав хвост, кинулся выполнять волю хозяина.


	11. Chapter 11

Блэк с остервенением намыливался в ванной, вкладывая в каждое резкое движение всю ненависть к Снейпу. Пальцы елозили по мокрой коже, гладко соскальзывали, не находя опоры, бессильно сжимались и разжимались, взбивая пену, вместо того, чтобы до боли вцепиться, совсем как все его попытки оскорбить ненавистного слизеринца или всерьез навредить ему.

Кажется, он провел под душем куда больше отведенных пятнадцати минут. Или это просто хозяин сегодня отказался от своих правил и привычек в пользу жестоких наклонностей и сиюминутного желания. Как бы там ни было, Сириус еще вытирался мягким черным полотенцем, когда дверь распахнулась, и в ванную вошел Снейп. Как всегда без стука.

— Ты заставляешь меня ждать, Блэк, — недовольно произнес он.

Сириус прикусывает губу, чтобы смолчать. Что бы он сейчас ни сказал, сделает ситуацию еще невыносимее, он уверен. Поэтому он старается сдержаться. Ведь очевидно, что он проиграет. Он понимает это. Он уверен. И он в злом отчаянии. До чего же невыносимо видеть в глазах Снейпа уверенное предвкушение.

Ну что ему еще остается? Он никто, вещь, принадлежащая этому мерзавцу, голый и беспомощный перед ним, с бесполезным пушистым полотенцем в руках. Единственное оружие, которое у него еще осталось — это слова. А еще он знает, что от них обычно бывает очень болезненная отдача: Снейп не хуже его владеет этим оружием, а то и лучше. К тому же у него есть полный арсенал других средств. Но Сириус ничего не может с собой поделать, да и не хочет. Больше всего, не считая страх за крестника, Сириус боится потерять самого себя, и он зло выплевывает:

— Что, не терпится? Да трахни ты меня уже и успокойся. И тебе полегчает, и я от тебя получу всё, что смогу.   
— А много сможешь получить? — спокойно, чересчур спокойно спрашивает Северус.  
— Немного. Но это не должно тебя останавливать, разве нет?  
— Почему ты злишься на меня? Ты сам источник всех своих бед.

Снейп делает шаг к нему; Сириус краем глаза видит его отражение в зеркале, но туда он старается не смотреть. Он разглядывает себя, но зачарованное говорящее стекло отражает там совсем не того мужчину, которого он хотел бы там увидеть. Оно отражает жалкого сломанного человека, лишенного магии и свободы практически по доброй воле, а еще чертовски привлекательного, но сейчас это не то, чем он может гордиться, его ухоженный внешний вид — целиком заслуга Снейпа. И тот явно в настроении воспользоваться плодами своих трудов прямо сейчас. Хорошо хоть зеркало не особенно разговорчивое и редко комментирует происходящее в ванной. Наверняка тоже снейпова заслуга.

— Это у меня есть полное право на злость, — продолжает Северус. — Ты унизил меня. Унизил на виду у всех. И за это я накажу тебя. Не бойся, тебе понравится.

Он подходит еще ближе, становится напротив проклятого зеркала на всю стену, отражающего его самого, ссутулившегося Блэка и всю эту кошмарную черно-белую плитку, покрывающую пол и стены ванной комнаты, превращая ее в гигантскую шахматную доску для нескольких наборов фигур, и зрительно увеличивая этот кошмар вдвое.

Но фигуры только две. Белый Ферзь и Черный Король. Уж лучше так, чем называть себя королевой, рассуждает Сириус. В голову лезет полнейший бред, но ведь не об Англии же ему думать?

— Карпе Ретрактум, — проговаривает Снейп, взмахивая палочкой в его сторону.

Вполне по-слизерински: использовать чары захвата и притяжения, чтобы не марать руки самому и не тащить отбивающуюся жертву. Хотя разве тут кто-то собирается отбиваться?

Магия подтаскивает Блэка ближе, он едва успевает перебирать ногами, чтобы позорно не грохнуться на пол. И вот он перед хозяином, точнее между хозяином и зеркалом, почти впритык, что к одному, что к другому.

— Ненавижу… — бормочет Сириус, прячась от своего отражения за волосами.

Секс со Снейпом — как дождь в Лондоне. Его можно ожидать в любую минуту, но никогда точно не знаешь, когда он начнётся и как долго будет идти. И всегда Сириус надеется, что тучу пронесет мимо, и почти всегда разочаровывается в своих надеждах. Жизнь быстро учит лондонцев всегда держать зонт под рукой.

И Сириусу становится страшно. Страшно, когда он слышит шорох расстегиваемых пуговиц, шелест распахивающейся мантии. Страшно, когда Снейп поднимает его руки и упирает их в стекло. Страшно, когда пальцы Снейпа принимаются поглаживать его соски. Страшно, потому что он сам разводит ноги в стороны, чтобы Снейпу было удобнее. И что бы он там себе ни говорил, как бы ни убеждал, что это лишь для того, чтобы удобнее было стоять, делает он это не для себя.

Северус не собирается заниматься сексом в ванной. Во всяком случае, не сейчас. Но он просто не может удержаться от соблазна дотронуться до Блэка немедленно. Прижаться к нему сзади, забрать полотенце из судорожно сжатых пальцев, пробежаться по еще влажной коже, заставить вздрогнуть, прогнуться в пояснице и самому немного расставить ноги. А затем положить ладони на его задницу, все еще тощую, но такую идеальную и тугую.

А Блэк стоит смирно, не дергается, разве что дышит чаще, и легкая дрожь по телу пробегает. Послушный… Северус не торопясь, смакуя, мнет ладонями гладкое, упругое, теплое.

— О, ты смазал себя для меня, — довольно урчит он куда-то в затылок Сириуса. — Как мило с твоей стороны.  
Блэку только кажется, или голос у Снейпа действительно охрип?  
— Я смазал себя для себя, — огрызается Блэк, и сам пугается того, что голос его звучит еще более хрипло.

— Мой. Только мой. Навсегда… — жаркое дыхание Северуса опаляет шею. Он несколько раз проводит пальцами вдоль скользкой от масла расщелины между ягодиц Блэка, а затем другая его рука двигается вниз по бедру и подхватывает мошонку Сириуса, сжимая сильно, почти до боли, пальцы перекатывают яички, заставляя их поджаться.   
И Сириус, забывшись, стонет. Он переизбытка тактильных ощущений, от бессилия, от ненависти, от похоти.

— Ты только посмотри на себя, — произносит Снейп. — Такой отзывчивый. Такой возбужденный. Я еще не дотронулся до твоего члена, а он уже в полной боевой готовности.  
— Нет, — выдыхает Сириус, закрывая глаза. Снейп лжет. Ему это не нравится, значит, у него просто не может…  
— Посмотри, — повторяет Северус, поглаживая его живот, задевая мизинцем волосы на лобке, а большим пальцем очерчивая ямку пупка. — Ну же, посмотри на себя в зеркало.

Худшей пытки Снейп и выдумать не мог: выставляя его напоказ перед самим собой, трахая перед зеркалом, даже хуже, чем трахая, всего лишь лаская руками, доводя до умопомрачения. Сириус сопротивляется из последних сил. Он не будет смотреть, нет, хватит и того, что смотрит Снейп.

И тут Северус делает подлый ход: он с силой проводит ладонями по бокам Блэка, одновременно толкая бедра вперед. И оба эти ощущения, а особенно то, как шершавая ткань все еще застегнутых брюк Снейпа трется о его обнаженные ягодицы, едва не вырывают из горла Сириуса крик.

Он вскидывает голову и распахивает глаза. Упирается взглядом в свое отражение и видит, что у него стоит. Сперва он не верит своим глазам, просто отказывается верить: магические зеркала могут выкидывать и не такие фокусы. А затем он переводит взгляд на свое собственное тело. Теперь он вынужден поверить. У него стоит. Крепко и убедительно. Мерлин Всемогущий, у него стоит только от того, что носатый ублюдок потерся об него сзади и слегка помял задницу. 

У самого «носатого ублюдка» стоит уже так, что тот едва может терпеть.

Сириус вновь поднимает глаза и видит в зеркале отражение Снейпа за своей спиной; гад действительно выше его на полголовы. Видит его руки на своем теле и улыбку на лице Снейпа — такую торжествующе самодовольную, что у Сириуса едва все не падает. Но между ягодиц упирается твердое и горячее, и это сложно игнорировать.

Северус наконец дотрагивается до его члена и Блэк издает такой животный стон, что ему самому становится стыдно. Он старается отвлечься, подумать о чем-то противном: о длинном носе Снейпа, о его застиранных подштанниках, о том, что сейчас именно тот таинственный час, когда блеск волос Снейпа меняется с чистого на сальный. Но длинный нос теперь прочно ассоциируется с членом, и эта мысль не помогает, даже наоборот. Подштанники теперь Снейп может позволить себе самые лучшие и менять их хоть пять раз в день. А волосы… Сириус не успевает додумать эту мысль: ему в задницу проскальзывают сразу два пальца Снейпа, в то время как пальцы другой руки потирают головку члена, уделяя особое внимание узкому отверстию, из которого выступила влажная капля.

Сириус рвано дышит сквозь зубы. Он видит свою эрекцию, он видит, как ему нравится то, что Снейп с ним делает, видит, как выгибается его тело навстречу каждому движению Снейпа. И он ненавидит и его, и себя. Его сотое «нет», как всегда, отметено в сторону прямым приказом или просто насилием. Его тысячное «ненавижу» пахнет спермой и обреченностью.

Северус запускает пальцы в его длинные волосы, больно дергает за пряди, заставляя откинуть голову назад. А у Сириуса все равно стоит. Сириус противен сам себе. Смириться со статусом личной шлюхи Сопливуса было нелегко, но Блэк превзошел сам себя, полностью вжившись в эту роль.

— В спальню, — бросает Снейп, отстраняясь от него.

Сириус быстрее шагнет в Арку еще раз, чем признается, что разочарован. Разочарован тем, что Снейп остановился. Но в спальне он оказывается первым.

Он вытягивается на кровати ровно по центру. Сдвинув ноги и прижав руки к телу. Он преисполнен отвращения и предвкушения. Великие основатели, до чего он докатился?!

Снейп в своей обычной бесшумной манере входит в спальню немногим позже. На нем надеты лишь брюки и рубашка. Взгляд, который он бросает на Сириуса заставляет того покраснеть и втянуть приоткрытым ртом глоток воздуха. Шлюха, желанная шлюха, долгожданный приз — вот кто он для Снейпа.

Но он уже так давно понял свое место, что открытием это для него не становится. Лишь легкая волна унижения прокатывает по обнаженному телу. Конечно, Снейпу плевать на него как личность: он теперь лишь плоть для удовлетворения чужой похоти — задница, рот, ладони, бедра, волосы. Погладить по животу, смять ягодицы, закинуть ноги себе на плечи, полюбоваться на блестящую смазанную дырку, чтобы встало покрепче — вот что он для Снейпа, воплотившаяся сексуальная фантазия, всегда доступная безотказная игрушка. 

Северус едва сдерживается, чтобы не начать срывать с себя одежду, и принимается неспешно расстегивать пуговицы. Блэк на кровати перед ним, обнаженный, возбужденный, готовый. Но не смотрит на хозяина, строптивая сучка, отворачивает лицо. Показное нежелание сквозит во всей позе — в плотно сдвинутых ногах, в пальцах, впивающихся в простыню, в напряженных чертах упрямого лица. Кого ты обманываешь, Блэк? Ты сжимаешь зубы покрепче, готовый снова бороться. С кем? Со мной? С собой? Но ты не выдерживаешь и бросаешь на меня взгляд, и в нем я вижу, как ты ненавидишь себя за то, что хочешь меня. Может быть, даже не меня, но все равно хочешь. Мужское тело не способно скрыть желание. Поэтому женская обольстительность меркнет перед мужской честностью. Во всяком случае, в моих глазах.

— Не тяни, — нарушает напряженное молчание Блэк. — Я не знал, на что иду, когда добровольно согласился стать твоим рабом. Но сейчас я понимаю, чего ты от меня хочешь. Вот он я, голый в твоей постели. Давай, трахни меня, докажи, что я твой еще раз.

— Ты прав. Ты голый в моей постели. Покорный. Готовый подчиниться любому моему приказу. Если бы я заполучил тебя только на одну ночь — я бы так и поступил. Завалил бы тебя и оттрахал несколько раз подряд. — Снейп освободился от всей одежды и сел на кровать, продолжая разглядывать Сириуса. — Но не в нашем случае. Сейчас я совершенно уверен, что ты будешь в моей постели завтра, послезавтра, через неделю и через год. Куда мне спешить? Или тебе так не терпится попасть в мои объятия? — насмешливо поинтересовался он.

Блэк процедил в ответ что-то маловразумительное, но явно нецензурное.  
Северус подался вперед, улегся на Блэка сверху и пытливо заглянул в глаза, старательно игнорируя, как их члены трутся друг о друга. Сириус не шевельнул ни одним мускулом, только напрягся еще сильнее.

— Что, не сопротивляешься больше?   
— А разве есть смысл? Ты все равно получишь свое.  
— Вот как?  
— Ну да. Может, даже не сделаешь мне больно. А может, если очень повезет, я даже смогу получить от этого кошмара хоть немного удовольствия.  
— Интересно ты заговорил, — произнес Снейп, немного отстраняясь и поглаживая его живот.  
— Смотри, я даже закину руки за голову, как тебе нравится.  
— Соизволил запомнить мои предпочтения? Тогда давай, покажи, как нравится тебе, порадуй хозяина, — прошипел Снейп ему прямо в лицо. Похоже, провокации Сириуса его завели еще сильнее.  
— Так бы сразу. А то живот гладит, зубы заговаривает. Действительно, пора к делу. Смотри, я даже раздвину ноги, чтобы тебе было удобнее.  
— Отлично. А теперь давай приподними немного бедра и покрути ими, покажи, как ты меня хочешь, — Северус принял игру и намеревался выйти из нее победителем.  
— Ублюдок. Ненавижу тебя… — выдохнул Сириус, прикрывая лицо сгибом локтя, проклиная себя за свою слабость и покорность.  
— Давай, больше рвения, Блэк, — поторопил его хозяин. — Покажи, как сильно ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе вставил.  
— Сука, чтоб ты…  
— Нет, Блэк, это ты моя сука. Так что не разочаровывай меня.

От горячих ладоней Снейпа, блуждающих по его телу, от его бесстыдных слов Сириус заводится все сильнее. Сил сдерживаться больше не осталось. Я жду. Я предвкушаю. Входи…

Он едва слышно вздыхает, раскидывает ноги шире, и с отчаянием смотрит, как Снейп удобнее устраивается между его бедер.  
— Нравится видеть моё унижение? — цедит сквозь зубы Блэк, все еще борясь с собой.  
— А тебе нравится быть моей шлюхой? — парирует Снейп.

Северус трется о любовника всем телом.  
— Такой красивый, такой послушный, — шепчет он.   
И Сириуса трясет от его прикосновений, трясет от унижения, гнева и возбуждения.  
«Хочу тебя, сейчас, быстрее», — хочется произнести ему. Он запускает зубы в собственное запястье, чтобы предательские слова не вырвались из его рта. Пусть он и выгибается навстречу ненавистному любовнику, но никогда не доставит тому удовольствия признанием своего поражения вслух.

Блэк такой соблазнительный сейчас. Распластанный на простыне, голова повернута в сторону, шея доверчиво подставлена поцелуям и укусам, рот приоткрыт, дыхание вырывается из него хриплыми вздохами, глаза зажмурены, язык быстро пробегает по пересохшим губам. О, Мерлин…

Снейп пристраивается лучше и наконец входит в него под сдвоенный удовлетворенный стон.

— Если ты не поторопишься, я кончу раньше тебя, — Сириус бросает насмешливый взгляд из-под ресниц. — Долго мне еще тебя ждать, или уже ни на что не годен, а, Северус?

И Северус даже успевает удивиться, как это Блэк ухитряется постоянно вести себя с ним чуть свысока, даже когда стонет под ним, раскинувшись и бесстыдно подмахивая в такт.

Его тело бьется в руках Снейпа, он сам весь бьется у Снейпа в мыслях. Северус видит свое отражение в черноте расширившихся зрачков Блэка, ему даже чудится собственное имя в громких вскриках Сириуса, заходящегося в насильственном животном экстазе. Он и не предполагал, что обладать Блэком будет настолько упоительно.

И Снейп больше не сдерживает себя. Перед кем здесь ему сдерживаться? Его сухие поцелуи жарким огнем обжигаю кожу Сириуса. Он слышит сдавленные стоны Блэка, чувствует, как против воли чужие губы раскрываются ему навстречу.

Сириус сопротивляется до последнего, до того момента, как становится просто невозможно, невыносимо сдерживать напряжение плоти. Проклятый Снейп! Естественные инстинкты он превращает в орудие пытки. Грязный извращенный ублюдок! Сириуса корчит от наслаждения; его тело ликует, пока его разум сходит с ума.

Он заставит Блэка кричать свое имя, содрогаясь в экстазе. Снейп двигается все яростнее и глубже, он уже не различает, от чего стонет мужчина под ним: от боли или удовольствия. Он переносит вес на одну руку, а другую запускает между их телами и принимается поглаживать, медленно, тягуче, дразня и лишая рассудка. Бедра толкаются навстречу друг другу. Северус хочет, чтобы, прежде чем достичь финала, Блэк осознал силу его власти, чтобы принял и смирился. Вот тогда это будет самая настоящая победа. Северус еще не забыл, что все это начиналось как наказание.

— Ты будешь меня слушаться, — прерывисто шепчет он на ухо Сириусу. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был всегда послушен мне — за это я доставлю тебе удовольствие, которого ты хочешь.  
— Да! — больше не сдерживаясь, стонет Блэк.

Он подставляет лицо, шею и плечи под поцелуи Северуса. Его больше не беспокоит ни собственная нагота, ни унижение. Ему уже плевать, в какую позу его поставит Снейп, он готов к любой, он хочет, он жаждет. Он сам толкается в ласкающую ладонь.

— Ненавижу… ненавижу… — глухо повторяет Сириус, вперемешку с хриплыми подвываниями после каждого толчка. Снейп затыкает ему рот своим языком. — Ненавижу-у… — подвывает Блэк, мелко дрожа все телом.

Северус ухмыляется, наваливается всем телом на любовника и входит так глубоко, как только может. Сириус распахивает глаза, выгибаясь всем телом навстречу, ногти рвут простыню, рот раскрывается в немом крике, а глаза смотрят с мольбой и вожделением.

Похоже, несравненный Сириус Блэк утратил контроль над собой. Снейп надеется, что навсегда. В последние несколько толчков Снейп натягивает любовника на себя до упора, вжимается бедрами ему в промежность и кончает глубоко внутри горячего блэкового нутра, глухо застонав от наслаждения и не сводя взгляда с лица Блэка.

Сириус первым отводит глаза и отворачивается. Мерлин-его-знает-сколько-ноль в пользу Снейпа. Это невыносимо унизительно. То, как его драли на спине, лицом к лицу, как продажную девку из Ночного переулка, раскинув ноги в стороны и кончая внутрь. Он прикрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть даже тени снейпового торжества.

— Ненавижу тебя… — шепчет он.  
— Ты так часто повторяешь это, — говорит Снейп, все еще лежа на нем, все еще внутри него. — Не потеряло ли это слово для тебя всякий смысл?  
— Может, и потеряло, — вяло отвечает Сириус; все силы уходят на то, чтобы унять бешено колотящееся сердце и восстановить дыхание. — Но у меня нет другого слова, обозначающего моё отношение к тебе.

— Что не мешает тебе получать удовольствие со мной, — парирует Снейп и наконец отодвигается от него.  
— Скажи, а тебе обязательно кончать в меня?! Присовываешь мне так глубоко, будто обрюхатить пытаешься. Не можешь в кулак спустить?! — без веса Снейпа, давящего на тело, и без его члена в заднице куда легче вести себя вызывающе.

Северус только хмыкает в ответ, странно кривя губы, будто знает куда больше, чем положено Сириусу.

— Разве тебе не понравилось? — спрашивает он.  
— Ну да, ты накормил меня, выгулял и напоследок отменно оттрахал. Что еще нужно псу? — зло бросает Сириус, вытирая краем простыни потеки собственной спермы на животе. Нужно пойти в ванную, иначе скоро из задницы начнет вытекать сперма Снейпа, но подниматься с кровати нет ни сил, ни желания.

— Ты уже удовлетворил свою похоть? — вместо этого спрашивает он. Похоже, силы на злобную перепалку у него еще остались.  
— Предвкушаешь новый заход?  
— Конечно, нет! Хотелось бы, знаешь ли, хоть немного поспать, между твоими домогательствами.  
— Спи. Когда я захочу снова заняться с тобой сексом, я тебя разбужу, не волнуйся.  
— Как любезно с твоей стороны не насиловать меня спящего.  
— О, не думаю, что мои действия оставят тебя сонным и равнодушным.  
— Просто не помню себя от восторга, когда удается угодить вам, мой добрый хозяин.  
— Я прямо вижу, как ты несчастен, особенно когда забрызгиваешь семенем свой живот, Блэк.

Сириус вздохнул и повернулся на бок, лицом к Снейпу.  
— Скажи мне, это то, чего ты хотел? Я в твоей постели, обнаженный, подчиняющийся тебе, полностью в твоей власти. Теперь ты счастлив?  
— Почти. Я стану совершенно счастлив, когда кончая подо мной, ты будешь кричать моё имя.  
— Не дождешься, — фыркает Сириус. Насмешливо и беззлобно.  
— Дождусь, поверь мне. И весьма скоро.  
— Ненавижу тебя.  
— Это тоже ненадолго.  
— Сволочь…  
— Не зарывайся, Блэк. Или тебе напомнить, где ты находишься? В моём доме, в моей спальне, на моей кровати.  
— Ты еще скажи, под твоим одеялом.  
— Все-таки предпочитаешь подо мной?  
— Слизеринский ублюдок!  
— Гриффиндорская шлюха, — с легкостью парирует Северус.

Уже в полудреме Сириус думает, что их взаимные оскорбления стали напоминать перепалки старых приятелей. Такие привычные, едва ли не уютные.   
И тут Снейп расставляет все точки над «і».

— Не думай, Блэк, что хорошо подмахивая, ты искупил сегодняшнюю провинность. Секс — это одно, а нарушение условий договора — совсем другое.  
— И что теперь, лишишь меня секса на неделю? — сонно бормочет Сириус.  
— Нет. Я против таких радикальных методов наказания. Я запрещаю тебе превращаться в собаку, — совершенно спокойно, будто какую-нибудь незначительную мелочь, произносит Северус. — От сего момента до тех пор, пока я не разрешу тебе это.

Сириус взвивается на постели. У него перехватывает горло от негодования, ярости и страха. Это наказание — худшее, что Сопливус мог выдумать. Он отбирает у него последнюю свободу, единственную возможность сбежать из этой реальности, стать кем-то другим.

— Нет… ты не можешь… Нет, пожалуйста!  
— Смирись, Блэк. Это далеко не худшее, что может с тобой произойти, — говорит Снейп. — Нокс! — добавляет он, и комната погружается в темноту, подчеркивая тем самым, что любые споры бесполезны, а надежды бессмысленны. Да и разве не глупо было надеяться на иное?

— Северус, — зовет Сириус в темноте.  
— Что, Блэк?  
— Я уже говорил тебе сегодня, что ненавижу тебя?  
— Да, Блэк, говорил.  
— Хорошо.

И они засыпают, бок о бок, наполненные таким бурлящим коктейлем чувств, что других он бы уже довел до помешательства. Но эти двое выдерживали и не такое. И никогда они не смогут быть равнодушны друг к другу. Именно это и заставляет их во сне придвигаться ближе в поисках тепла.


	12. Chapter 12

Сириус с горечью перебирал воспоминания последних месяцев. Он действительно быстро привык к… хорошему, если это так можно было назвать. К хорошему обращению, что ли. И так же быстро забыл основное правило в этом доме: хозяин здесь Северус Принц. Все правила устанавливает он, и за любой проступок полагается наказание. Что считать проступком, решает сам мистер Принц. Решения у него порой оригинальные, но вот жертва всегда одна и та же.

Нет, Сириус уже и не отрицал, заниматься сексом со Снейпом ему нравилось. Ему не нравилось подчиняться Снейпу. И ему не нравилось раздвигать ноги по одному щелчку пальцев.

Да, по правде говоря, он едва смирился с мыслью, что ему вообще приятны прикосновения Северуса, его ласки, его член в заднице, его руки на теле. Понадобился не один месяц, чтобы вообще принять эту идею в своей голове. Но месяцы взаперти, недели наедине с самим собой, только со своими мыслями, несомненно, способствовали глубинному анализу и признанию правды. Не с портретом же матушки ему делиться интимными подробностями своей нынешней жизни.

Поначалу, после того как Снейп лишил его последней радости — превращения в анимагическую форму, он злился, бесился и попросту сходил с ума. Снейп сделал все, чтобы в жизни Блэка оставался только он сам, его хозяин; домовой эльф не в счет. Да и редкие визиты крестника скорее растравляли раны, чем скрашивали жизнь Сириуса. Хотелось выть. Биться головой об стену. Хотелось сбежать отсюда — и плевать на последствия. Потому что если не сбежать — впереди годы изысканных издевательств, годы стыда и принуждений, которых он никогда не захочет по доброй воле. 

Он лгал сам себе. Сбежать не получится. И не так уж он страдал от всего, что Снейп с ним вытворял. Это приходилось признавать после каждого оргазма со Снейпом.

Но потрясение от неудач со временем становится стимулом взять реванш, такой уж строптивой натурой был Блэк. И он сопротивлялся каждый раз, когда только мог. Ну, или говорил себе, что сопротивляется.

Кажется, Снейпу особенно нравилось чувствовать, как Сириус подчиняется его прикосновениям, даже против своей воли, и заканчивает тем, что тянется навстречу, забывая о своем сопротивлении, кусая губы, чтобы так откровенно не стонать.

Сириус долго, очень долго видел лишь то, что было, и не видел того, что есть. Того, что происходит с ним прямо сейчас. С ним и со Снейпом. Из развлечений у него остались лишь книги и секс. Почти весь день занят чтением, и Сириус почти счастлив, когда к вечеру хозяин возвращается домой, разрушая опостылевшую тишину. Если и не сам Сириус, то его тело уж точно, тело, которое согласно теперь на всё. Оно продаёт гордость с потрохами, в обмен на разговор, на прикосновение. 

Сириус стал зависим. Он ждет возвращения Снейпа домой каждый раз, как преданная псина. Если бы не запрет, он бы точно скакал вокруг хозяина и молотил бы хвостом из стороны в сторону. Так что иногда он даже рад треклятому запрету на анимагию.

Блэк еще помнит, как это — гордо вскидывать подбородок, как презрительно морщить нос, как в раздражении поджимать губы. Но теперь ему плевать. Он ждет Снейпа слишком сильно, чтобы задумываться о выражении своего лица. Он не сдался окончательно, он еще не признал, нет. Он просто рад видеть Снейпа, только и всего. Снейп интересный собеседник, если не дерзить ему в ответ на каждую реплику. Он страстный и умелый любовник, что поделать, если иногда он любит пожестче; Блэку, бывает, и самому так нравится. Стоит признать, Северус далеко не самая худшая компания. Но Блэк все еще не готов принять, что принадлежит ему, что он раб, почти вещь. Нет, он никогда не станет просто имуществом! Нет?..

Раньше Сириус всей душой ненавидел это место, свой собственный фамильный особняк, свой дом, где он вырос, где прошло его детство. Теперь дом номер 12 по Гриммо Плэйс изменился до неузнаваемости. И Сириусу мог бы даже полюбить его, если бы дом не стал его новой тюрьмой, не был тем местом, где он проводил двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Снейп даже из фамильного особняка ухитрился сделать оружие против него. Снейпу оказалось недостаточно его тела. Он пожелал и дух. Поставить очередной из своих гребаных экспериментов — сломать Сириуса Блэка. Что ж, стоит признать, он в этом преуспел. Будто после Азкабана и Арки там осталось, что ломать…

Сириус больше не испытывал той ярости, и чувство унижения порядком притупилось, даже отвращение теперь воспринималось отстранено, задевая только по старой памяти. Осталась только глухая тоска. Как ни больно, как ни обидно это признать, Мастер зелий добился своего. 

Он все чаще размышлял о своих отношениях с хозяином. О чисто физиологической стороне этих отношений. Не в любви же было дело! И даже не в хоть какой-либо привязанности. Он думал о том, что он испытывал, когда Снейп брал его. На животе, на спине, стоя в ванной, перегнув через стол в своем кабинете, насильно или практически добровольно, о том, как он сам отвечал ему, что чувствовал, что давал взамен. 

Тяжело было даже воскрешать это в памяти, не то что давать оценку своим эмоциям и желаниям. Но Сириусу казалось, что подобное нужно пережить любому мужчине. Нет, не насилие, конечно, а секс с другим мужчиной. И именно в подчиняющейся позиции. Это не делало его другим, не меняло, но позволяло узнать о себе нечто совершенно новое, пережить небывалые, невозможные прежде ощущения. Подчинение, граничащее с защищенностью, наполненность, сплетающаяся с ощущением завершенности самого себя. Потеря контроля, расслабленность, полная вседозволенность. От осознания, что не ты контролируешь ситуацию, не ты ведешь, не ты должен прислушиваться к своему партнеру, срывало последние ограничения. Можно было просто отдаться чувствам, утонуть в своих ощущениях. Орать, стонать, подталкивать пятками, царапаться и кусаться, не стесняясь молить о большем и замирать, когда наступает собственная точка невозврата. Наслаждаться одной мыслью, что сейчас Снейп старается ради его удовольствия, вгоняет в него все быстрее и глубже, а он сам лениво подмахивает, накачивая в такт свой собственный член. И осознание того, что Снейп кончает в него, уже почти не вызывает отвращения, хотя и немного раздражает. Уж очень потом некомфортно чувствовать, как из растраханной дырки вытекает семя другого мужчины. Но ради ощущения сдвоенного оргазма, ради взрывного чувства, когда одновременно выплескивается тягучими струйками член, а задница начинает пульсировать и сокращаться, можно и потерпеть такое незначительное неудобство.

Вполне возможно, у него всего лишь недотрах, сраный постазкабанский синдром, когда хочется чувствовать себя защищенным и нужным хоть кому-то. Но лучшего секса у Сириуса в жизни никогда не было. Ужасно это признавать, но Сопливус — лучший любовник из тех, кто у него когда-либо был. Хотя не то чтобы Блэк помнил так уж многих.

Он боится воспоминаний. Но его память — это все, что у него осталось. Если ему будет нечего вспоминать — он точно сойдет с ума. Но каждое лицо из прошлого — это потеря. А это слишком больно. Поэтому Сириус старается думать только о живых, а их тоже не так уж много, тех, кто связан с его жизнью, все еще дышит и помнит о нем.

Он сознательно прячет воспоминания далекого прошлого в глубине своей памяти. Всё, что было до падения за Завесу, теперь попросту не имеет значения. И все те воспоминания, счастливые, но в основном печальные, постепенно тускнеют, блекнут, выцветают, будто предрассветный сон. Остаются лишь смутные контуры, образы, застрявшие в мыслях только проснувшегося человека, мысли которого становятся упорядоченными при свете дня, приспособленными к окружающей обстановке. Такой человек склонен скорее анализировать реальность, чем предаваться грезам об ушедшем смутном сне. А поразмыслить было над чем.

Сводящие с ума навязчивые идеи точно были семейным проклятием Блэков. Матушка зациклилась на чистоте крови и фамильной гордости. Беллатриса — на обожании своего Лорда. Навязчивой идеей Регулуса было заслужить одобрение и уважение старшего брата. Что же теперь сводит с ума самого Сириуса, чего он желает большего всего. Защитить Гарри? Угодить Снейпу? Вырваться из этих четырех стен? Сдохнуть и наконец больше не мучиться? У Сириуса уходили все силы на то, чтобы просто оставаться в реальности, цепляться что есть сил за все ее проявления, будь то шершавый книжный переплет с выпуклым тиснением, яблочный пирог с хрустящей корочкой, который приносила ему Твипи, или плечо Снейпа, за которое было так удобно ухватиться, скрещивая ноги у того за спиной.

Заканчивалась осень, приближались холода. Несколько раз его навещал Гарри. Пришла даже пара писем на его имя от друзей. Жизнь за стенами дома продолжалась, бурлила, кипела, испарялась. Может быть, не так уж плохо, что он сидит здесь, словно законсервированный препарат в банке формалина, бабочка на булавке под стеклом. Он так и будет всегда сидеть здесь, в этих четырех стенах, отмеряя время уходами и возвращениями своего хозяина, а время будет бежать там, снаружи, убегать струйкой песка. А ему всего-то и нужно, что разбить свои песочные часы. Песок высыплется, время остановится, и он будет жить вечно. Его мир рухнул, выгорел дотла и застыл, в его часах не песок, а серый пепел. Он опоздал. Опоздал жить…

Кажется, была суббота, или воскресенье. Во всяком случае, у Снейпа был выходной. Впрочем, Снейп был сам себе хозяин и мог устроить себе выходной в любой день недели. Хоть три субботы подряд! Хозяин бесшумно вошел в библиотеку и остановился прямо напротив развалившего в кресле Блэка. Раскрытая книга лежала у того на колене страницами вниз. Сириус не читал, он бездумно глядел в одну точку перед собой, поглощенный мыслями.

* * *  
— Блэк, — зовет Северус, чтобы привлечь его внимание. — Мне не нравится, как ты ведешь себя в последнее время, — сухо продолжает он.

Сириус лениво потягивается, достает из кармана пачку сигарет, вытаскивает одну, прикуривает маггловской зажигалкой и с наслаждением затягивается. Откидывает голову назад, выдыхая дым. И где он только эти сигареты достает? Не иначе Поттер тайком снабжает. Северус недовольно хмурится, но ничего не говорит.

— Хозяин изволит гневаться? — равнодушно роняет Сириус и снова затягивается. — Никчемный раб сожалеет, что посмел огорчить хозяина. — Блэк прикрывает веки, полностью игнорируя присутствие Снейпа, кажется, единственное, что его волнует — это тлеющая в тонких пальцах сигарета.

— Хочешь пойти со мной в поместье Малфоев? — спрашивает Северус.  
Сукин сын знает куда бить. Он еще не успевает договорить, еще даже не называет условий, а Сириус уже почти выкрикивает свое согласие.

— Да! — срывается с губ Блэка вместе с клубом горького дыма. — Да, хочу, — повторяет он и вскакивает с кресла. Книга со стуком падает на пол. В его ушах все еще звенит заветное слово «пойти». И ему наплевать, с кем и куда, главное, откуда убраться. Из этого дома, хотя бы на несколько часов. Пусть не на улицу, пусть даже в другой дом. Что угодно. Он сделает что угодно ради этого.

Северус хмыкает и коротко бросает:   
— Будь готов через полчаса.

И снова парадная неизменно темная одежда, будто они на аудиенцию к Волдеморту собрались, хотя кто знает, что там намечается у Малфоя дома. Но Сириус напоминает себе, что ему плевать, и одевается в то, что ему предложено. Одежда практически идентична той, в которой он совершал свой последний, так неудачно закончившийся выход в свет. Разглаживая бриджи на бедрах, застегивая пуговицы на жилете, поправляя манжеты сюртука, Сириус клянется себе быть идеально послушным, он не должен напортачить в этот раз. Похоже, хозяин дает ему еще один шанс — он не должен просрать и его. Так, стоп, что за слова, лорд Блэк? Манеры и еще раз манеры, от этого зависит твой здравый рассудок, напоминает себе Сириус.

— Должен ли я напоминать, как подобает вести себя в гостях отпрыску благородного рода? — с сомнением спрашивает у него Северус перед выходом.  
Блэк едва не скрипит зубами. Снейп прав, тысячу раз прав, и тюремно-подворотное прошлое тут не оправдание. 

— Я буду сама благовоспитанность и учтивость, — серьезно кивает Блэк. — Если я хоть раз подведу тебя, можешь выдрать меня прямо на глазах у Малфоя, — сейчас он готов пообещать что угодно, лишь бы Снейп не передумал.

— Хорошо, — сдержанно улыбается Северус, и усмешка, притаившаяся в углу его рта, кажется Сириусу какой-то недоброй. Но они уже за порогом. Страстное объятие, головокружительная воронка аппарации — и они перед высокими коваными воротами Малфой Мэнор.

* * *  
Через мгновение ворота распахнулись, будто их тут уже ждали. Хотя о чем это он, конечно же, их ждали. Прошагав всю длинную аллею, Сириус вслед за Снейпом поднялся на крыльцо особняка. Двери им открыл домашний эльф, наверняка один из многих. Ведь аристократы могут позволить себе содержать целый штат домашних эльфов и успешно удерживать их магическим контрактом. Может, и себе завести еще парочку, чисто для престижа, а то как-то несолидно: потомок такого древнего рода, а эльфиха в доме всего одна.

Ушастое создание, задрапированное в нечто, смахивающее на мешок из-под муки, проводило их в гостиную, где их встретил хозяин дома.

— Здравствуй, Люциус, — первым кивнул Снейп.  
— Северус. Рад приветствовать, — блондин приветливо улыбнулся другу и устремил выжидающий взгляд на Сириуса.   
Ну конечно, от раба ожидают рабской учтивости. Спокойно, Сириус. Ты должен вести себя подобающе.

— Лорд Малфой, — слегка поклонился Сириус.  
— Лорд Блэк, — улыбка Люциуса стала еще шире. Издевается, гадина. Азкабан по тебе плачет.  
— Тварь… — само собой сорвалось с губ Блэка.  
— Я знаю. Но если тебе угодно представиться еще раз, ничего не имею против, — казалось, самодовольной улыбкой Люциуса можно был осветить весь обеденный зал Хогвартса. — Прошу, присаживайтесь. Виски? Сигару?

«Девочек? Мальчиков?» — про себя добавил Сириус, но вовремя прикусил язык. Взгляд Снейпа был более чем красноречив. Он ожидал, что хозяин как минимум усадит его где-нибудь в углу, чтобы не мешался, а то и вовсе укажет на место у своих ног. Но, как ни странно, ему выделили роскошное кресло с высокой спинкой такое же, как у хозяина дома и его компаньона.

Сириус привольно развалился в кресле, выдавил из себя вежливый отказ от предложенного, вытащил из кармана брюк немного помятую пачку, где едва ли не каждая вторая сигарета была им лично выпотрошена и скручена по-новому, придвинул к себе поближе пепельницу и как ни в чем не бывало закурил. За ним следили два взгляда — один откровенно любопытный, второй настороженно-недовольный, но Сириусу было плевать. Наконец его взгляду было за что уцепиться кроме давно знакомых опостылевших стен. Родовой особняк Малфоев он видел не впервые — но все же какое-никакое, а разнообразие.

Слово за словом, и у Снейпа с хозяином поместья завязался разговор, кажется, касающийся их общего бизнеса, Блэк мало следил за диалогом. Вскоре он даже позволил себе подняться и принялся прохаживаться, разглядывая интерьер комнаты. Он послушная псина, он не будет отходить от хозяина, но хозяин ни слова не говорил о том, что ему нельзя немного осмотреться, хотя бы в пределах этой гостиной. А если Сириусу не изменяет память, вон за той дверью еще один кабинет, обустроенный под бильярдную. Вот бы…

Блэк оглянулся на двух беседующих мужчин. Северус пригубил огневиски, Люциус выпустил кольцо дыма, сжимая в пальцах тонкую длинную сигару. Сириус даже на мгновение позавидовал: сам он так и не научился пускать дым кольцами. Хотя наверняка у Малфоя было куда больше времени для тренировок в приватной обстановке, хитрый лис отделался несколькими месяцами в Азкабане да внушительной суммой так называемой «компенсации за нанесенный ущерб». Насколько Блэк понял из скупых рассказов Снейпа, эти деньги пошли на восстановление Хогвартса и реконструкцию Отдела Пророчеств в Министерстве.

Сириус прислушался к разговору. Похоже, Малфой интересовался возможными сроками получения необходимых ингредиентов. А Снейп что-то объяснял ему о свойствах заклинания Гербивикус, если Сириус правильно расслышал, которое ускоряло рост растений без ущерба их магическим свойствам для большинства из них, и имело еще какие-то дополнительные преимущества. Скучно. Растения, зелья, деньги. Деньги, ингредиенты, зелья. И снова по кругу, одно и то же.

— Кажется, твой… спутник заскучал, Северус. Пожалуй, стоит сменить тему. Поговорим о вас. Как тебе живется с этим заносчивым и самовлюбленным… человеком, — Малфой вроде бы не говорил ничего оскорбительного, но каждая его пауза имела такой явный подтекст, что у Сириуса волосы на затылке становились дыбом.

— Как видишь, мы вполне неплохо уживаемся вместе. Можно даже сказать, живем душа в душу, а тело в тело. — Северус позволил себе самодовольную ухмылку, и Люциус заинтересованно вскинул бровь. — Блэк стал куда более сговорчивым и послушным в последнее время. — Снейп окинул долгим взглядом застывшего в стороне Сириуса и добавил, — а трахать его так сладко…

Блэк закаменел. Как он мог, как он мог сказать подобное при Малфое? Неужели тот…

— А, леди на людях, шлюха в постели, — понимающе усмехнулся Люциус.

Да, Малфой и так это знал.  
— Напомни мне, Северус, говорил ли я тебе сегодня, что ненавижу тебя? — ровно спросил Сириус, подходя к креслу, в котором сидел Снейп.  
— Да, Блэк, говорил.  
— Хорошо…

— Какая все-таки мерзость. Не понимаю тебя, Северус, — протянул Малфой.  
— Ты превращаешь удовольствие в грязь, если оно тебе не по душе, Люциус, — совершенно беззлобно ответил Снейп.  
— Удовольствие? Да какое тут может быть удовольствие?! Мир поделен на мужчин и женщин. Боги или природа создали нас такими — неважно, но ведь не для того, чтобы мужчина мог сношаться с мужчиной?  
— Зная о твоей стопроцентной гетеросексуальности, даже не стану переубеждать тебя, — произнес Северус и плеснул себе еще огневиски в стакан. Черт, до чего дружелюбно выглядит эта их перепалка с Малфоем. Прямо закадычные друзья, мантикора их раздери. И давно ли?  
— Но вот что я скажу, Люциус, — продолжил Снейп, — после того, как люди были разделены на мужчин и женщин, они поделились еще на два лагеря — дураков и умных. — Северус многозначительно отсалютовал другу стаканом. — И умные, как ты и сам знаешь, всегда получают больше удовольствия.  
— Только не говори, что…  
— А снобы завидуют и шепчутся о всяких мерзостях по углам.   
Люциус еще мгновение молчал, а затем расхохотался.  
— Что ж, тогда за умных людей, расширяющих свои горизонты, — и Малфой тоже поднял свой стакан.

Сириус таращился на Мастера зелий. Нынешний Снейп, тот, что теперь Принц, разительно отличался от того Снейпа, которого он знал в школе и в Ордене Феникса. Никогда прежде Сириус не видел его общающимся так свободно и таким тоном с кем бы то ни было. С людьми, от которых он зависел, которые были ему нужны — как тот же Дамблдор, Министр магии и, наверняка, Волдеморт, — он был подчеркнуто учтив, леденяще вежлив. С прочими — бесполезными для него, по его мнению — он держал себя небрежно, порой даже оскорбительно. Нынешний Снейп, тьфу ты, Принц, знал себе цену. Наверняка, он продолжал ту же линию поведения с простыми смертными. Герой войны может себе позволить держаться свысока, но Блэк никогда бы не мог предположить, что у Снейпа могут быть близкие друзья, с которым он будет вести себя так свободно и почти открыто.

— Пожалуй, просто поверю тебе на слово, — произнес Люциус и откинулся на спинку. — Но ты только посмотри на него — его так просто не сломаешь.  
— Зато ломать его одно удовольствие, — парировал Северус. Вот ублюдок, сказал это так легко, будто тот, о ком он вел речь не стоял сейчас у него за спиной.  
— Не думаю, что тебя удовлетворит сломанная под конец игрушка. Это целое искусство — сломать стержень, не повредив оболочку.  
— Лорд учил этому лучше, чем кто-либо, — понимающе кивнул Снейп. — Меня крайне привлекает именно его строптивость.  
— Объезжать тяжело, лошадка с норовом, — заметил Люциус.  
— Зато потом скакать легко, — в том же духе ответил Северус. — Думаю, ты согласишься, что эта псина сама напрашивалась на хорошую дрессировку.  
— Ну да, ощущение власти. Контроль, доминирование и тому подобное.  
— И что? Кому противно, тот просто не пробовал.

Сириус провел ладонью по лицу. Все, ниже падать некуда. Под нами только Слизерин. То есть подвалы Малфой Мэнор. Эти двое обсуждают его как какую-нибудь шлюху с Ночного переулка, а он стоит и молчит.

В дверь тихо поскреблись, и в гостиную заглянул домашний эльф, уже другой.  
— Хозяин Люциус, вы велели…  
— Да-да, иду. Прошу прощения, Северус, вынужден покинуть твое приятное общество. Но буквально на одну минуту. Ты меня извинишь?  
— Конечно, Люциус.

Тишина в комнате почему-то угнетала, и Сириус не выдержал первым.  
— А где Нарцисса, не знаешь? Я бы не отказался поприветствовать свою последнюю оставшуюся в живых кузину.  
— К сожалению, вынужден тебя разочаровать. Насколько я знаю, она сейчас вместе с сыном в гостях у родителей своей невестки. Драко тоже женился, не припомню, говорил ли я тебе?  
«Мозги вместе со спермой вытекли?» — так и подмывало спросить Блэка. Но вместо этого он произнес:  
— Жаль. Я бы с удовольствием засвидетельствовал ей свое уважение.  
— Может быть, в другой раз, — туманно, хоть и обнадеживающе, ответил Снейп.

Сириус как раз придумывал, что бы еще сказать, когда вернулся Малфой. Он сиял не хуже нового галеона. Что бы его там ни отвлекло, новости, похоже, были хорошие.

— Прошу прощения за свое отсутствие, — произнес Люциус. — Смею надеяться, я смогу загладить вину.

Подходя к столу, Малфой остановился рядом с Сириусом.  
— Давно хотел спросить, Блэк, как прошла первая брачная ночь? — соизволив немного понизить голос, спросил Люциус. — В каких позах тебя драли, псина? И каково это, падать все время ниже и ниже.

Аристократичные манеры слетали с Малфоя шелухой, если он не считал нужным их демонстрировать.  
— Всегда подозревал, что ты извращенец, Малфой, но чтобы зоофил… — процедил Сириус, впиваясь пальцами в спинку кресла перед собой.  
— О да, мне всегда нравились породистые сучки, — оскалился Люциус. — Я вообще многогранная личность, как мне говорят.  
— Не обольщайся, Малфой, если тебе и говорят подобное, то возможно имеют в виду, что ты гад, подонок и извращенец одновременно.

Снейп даже не стал скрывать довольной усмешки: его питомец мог постоять за себя, его школа.

— Твоя псина только и умеет, что тявкать, Северус? Скорми ей сердце, глаза или язык ласки. Сам, что ли, не знаешь? Дай собаке это съесть — и она надолго перестанет лаять.  
— Я думал об этом, но, к сожалению, это не действует, пока он в человеческом облике.  
— Очень жаль. Но я думаю, ты уже что-нибудь придумал и на этот случай.  
— Обычно приказ заткнуться помогает. На крайний случай есть Силенцио.  
— А, я и забыл, что Блэк практически сквиб и не может теперь использовать даже элементарную магию.

Блэк, сцепив зубы, сносил все двусмысленности и прямые оскорбления. Но сквиб — это было уже чересчур.

* * *  
Сириус срывается с места и кидается к Люциусу. Желание впечатать кулак в нос этого двуличного мерзавца, да так, чтобы кровь залила все его породистое лицо, чтобы длинные белые патлы взметнулись, когда голова откинется назад от удара, столь велико, что Блэк забывает и о данном самому себе обещании, и о страхе перед возможным наказанием, и, самое главное, о том, что у Малфоя есть то, что отобрали у него самого — магия.

— Аресто моментум, — летит в него заклинание, когда он уже почти добрался до негодяя. Но тот оказывается быстрее и палочка у него всегда под рукой. Блэк чувствует себя так, будто его с головой окунули в густое желе, движения замедляются, руки и ноги увязают в воздухе, пока он совсем не останавливается на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Люциуса. Беда в том, что вытянуть эту самую руку, чтобы добраться до мерзавца, у него нет никаких сил.

— По-моему, твой раб напрашивается на наказание, Северус, как думаешь? — лениво интересуется Малфой, обходя Сириуса вокруг.  
— Весьма вероятно, — говорит Снейп, поднимаясь. Блэку совсем не нравится, как он при этом на него смотрит: хищно, жадно. И Сириус понимает, что он только что, как распоследний дурак, дал Снейпу еще одну возможность поглумиться над собой, и, похоже, при свидетелях. И чувство приближающейся катастрофы накрывает его с головой, заставляя тело напрячься от чего-то очень похожего на предвкушение.

— Фините инкантатем, — проговаривает хозяин, направляя на него свою волшебную палочку, и тут же рявкает: — Стоять! — когда Блэк пытается метнуться куда угодно, но подальше от этих двоих. И Сириус замирает. — Сам напросился, так что не пытайся теперь избежать наказания, — шипит Снейп, нависая над ним. Чертова разница в росте! Снейп еще даже не прикоснулся к нему, а Сириуса уже колотит, и он сжимает кулаки, чтобы его не выдали предательски дрожащие пальцы.

Не похоже было, что Снейп злится или огорчен поведением Блэка. Казалось, что он даже рад этой выходке своего раба.

— Ты нас извинишь?  
— Конечно, Северус. Можете уединиться в бильярдной. Только прошу, не изгадьте сукно на столе.  
— Можешь составить нам компанию и убедиться в этом самому.  
— Зная, какой ты собственник, я едва верю в искренность твоего предложения.  
— Зря. Многое теряешь.  
— Так привык делать это с Блэком под любопытствующими взглядами семейных портретов?  
— Ты не поверишь, они, бывает, даже комментируют и лезут с советами.

«Не было такого», — хочется заорать Сириусу. Но его уже подталкивают к дверям соседней комнаты. Он пятится, не сводя глаз с наступающего хозяина. Хочется спрятаться.

Громким «Депримо!» Снейп отбрасывает с пути стойку с киями, за которую отступил Сириус. Деревянные палки с грохотом рассыпаются по полу.

И через секунду Снейп настигает его. Хватает за ткань рубашки на груди, дергает на себя и опрокидывает на бильярдный стол, животом вниз, лицом к двери, надавливая рукой на спину, чтобы у Блэка не возникло даже желания выпрямиться. А затем ладони Снейпа ложатся на его ягодицы и с силой их поглаживают через ткань бриджей. Блэк сдавленно сипит сквозь зубы, прямо в зеленое сукно, преисполненный ненависти к самому себе, от того, что его бедра сами толкаются назад, навстречу прикосновениям.

Одна ладонь снова возвращается ему на спину, удерживая на месте. Сириусу очень неудобно: сукно колет щеку, бортик неприятно врезается в живот — и он заводит руку назад, пытаясь избавиться от давления между лопаток.

Конечно же, кисть тут же перехватывают и заводят еще выше в болезненном захвате. В задницу упирается выпуклое и твердое. Это прикосновение одновременно шокирует и заставляет немного развести ноги. Но боль, простреливающая плечо, отрезвляет.  
— Отпусти. Хочешь сломать мне руку?  
— Нет, просто не могу добраться до горла.  
Сириуса тут же накрывает воспоминанием, как эти длинные худые пальцы сжимали шею, заставляя его хрипеть в надежде на глоток воздуха. Низ живота сводит и в паху разливается тепло.

— Можешь не держать меня, я не буду сопротивляться, — выдавливает он.  
— А жаль, — бросает Снейп и немного отстраняется, чтобы приспустить бриджи Сириуса и расстегнуть собственные брюки.

Кажется, у Сириуса появился новый пунктик в сексе: его определенно заводило, когда Снейп прижимался к его голому заду все еще упакованными в штаны бедрами, оставаясь одетым во все свои слои, высвобождая лишь член.

Сириус стукнулся лбом о стол. Его член упирался прямо в бортик, и только что он с ужасом понял, что дверь в бильярдную распахнута и Малфой сможет наслаждаться всеми звуками, которые Северус сможет извлечь из его горла, а при желании — даже полюбоваться зрелищем. Об этом он тут же сказал Снейпу, но тот оборвал его замечанием, что Блэка сейчас не должно волновать ничего, кроме члена в собственной заднице. Сириус хотел было оспорить подобное предположение, но Снейп провел пальцами вдоль складки между его ягодиц, размазывая слюну, и Сириуса и вправду перестало волновать что-то кроме его члена. Ах так, ну держись, Сопливус.

— Хочешь пристроить свою твердую штуку в какое-нибудь теплое и уютное место? — промурлыкал Блэк, оглядываясь через плечо и потираясь о приставленный к его заднице инструмент, дурея от его раскаленной твердости и упиваясь низким ответным стоном.

Сириуса до темноты в глазах заводит ощущение собственной беспомощности, своя непристойная позы на чертовом бильярдном столе, он бесстыдно вскрикивает, когда пальцы Снейпа погружаются в его дырку. Какой смысл скрывать? И перед кем? Он до одури хочет, чтобы Снейп побыстрее вогнал в него свой член и трахнул наконец. В доме Малфоя, на бильярдном столе Малфоя, да хоть у самого Малфоя на глазах, плевать.

Снейп рычит от нетерпения, рывком вытаскивая пальцы из Блэка, заставляя того слабо вскрикнуть. Северус добавляет еще немного слюны, растирая ее вокруг коричневато-розового припухшего отверстия. Должно хватить и этого. Он уже хорошо растянул Блэка под себя.

В соседней комнате Люциус покачивает янтарного цвета жидкость в стакане, любуясь, как искры вспыхивают на хрустальных гранях. И слушает, как Блэк глухо стонет в такт наверняка резким и безжалостным толчками Снейпа. Ногти скребут зеленое сукно, темные волосы липнут к вспотевшей шее, бедра судорожно дергаются. Мерзость. Малфой представляет, как Северус наматывает густую гриву Блэка на кулак, заставляя того откинуть голову. Ему бы отлично было видно открывшееся беззащитное горло, если бы он, например, подошел к дверному проему.

Люциус отпивает из стакана и остается сидеть в кресле. Он может представить себе, как выглядит мужчина, вгоняющий в зад другому мужчине свой член, может даже, наверное, представить, что он при этом чувствует, но это не означает, что он хочет это видеть. Любопытство пока что не превысило брезгливости. Но брезгливости все же недостаточно, потому что он продолжает слушать. Хотя больше думает о том, как Снейп выбивает последние крохи гордости из его свояка, чем о чисто физиологической стороне процесса.

Он слышит, как Блэк что-то произносит срывающимся голосом. Различает только «сильно» и «пожалуйста». Скорее всего, просит вбиваться в него не так яростно, хотя кто знает. Северус мастер заставлять самых разных людей умолять его о чем-нибудь.

У Люциуса перед внутренним взором всплывает бледное лицо Снейпа с немного покрасневшими скулами; на лице этом — выражение полного торжества и экстаза. Трудно представить подобное, но он надеется, что получается вполне похоже. Гораздо легче ему представить зажмурившего глаза Блэка, его искаженные от унижения и страсти черты. И эта картинка куда занимательнее.

Сколько еще будут продолжаться эти звуки? Малфой начинает ощущать дискомфорт. Ему в равной мере хочется встать и уйти из кабинета — и подойти к приоткрытой двери в бильярдную.

Он различает низкий бархатный голос Снейпа, но слов не разобрать. И через несколько мгновений он слышит Блэка, выстанывающего, выдыхающего имя своего мучителя.

— Не упрямься, Блэк, ты же знаешь, что это бессмысленно. Ты теперь мой, только мой.

Сириус зажмуривается еще крепче. Тело простреливают судороги удовольствия, руки затекли от напряжения, выступающие косточки на бедрах уже, наверное, сбиты в кровь от постоянных толчков о деревянный борт стола. И он сдается. Это твоя победа, Снейп. И уже неважно, какой счет, он просто разгромный и, естественно, не в пользу Блэка.

Снейп до боли впивается ему в бедра — снова останутся уродливые синяки, каждый раз напоминающие о том, кто он теперь. Да, еще раз в эту точку, вот так, ты и сам знаешь, что мне надо. Сириус склоняет голову, открывая шею с соблазнительно выступающими позвонками, сюртук с него давно сорван, рубашка сползла на плечи. Он сам бы себя захотел трахнуть, откройся перед ним такой вид. Да, Снейп, я знаю, кому принадлежу. Я твой, твой, только не кончай раньше меня, толкнись в меня еще несколько раз, мне должно хватить.

И когда его шеи касаются сухие жесткие губы, с которых, как оказывается, могут срываться не только презрительные оскорбления, но еще и страстные обжигающие поцелуи, он сдается. Все мысли и клятвы испаряются из головы и, выплескиваясь в собственный кулак, куда-то под малфоевский бильярдный стол, сжимая от удовольствия задницу, утаскивая Снейпа за собой в оргазм, он, не сдерживаясь, стонет:   
— Северус…  
Свое признание, свое согласие, свое поражение. Он ничего не видит и не слышит сейчас, но он знает — Снейп за его спиной торжествующе скалится. И Сириус может сколько угодно повторять себе, что это тоже изнасилование, никакой любви или нежности, только похоть и страсть. Извращение, безумие, наслаждение. Снейп раз за разом втаптывает его в грязь. И возносит до небес.

Люциус наливает себе еще виски, на один палец, не более. Раздаются шаги, в кабинет входит Снейп, на ходу бросает что-то про ванную и покидает комнату. Чертов педант наглухо застегнут на все свои три дюжины пуговиц. Будто не он сейчас вбивал Блэка в стол. Неужели только ширинку расстегнул да развел полы сюртука для удобства? С него станется и не вспотеть в процессе.

Чего не скажешь про Блэка. Тот вваливается в кабинет расхристанный, взмокший и, кажется, до сих пор запыхавшийся. Малфой смотрит на него несколько мгновений, а затем наливает огневиски и протягивает. Не вставая.

— Прошу, мистер Блэк. Думаю, вам не помешает немного промочить горло.  
Сириус благодарно кивает, но не роняет ни звука. Похоже, ему едва хватает сил на то, чтобы просто держаться в вертикальном положении. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы смущаться или стыдиться. А ведь сукин сын знает, что Малфой слышал каждый его чертов стон, каждый хриплый вздох.

Сириус залпом опустошает стакан и тяжело приваливается к спинке кресла, того, в котором недавно сидел его хозяин. Над его верхней губой блестят бисеринки пота. И Люциус не выдерживает.

— Ну же, улыбнись Блэк. Больше оптимизма. Помнится, ты всегда был неотразим, когда улыбался.  
— Мистер Малфой… мне бы очень хотелось поддержать ваш вежливый тон во время нашей беседы, но… сил, блядь, нет.  
— Неужели Северус так хорошо трахается? — Люциус даже немного подается вперед в кресле, так ему любопытно. — Или для тебя он особенно старается?  
— Тебе этого все равно не узнать, — хмыкает Сириус.

Малфой в открытую смеется. Весь его вид говорит «Еще чего не хватало!»  
Блэку почти не приходится прилагать усилий, чтобы держать себя в руках. Злиться на Малфоя просто глупо. Ничего страшного, когда над тобой смеются, успокаивает он себя. Гораздо хуже, когда над тобой плачут. Но Люциус не намерен останавливаться.

— Зачем ты ему нужен? Что он в тебе нашел? — спрашивает он, поднимаясь с кресла.  
— Наверняка влюбился и теперь жить без меня не может, — скалится Блэк. Перепалка с Люциусом помогает ему собраться с мыслями и не зацикливаться на том, что только что произошло в бильярдной. Он почти чувствует прилив благодарности к Малфою, и от этого его едва не тошнит на дорогой ковер еще более дорогим огневиски.  
— А что ты испытываешь к нему? — не унимается белобрысая гадина. — Ненависть, привязанность, похоть? — похоже, ему действительно интересно.  
— Это ты о Снейпе? — насмешливо произносит Сириус, мгновенно цепенеет от страха и почти сразу же с облегчением расслабляется. Слава Мерлину, заклятие наказывает его за ошибки только в присутствии хозяина. — Кстати, где этот урод?  
— Одного сейчас вижу, — парирует Малфой и приближается к Сириусу вплотную.  
— Разве не ты только что говорил, что я неотразим?  
— Тебе льстит, Блэк, что твой хозяин помешался на тебе. Чем бы ты его ни взял — узкой задницей или умелым ртом, со мной это не пройдет, — Люциус понимает, что противоречит сам себе, так как в этот момент он вжимает Блэка в кресло своим телом.  
— Если вы хотите быть убедительным, мистер Малфой, поменяйте позу. Шутка затянулась.  
— Что-то я не чувствую достаточного сопротивления.  
— Не хочу доставлять вам удовольствие, мистер Малфой.  
— А я было подумал, что тебе нравится. Разве нет, Блэк? Ты же теперь шлюха, тебе должно это нравиться, — запахи пота, спермы и особенного мужского амбре, исходящие от Блэка, с такой силой бьют Люциусу по мозгам, что он едва контролирует себя.  
— Вопрос в том, нравится ли это тебе, Малфой? Давай, признай, что тебя это тоже заводит. Признай, что в этом вы схожи с твоим носатым дружком.  
— Захлопни пасть, псина!  
— Слизеринский гад. Еще один, — цедит Сириус.   
— Гриффиндорская сучка, — пренебрежительно бросает Люциус, но продолжает нависать над Блэком, вынуждая того немного откинуться назад, чтобы не сталкиваться хотя бы лбами. Обоих это нервирует одинаково, но ни один не хочет сделать первый шаг. Все равно, назад или вперед, нападать или отступать.

— Люциус прекрати, — спокойно произносит Северус, входя в комнату. — Ты его пугаешь.  
— Ты ему что, возбуждающее подмешиваешь в еду? У него, по-моему, снова стоит.  
— Не испытываю такой надобности. И сомневаюсь, что ты смог перебороть отвращение, чтобы на самом деле убедиться, стоит у него или нет.  
— Уволь меня от подобных экспериментов, — брезгливо кривится Малфой и, резко развернувшись, отходит от Блэка. Длинная белая прядь волос хлещет Сириуса по щеке. Блэк дергается и малодушно радуется появлению Снейпа, благодаря которому это единственное прикосновение, которое он получил от Малфоя.  
— В любом случае, Люциус, вынужден тебя огорчить, — в голосе Снейпа слышится усмешка, — у Блэка стоит только на меня.

Вот ведь гад! Сириус тянется к столу, наливает виски в стакан Снейпа и демонстративно отпивает из него. Жалкая маленькая месть, он это и сам понимает. Он мог бы даже плюнуть в стакан, но это не изменит того факта, что это Снейп сейчас поимел его на бильярдном столе и заставил стонать его имя. Сириусу определенно нужно выпить еще, чтобы перестать думать об этом.

Северус снисходительно смотрит на выходку Блэка и садится в другое кресло.  
— Есть еще один повод, по которому я пришел к тебе, Люциус, — произносит он тоном, который заставляет Сириуса насторожиться. — Хочу поделиться с тобой одной идеей.

И прежде чем Блэк успевает подумать, что эта идея касается его самого, Снейп направляет в его сторону палочку и выговаривает:  
— Муффлиато!

На мгновение Сириусу кажется, будто его с разгону макнули головой в воду. В ушах ощущается неприятное давление и слышится едва различимый зудящий гул. А потом до Блэка доходит. Носатый ублюдок наложил на него заклинание глухоты, которое сам же и изобрел! И это жужжание в ушах всего лишь фантомное ощущение от полной тишины, обступившей его со всех сторон. Мало ему было того, что он бесправный раб и практически сквиб, так теперь еще и глухой. Сириус бы даже посмеялся над самим собой, если бы ему не было так страшно.

* * *  
Он подавил желание потереть уши или помотать головой и сглотнуть. Все равно бы не помогло. Со злой обидой он глянул на Снейпа. Хозяин приподнял одну бровь, всем своим видом давая понять, что ему плевать как на страдания Блэка, так и на его обвинения. Сириус перевел взгляд на Малфоя. Тот с интересом за ним наблюдал, а затем открыл рот и что-то произнес. Ну, наверное, произнес, хотя вряд ли бы он стал просто так беззвучно двигать губами, чтобы просто поддержать шутку. Блэк тут же метнулся взглядом к хозяину. Так и есть — губы того тоже задвигались, он отвечал Малфою, но Сириусу не было слышно ни звука.

— Бесчестная скотина, — проговорил анимаг. Конечно же, себя он не услышал: оставалось только надеяться на то, что его услышали эти двое.  
Снейп что-то коротко ответил, насмешливо искривив губы. Блэк лишь понадеялся, что это был приказ захлопнуть пасть, а не очередное язвительно оскорбление вроде «глухая шавка».

Все, что ему оставалось — это собрать жалкие остатки собственного достоинства и, сдерживая порыв проорать парочку ругательств в самодовольную рожу, гордо встать и отойти в сторону. В душе поселился новый страх. Снейп ведь неспроста наложил на него Оглушающее; значит, хочет поговорить с Малфоем о чем-то, не предназначенном для ушей Сириуса. А это значит, что, скорее всего, разговор будет касаться его самого. От этой мысли накатывала неприятная тошнота. Хотя это могло быть и побочным эффектом глухоты.

По внутренней стороне бедра щекотно потекла теплая липкая струйка, разом оборвав все его душевные метания. Передергиваясь от отвращения, Сириус сел на диванчик у стены, твердо намерившись, если не прислушиваться к разговору, так хотя бы приглядываться.

— Северус, к чему эта демонстрация? — поинтересовался Малфой.  
— Во-первых, дорогой Люциус, я бы попросил тебя впредь не обсуждать мою личную жизнь в присутствии этой самой личной жизни, — холодно произнес Снейп.  
— Ты первый начал, приведя эту самую личную жизнь в мой дом, — парировал Малфой.  
— Это не повод домогаться моего раба, пусть даже и в шутку.  
— А не надо было совокупляться в соседней комнате, оставив дверь открытой.  
— Ты мог выйти.  
— Ты мог потрахаться дома.

Северус вздохнул. Перепалка уводила прочь от запланированной темы разговора.  
— Люциус. У меня есть некоторые соображения…  
— Нет, сперва ответь мне, где у тебя только силы берутся? Ты уже далеко не подросток, чтобы иметь такой буйный темперамент.   
Ну что ж, лорд Малфой, вы сами напросились на прямой ответ.  
— Я все же младше тебя, Люциус. Весьма вероятно, что в твоем возрасте меня тоже не пощадит половое бессилие, но в запасе у меня есть еще несколько лет, которыми я намерен воспользоваться по максимуму. Прими мои соболезнования по поводу твоих интимных проблем.

Сириус не знал, что такого Снейп мог наговорить Малфою, чтобы тот так переменился в лице. Полыхнувшие злостью серые глаза, сжавшиеся в полоску губы и нахмуренные белесые брови стоили даже целого дня глухоты, Сириус едва удержался от аплодисментов хозяину. Не хватало только нервно дергающегося века, но Люциус быстро взял себя в руки. Спустя пару мгновений он смог даже выдать скупую улыбку.

— Салазар с тобой. Ладно, признаю, я немного увлекся и ты меня вовремя поставил на место. Изящно, я оценил.  
Северус взял свой стакан и отсалютовал Малфою, пряча улыбку в глотке огневиски. Прошли те времена, года он в почтении склонялся перед одним именем Малфоев. Нет, Люциус, это ты мне должен, а не я тебе. И задолжал ты мне немало.

— Блэк, кстати, на несколько месяцев младше меня. Впрочем, возможно стоит еще отминусовать годы, проведенные им за завесой, да прибавить нерастраченное либидо за дюжину лет в четырех стенах.   
— Хватит, Снейп, я уже понял. Вы оба самцы хоть куда. Счастья вам в ваших извращенных игрищах.  
— Принц, я попросил бы, — сухо поправил Северус.  
— Итак, мистер Принц, о чем же вы хотели со мной поговорить в столь приватной обстановке? — подчеркнуто официально поинтересовался Люциус.  
— О зельях, мистер Малфой, о чем же еще говорить старому зельевару.  
— Северус, прекрати, — Люциус уже начинал раздражаться. Он потянулся к хрустальному штофу, чтобы плеснуть себе еще.  
— Я хочу создать зелье для мужской беременности, — без вступлений проговорил Северус.

Притертая пробка выскользнула из пальцев Малфоя и с грохотом прокатилась по столу. Люциус порадовался, что он еще не успел взяться за бутылку, иначе расплескал бы все к колючим кнарлам.

Малфой щедро наполнил свой стакан, а затем опрокинул в себя едва ли не половину. Титаническим усилием сдержал рвущийся наружу кашель, чтобы еще сильнее не упасть в собственных глазах, отдышался и как бы невзначай спросил:  
— Скажи, Северус, а тебя в детстве пикси за уши не поднимали, а потом не роняли? Головой вниз.  
— Я вырос в маггловской части Лондона, пикси у нас не водились. Как и докси, — спокойно ответил Снейп. — Ты готов слушать дальше?  
— Секунду, — Люциус подобрал хрустальную пробку и закрыл штоф. — Теперь да.  
— Итак, как я сказал, я хочу создать зелье мужской беременности. Формула у меня уже готова. Мне необходимо лишь некоторое новое оборудование для наших лабораторий и несколько редких ингредиентов, которые, я смею надеяться, с твоими связями для тебя не будет проблемой достать.  
Малфой молчал почти минуту, обдумывая услышанное. Внезапно его лицо озарилось недоброй ухмылкой.  
— Позволь угадать, эксперимент ты собрался ставить на Блэке.  
— Сперва на лабораторных животных, а затем и на Блэке, ты прав.  
— О, ради зрелища Блэка с животом я согласен оказать тебе любую посильную помощь.

Сидящему в стороне Сириусу совсем не понравилось то воодушевление, которое ясно читалось на лице хозяина дома, да еще и эти странные взгляды, которые он на него бросал. Какие-то насмешливо-сочувствующие. Ну что за варварская жестокость, не позволить ему слышать, но оставить его присутствовать при разговоре, в котором речь идет явно о нем. Волдемортовы прихвостни!

— Итак, что конкретно тебе нужно? Подготовишь список?  
— Нет, всего несколько предметов и веществ. Полагаю, кое-что можно заказать вполне легально, остальное отыщется в Ночном переулке.

Следующие полчаса Сириус имел неудовольствие наблюдать за оживленной беседой двух магов, которая теперь велась с весьма серьезными лицами. Блэк так и не приблизился к разгадке, о чем же они вели речь. Лишь несколько странных взглядов, бросаемых в его сторону то одним, то другим, заставили его утвердиться в мнении, что именно он является основной темой разговора. Но что? Что они могли с ним сотворить еще? У него даже отбирать нечего. Он и так никто. Как же мерзко мучиться неизвестностью! И спрашивать Сопливуса ведь бесполезно. Не ответит, да еще и поиздевается вволю. Гады. Оба.

— Я так понимаю, это все?  
— Да, остальное — моя забота. И, конечно же, я самостоятельно оплачу все расходы.  
— Не сомневаюсь, что ты распорядишься деньгами Блэков с умом, — усмехнулся Люциус.  
Северус многозначительно на него посмотрел.  
— Итак, — произнес Малфой. — Я дам тебе несколько контактов и паролей, чтобы ты мог попасть в нужные места и поговорить с нужными людьми. А там уже будешь объясняться сам. Хотя обычно в подобных местах не задают вопросов.  
— Очень на это рассчитываю.  
— Молчание входит в список оплачиваемых услуг.  
Снейп поднялся из-за стола, снова произнес «Фините инкантаем», едва глянув в сторону Блэка и даже не затруднившись достать волшебную палочку, но на Малфоя это не произвело впечатления. Или знает о способностях Снейпа, или и сам так умеет.

— Мы уходим, Блэк. Попрощайся с гостеприимным хозяином.  
— Вечер был просто чудесным, лорд Малфой. Передавайте привет моей сестрице и племяннику. Всего доброго, — и Сириус даже смог изобразить полупоклон.  
Люциус поддержал тот же подчеркнуто вежливый тон, не скрывая при этом насмешки.  
— Рад был повидаться с вами, лорд Блэк. Обязательно передам Нарциссе и Драко ваши наилучшие пожелания. Прощайте, — произнес Малфой и ограничился кивком.  
Снейп, кажется, вовсю забавлялся. Хотя по виду можно было сказать, что он как обычно чем-то недоволен и поэтому хмурит брови. А вовсе не из-за желания сдержать улыбку.

— Ну что, я хорошо себя вел? — не выдержал и спросил Сириус, когда они уже оказались дома.  
— До или после бильярдной?  
Сириус замялся. Наверное, «до» уже не считается, раз он уже получил свое наказание.  
— После.  
— Я остался доволен тобой, — ответил Северус. — Полагаю, ты даже заслужил награду за то, что тихо посидел в уголке и повилял хвостом на прощание. Хочешь завтра пойти со мной в город?  
— Ты еще и спрашиваешь? Конечно, хочу! Снова на Косую аллею?  
— Не только, — загадочно ответил Снейп.   
И Блэк не стал задавать вопросов.


	13. Chapter 13

Северус перебирал в уме все, что он знал о беременности. Обычной беременности. Как назло, в голову лезли только способы избавиться от плода, а не как его зачать. Один другого гаже. Например, он откуда-то помнил, что чтобы сделать женщину бесплодной, надо оправить выпавшие молочные зубы детей в серебро и повесить ей на шею. Тот же эффект дает палец мертворожденного, который нужно носить при себе. Или еще способ — каждый месяц, когда должны прийти регулы, пить по стакану мочи мула или коня. 

Определенно необходимо было направить мысли в другое русло. Так, нужно просмотреть свои старые записи. Чтобы забеременеть, надо употреблять в пищу члены тела, в которых преобладает влечение к любви, от животных и птиц, наиболее плодовитых. Что-то там тоже было про ношение на теле… Точно, повесить на шею шарик из порошка оленьего рога, смешанного с коровьим пометом. Что еще? Давать по чашке в день кобыльего молока без ведома особы. И еще вот… Нет, придется все же набрасывать список. Как школьник, честное слово, иначе все не запомнить. Да еще и все эти тайные слова и знаки, что записал ему Люциус, взяв клятву немедленно сжечь бумагу после использования.

Итак, что ему необходимо? Перья удода. Это легко достать, довольно распространенный ингредиент, хоть и дорогой. Кукушкины слезки. С этим будет сложнее. Корень этого растения, подобный двум сплетенным рукам, весьма редок. Тут-то и должны помочь контакты Малфоя. Самирион, корень лилии, собранный в новолуние, костный мозг из левой ноги волка, серая амбра, порошок коры кипарисового дерева, мед пчелиный обыкновенный. Сушенный волчий мозг… Это ведь уже было? А, настоящий мозг, не костный. Теперь для рождения мальчика — внутренности сарыча в порошке, семянники зайца, сладкое красное вино — ну, этого добра и в доме полно. Сердце голубя, печень воробья, клоака ласточки. Кровь отца и менструальные выделения матери, ага, это мы заменим. Моё семя и кровь Блэка, отлично. Дальше, для благополучного разрешения снова корень белой лилии, ну, это нам не подходит, об этом я позабочусь позже. Так, еще желчь кролика, сок порея и козье молоко. И всякая мелочь вроде воска и серебряной воды. Да еще и… ага, и вот это тоже… ну, и как обычно… Что ж, придется зайти в несколько лавок, чтобы не вызвать подозрений совокупностью ингредиентов, но вроде бы ничего противозаконного и привлекающего лишнее внимание. Ну, почти. Вся сложность будет дальше, в процессе приготовления.

Продолжая бормотать под нос, Северус еще раз просмотрел все три пергамента и покинул свой кабинет. Пора было свистнуть Блэку и выдвигаться в Ночной переулок.

В ожидании Сириуса Принц разговаривал с Вальбургой. И появившемуся в холле Блэку вовсе не понравилось довольное и какое-то предвкушающее выражение её лица. О чем это ей тут нашептал Снейп?

Но поразмыслить над этим у него не хватило времени. Северус окинул его оценивающим взглядом и нетерпеливо вытащил на улицу. Крепкая хватка, вихрь аппарации — и вот они снова на Косой аллее. Впрочем, нет, не совсем — ровно на повороте из Косой аллеи в Ночной переулок. Это не могло не настораживать.

— Северус, а что мы?..  
— Соскучился по Силенцио? — перебил его Снейп. И Блэк благоразумно замолк.

Шагая за хозяином по Ночному переулку, Сириус ловил на себе любопытные и оценивающие взгляды его жителей. Не самое лучшее место для прогулок и не самая лучшая компания. Но это не ему решать. Все, что ему оставалось, — это повыше задрать подбородок и гордо идти рядом со Снейпом, отставая от него буквально на полшага.

Они знали, Сириус по глазам видел. Все знали его статус и ухмылялись, едва завидев его хозяина и его самого, следующего за ним. И Блэк был готов поклясться, что тот интерес, который проявляли все эти темные личности, обитающие в трущобах, подпитывался именно пониманием его статуса при Снейпе и каждому спившемуся колдомедику, промышляющему лечением без лицензии, каждой ведьме-шлюхе, каждому незарегистрированному оборотню-наемнику было что сказать ему или что спросить. Но, кажется, присутствие Снейпа было достаточным основанием, чтобы не лезть к ним с расспросами или предложениями. И если во взглядах, украдкой бросаемых на Мастера зелий, сквозили страх и подобие уважения, то в жадных взорах, обращенных на Блэка, были лишь алчность и презрение.

И Сириусу оставалось лишь одно. Всем своим видом, своей одеждой, своей манерой поведения он заявлял — да, все верно, я собственность Северуса Принца, я раб и я принадлежу ему. Но лишь ему. Так что утритесь, жалкие отбросы, пусть я и шлюха, но вам меня не заполучить. Тут-то и проявилось его воспитание и врожденный аристократизм. Как породистый пес, игнорирующий надсадный лай уличных шавок, он сносил насмешки с улыбкой, отвечая презрением на презрение. Чтобы не казаться жалким или униженным, он заранее сам себя принижал. Ведь больше он ничего не мог. Это была не благовоспитанная публика Косой аллеи, деликатно отводившая бы взгляд. Здесь он в открытую заявлял, что он раб и подстилка, и именно поэтому никто не мог переплюнуть его и оскорбить сильнее, чем он делал это сам.

Снейпу, казалось, вообще нет никакого дела до того, что творилось вокруг него и за его плечом. Он твердой уверенной походкой шел к намеченной цели, и все заранее убирались с его пути, молчаливо признавая за ним право превосходства. Сириус даже на миг восхитился хозяином, пока не вспомнил, что его положение еще ниже, чем у любого, живущего тут, какой бы независимый вид он на себя не напускал.

Так они прошли несколько зданий, пока Снейп не остановился перед «Боргин и Беркс». Ну еще бы! Куда бы еще Снейпу приспичило пойти, как не в это темное злачное место. А ведь именно отсюда начинал свою карьеру юный Том Рэддл.  
— Решил поностальгировать и пройтись по местам славы бывшего хозяина? — не удержался Сириус.  
— Советую тебе не злить твоего нынешнего, — осадил его Северус. — Жди здесь.

Ну вот, все как и всегда. Снейп там проворачивает свои темные делишки, а он смирно стой здесь и дожидайся. И ведь даже не сядешь на мостовую. Мордред побери эти его запреты, как же он скучал по возможности обернуться псом.

К его радости, Снейп вышел из лавки довольно быстро и вновь устремился дальше по переулку. Но, похоже, вознамерился обойти все сомнительные места, торгующие законными и незаконными предметами в этом Мерлином забытом месте. Сириус тащился за ним и послушно ждал у каждой двери. Ни разу хозяин не посчитал его достойным того, чтобы зайти вместе с ним внутрь. Сидя на ступеньках «Лавки древностей», Блэк уныло размышлял, что это точно касается того разговора с Малфоем, который ему не дали услышать и который наверняка каким-то боком касается его самого.

Выйдя, Снейп прошел мимо магазина «У Кобба и Вэбба», пробормотав что-то нелестное о некоем Доминике. Дальше была «Лавка Коффина», а затем «Колючий змей», в который Северус смог войти лишь после того, как ответил на пароль в окошко, отворившееся в неприметной деревянной двери с большим черным молотком, по которому он ее и узнал. Хитрый лис Люциус не солгал, но его связи с заведениями, занимающимися некромантией и темной магией даже после гибели Волдеморта заставляли держаться настороже, как с самим Малфоем, так и с хозяевами магазинов.

Сириус повертел головой по сторонам. Ничего знакомого, ничего интересного. Лишь несколько враждебных взглядов исподлобья в ответ. Он с тяжелым вздохом привалился к стене дома напротив лавки «Боргин и Беркс», в котором на этот раз скрылся Снейп. «Яды и отравы Шайверетча», вроде бы. Он не особо горел желанием войти внутрь вместе со Снейпом, но все же ему было страшно любопытно, за какой такой гадостью слизеринца понесло внутрь.

Мимо прошла молодая колдунья в заношенной мантии и с еще более потрепанной увесистой книгой в руках. Сириус принялся развлекать себя догадками, кто бы она могла быть, почему оказалась здесь и что это за фолиант, который она так бережно прижимала к своей груди. Не то чтобы ему было так уж интересно, но нужно же было занимать себя хоть чем-то, пока Снейп, несомненно, нарушает закон.

Он успел составить довольно складную историю о сбежавшей из дома и проклятой семьей юной ученице некроманта, которая со временем стала его любовницей и правой рукой. Что же это был за ценный ветхий том, который она прижимала к себе?

От старой книги мысли перескочили на «Лавку подержанных книг». Не оттуда ли этот фолиант? Тут же зародился вопрос, отчего Снейп не потащил его в этот магазин? Или же он предпочитал ходить туда в одиночку, часами роясь в книжных завалах в поисках чего-нибудь поистине редкого и ценного. Но по здравому рассуждению Блэк отогнал эту мысль, как несоответствующую реальности — в распоряжении Снейпа две старинные библиотеки Блэков и Малфоев, плюс годы, проведенные в Хогвартсе, за которые он наверняка успел перерыть Запретную Секцию вдоль и поперек, да и его собственная коллекция книг достойна внимания. Впрочем, это ведь не повод игнорировать возможные находки и пополнять свою коллекцию.

Размышления Блэка прервало негромкое покашливание рядом. Сириус вздрогнул: он и не заметил, как Снейп подошел так близко и наверняка простоял не меньше минуты, прежде чем соизволил привлечь его внимание.

— О чем задумался? — поинтересовался Северус.  
— О нелегкой судьбе сбежавших из дому симпатичных колдуний, — не раздумывая, ляпнул Блэк.  
Северус вскинул одну бровь, но никак не прокомментировал высказывание. Вместо этого велел:  
— Иди в «Белую виверну» и жди меня там. Можешь заказать что-нибудь, пока ждешь. Я вскоре присоединюсь к тебе.

Сириус кивнул и, ни о чем не спрашивая, зашагал в сторону паба. Что ж, не самая плохая идея, он бы не отказался от пинты хорошего темного эля, если такой, конечно, там подают.

Северусу нужно было зайти еще только в «Дистальную фалангу», купить несколько косточек, необходимых для приготовления зелья. В магазин он попал без проблем и лишних расспросов, но, к сожалению, необходимых ему ингредиентов там на данный момент не оказалось. Или кость была с другой части тела, или животное оказывалось не то. Оставив хозяину список требуемых предметов и услышав в ответ обещание выполнить заказ на протяжении трех дней, Снейп покинул лавочку и направился к пабу, где его должен был ожидать Блэк. Он управился быстрее, чем предполагал, и тот наверняка еще даже не успел ничего заказать.

Но, как оказалось, Блэк не успел даже дойти до паба. Северус натолкнулся на него через несколько шагов. Сириус застыл перед витриной «Тату салона Маркуса Скаррса», разглядывая выставленные там рисунки. Пару мгновений Северус любовался картиной «Восхищение пса искусством», а затем насмешливо фыркнул и произнес:  
— Не иначе как скучаешь по своим уродливым нательным росписям?  
— А ты по своему эксклюзивному узору на руке? — мгновенно сориентировался Блэк.  
Снейп криво усмехнулся, признавая ничью.  
— Пошли, — кивнул он, первым повернул в проход между домами и стал подниматься по лестнице, ведущей к «Белой виверне».  
Блэк не заставил себя ждать — он испытывал прямо-таки собачий голод.

Район, конечно, был паршивым, поэтому и от паба ждать особо было нечего. Но обосновавшись за столом возле задней стены, оба мага были приятно удивлены чистотой стола и расторопностью официанта, который к ним поспешил. Вполне вероятно, что их здесь даже узнали в лицо, по крайней мере, одного из них, но вот вряд ли загодя протерли столешницу. Это обнадеживало.

Блэк сразу заказал темного пива. К его удивлению, Снейп потребовал то же и для себя. Не то чтобы Сириус размышлял о том, какой вид пива предпочитает Сопливус и пьет ли он пиво вообще, но он был удивлен тем, что у Снейпа с ним оказались схожие вкусы. Не стал бы ведь зельевар брать что-либо в угоду ему.

Едва им принесли по пинте темного густого пива, Блэк тут же припал к кружке, наслаждаясь тягучим чуть сладким крепким вкусом. Собственно говоря, ему было уже наплевать, что Снейп закажет на закуску — вряд ли что-то несъедобное, значит, можно расслабиться прямо сейчас.

Сделав еще несколько глотков, Сириус окончательно пришел в благожелательное расположение духа и принялся озираться по сторонам. В юности он бывал пару раз в «Белой виверне», не в самой удачной компании и вовсе не для того, чтобы оценить местный погреб с напитками. Но в общем, обстановка мало изменилась. Тот же полумрак, рассеиваемый в основном настоящими и несколькими магическими свечами. Деревянные столы и лавки, барная стойка с рядом разнокалиберных высоких стульев, в устойчивости которых начинаешь сомневаться при одном лишь взгляде на них. Запахи супа из дичи — насколько Сириус помнил, то ли лося, то ли оленя. Глиняные кружки и плошки, многие с выщербленными краями или отбитыми ручками, дополняли антураж средневековой простоты и бедности. Но пиво здесь подавали неразбавленное, а мясной суп, ребрышки, потроха из дичи и запеченные целиком птичьи тушки не оставили бы в претензии и самого взыскательного гурмана.

Так и есть, Снейп заказал жареную куропатку, которую им вскоре принесли на большом глиняном круглом блюде, все еще нанизанную на вертел. Не иначе как с помощью магии поджарили, собирался было скривиться Сириус, но тут до него донесся божественный аромат, и ему мигом стало безразлично, каким образом ее зажарили. Лишь бы побыстрее вонзить в нее зубы. 

После второй пинты эля, Блэк еще раз окинул зал взглядом и с сожалением отметил, что в это время в пабе не густо с посетителями. А он бы сейчас с удовольствием с кем-то поболтал по душам. Вот только бы не со Снейпом. Носатый зануда сидел напротив и все еще цедил первую кружку пива, хотя пальцы в куропатку запускал с тем же рвением, что и сам Блэк. Отрывая то ножку, то крыло, то пласт грудки.

Вот сейчас Сириус очень бы хотел поговорить с Гарри. Но он был еще не настолько пьян, чтобы не понимать, что вряд ли это хорошая идея — вызывать аврора посреди рабочего дня, а возможно, даже с задания. Но жажда поделиться с кем-нибудь своими соображениями и эмоциями бурлила внутри анимага, как котел первокурсника на уроке Зельеварения, и его внезапно озарило — Джордж Визли. И дюжина очков в его пользу — находится недалеко, да практически рядом! Ничем не занят — ну запрет магазин, и всех делов. Точно рад любому собеседнику и тем более собутыльнику. И уж точно будет рад видеть его — Сириуса Блэка. А еще, несомненный плюс, не против общества Снейпа, это Сириус уже успел подметить. Они втроем составят неплохую компанию, это точно, решено.

— Северус.  
— Слушаю.  
— Где бы тут раздобыть сову?  
— Блэк. Я понимаю, что за месяцы скитаний в собачьем облике ты привык употреблять в пищу все, от голубей до крыс. Но я не готов съесть запеченную сову, да и вряд ли нам здесь ее подадут.  
— За хорошие деньги… Тьфу, не сбивай с мысли. Я о другом. Мне нужна почтовая сова.  
— Да ты гурман, Блэк, — протянул Снейп.

Издевается, гад! Сириус отхлебнул еще эля.  
— Я хочу отправить сову Джорджу.  
— Вряд ли он оценит гастрономические прелести подобной посылки.  
— Хватит! Ты ведь понял о чем я!  
— Угомонись, Блэк, я все понял. Если тебе нужно мое разрешение — я не против компании этого Визли. А за почтовой совой обратись к хозяину, вон он за стойкой.

Пару минут и несколько сиклей спустя почтовая сова была отправлена к Джорджу Визли с приглашением присоединиться к компании Северуса Принца и Сириуса Блэка в пабе «Белая виверна». Под шумок хозяин даже исхитрился подсунуть Блэку картонную подставку под пивную кружку, чтобы тот расписался ему на память. Небось, повесит в рамку и будет демонстрировать всем посетителям. Посмотрел бы Сириус, как тот просил бы автограф у Снейпа. Но ему было не жалко.

Джордж появился в пабе четверть часа спустя. Взлохмаченная рыжая шевелюра, беспокойные глаза с тенями под ними и вымученная улыбка.  
— Здравствуй, Сириус. Приветствую, мистер Принц, — он пожал руки обоим и сел за стол, не дожидаясь приглашения.  
— Можно просто Северус, — милостиво разрешил Снейп. — Не в школе ведь уже. Кажется, эль влиял положительно и на него. Визли улыбнулся в ответ. Чуть более естественно.

— Позвольте узнать, любезные сэры, в чем же причина столь скоропалительного приглашения?  
Сириус издал тщетно сдерживаемый смешок и ответил:  
— Мы решили, что тебе самое время развеяться, и наша компания в этом Мерлином благословенном месте как нельзя лучше тебе подходит.  
— Джентльмены вне сомнения правы, — произнес хозяин паба, появившийся за плечом Джорджа. — Чего изволите?  
— Того же пойла, что и у джентльменов, и чего-нибудь поострее на закуску, — тут же выдал парень.  
— Будь сделано, — ответил хозяин, ничуть не обидевшись на «пойло».

За очередной кружкой пива и новой порцией жареного мяса беседа потекла оживленнее. Северус приглядывался то к Блэку, то к молодому Визли. И, кажется, оба были вполне довольны и компанией, и темой разговора. Он видел, что Сириус пытается разговорить Джорджа, чтобы отвлечь того от его горя и замкнутости в себе. Но и сам Блэк за своей показной веселостью и болтовней лишь прятал собственные проблемы, от которых ему все равно деваться было некуда. Точно как и Джорджу. Поэтому Снейп не собирался разочаровывать их и портить им посиделки. Наоборот, он по мере сил поддерживал разговор и выступал главным инициатором наполнения кружек и тарелок. К молодому человеку он испытывал странную симпатию, ну а Блэку он решил просто дать возможность развлечься напоследок перед долгим периодом воздержания.

Когда неизвестно уже какой по счету тост был произнесен — «За Хогвартс и новое поколение магов!» — Снейп пришел к выводу, что пора заканчивать застолье. Тем более что близился вечер и в паб начали подтягиваться завсегдатаи, а Северус вовсе не горел желанием становиться объектом чужого любопытства. Спасибо и на том, что они пока успешно избегали воспоминаний об усопших, хотя судя по количеству пустых кружек, до этого было недалеко.

Снейп махнул рукой, подзывая хозяина. Тот немедленно нарисовался у их стола и зельевар велел принести им счет. Это прошло мимо внимания Сириуса и Джорджа, которые как раз оживленно дискутировали на тему достоинств каких-то квиддичных команд.

— Блэк, думаю, мы достаточно отвлекли мистера Визли от его насущных дел, да и нам пора возвращаться домой.  
Джордж, смышленый мальчик, оказался понятливее Сириуса и успел ответить раньше него.  
— О, действительно, Северус. Что-то я задержался, а магазин сам покупателей не обслужит.  
— Но Джордж! Северус! — только и смог воскликнуть Блэк.  
— Нет-нет, Сириус, тут мистер Принц прав. Дела сами не делаются, вредилки сами не изобретаются, — на этот раз его улыбка была еще немного шире. — Я очень благодарен вам. Спасибо за отлично проведенное время. Помните, что мое приглашение всегда в силе, жду вас обоих в любое время у нас… у себя. Поверьте, мне будет чем вас удивить в ответ.  
Джордж тепло распрощался с ними, пожал руки и немного нетвердой походкой вышел из паба. К столу как раз подоспел хозяин со счетом.

— Северус, куда мы так спешим? — недовольно поинтересовался Блэк.  
— Домой, — лаконично ответил Снейп. Мысленно он уже стоял над одним из своих котлов и перебирал в уме последовательность действий. И главное, не забыть все конспектировать в процессе, все же новое экспериментальное зелье.  
— Что я там не видел? — протянул Сириус.  
— Мне тоже будет чем удивить тебя, — пробормотал Снейп.  
— Что? Не понял, повтори.  
— Блэк, я надеюсь, ты неплохо провел время, и если ты хочешь заказать еще одну пинту эля с собой — сейчас как раз самое время.  
— Ты это сейчас о чем? Не хочу я больше никакого эля.  
— Тогда с этого момента я запрещаю тебе употреблять любой алкоголь до момента, пока я сам не разрешу тебе.  
— Какого вонючего тролля!?  
— Угомонись, Блэк. Пойдем.

Снейп поднялся и увлек за собой приглушенно ругающегося на ходу Сириуса. Еще минуту они потратили на хозяина, расплывающегося в любезных улыбках и выражающего искреннюю надежду, что почтенный мистер Принц еще соблаговолит посетить их скромное заведение в компании своего эммм… спутника. Еще бы, такие посетители, такая реклама, такие чаевые!

Если бы не кухня, ноги бы снейповой здесь не было. Впрочем, теперь у него есть Твипи, а она готовит просто волшебно. Хотя атмосферу паба ничем не заменишь, это правда.

Снейп слегка нахмурился, побуждая хозяина «Белой виверны» закруглять речь. Спустившись от паба по каменным ступеням вниз, они свернули направо, дошли до бюро «E.L.M. — волшебные похороны и бальзамирование» и Снейп подхватил Блэка под локоть, утаскивая в воронку аппарации.

— Я требую объяснений! — заявил дома Сириус. Слегка заплетающийся язык портил всю серьезность заявления.  
— Мы хорошо провели время в компании мистера Визли, надеюсь ты согласен со мной?  
— Да, но я…  
— Но я не могу терять столько времени впустую. Мне необходимо работать, поэтому мы и вернулись. Ты ведь найдешь чем занять себя?  
— Конечно, но…  
— Вот и отлично. Попрошу тебя не шуметь, я буду занят новым зельем.  
— Постой! Почему ты запретил мне пить алкоголь?!  
— Забочусь о твоем здоровье. Ты в последнее время несколько неумерен в возлияниях.

Сириус еще хотел добавить несколько фраз позаковыристей, но бросать их в спину удаляющемуся Снейпу было пустой тратой сил.  
— Сукин сын, — процедил он сквозь зубы.  
— Если бы ты научился вести себя прилично со своей собственной матерью, возможно ты бы смог хоть немного уважительней отзываться о чужих, — холодно произнесла миссис Блэк у него за спиной.  
— Конечно, матушка, — заученной фразой ответил Сириус.  
— Вот Северус ни за что бы не стал оскорблять другую женщину, пусть даже она и выносила распоследнего негодяя и неблагодарного отпрыска.  
— Вы на что-то намекаете, матушка? — развернулся к портрету Блэк.  
— Всего лишь указываю на пренебрежение манерами и на поведение, позорящее фамилию.  
— Может быть, это говорит о том, что некоторые матери преуспели в воспитании своих сыновей, а другие больше заботились о мифической чести этой самой фамилии! — огрызнулся Сириус и поспешил ретироваться из холла, прежде чем Вальбурга разразится привычными проклятиями ему вслед.

Как ни странно, криков и оскорблений в спину он не услышал. А вот сдавленный смешок был точно. Вредная карга насмехалась над ним?! Или знала что-то, чего не знал он? Решив не обращать на это внимания, Блэк устремился наверх, в ванную комнату. Раз уж ему нельзя принимать горячительные напитки внутрь, он утешится горячей жидкостью снаружи.


	14. Chapter 14

Северус начал ловить себя на мысли, что постоянно смотрит на живот Блэка. Тот был еще совершенно плоским, по-юношески подтянутым, но Северус знал точно — процесс запущен и необратим. Так странно и одновременно увлекательно было представлять, что где-то в глубине, под слоями кожи, фасций и мышц растет новая жизнь. Сама эта мысль была пугающе-неправильной и одновременно притягательно-будоражащей.

Не рассчитывая распознать начало беременности по внешним признакам, он требовал от Блэка трех разных жидкостей из его тела для анализов каждый седьмой день с тех пор, как начал давать тому зелье. Кровь, моча и сперма — он скрупулезно проверял каждую из этих субстанций. Кровь и мочу на колебание уровня гормонов, семенную жидкость на замедление движения или вовсе полный стазис сперматозоидов. Согласно его теории, Сириус не должен был значительно измениться внешне, не считая, конечно, увеличивающегося живота. Никаких раздавшихся в ширину бедер или увеличения грудных желез, ничего женского не должно было появиться в его теле. Его брюшная полость всего лишь должна была стать вместилищем для наследника Северуса, его сына, если он все правильно рассчитал. Их сына. Стоило ему лишь подумать об этом, как взгляд сам собой смещался в сторону живота Сириуса. А думал Северус об этом практически постоянно.

Блэк, конечно же, замечал эти взгляды. Он долго молчал, но однажды предсказуемо не выдержал.  
— Да что ты постоянно на мой член пялишься?! — как обычно прямолинейный гриффиндорец понял все не так. — Воображение не дает покоя? Неужто хочешь поменяться ролями?

Снейп фыркнул в ответ. Многозначительно, насмешливо, пугающе. Сразу становилось понятно, что он скрывает нечто большее, чем похотливые фантазии о причандалах Блэка.

У Сириуса ушло недели две на то, чтобы добиться от Снейпа внятного ответа, а не его вечных пренебрежительных отговорок. И то лишь потому, что совсем недавно сам Блэк начал подозревать — с его телом что-то не так, оно какое-то не такое, и это пугало его до синих пикси перед глазами.

— Северус, может быть, я и родился ночью, но не прошлой. Что ты скрываешь? Что со мной происходит? Я обещаю, что нормально восприму любую новость, просто объясни мне.

Хитрый пес знал, когда лучше всего надавить на хозяина, и теперь, удобно разлегшись на разморенном после секса теле Северуса, прижимая его своим весом к кровати, он пытливо заглядывал в темные, еще немного мутные глаза и ждал ответов. Северус вполне обосновано сомневался, что тот нормально воспримет подобную новость, но слишком уж страстно Блэк скакал на нем то ли в попытке задобрить, то ли в стремлении забыться самому. Да и все равно однажды Сириус сам поймет, что с ним не так и реакция может быть непредсказуемой. Лучше поговорить сейчас, да.

— Блэк, — начал Северус, тщательно подбирая слова. Зубы анимага были в опасной близости от его шеи, а эта семейка имела славу весьма неуравновешенных личностей. — После долгих экспериментов и опытов на низших формах жизни я создал некое зелье, которое станет переворотом в современной магии и науке.

Зельевар пошевелился и ненавязчиво подтолкнул Блэка сползти с его тела. Тот нехотя послушался и вытянулся рядом, практически вжимаясь в Северуса и не сводя с него внимательного взгляда прищуренных серых глаз.

— Изначально я работал над этим составом для себя. После некоторых событий в моей жизни я принял решение, что глупо и недальновидно связывать себя как любовными клятвами, так и узами брака. Но с возрастом я, как и большинство мужчин, задумался о наследнике. Тем более что я единственный живой представитель своей фамилии. Обоих ее ветвей.

Северус внимательно наблюдал за реакцией анимага. Тот еще не понял, к чему он ведет, но уже стал заметно нервничать: что-то подсказывало ему, что сейчас будут очень плохие новости. Блэк мог отреагировать как угодно. И если Северус мог не опасаться атаки на него самого, то неизвестно, что глупая шавка могла отколоть по отношению к себе или окружающей обстановке. Свою уютную и со вкусом обставленную спальню Снейпу было жаль. Блэка тоже. Он был намного ценнее.

— Давай не тяни. А то у меня появляются неприятные подозрения, и я хочу побыстрее от них избавиться, — поторопил его Сириус. Его голос был каким-то сиплым от волнения. Он подтянулся на руках, сел на постели и натянул до бедер одеяло. Ему чертовски хотелось, чтобы Сопливус не растягивал рассказ как сладкую тянучку, и одновременно он отчаянно не желал, что бы тот произнес последнее слово в этом рассказе. Чутье подсказывало ему, что после этого слова его мир рухнет — в который уже раз.

— Хорошо. — Северус тоже сел в кровати, но скорее из соображений безопасности, чтобы быстрее можно было перехватить Блэка, который начнет крушить все направо-налево после услышанного приговора. — То, что я создал — это зелье беременности. Ты носишь ребенка, Сириус.

Первое, что отметил мозг Блэка, — это то, что Снейп назвал его по имени. Кажется, впервые с тех пор, как он поселился в этом доме. Это было непривычно и неожиданно очень приятно.

А затем до него дошла основная часть. Беременность? Он… нет… да быть такого не может! Беременный мужчина? Беременный Сириус Блэк?! Все смазанные отголоски ощущений, гуляющие по его телу, вдруг получили свое объяснение. И это объяснение его совсем не радовало. Оно его ужасало. Снейп обрюхатил его! Засунул в него какую-то живую мерзость!

— Ты поселил во мне какого-то гомункула? — с трудом выдавил Сириус. Голос его был не громче шепота. — Я так и знал, что не нужно больше пить ту гадость, что ты мне подсовывал в последние недели, — зачастил он, вцепившись пальцами в одеяло и глядя прямо перед собой.

Снейп не спешил разубеждать его. Пусть сперва выговорится и успокоится. Ну, насколько это возможно, услыхав подобную новость.

— А я ведь сразу различил, что вкус стал другой. Укрепляющее, витамины, мать их Моргану за ногу, — как бы не так! Экспериментатор хренов! — Сириус повернулся к зельевару, и тот мысленно приготовил несколько заклинаний, чтобы усмирить Блэка, если тот полезет на рожон.

— Тебе мало было похерить всю мою жизнь — сперва вытащить мою задницу с того света, затем предъявить на нее права, заполучить меня в свое вечное пользование, так теперь ты еще и ставишь на мне опыты! У меня в животе живет гребаный гомункул. Как мне вообще жить с этим знанием, дементор тебя раздери?! 

— Успокойся, Блэк, — Северус старался максимально отвлечь любовника и перенаправить его мысли в другое русло, менее разрушительное. — Нет никакого гомункула, что за глупость. Ты хоть знаешь, что такое гомункул? Это человек, созданный химическим путем. In vitro, а не in vivo. То есть в искусственных условиях, а не в организме.

Снейп протянул руку и сжал бедро Блэка. Тело того было напряжено и, похоже, готово к любому безрассудству с применением насилия, даже по отношению к себе. И Северус не придумал ничего лучше, чем продолжить дальше заговаривать ему зубы всякой околесицей.

— Знаешь, какой самый простой способ создания гомункула? До этого додумались даже маггловские средневековые ученые. Нужно собрать в реторту мужское семя и держать при температуре сорок градусов сорок дней. — Сириуса начала бить дрожь, и зельевар сжал ладонь сильнее. — Со временем там появится человеческая фигурка, которую надо питать человеческой кровью еще сорок недель при температуре лошадиных внутренностей. Даже не знаю, откуда такая любопытная формулировка. Можно подумать, температура внутренностей других животных чем-то отличается. — Северус уже сам смутно понимал, что говорит и зачем, главное, что Блэк оставался на месте и не носился с безумными воплями по дому, в унисон своей мамаше, сыпля проклятиями на его голову. — Затем существо вырастает и обретает способность узнавать и передавать самые сокровенные знания. Далее маггл по имени Парацельс не пошел из-за боязни вредных последствий некромантии. Впрочем, вряд ли подобное можно назвать некромантией в прямом значении этого понятия. А еще оккультисты его времени делали гомункулов из воска, из земли и из металлов…

— Тогда это будут не гомункулы, а големы, — неожиданно ровно произнес Сириус.  
— Вполне вероятно, — согласился Снейп. Как по нему, так хоть андроиды, читал он в какой-то маггловской газете это новомодное словечко, обозначающее человекообразные механизмы с собственным сознанием. — А есть еще способ, включающий яйцо черной курицы, бобы, девственный пергамент, опять же мужское семя и навоз. И то, что получится, кормить земляными червями.

— Какая мерзость, — пробормотал Блэк. — Кажется, он начинал немного успокаиваться.  
— Могу еще рассказать тебе о способе, при котором надо использовать вырванный с корнем как можно ближе к половым органам волос у кобылы во время течки.  
— Не желаю больше ничего слышать! Малолеткам будешь свои лекции читать! — перебил его Блэк. Он оттолкнул руку хозяина, спрыгнул с кровати на пол и теперь его взгляд метался со своего обнаженного еще плоского живота на Снейпа и обратно. В конце концов он положил на живот ладонь, словно стараясь помешать чему-то, что бы там ни находилось, вырваться наружу, и впился взглядом в носатого мерзавца. — А теперь говори давай, как тебе удалось подсадить в меня своего мелкого ублюдка?!

Северус вздохнул. Стоило дать Блэку успокаивающее зелье перед таким серьезным разговором, он так и знал. Что ж, правду он скрывать и не собирался. Остается лишь надеяться, что психика Блэка, перенесшая куда худшие испытания, выдержит и в этот раз.

Мастер зелий поднялся с постели, надел халат и бросил Блэку второй.  
— Пойдем, покажу тебе наглядно.

Сириус, словно из духа противоречия, только накинул свой халат на плечи, не заботясь о собственной наготе. Но за хозяином последовал молча.

Снейп привел его в лабораторию, где, достав волшебную палочку, с минуту поколдовал над одной из полок, после чего за ней обнаружилась дополнительная, утопленная в стену секция.

Сириус всеми силами напускал на себя безразличный и преисполненный праведного негодования вид. Что неплохо ему удавалось, невзирая на крайнюю фривольность в одежде. Впрочем, оценить его актерские способности было некому — Снейп был всецело поглощен снятием защиты со своего тайника.

Несколько мгновений спустя Северус шагнул из темного угла на свет. Весь его облик излучал торжественность, а лицо несло на себе печать ученого мужа, педанта и вдохновленного мечтателя, словившего свою музу за руку. 

Взгляд Сириуса упал на пузатую темно-синюю бутылочку в его пальцах. Блэк протянул руку, и Снейп, не колеблясь, вручил сосуд ему. Похоже, бутылочка была довольно старой, от нее прямо-таки веяло смутными средневековыми временами. Запечатанная красным воском, с оттесненной на нем печатью. К узкому горлышку провощенной нитью была привязана лента пергамента. Выведенная вручную надпись на латыни гласила: «P.M.G. Potionen maskulina graviditate».

Под этой строгой и неброской оболочкой плескалось самое гениальное и самое ужасное зелье, изобретенное Северусом Принцем — Зелье Мужской Беременности.

Сложнейший букет трав и веществ, вскипяченный и дистиллированный, пропущенный сквозь фильтры, приправленный магией, он нес в себе равные доли благочестия и порочности, красоты и противоестественности, счастье и проклятие одновременно.

— Мордред меня поимей… — выдохнул Блэк.  
— Нет уж, это лишь моя привилегия, — усмехнулся Снейп.  
— Это правда — то, что здесь написано? Это именно оно?  
— У меня нет причин тебе лгать. Тем более что со временем я собираюсь запатентовать это зелье.  
— Значит, на мне ты проводишь финальный эксперимент, — в голосе Блэка звучала горечь, но весь запал, вся злость и агрессия будто испарились, стоило ему взять в руки материальное подтверждение. И причин не доверять словам Снейпа у него действительно не было. Хотя очень хотелось рассмеяться ему в лицо и бросить, что это была отличная шалость, он даже повелся поначалу, но теперь раскусил. К сожалению, это была не жестокая шутка. Подтверждение этому Сириус чувствовал в периодически накатывающем дискомфорте внизу своего живота.

— Но как? Скажи мне, как тебе удалось создать… — он слегка запнулся, — ребенка без участия женщины? Или все же…  
— Нет никаких «или». И женщина здесь не требуется. Для того я и изобретал этот состав. Для зелья нужна лишь сперма. Одного, но конечно, лучше двух мужчин. — Северус шагнул ближе к Блэку.

Сириус молчал, не поднимая взгляда, и бездумно скользя пальцами по гладким стеклянным бокам.

— Вероятно, ты знаешь, что мужское семя несет в себе всю необходимую информацию для создания ребенка и определения его пола. С этой точки зрения мужчины более самодостаточны, чем женщины.  
— Ты сохранил мою сперму? — вскинул голову Блэк.  
— Да, собирал несколько раз после того, как ты кончал мне в руку.  
— И что потом, смешал со своей, взболтал и напоил меня этим?  
— Говоря простыми словами и не вдаваясь во все подробности стадий приготовления, которые занимают около месяца — ты понял все верно.  
— Значит коктейль из твоей и моей спермы плюс всякие там травки-лапки-крылышки, прокатился по моим внутренностям и теперь где-то в моих кишках растет заготовка человека.  
— В общих чертах верно, разве что только не в кишках, а где-то вне кишечника. Вероятнее всего, на передней брюшной стенке.  
Блэк глубоко вздохнул, всунул бутылочку с зельем обратно Снейпу и выразительно произнес:  
— Северус, ты гений. Но чтоб ты сдох.

Снейп ожидал чего-то подобного. Но не ожидал, что это будет так больно услышать.

— Блэк, — начал он, еще сам не зная, что собирается сказать. — Ты не видишь всей картины целиком, не хочешь обращать внимания на открывающиеся перед тобой возможности.  
— Какие еще, к Мордреду, возможности! Впрочем, для тебя их полно. Вероятно, даже получишь еще один Орден Мерлина.

— У тебя будет ребенок, Блэк, разве это не…  
— Да из меня отец, как из Хагрида министр магии!! — заорал на него Сириус.  
— Именно поэтому отец — я! А ты — мать! — рявкнул в ответ Снейп — и тут же пожалел об этом. — Сириус, послушай, — после паузы начал он.  
— Нет, не нужно, Северус, я все понял, — Блэк стащил халат с плеч, надел его нормально и завязал пояс. — Ты все-таки отомстил мне. Получил все, что хотел. Я принадлежу тебе, я шлюха в твоей постели, ты трахаешь меня, когда захочешь, имея на это полное право. А теперь у тебя будет на три четвертых чистокровный ребенок от меня.

Снейп помолчал, обдумывая его слова.  
— Я воспринимаю это несколько иначе, — наконец, произнес он. — Мы спим в одной постели. Мы занимаемся любовью. И у нас будет ребенок.  
— Ну и как, ты счастлив?  
— Был бы счастлив, если бы ты видел происходящее с нами с той же точки зрения.  
— Мы, нас, с нами. Ты вообще слышишь себя? Мы не гребаная семья! И твой ребенок не сделает нас ею.  
— Семья — это не список кто кого зачал и родил.  
— Ненавижу тебя, — привычно и как-то устало проговорил Сириус. — Не помню, говорил ли я тебе это сегодня.  
— Уверен, что говорил.  
— Вот и хорошо. Надеюсь, ты однажды поймешь, что ненависть и семья — несовместимые понятия.  
— Тебе еще не надоело, Блэк? — Северус поставил синюю бутылочку обратно в тайник и приблизился вплотную к Сириусу. — Обещаю тебе, мы станем семьей. Даже если кого-то из нас это убьет.  
— Я понимаю, что тебе приятно видеть меня униженным и беспомощным, но на правах беременной шлюхи я могу попросить тебя о чем-то? Оставь меня одного, пожалуйста. 

* * *  
Внезапно плечи Блэка опускаются, он весь как бы обмякает и закрывает руками лицо — потрясённый, надломленный, опустошённый. Он стоит так несколько секунд, потом поднимает голову, и в глазах его спокойствие приговорённого.  
— Я всё прекрасно осознал, Северус. Прояви милосердие — уйди. Даю слово, что не наврежу себе.

Снейп колеблется несколько секунд. Ему хочется встряхнуть Блэка, обнять его, наорать и утешить одновременно. Вместо этого он возвращается к полкам, накладывает защитные заклинания на тайник и выходит из собственной лаборатории, оставляя там своего раба. Своего любовника, носящего его ребенка.

Едва за хозяином закрывается дверь, Сириус опускается на пол там, где стоял. У него нет даже сил, чтобы дойти до стены или одного из стульев. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы добраться до склянок и пузырьков Снейпа, до его записей в попытках помочь себе избавиться от этой мерзости в животе или хотя бы уничтожить письменные наработки зельевара, лишь бы отравить его триумф.

Сгорбившись, он стоит на коленях, уткнувшись лицом в ладони, склоняясь так низко, что волосы достают до пола. Плечи его судорожно подергиваются, а из горла вырываются какие-то жалкие хрипы, непохожие даже на настоящие рыдания. Он противен сам себе, сейчас он даже больше ненавидит себя, чем Снейпа, но рациональная его часть отлично понимает, что это бессмысленно, нельзя винить себя в том, что ты бессилен в безвыходной ситуации. Он понимает: единственное, что ему остается — это выжить, и тогда, вероятно, ему представится возможность что-то изменить в своей жизни или хотя бы отомстить. Если, конечно, он все еще захочет этого. И это понимание заставляет его горло сжаться в спазме еще раз.

Сириус возвращается в постель примерно через час, возможно, меньше. Все это время он мог делать что угодно, размышляет Северус. Крушить лабораторию, рыться в его записях, опрокинуть в себя дюжину склянок из его запасов, пытаться вскрыть тайник, вызвать Твипи и приказать ей что угодно в рамках приказа Северуса, исхитриться обойти эти приказы. Но в конце он все равно сам возвращается в его постель. Эта мысль неожиданно вызывает облегчение. И это облегчение раздражает.

Снейп молча пережидает, пока мужчина рядом с ним устроится удобней под одеялом, повернувшись к нему спиной. А затем интересуется, с неудовольствием отмечая неприкрытую злость в своем голосе. И злится от этого еще больше.  
— Что, даже не станешь пререкаться со мной по поводу произошедшего?  
— Я понял, что это бессмысленно, — роняет Блэк в темноту.  
— Жаль, меня это развлекало.

Сириус не отвечает ничего. Не видит смысла. Его силы к сопротивлению, его словарный запас, весь его запал и гриффиндорская храбрость — все исчерпано. Он хочет, чтобы его просто оставили в покое. Он едва ли не скучает по Азкабану, и от этой мысли его пробивает озноб. Умом он понимает: его положение не самое худшее из возможных, что во многом Снейп прав, и перед ним открываются огромные перспективы, о которых он раньше не смел даже мечтать. Но почему-то сейчас они вовсе не радуют.

Блэка трусит, Северус это чувствует, ведь они укрыты одним одеялом. От холода ли, от страха или гнева — неважно. Северус знает одно — человеку, который носит его ребенка, плохо, и все что он может сделать в данной ситуации — предложить свое тепло. Он поворачивается на бок, подвигается ближе к Блэку и обнимает его, вжимая свое тело в его. Сириус напрягается в его объятиях на несколько долгих секунд, а затем расслабляется. И Северус испытывает облегчение и радость, которые не в силах объяснить сам себе. Поэтому он и не пытается, и они засыпают кожа к коже, вплавленные в тела друг друга.

А утром Северус замечает, что у него появилась тень. Даже смешно, что впервые он видит это, когда мочится в туалете, и серое пятно тени ложится на белый унитаз перед ним. Лишь отточенная годами выдержка помогает ему не дернуться и не забрызгать фаянс, и лишь закончив дело, быстрым шагом вернуться в спальню, чтобы поделиться прекрасной новостью с Сириусом. У них будет наследник!

Блэка он застает еще в постели. Но удивить его не удается. Тот сидит и задумчиво водит рукой перед собой, разглядывая, как тень повторяет все его движения.

— Ты уже знаешь, — только и может проговорить Северус.  
— Да, знаю, — отвечает Блэк, и голос его неестественно спокоен. — Теперь я не последний представитель своего рода.


	15. Chapter 15

Следующие недели две или даже три они почти не разговаривают. Снейп с утра до вечера пропадает на работе. Сириус проводит дни, копаясь в его бумагах. Не в попытках что-либо изменить, просто в поисках информации, чего ожидать от своего нового состояния. Чем больше он узнает, тем больше убеждается — Северус действительно совершил прорыв в магии и науке. И больше не знает, кем себя считать — жертвой эксперимента или счастливчиком, которому даровали невероятную привилегию.

А еще размышляет о том, что он скажет Гарри. Сириус откровенно скучает по крестнику — и одновременно страшится предстоящей встречи. На ней он должен будет рассказать ему о своей… о своем интересном положении. О своих проблемах по пузатой части. Он с трудом сдерживает неуместный смешок и зовет эльфиху. Снова хочется есть.

Проклятая беременность! Теперь он ведь ест за двоих и прямо-таки видит, как его живот увеличивается в объеме. Хотя, наверное, это лучше, чем когда его рвало с такой силой, будто на него наложили Вомитаре Виридис. Его просто выворачивало наизнанку. Ровно два дня, пока Твипи не донесла Снейпу о его состоянии, и тот с непроницаемой физиономией не выдал ему противорвотное зелье. Благодарность боролась в Сириусе с ненавистью. Но зелье помогало отлично, и он просто не смог отказаться от него.

А еще через несколько дней его навещает Гарри. Снейп даже столь великодушен, что ни разу не мозолит им глаза во время всего разговора.

* * *  
Гарри, Гарри. Сын моего лучшего друга, Мальчик, Который Выжил и Победил Волдеморта, герой Второй магической войны, гриффиндорец до мозга костей, счастливый семьянин и бесстрашный аврор. Как же мне рассказать тебе, чтобы ты в порыве праведного негодования не сровнял этот дом с землей, ибо сил тебе не занимать?

И Сириус вымученно улыбался радостной болтовне крестника, старательно отводя взгляд, не в силах перевести разговор в нужное русло. Он понимал, что Гарри умышленно забалтывает и отвлекает его. О, его крестник точно не был глупцом — немного наивным, это да, но не слепым. Пора уже было что-то говорить самому, но Блэк не представлял, с чего начать.

Поттер пересказывал ему все новости, которые появились со дня их последней встречи, развлекал, как мог, и смеялся сам, но видел, что его крестный сидел практически неподвижно, реагируя на все его реплики как-то механически, будто через силу. И выражение лица у него было таким темным, словно он только что из надежного источника узнал точную — и очень близкую — дату своей смерти.

— Сириус, — Гарри оборвал какой-то малозначительный рассказ прямо посередине, а Блэк едва ли мог вспомнить, о чем или о ком тот был. — Я вижу, что тебя что-то гнетет. Ты же помнишь, что можешь сказать мне обо всем?  
— Да, я знаю, — отозвался Сириус.  
— Так не держи это в себе, не думай, как это сказать, просто скажи — и все. Ты ведь…

Блэк поднял на него глаза, и их выражение заткнуло Поттера лучше всяких слов. В них была бессильная обреченность, злость и тоска. В разы сильнее тех чувств, что Гарри видел в них раньше. Если раньше в Сириусе был только надлом, то теперь стержень в нем был сломан полностью. Поттер видел перед собой лишь тень прежнего Сириуса Блэка. Вместо гриффиндорского задора остался только мрачный кураж.

— Гарри, я должен тебе кое-что рассказать. Обо мне и Северусе, — о Мерлин, это тяжелее, чем он думал.  
— Я знаю, что ты с ним спишь, — выпалил Поттер. Облегчил дело любимому крестному, ничего не скажешь.  
— Драконий х… хвост! — обреченно выругался Сириус.  
— Ты что-то вроде его любовника, да? — глухим голосом выдавил Гарри. — Ты делишь с ним спальню?  
— И спальню, и гостиную, и ванную, и библиотеку, и кабинет Малфоя, и… — пробормотал Сириус и резко захлопнул рот, осознав, что последнее явно было не тем, что Гарри стоило бы знать.  
Но, кажется, Поттер не был шокирован и не предпринимал попыток метать молнии направо налево.

— Мне так жаль, Сириус… — тихо выговорил он.  
— Не огорчайся, не все так плохо, Гарри. Я получаю от этого куда больше удовольствия, чем может показаться на первый взгляд.  
— Тебе это нравится?!  
— Отчего бы мне не получать от этого удовольствие? Похоже, это единственный вид секса, который у меня будет до конца моих дней. Поневоле начнешь втягиваться.  
— Сириус… — только и смог выговорить потрясенный Поттер, заливаясь румянцем. У него ушло добрые полминуты, чтобы взять себя в руки. Он снял очки, не замечая, что хватается пальцами за стекла, повертел их в руках и вновь нацепил на нос. Кашлянул, поерзал на месте и только тогда, видимо собравшись с силами, смог продолжить. — Мы не думали, что все настолько плохо. Я не ожидал подобного от Снейпа. — Гарри вздохнул и прямо посмотрел в глаза крестного. — Сириус, я не знаю чем тебе помочь. Если ты можешь что-то подсказать мне, сделай это, прошу тебя.

Блэк смотрел на своего крестника и почему-то думал о Джеймсе. Он не смог спасти своего друга, а теперь расплачивается за самую страшную ошибку в своей жизни. А теперь сын его друга сидит перед ним и терзается тем, что тоже не в силах спасти его самого. Какая ирония судьбы. Мальчик тут ни при чем, он не должен нести это бремя. Стоп. Не время для подобных мыслей. Он ведь собирался… Хотя от этого, наверное, станет еще хуже. Но лучше сейчас, чем когда все станет видно невооруженным взглядом.

— Это еще не все, Гарри. Я должен тебе еще кое-что рассказать. — Мерлин Великий, как же это трудно. Нужно просто сказать и все. Перешагнуть эту черту за один раз. — Я беременный.

Поттер несколько секунд в недоумении глядел на него, затем моргнул, прокашлялся и произнес:  
— Повтори, пожалуйста.  
— Уверен, ты и с первого раза хорошо расслышал, — Сириус будто со стороны отметил, что начинает злиться на пустом месте. Гарри ведь не виноват, но ему было на это глубоко плевать. — Я беременный. В положении, так понятней? Я залетел от него!  
— От Снейпа?  
— Нет, блядь, от Малфоя! — Краем сознания, Сириус еще успел удивиться, при чем здесь Малфой и почему он ему вообще пришел на ум? Но его уже несло, и остановиться он не мог. — Конечно от Сн… Северуса! — Блэк перевел дух. Тьфу, хоть успел вовремя исправиться, еще не хватало корчиться тут перед крестником на полу, если вдруг Снейп неподалеку. — Я его собственность, его шлюха. Беременная шлюха Северуса Принца, так понятней?! Или тебе живот показать? Уже заметно. Или предпочтешь зайти попозже, когда пузо будет выпирать на полфута вперед?

— Пожалуйста, Сириус, успокойся. — Поттер поднялся на ноги, пересек разделяющее их пространство и опустился на пол рядом с креслом Блэка. — Я все понял, прости за глупый вопрос. Не волнуйся, все нормально, я здесь, я с тобой, — бормоча все эти успокаивающие глупости, Гарри аккуратно взял его за руку и ненавязчиво поглаживал кисть.

Это простое прикосновение привело Сириуса в чувства. Какого черта он тут наговорил? Наорал на Гарри.  
— Извини, я не должен был… Все в порядке, я уже успокоился, правда.  
— Все так плохо, да?

Блэка так и подмывало ответить: «Нет, все намного хуже», но он сдержался. О Моргана, дай мне сил!  
— Нет, действительно, все не так ужасно. Правда, Гарри. Это вообще-то страшная тайна, — Сириусу даже удалось выдавить вполне правдоподобный смешок, — но Северус, похоже, сделал прорыв в колдомедицине. Он изобрел Зелье Мужской Беременности. Ну, и результат ты можешь наблюдать на моем примере.  
— У тебя и вправду внутри ребенок?  
— Да.  
— От него?  
— Да.  
— Сириус, тебе надо бежать от него, чем дальше, тем лучше. Туда, где заклятие не достанет тебя. Я помогу. Мы все поможем тебе! — затараторил Поттер, наклонившись вплотную к Блэку.  
Сириус обхватил лицо крестника ладонями и негромко, но внятно проговорил:  
— Посмотри на меня, Гарри. Я раб. Я признан имуществом по закону. Идеальный раб своего идеального хозяина. А теперь еще и беременный. Куда я от него сбегу? А главное — надолго ли? Что я стану делать, когда придет срок? Как бы я ни ненавидел его, я не хочу ни умирать сам, ни смерти его ребенку.

Поттер скривился и отчетливо шмыгнул носом.  
— Джинни тоже беременна, — ни с того ни с сего произнес он.  
— Вот видишь, как хорошо. Мы одновременно станем родителями. Возможно, даже дети вместе пойдут в Хогвартс, — Блэк бездумно трепал языком, поглаживая Гарри по спине.  
— Сириус, что ты такое говоришь. Это ведь я должен тебя успокаивать, а не ты меня, — сорвался с места Поттер.  
— Меня не нужно успокаивать, для этого у меня есть собственный зельевар с дюжиной зелий на выбор. Давай сейчас я позову Твипи, мы выпьем чаю и просто поговорим о чем-нибудь другом. Мне нужно немного отвлечься, Гарри. Ты не против?  
— Конечно, как скажешь, — Поттер снова занял кресло напротив него.  
— И прекрати бросать на меня эти сочувственные взгляды, будто я смертельно больная псина, которую собираются усыпить. Беременность не болезнь.  
— Но… Ладно… Пушки Паддл лидируют в чемпионате, ты знал?  
— Нет. — Сириус заинтересованно подался вперед. — А с кем был последний матч?

Они распрощались часа два спустя, опустошив заварник и основательно перемыв кости всем квиддичным командам, которые смогли вспомнить.  
Уже стоя в дверях и прощаясь, Гарри удержал кисть Сириуса в своей, не спеша разрывать рукопожатие.  
— Скажи мне, что с тобой все будет хорошо. Что ты не станешь делать необдуманных поступков, не связавшись прежде со мной.  
— Со мной будет все в порядке, Гарри. Не волнуйся. — Блэк старался смотреть в лицо своему крестнику, но его все время отвлекал сияющий свет со стороны улицы, ореолом окружающий его голову. Там шел снег, ветер кружил снежинки, разносил запахи и звуки. Там, за порогом, кипела другая жизнь. Сириус тряхнул густой гривой волос, прогоняя навязчивые мысли. — Я больше не испытываю той ярости, что поначалу, да и страх перед моим необычным состояние уже порядком притупился. Даже все унижения задевают меня лишь по старой памяти. Все вовсе не так плохо, Гарри. И все будет хорошо. Снейпу больше нечем удивить меня. Я надеюсь…

Поттер еще раз напоследок крепко пожал его руку, кивнул и быстро спустился с крыльца. Сириус не стал смотреть, аппарирует ли он или решит пройтись пешком. Он захлопнул дверь и прислонился к ней спиной. От того, чтобы сползти по ней на пол, его удержал голос, раздавшийся в коридоре.

— Прими мои поздравления, сын.  
Сириус деревянно сделал несколько шагов вперед и остановился перед портретом матери.  
— Не ждала такого подарка на старости лет, но, похоже, хоть на что-то ты сгодился. Вальбурга впервые на его памяти улыбалась — скупо, едва растянув узкие губы, но все же, это была улыбка, довольная, даже нет, одобрительная. С таким выражением лица можно разглядывать помет из нескольких крепеньких щенков, который принесла породистая сука, и радоваться выгодному капиталовложению. Сириус едва сдержался, чтобы не плюнуть на портрет. Он круто развернулся и зашагал прочь, давая себе клятву, что если старая карга посмеет сказать еще хоть слово ему в спину, он вернется назад и разорвет полотно голыми руками, чего бы это ему не стоило.  
Наверняка миссис Блэк прочитала что-то в его взгляде, так как вслед ему не донеслось ни звука. Сириус даже на мгновение пожалел об этом.

* * *  
Он уже поднимается по лестнице, когда его останавливает голос хозяина.  
— О чем ты говорил с Поттером? Помимо твоего интересного положения.  
Сириус ощущает физическую боль, прошившую все его тело, от невозможности обернуться псом и зарычать.  
— А чем занимался ты все это время? — вскидывает он голову, глядя на Снейпа, стоящего наверху лестницы.  
— Это никаким боком не твоё дело.  
— Ну да, как я мог забыть, — язвительно произносит Сириус, не двигаясь с места. — Моё дело зад тебе подставлять.  
— Не только зад. Ещё рот, — самодовольно замечает Северус.  
— Ублюдок, — шипит Блэк, делая шаг вперед. Еще один, и еще. Снейп не двигается с места, поджидая его.

— Надеюсь, ты не сильно трепал языком, расписывая ситуацию? — интересуется зельевар, когда Сириус равняется с ним. — Не хотелось бы, чтобы твой крестник-аврор разнес новости по всему Министерству.  
— Печешься о своих эксклюзивных правах на патент или о наследничке? — зло бросает Блэк. — А то кто знает, вдруг внеочередное собрание Визенгамота постановит сжечь меня заживо в глухом уголке Отдела Тайн, как особо опасную экспериментальную тварь, когда мое интересное положение выплывет на свет.

Он ждет, что Сопливус скажет в ответ какую-нибудь язвительную мерзость из своего репертуара, но тот молчит и лишь пристально на него смотрит.

Под пронизывающим взглядом Мастера зелий Блэк против воли начинает чувствовать себя лабораторной крысой, позорно провалившей эксперимент со своим пассивным участием. Кажется, он даже немного начинает понимать, как нелегко было Петтигрю смириться со своей анимагической формой. И еще успевает удивиться, что за неуместные мысли лезут в голову, когда Снейп разворачивается, картинно взмахнув полами мантии, и молча уходит. Совсем как он сам недавно от своей дражайшей матушки. И это выглядит еще более оскорбительно, чем если бы Снейп напоследок одарил его каким-нибудь уничижительным эпитетом из своего богатого словарного запаса.

Сириус вваливается в свою бывшую спальню. Ему нужно немного уединения, хотя бы полчаса ложного чувства безопасности в знакомых стенах. А еще закурить. Конечно, лучше бы выпить, но алкоголь ведь под запретом. Он перерывает одну заначку за другой, но везде одно и то же — пусто.

— Твипи! — орет он, хотя знает, что эльфиха появится, даже если он позовет ее шепотом. Он подозревает, что она явится и на мысленный зов, но сейчас ему не до развлечений. — Твипи, где чертовы сигареты?! — спрашивает он, ничуть не понижая тона, хотя она уже стоит перед ним, виновато опустив уши.  
— Хозяин Северус велел мне избавиться от них, — ее огромные круглые глаза полны сочувствия и печали, но Сириусу все равно кажется, что она намеренно разыгрывает перед ним эти чувства. В сердцах он лупит кулаком по дверце шкафа. Эльфиха вздрагивает и вся сжимается. — Вам нельзя курить, господин Сириус. Не в вашем положении… — мямлит она.  
— А что мне можно?!! — кричит Блэк, разворачиваясь к ней. Он понимает, что это не ее вина, но ему все равно больше не на кого поорать, а очень нужно. — Пить мне нельзя, курить нельзя! А ебать меня во все дыры, значит, можно, да?! Можешь передать хозяину Северусу, что теперь он может пойти и потрахать свой кулак, если так уж печется о здоровье своего ублюдка! Пошла вон!!

Сириус без сил валится на свою бывшую постель. День едва перевалил за середину, а он уже выжат как лимон. Сперва разговор с Гарри, вымотавший его больше, чем он рассчитывал, теперь запрет на сигареты. Какие испытания ждут его дальше? Блэк прикрывает глаза и сам не замечает, как проваливается в сон.

Просыпается он от того, что в комнату входит Снейп с чашкой кофе в руках. Ну, это потом Сириус замечает чашку, а поначалу он чувствует только запах. Напиток источает такой божественный аромат, что Сириус готов как минимум простить Сопливусу половину его грехов, и как максимум — извиниться первым. Неважно, за что.

Он принимает сидячее положение, и Снейп усаживается рядом с ним, молча протягивая ему чашку на блюдце. Блэк уверен, что кофе в его состоянии категорически запрещен, но с благодарностью тянется за чашкой, пока хозяин не одумался.

* * *  
Шоколадную черноту кофе скрывала густая пена. Напиток таил острую горечь, которая так приятно растекалась на языке и оставляла после себя вдохновляющую бодрость. Черный кофе… Неплохая замена горькой сигарете. Сперма тоже горчила на губах. Нет, он не будет сейчас думать об этом. Ни сейчас, ни потом.

— С чего такая роскошь? — хрипло поинтересовался Блэк. — Кофе в постель — на тебя не похоже.  
— Хотел порадовать тебя, — ровно произнес Северус, и в ответ на саркастично изогнутую бровь добавил. — В твоем положении необходим максимум положительных эмоций. Сигареты под полным запретом, но одна чашка кофе, полагаю, не навредит.  
— Одна чашка кофе? Раз в неделю? В месяц?  
— Мы обсудим это позже, — уклончиво ответил Снейп. — Пей, и пойдем в спальню.  
Ну конечно! Все возвращается на круги своя.  
— Можно, я допью в одиночестве? — сделал попытку Сириус.  
— Как пожелаешь, — сухо произнес зельевар и поднялся с кровати. — Жду тебя в нашей спальне, — не оборачиваясь, сказал он уже в дверях.  
— Как скажешь, — Сириус был рад и такой уступке и решил не накалять обстановку.

Блэк до последнего оттягивал момент, когда нужно будет встать и сделать первый шаг в сторону двери. Он цедил последние капли уже теплого, отвратительного кофе, собирал языком горькое послевкусие пенки, ровным кольцом прикипевшее к стенкам чашки. Но все равно это заняло слишком мало времени.

Он хорошо знал, что ждет его в постели. В их общей постели. И вовсе не Снейп будет виноват в происходящем. Ну, разве что косвенно. Подобное уже происходило несколько раз, и Сириус стискивал челюсти до ломоты в зубах, насколько это было отвратительно и потрясающе. Он был уверен, что во всем виновата эта треклятая беременность, все эти процессы в его организме, выбросы гормонов, сбой системы. Нечто чужое, внедренное в его организм, было радо приветствовать своего отца, когда тот снова вторгался в измученное изменениями тело Сириуса.

Но он не мог не признать — никогда еще секс не был настолько потрясающим: ни до Снейпа, ни с ним. Не то что бы в его жизни было так уж много секса до этого навязанного рабства. И тем не менее, когда он спускался по лестнице, он не испытывал ни злости, ни отвращения. Он предвкушал. И всячески старался это скрыть под внешней холодностью. Сириус надеялся, что все это лишь временное помрачение разума, что это однажды закончится, и пока что он находил в себе силы играть в привычную игру «между-нами-ничего-нет-пока-мы-не-окажемся-в-одной-постели».

Это ведь вовсе не то, о чем грезит каждый человек. Не разделенное на двоих чувство. Не любовь, не счастье. Точно нет. Сириус был уверен. Он же, в конце концов, мужчина! С ним нельзя делать подобное, нельзя обращаться как с… Просто нельзя, и все.

Ему самому нельзя, позабыв стыд и отбросив собственную гордость, стонать и рычать, подаваясь навстречу. Ругаться сквозь зубы, сцепляя ноги на чужой пояснице. Хватать за плечи, зарываться пальцами в волосы, словно на него нашло помутнение рассудка. Еще раз. Сделай это еще раз. Возьми меня опять. 

Что бы Снейп с ним ни делал, ему было так всего ничтожно мало, что он до хмельной одури хотел еще. Этих жадных поцелуев, этой властной хватки рук, собственной покорности и глухих стонов в подушку или в чужое плечо, и ощущения того, что сердце вот-вот остановится от распирающего изнутри удовольствия и счастья.

Уже потом, отходя от похотливой гонки, в поту, в сперме, чужой и своей, откинувшись на свою половину кровати и тяжело дыша, он прекрасно понимал, что случилось. То, о чем он мечтал — встретить того, кто заполнит его душу и тело радостью, целиком, без остатка, подарит ему цель существования, ответы на все вопросы, придаст завершенность его существованию — случилось. Что ж, грех жаловаться. Он встретил Снейпа и тот до отказа заполнил его тело и душу. Через задницу. Но кто сможет поручиться, что он против? Сириус и сам не знал ответа.

Это было мучительное удовольствие, то, которое доставлял ему хозяин, в котором Блэк терял самого себя, уже не зная, влияние ли это заклятия, последствия беременности или его собственное желание. Когда Северус терзал и ласкал его тело, порою нежно, порою безжалостно, насаживая на свой член, будто стараясь наперед использовать все возможности, перед тем как подобный вид секса станет нежелательным, едва срок достигнет шести месяцев. И Сириус задыхался от его напора и пересохшими губами просил еще, переживая один сладостный оргазм за другим, пропитывая простыни своим потом, утопая в чувствах, и уступая свое тело без малейшего сопротивления.

«Желание Героя», не предусматривающее компромиссов заклятие, проросло в плоть раба, струилось по его венам вместе с кровью. Тело лучше разума понимало, что выхода нет: что для того, чтобы утолить его жажду, ему требуется — просто жизненно необходимо — ощутить тело хозяина рядом с собой, его ладони на своей коже, его плоть внутри себя.

Это были те мгновения, когда у Блэка еще оставались силы ненавидеть Снейпа, когда его глаза зажмуривались, пальцы стискивались в кулаки в попытке сдержаться — а ягодицы уже сжимались в позорном желании ощутить между ними член мужчины. И тогда он сдавался, его взгляд на несколько мгновений становился пустым и безразличным. Он сам раздвигал ноги, принимал ту позу, в которой его желал видеть хозяин, отбрасывал мешающие пряди волос и ждал. А на самом деле — предвкушал. Хозяин пришел взять его и подарить ему наслаждение. Хозяин в своем праве.

А то, что росло внутри него, сейчас напоминая о себе всего лишь небольшой выпуклостью на животе, которую можно было накрыть и спрятать под двумя ладонями, — это нечто было от Северуса, плоть от плоти его, и оно делало их связь еще крепче, хотели они того или нет.

— Иди ко мне, Блэк, — говорит хозяин, едва Сириус переступает порог их спальни. Он ведет ладонью по постели рядом с собой и добавляет. — Тебе понравится, обещаю.  
Сириус замирает в нерешительности, словно обещания Снейпа предвещают по меньшей мере пытки. Но затем будто отмирает и делает шаг вперед, и каждый следующий — все увереннее. Пока наконец ладони хозяина не касаются его, успокаивая и даря предвкушение удовольствия.

И Сириус может поклясться на Международном Статуте о Секретности, что в кофе было что-то подмешано. Слишком уж легко он сдается ненавистным прикосновениям. Но забывает он об этом так же быстро. Потому что больше всего на свете сейчас желает этих прикосновений, тянется им навстречу, прогибает поясницу, трется щекой. И два тела корчатся в пламени, которое никто бы не смог назвать любовью, даже они сами. Потому что то, что между ними — это не любовь. Это куда страшнее.

Лежа в темноте и слушая сонное дыхание Блэка, Северус размышлял, анализировал, раскладывал по полочкам свои чувства. Словно сортировал ингредиенты и готовые настойки в собственной кладовой.

С ним определенно что-то происходило. И виной были определенно не внешние факторы, потому что он был уверен, что не подмешивал сам себе никаких зелий ни в еду, ни в питье — а больше в этом доме некому.

Но перед самим собой, в тишине спальни можно было признаться — он что-то испытывал к Блэку. Что-то помимо злой мстительной радости и простой животной похоти. Но признаться в некоем чувстве — это одно, а принять его — совсем другое.

Он уже любил в прошлом. И он потерял свою любовь, и дал себе обет, что никогда более с ним не произойдет ничего подобного. Потому что ему с лихвой хватило того единственного раза, когда он открыл для себя любовь и не получил ответных чувств, когда мог лишь наблюдать чужое счастье со стороны. Но еще больнее стало, когда все рухнуло и он потерял даже малейшую надежду, что однажды все может измениться в лучшую сторону, ибо смерть не оставляет больше никакого выбора.

Любовь — как цветное стекло: если глядеть сквозь него на мир, он играет новыми яркими красками. Но очень часто он искажается до неузнаваемости, и ты не успеваешь заметить, как перестаешь различать реальность и начинаешь жить собственными фантазиями.

Нет, Северус не испытывал ни малейших переживаний по поводу того, что его физически тянет к мужчине. Он давно перерос свои подростковые комплексы, повзрослел, оброс броней и критически относился к самому себе, к своим достоинствам и недостаткам, и уж точно не считал гомосексуализм пороком. Да, он спал с Блэком, занимался с ним сексом, входил в него, но это не означало, что он должен был впускать его в себя. Он просто не мог впустить его в свое сердце. Да, он боялся, боялся, что будет слишком больно, куда больнее, чем в прошлый раз, если, не приведи Мерлин, он потеряет и его. И вряд ли он сможет пережить это снова и остаться прежним.

Конечно, на это раз на его стороне была страховка, что Блэк принадлежит ему. Целиком и навсегда, никуда от него не денется и не сможет сопротивляться его чувствам. Северус и сейчас видел, что тот начинает испытывать к нему какие-то чувства, помимо отвращения и ненависти. Это грело и настораживало одновременно. Не игра ли это? Не пытается ли Блэк таким образом вывернуть ситуацию в свою пользу, играть на чувствах хозяина?

Впрочем, что это ему даст? Заклятию плевать на чувства, оно работает по другому принципу, неважно, ненавидите ли вы друг друга или влюблены до беспамятства.

Сейчас нужно было обдумать другое. Признаться хотя бы перед самим собой, что он не такой бесчувственный, каким хочет казаться. Но ведь не признаешься даже самому себе, что идеального, бесчувственного Северуса Принца угораздило практически влюбиться в глупую наглую беспородную псину. Ладно, очень породистую псину. Но будь он проклят, если признается в этом вслух!

Это все-таки заклятие. Он предполагал, что «Желание Героя» действует на обе стороны, но не предполагал, что влияние будет настолько сильным.

В этом мире так много мертвых дорог, по которым никогда уже не пройдешь вновь. И так много новых, и ты до последней секунды не уверен, куда сделаешь следующий шаг. Мечущиеся фигуры на старых колдографиях. Пятна крови на земле. Ветер бросает в лицо песок и пепел. И они горчат на губах, как сигареты, как черный кофе, как вкус другого мужчины, спящего сейчас рядом с тобой. И страх не испытать ничего, кроме горечи, куда сильнее, чем страх перед возможной, но вовсе не обязательной потерей.


	16. Chapter 16

Северус давно подозревал, что Блэк успешно избегает его, прячась на чердаке. Что он там делал, — вынашивал планы мести, рыдал и грыз от злости плинтус, или рылся в старом хламе — зельевару было плевать, пока он был уверен, что раб не навредит ни его ребенку, ни самому себе.

Оказалось, все же последнее. Снейп даже недоверчиво нахмурился, когда к ужину Сириус спустился в каком-то тряпье, явно откопанном среди коробок и мешков, полных барахла, оставшегося от прежних владельцев особняка.

Сириус с показушно-независимым, но все-таки с каким-то настороженным видом прошествовал к столу. На нем была напялена старая, едва ли еще не подростковых времен, выцветшая футболка и рваные на коленях джинсы. А из-под изрядно обтрепавшихся штанин виднелись босые ступни с изящными пальцами. Футболка была заметно мала и обтягивала его выпирающий живот, открывая узкую полоску бледной кожи. Джинсы низко сидели на бедрах и Северус мимоходом отметил, что еще месяц-полтора Блэк сможет их носить, а потом все же придется подобрать что-нибудь посвободнее.

А затем его мысли сосредоточились на животе любовника. Не то чтобы он не замечал раньше, насколько тот увеличился в объеме. Ведь едва ли не через день обследовал его, осторожно пальпировал и делал измерения. Да и в сумраке спальни всякий раз натыкался на эту новую появившуюся выпуклость, когда хотел подхватить Блэка ладонями под живот, но тут же отдергивал руки и выбирал другую позу. Блэк-пациент и Блэк-любовник были совершенно разными существами в его восприятии. В другое время на протяжении всего дня округлившийся живот скрывали просторные рубашки, которые анимаг в последнее время перестал заправлять в брюки. Теперь же подобная неприкрытая демонстрация вносила сумбур в мысли зельевара.

— Что, даже ничего не скажешь? — не выдержал Сириус, глядя, как Снейп невозмутимо оправляет в рот нанизанные на вилку куски бифштекса.  
— Скажу, — отозвался Северус, прожевав восхитительное на вкус мясо. Все же не зря он взял в дом эльфиху, прошедшую выучку на хогвартской кухне. — Не смей больше разгуливать босиком. Уверен, где-то там найдутся и старые разношенные кроссовки, которыми ты просто обожал доводить свою мать до нервных срывов. — И Снейп потянулся к графину, чтобы долить себе еще вина, даже не глядя в сторону Блэка.

Он ожидал чего угодно — проклятий в свою сторону, в адрес Вальбурги, криков, злых обвинений, громкого скрежета стула по паркету и звона отброшенных приборов, даже слез, в конце концов. Но не этого. Блэк расхохотался.

— Признайся, она тебе рассказала! Ни за что не поверю, что ты просто угадал. — Сириус придвинул к себе тарелку и жестом показал Твипи, что она может приступать к своим обязанностям. — Знал бы ты, с каким трудом досталась мне эта несчастная пара кроссовок и через какие приключения мне довелось пройти в маггловском Лондоне, чтобы купить их, а затем пронести в дом.

Похоже, сейчас был именно тот редкий момент, когда барометр блэкового настроения стоял на отметке «Ясно», и Северус решил не упускать его. С него не убудет, а положительный настрой благоприятно влияет на протекание беременности.

— Что ж, мне будет весьма интересно послушать, — Снейп скупо улыбнулся, поднимая глаза на Блэка.  
— Что, правда? — Сириус даже немного опешил. Он тоже ожидал если не грубого приказа заткнуться за столом, то хотя бы молчаливого игнорирования. Но, кажется, и в Сопливусе осталось что-то человеческое.  
— Конечно. Чертовски любопытно, где ты взял маггловские деньги.  
Сириус подождал, пока эльфиха дольет ему тыквенного сока.  
— Ну, если ты действительно хочешь это услышать. История и вправду вышла занимательной и полной приключений.

И Сириус как ни в чем не бывало начал рассказывать, время от времени прерываясь на еду, которую Твипи усердно подкладывала ему в тарелку. А Снейп с интересом слушал, хмыкая в некоторых особенно неправдоподобно красочных моментах, и даже не стал делать Блэку замечаний, что тот глотает не прожевав, лишь бы быстрее вернуться к рассказу.

Как же давно они так спокойно и приятно не проводили время. Было даже наперед жаль, что еще час-другой — и они снова перегрызутся, превратятся в хозяина и раба, в насильника и игрушку, в Мастера зелий и его подопытного. Глядя на улыбающегося Блэка, Северус дал себе обещание, что сделает все возможное со своей стороны, чтобы таких моментов в будущем стало больше. В конце концов, на кону стоит рождение и здоровье его наследника.

Как смешно и отвратительно это бы ни прозвучало, но он сам все испортил в тот же вечер. Разглядывая, будто впервые, округлившуюся фигуру Блэка, Северус не испытал привычного прилива желания. Ни малейшего. Блэк выглядел скорее нелепо, чем возбуждающе. И это неожиданное понимание было не скрыть никакими позами. Снейп даже с каким-то удовлетворением отметил, что подобное извращение его не особо привлекает. Хотя слухи, распространявшиеся о нем, как о бывшем Пожирателе Смерти, делали его едва ли не вампиром, купающимся в крови маггловских младенцев во время разнузданных оргий, которые организовывал Волдеморт. Лично сам Северус сомневался, что Темный Лорд вообще счел бы целесообразным настолько бесполезное времяпрепровождение.

Но тело привыкло к регулярному качественному сексу, и в этом Северус точно не собирался себе отказывать. Он знал отличный способ использовать Блэка, не прибегая к использованию его задницы. И так же хорошо знал, как Блэк этот способ ненавидит.

— Сегодня поработаешь ртом, Блэк, — мимоходом бросил он, расстегивая домашнюю мантию.  
— Нет, только не это, — простонал Сириус. Похоже, он еще надеялся отвертеться.  
— Блэк, неприличное слово «нет» огорчает меня. А ты знаешь, что меня лучше не огорчать. Ты ведь не хочешь испытать на себе последствия моего плохого настроения?  
— Конечно же нет, хозяин, — процедил Сириус. — Распоследнему эльфу такого не пожелаешь.  
— Нет, футболку оставь.  
— Что, противно смотреть на мой живот? — горько скривился Блэк, опускаясь на колени. — Сам набил его, а теперь нос воротишь.  
— Заткнись, Блэк, и займись делом, — Снейп приблизился к рабу, оглаживая взглядом его коленопреклонную фигуру.  
— Ну, давай свое дело сюда. Чего тянешь?

Северус расстегнул брюки и приспустил их вместе с бельем. Член уже наполовину стоял. Снейп обхватил его рукой, водя по щекам Блэка. Отросшая за день щетина царапала чувствительную головку, и Северус все никак не мог понять, нравится ему это или нет.

Сириус попытался увернуться от прикосновений, но Снейп тут же схватил его одной рукой за шею, не позволяя отстраниться. Ткнул членом в губы, сминая их, заставляя открыться, пропустить внутрь.

Блэк выдохнул и позволил головке немного проскользнуть в его рот. Снейпа пронзило судорогой удовольствия от горячего дыхания, которое обволокло его член. Тот распрямился почти в полную длину и теперь сам тыкался Блэку в глотку.

Снейп упер указательный палец любовнику под подбородок, вынуждая немного запрокинуть голову. Ослабил хватку на шее и погладил ладонью по горлу, вверх-вниз, наблюдая, как язык скользит вдоль уздечки.  
— Упиваешься? — спросил Блэк, немного отстраняясь.  
— О, да, — Снейп торжествующе оскалился. Во всяком случае, снизу для Сириуса это выглядело именно так. — Не отвлекайся, ты уже знаешь, что делать.

Сириус действительно был в курсе, что нужно делать дальше, несколько уроков практики у него уже было. Впрочем, он был уверен, что ни одного мужчину не нужно учить премудростям минета. Каждый самец знает, что именно он бы хотел почувствовать сам, и поэтому делает так же другому. Ну, или вынужден делать. В этом действительно нет ничего сложного — сосешь, двигаешь языком и головой да сглатываешь почаще. Все не так ужасно, на самом деле. Если переступить отвращение и отрешиться от мысли, что он на самом деле не гей, что перед ним сейчас покачивается член Снейпа, что Снейп, скорее всего, тоже не гей. И что у Снейпа стоит только на Сириуса Блэка. Ах да, еще одна меленькая деталь, у Сириуса Блэка тоже стоит. На Снейпа.

* * *  
Он проснулся посреди ночи от взгляда. И действительно, хозяин сидел на постели и внимательно на него смотрел. Еще пару секунд тот молча разглядывал Блэка, а затем, будто сделав для себя какие-то выводы, поинтересовался, отчего тот так злобно дышит.

— Нормально я дышу, — буркнул Сириус. — Зачем ты меня разбудил?  
— Я тебе не будил.  
— Тогда зачем пялился на меня?  
— Это ты меня разбудил. И я размышлял о том, как помочь тебе.  
— Помочь мне? — Сириус подтянулся и тоже сел на постели. — Я как-то теряю нить разговора. Давай с начала.  
— Ты скулишь во сне и сучишь лапами.  
— Очень смешно. Ха-ха. Я надеялся, тебе уже надоели все эти идиотские шуточки на собачью тему — про моих блох, выгуливание на поводке и выяснение моей породы.  
— Это правда, — Снейп постарался скрыть, что его задела обида Блэка. Он и сам понимал, что насмешки были глупыми и должны были остаться в их подростковом прошлом. Но сейчас речь шла о другом. — Ты действительно ведешь себя во сне как пес. Я проснулся от самого настоящего поскуливания. А потом увидел, как ты перебираешь руками и ногами, словно лапами. Вероятно, это влияние подсознания или скрытого желания снова обернуться собакой.  
— Нихрена оно не скрытое! Я и сам понимаю, почему мне нельзя это делать, — добавил Сириус уже тише.  
— Ты помнишь, что тебе снилось? — как можно миролюбивее спросил Северус.  
— Я куда-то бежал, — неохотно ответил анимаг.  
— Куда-то или от кого-то? — настойчиво переспросил Снейп.  
— Куда-то. Меня гнал не страх, у меня была цель.  
— В каком облике — пса или человека?  
— Пса, — уныло признался Сириус. — К чему эти вопросы?  
— Я должен знать как можно больше, чтобы понять, какой состав Зелья Сна Без Снов лучше всего подойдет тебе.  
— Вот только Сонного зелья мне еще не хватало ко всей той отраве, которой ты пичкаешь меня. Ты вообще уверен, что мне его можно?  
— Пока что можно, месяц или даже полтора. Потом у ребенка разовьется свой собственный дар, и ваша магия войдет в резонанс. Любые зелья будут влиять и на него. Тогда, если понадобится, придется использовать серпентин.  
— Серпентин? — переспросил Блэк.  
— Да, его корень, растертый в порошок, нужно будет положить под изголовье кровати с твоей стороны, и тогда ты не будешь видеть снов, ни кошмаров, ни приятных.  
— Ну да, название подходит как нельзя кстати. Связался со змеей, ношу в себе змееныша…  
Хлесткая пощечина заставила его заткнуться и едва не отбросила на подушку.  
— Какого?!.  
— Не смей так говорить о нашем сыне, — прошипел Снейп.   
В его глазах горела такая темная ярость, что Сириус посчитал за лучшее заткнуться.  
— Жди здесь, — коротко приказал Снейп. Будто Блэк мог куда-то сбежать.

Несколько минут спустя Северус вернулся в спальню, держа в одной руку небольшую бутылочку синего стекла, а в другой кубок, как оказалось, до половины наполненный водой. Снейп сел на кровать, откупорил бутылочку и принялся капать зелье в воду. Отсчитав необходимое количество капель, он протянул питье Блэку.

Принимая из рук хозяина кубок, Сириус невольно поморщился. Он до ломоты в зубах знал, что последует дальше. Глотая, он смотрел, как кубок пустеет и прозрачная, чуть зеленоватая жидкость — его будущий сон — перетекает в него.  
— Тебе нужно еще поспать, — произнес Снейп, забирая у него опустевший сосуд.  
Сириус хотел было ответить что-нибудь подходящее и по возможности остроумное, но не успел. Глаза закрылись сами собой, и он провалился в сон без снов.

Наутро он проснулся в постели один. Снейп, похоже, уже давно встал и наверняка уже приступил к завтраку — постель рядом была холодной, а солнце за окном светило вовсю. Непривычно яркое для этой поры года солнце почему-то взбесило Сириуса больше всего. Наверняка все — и маги и магглы — радуются ему, подставляют щеки и ладони его теплым лучам. Там, на улице. Улыбаются, веселятся, обсуждают между собой, какая это приятная неожиданность — такое чистое небо в стране с их климатом, да еще и в этом месяце.

С рычанием Сириус взвился с постели, но тут же неловко повалился обратно. То, что жило в его животе, выказало свое неудовольствие его резкими движениями очень ощутимым тычком куда-то под дых, оставившим после себя жгуче-кислый привкус во рту. А потом еще несколькими прицельными ударами по почкам — видимо, закрепляя урок. Отдышавшись, Блэк, держа одну руку на животе, аккуратно и не спеша встал. От боли и бессильной злости его мутило. Еще одно дерьмовое утро его дерьмовой рабской жизни. Сраное солнце, сраный холодный пол под ногами, и нет даже намека на стакан с водой, чтобы смыть этот мерзкий вкус с языка. Где только носит эту безмозглую эльфиху, когда она так нужна?! Вертится внизу вокруг Снейпа, подавая завтрак, стремясь угодить «хозяину Северусу». А тот жрет и не догадывается, что его ублюдок отбил Блэку все внутренности. Чем же он пинается так больно, носом, что ли? Небось, весь в своего уродливого папашу.

Сириус спускался вниз в крайне дурном расположении духа. Он намеревался отыграться на Сопливусе за все. И тот не посмеет его больше ни ударить, ни применить магию, раз уж ребенок начал так активно дрыгаться. А вот черта с два Сириус ему скажет об этом. Мысль была совершенно нелогичной и шла в разрез с предыдущими размышлениями, но Блэку было плевать. Раз уж у него выдалось дерьмовое утро, он приложит все усилия, чтобы донести эту мысль до окружающих. Он просто хотел, чтобы кому-нибудь было так же плохо, как и ему. А если повезет — еще хуже.

Но то ли Мерлин не расслышал его призывы, то ли был сейчас слишком занят; ну не стороне же Снейпа он, в самом деле. А может, это утро для Сириуса Блэка было и впрямь несчастливым, и с этим ничего не мог поделать даже такой великий волшебник. В общем, когда Сириус как раз спускался с лестницы, он расслышал голос собственной матушки, воркующей с Мастером зелий. Иначе, чем воркованием, этот тон нельзя было назвать. Да она так со своими сыновьями не разговаривала никогда, даже в детстве. Снейп ей что-то ответил, и она рассмеялась. Сириус мог поклясться, именно рассмеялась. Коротким суховатым смешком. В голове не укладывалось: Вальбурга — смеется. И главное — с кем! В компании Сопливуса! Она, Волдеморта ей на поминки, кокетничает со Снейпом! Или они на пару обсуждают его?! А вот это он точно не намерен терпеть.

Сириус рванул по коридору, собираясь высказать треклятому зельевару все, что он думает о нем и о его задушевных разговорах с миссис Блэк, но и тут его постигла неудача. Уже влетая в прихожую, он успел заметить лишь ослепительный проблеск солнечного света, мелькнувший через щель в закрывающейся входной двери. А затем раздался щелчок вставшего в паз замка. Мерзавец успел сбежать!

Сириус застыл в кругу цветных пятен, образовывающихся на полу от витража. Хотелось что-нибудь разбить или хотя бы пнуть, но, как назло, в прихожей не было ничего подходящего. Даже уродливую подставку для зонтов в виде слоновьей ноги Снейп отправил на чердак. Злость и разочарование кипели в Блэке, не находя выхода. И тут рядом раздался голос.

— Сириус, мальчик мой, ты хотел сказать Северусу что-то важное? Он так спешил. Надеюсь, это может подождать до вечера?

Кажется, именно это «мальчик мой» стало последней соломинкой. Пальцы стиснулись в кулаки сами собой. Сириус набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, с шумом выдохнул и повернулся к портрету матери.

— Что это было, мама?  
— Что ты имеешь в виду, Сириус? Выражайся яснее, — чопорно переспросила миссис Блэк.  
— Я имею в виду твою милую болтовню с... с этим… — у Сириуса не находилось пристойных слов, чтобы описать Снейпа, а грязно ругаться при матери он все-таки не решался.  
— Ты имеешь в виду, с Северусом? О да, мы обсудили кое-какие домашние мелочи.  
Сириус самым натуральным образом зарычал. Да она насмехается над ним!

— Мама, ты вообще понимаешь, что происходит в нашем доме?! Ты любезничаешь с человеком, который каждую ночь насилует твоего сына! Я понимаю, ты всегда недолюбливала меня. И я знаю, ты считала, что я не оправдал твоих надежд, но это… Как ты можешь так мило общаться с тем, кто позорит последнего потомка рода Блэков?!

Вальбурга поджала губы и несколько секунд на него глядела, будто выжидая, закончил он свою обличительную речь или нет.

— Вот именно, — веско и надменно проговорила она. — Последнего потомка рода Блэков. Ты сам слышишь себя? Мало того, что ты обязан этому человеку жизнью, так он еще и подарил нам всем возможность продолжить род. После всего, что ты натворил, после всего позора, что ты обрушил на головы своих предков, я полагала, ты будешь испытывать хотя бы немного благодарности.

— Благодарности?!! — Сириус опешил настолько, что не смог сразу подобрать слов, а только шумно дышал и пялился на пожилую женщину в раме на стене. — Вынужден с прискорбием вам сообщить, матушка, вы окончательно выжили из ума. Мало того, что именно этот благороднейший и законопослушнейший человек сдал меня аврорам, и я только благодаря помощи друзей не загремел снова в Азкабан. Так он еще и сделал из меня жалкого раба и еженощно валяет меня по своей постели, уж это, я думаю, вам прекрасно слышно. И чтобы окончательно закрепить успех и растоптать меня, он заделал мне своего змееныша! Ты должна проклинать его, а не поддерживать светские беседы!

— Ты вечно думаешь только о себе, — прошипела Вальбурга, наставив на него длинный сухой палец, который, казалось, вот-вот проткнет холст изнутри. — Потакаешь только своим желаниям, золотой гриффиндорский мальчик. Не все в мире вертится только вокруг тебя и для тебя. Стоило бы радоваться такому подарку судьбы, как младенец в твоем чреве. Он будет настолько же твой сын, насколько и Северуса Принца. Наследник и нашего рода, ты понимаешь это? Это твой долг перед семьей, Сириус! И ты обязан его исполнить!

Блэк подлетел к портрету и со всей силы хлопнул по нему ладонями. Вальбурга отшатнулась вглубь холста, но, к ее чести, не сбежала.

— Не ходи туда. Не делай этого. Ты Блэк. Ты должен. Ты обязан. Ты будешь учиться там-то, тебе нужно общаться с теми-то. Это важно для семьи. Ты наследник рода. Не разочаровывай меня. Ты, ты, ты, моё, моё, моё… Я только это и слышал от тебя все свое детство и юность. Одного сына ты уже довела до смерти! Теперь наблюдаешь за агонией второго?!

— Да как ты смеешь… — задохнулась от возмущения Вальбурга. Но Сириуса несло дальше, он просто не мог заткнуться — да и к чему?  
— Теперь вижу, почему вы так отлично поладили. Чертовы слизеринцы! Две змеи сошлись характерами. Небось, жалеешь, что это не он твой сын?! Ты хоть знаешь, что он чертов полукровка?! И внук у тебя будет на четверть маггл!

— Лучше на четверть маггл, чем такое неблагодарное отродье, как ты!! Позор и проклятье всей семьи. Лучше бы это ты умер вместо Регулуса! О, мой мальчик, он подавал такие надежды…  
— А потом понял, что всю жизнь угождая тебе, преследовал ложные идеалы. И своей смертью хотя бы смыл часть пятна с имени Блэков. Ты заморочила ему голову громкими речами о величии рода и чистоте крови. Если бы не ты, он бы не попал в Слизерин! Если бы не ты, он бы не присягнул Волдеморту, не получил бы треклятую метку на руку. Он пошел на это, только чтобы угодить тебе, чего-то стоить в твоих глазах. А потом не пожалел собственной жизни, чтобы исправить все свои ошибки, когда понял, насколько ошибался. Он даже не попрощался со мной! Вот поэтому у тебя больше нет сыновей. Одного ты похоронила, другого выжгла с родового древа сама. 

Сириус давился словами и слезами, его трясло. Он совершенно отвратительно всхлипывал и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он сполз на пол у портрета матери, уперся спиной в стену и обхватил живот. Ребенку явно не по нраву была его истерика, он беспокойно вертелся, выражая свое недовольство. По лицу Сириуса катились слезы, но он даже не пытался их сдерживать. Блэк провел ладонью по щеке, кожу оцарапала щетина. До чего он дошел: не побрился с утра, наорал на портрет, расселся тут на полу и ревет так, что Плакса Миртл обзавидовалась бы. Беременность и все эти скачки гормонов явно не идут ему на пользу, обнажая его худшие стороны.

Злость его постепенно сходила на нет, уступая место если не раскаянию, то уж точно сожалению. И какого дементора он поливал оскорблениями собственную мать? Он ведь и сам виноват в смерти Регулуса не меньше. Если бы он был чуть более внимательным и заботливым старшим братом, если бы меньше старался выставлять напоказ собственную уникальность и независимость, меньше развлекался с друзьями, придумывая очередные идиотские забавы, а больше времени поводил со своим братом, который так любил его, так восхищался и стремился во всем походить на него, все могло бы быть по-другому. И ведь именно из-за Сириуса тот отрекся от темного пути, по которому вел этот помешанный на чистоте крови полукровка. И пошел на такой самоубийственный шаг, уничтожая один из хоркруксов, чтобы Сириус гордился младшим братом. Посмертно… И он еще смеет тут сыпать обвинениями и проклятиями? О, Мерлин, до чего он жалок.

Последний в роду лорд Блэк шмыгнул носом, совершенно по-плебейски вытер его рукавом, посидел еще немного, приходя в себя и пытаясь подобрать слова, которые смогут хоть что-нибудь исправить. После которых он перестанет казаться себе таким законченным негодяем.

— Матушка, ты здесь? — хрипло проговорил он, не зная с чего начать.  
— Да, Сириус, — раздался за его спиной голос миссис Блэк, сухой и сдержанный.  
— Я хочу извиниться… — он все никак не мог заставить себя подняться и взглянуть ей в лицо. Вальбурга промолчала, и ему пришлось продолжить. — Я сожалею о том, что сказал. Не обо всем, но о последних словах, о Регулусе. Я все еще считаю, что ты чрезмерно доброжелательна к магу, сделавшему из твоего старшего сына раба и шлюху. Но я очень сожалею о том, что обвинил тебя в смерти Регулуса. В этом есть как минимум половина моей вины. Я был далеко не лучшим старшим братом. Прости меня, пожалуйста.

Вальбурга молчала долго, так долго, что Сириус решил, что она или покинула портрет, или не желает его больше ни слышать, ни видеть, а там и до нового семейного проклятия недалеко. Он как раз задумался, может ли проклясть портрет и обладает ли он силой накладывать родовое проклятие, когда она заговорила.

— Поднимись, сын, — позвала его миссис Блэк. — Ты должен кое-что увидеть. Я полагала, Северус уже показал тебе или ты видел сам. Но судя по твоим жестоким словам, ты все еще не знаешь.

Блэк резво, насколько позволял ему увеличившийся живот, поднялся. Мать, строгая, хмурая и преисполненная достоинства, глядела на него с холста. Ни слова о прощении, ни одного упрека, справедливого или не очень. Ничего. Лучше б уж она снова принялась орать на весь дом — привычней, что ли.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты поднялся на второй этаж в большую гостиную. В ту самую, которую ты избегаешь, принимая гостей в малой.   
— Гостей? Ты имела в виду Гарри Поттера? — не удержался Сириус.  
— И как тебя Северус только терпит? — вздохнула его мать, весьма наигранно, кстати. — Ты хотя бы в постели умолкаешь?

Сириус был настолько ошеломлен подобными словами из уст матери, что не нашелся, что ответить.  
— Чего ты ждешь? — нетерпеливо произнесла Вальбурга. — Иди на второй этаж, куда я тебе велела. К сожалению, я не могу последовать за тобой, в той гостиной нет других портретов.  
— Там только чертов гобелен на всю стену, — пробормотал Сириус. — Я видел его сотни раз. Полагаешь, напоминание о том, что мое имя выжжено из родового древа, достаточный ответ на все мои жестокие слова? Возможно, ты права…  
— Просто сходи туда и взгляни еще раз.  
— Как скажешь, матушка, — произнес Сириус. Что ж, этот разговор мог закончиться куда неприятнее, чем обмен оскорблениями на повышенных тонах и напоминанием ему о том, что семья отреклась от него, пусть формально он и продолжает носить имя лорда Блэка и считается последним потомком рода, пока другой не появится на свет.

Ему не тяжело угодить матери и пойти в который раз полюбоваться на выжженное пятно на месте своего лица. Достойный ответ; мое почтение матушка, так коротко и болезненно поставить сына на место, заткнуть ему рот, напомнить о его незавидном положении. Только вот при чем здесь Снейп? Этот вопрос не давал ему покоя, пока он поднимался по лестнице. Мысли о завтраке напрочь улетучились из головы.

Ни секунды не задерживаясь, он распахнул дверь и вошел в гостиную. Сделал шаг вперед, другой, третий и обернулся. Как он и предполагал, огромный тканый гобелен, занимавший целиком одну из стен, никуда не делся. «En stirps nobilis et gens antiquissima Black», гласила надпись поверх темно-зеленого фона. «Благородный и древнейший род Блэков». Да уж, пафоса и гонора предкам было не занимать. Чтобы глянуть ниже Сириусу пришлось на мгновение прикрыть глаза и собраться с духом. Смотреть на черную дыру с обожженными краями над своим именем — не самое приятное зрелище, в который бы раз ты это ни делал.

Шумно вздохнув, Сириус опустил взгляд. Сначала он отыскал крошечный портрет Ориона Блэка, своего отца, — так было проще начинать. Медленно перевел взгляд на имя и изображение матери, тоже Блэк, что в девичестве, что в замужестве; скользнул ниже, на выжженное пятно, где раньше был изображен его дядя Альфард, виновный перед семьей лишь в том, что имел наглость помогать своему племяннику, когда род от того отрекся. Сириус глянул выше, вдоль двух разветвлений, идущих от его родителей; сперва вверх, на изображение брата. На месте имени и маленького портрета Регулуса Блэка ничего не изменилось: он, как и прежде, был последним на своей ветви. И наконец, собравшись с духом, — вниз, на собственное имя.

Позже он готов был поклясться, что его сердце взаправду пропустило удар, а то и два. На месте черноты, на месте выжженного проклятием изображения вновь было его лицо. Он даже шагнул вперед, не веря своим глазам. Но над именем Сириуса Блэка действительно был выткан его портрет. Снова, как и раньше. Разве что лицо на нем немного изменилось, как изменился сам Сириус, стало старше.

Анимаг не верил увиденному, пока не прикоснулся к гобелену кончиками пальцев, проследил вытканную ветвь, шершавость узора, каждый стежок на собственном лице, каждую завитушку на буквах в имени. Мать не наказывала его, она хотела обрадовать его, сказать, что простила его, если конечно посмертный портрет обладал подобными полномочиями. Но, похоже, обладал. Впрочем, Сириусу сейчас не было дела до тонкостей фамильной магии. Кое-что на гобелене привлекло его внимание. Если раньше, насколько он помнил, ветвь, тянущаяся к нему от его родителей, заканчивалась его изображением и именем под ним, то сейчас от его портрета тянулась короткая и тонкая ветвь, пока еще никуда не ведущая, вернее, ни к кому. Но она там была. И эта тонкая веточка в несколько стежков явно подразумевала дитя, которое он носит в себе. Одно это неоспоримо свидетельствовало в пользу того, что каким бы образом ни был зачат ребенок, от кого бы он ни был, но он точно принадлежит роду Блэков, пусть и наполовину. Уже сейчас род признавал его. Вот что хотела сказать Вальбурга, вот чего хотела от него и вот какой долг возложила на него. Ему авансом вернули родовое имя, и, похоже, от него снова ничего не зависело.

Сириус малодушно поискал имя Нимфадоры на гобелене. Но от уродливой черной кляксы над именем его двоюродной сестры Андромеды, которую изгнали за брак с магглом, не шло ни одной ветви. Ни Тонкс, ни ее с Ремусом сына на фамильном древе не было. Лучше бы прокляли Беллатрису, в сердцах подумал анимаг, ему-то уж точно было бы лучше. Но сейчас уже поздно фантазировать об этом. По всему выходило одно — только ему одному оказана столь большая честь. Честь быть трахнутым, беременным продолжателем рода Блэков. И кто он такой, чтобы отказаться и пренебречь этой возможностью.

Блэк потер лицо двумя руками. Ладони вновь уколола щетина. А еще ему неожиданно захотелось есть. При этой мысли ребенок внутри шевельнулся, явно разделяя его желание. Сириус еще раз скользнул взглядом по генеалогическому древу Блэков. Нет, он не в состоянии думать об этом сейчас. Позже он, возможно, обсудит это со Снейпом и выяснит, какого зеленого лепрекона этот ублюдок скрывал от него такую важную новость. Позже он еще раз поговорит с матерью. Позже он запрется где-нибудь и обдумает все это еще раз в одиночестве, и примет какое-нибудь решение, быть может, даже верное для разнообразия. Но сейчас он не станет думать об этом. Сейчас он пойдет и позавтракает, а потом займется чем-нибудь простым и обыденным: возможно, почитает, или напишет письмо Гарри, или поиграет с собачьим мячиком. Важные решения он, пожалуй, имеет право отложить на потом.

— Твипи! — позвал он, выходя из гостиной и аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь. — Накрывай на стол. На двоих. Я и этот прожорливый гаденыш внутри меня хотим завтракать.


	17. Chapter 17

Единственной отрадой в последние месяцы его беременности стало то, что Снейп с недавних пор поумерил свой пыл в постели. Вернее сказать, практически свел его к нулю. Конечно, он еще требовал от Блэка ублажать его другими отвратительными способами, которые не доставляли тому ни малейшего удовольствия, но и это не происходило так уж часто.

Теперь хозяин носился с ним, как с древним артефактом, очень ценным и очень хрупким. И Сириус просто считал себя обязанным выяснить границы дозволенного, всячески испытывая терпение Снейпа и доводя того до белого каления. К чести Северуса, тот еще ни разу не повелся на провокации. Более того, он почти каждый раз шел навстречу желаниям своего любовника.

После грандиозного скандала, который ему закатил Сириус, узнав, что его имя вновь является законной частью рода Блэков, зельевар был уверен, что обзавелся пучком седых волос. Мерлин, да Блэк так не орал, даже когда узнал о своей беременности. Было бы из-за чего истерить, будто… ну да, именно так и было, будто беременная баба. И Снейп, собрав волю в кулак, признал справедливость претензий Блэка, тем более что сам не мог связно объяснить, почему так и не сказал эту чудесную со всех сторон новость. Делать ему больше было нечего, кроме как отчитываться перед рабом обо всем, что происходит в его, Северуса Принца, доме!

Вины за собой он не чувствовал, но очень хотелось, чтобы Блэк заткнулся. К тому же он вполне обоснованно опасался, что еще немного — и анимаг, которому гормоны в голову ударили, начнет или бросаться фамильным серебром, или выкинет еще что-нибудь похуже, что может навредить ребенку. Поэтому Северус пошел на компромисс.  
— Блэк, я сожалею о том, что умолчал о таком важном для тебя известии. Надеюсь, ты меня сможешь за это простить. В качестве компенсации я предлагаю выполнить любое твое желание. Чего бы ты хотел, Блэк?

Сириус умолк так внезапно, будто его язык приклеился к нёбу. Он сложил руки на груди и с независимым и все еще преисполненным оскорбленного достоинства видом прошелся по столовой туда и обратно несколько раз. Затем, кивнув своим мыслям, он остановился, посмотрел на Снейпа вполне осмысленно, даже как-то миролюбиво, и сказал:  
— Хочу, чтобы ты называл меня по имени. Никаких больше Блэков, разве что только в официальных случаях. Мое имя Сириус. Тебя ведь не затруднит? — насмешливо искривил он губы под конец.  
— Конечно, как пожелаешь, Сириус, — кивнул Снейп. — По правде говоря, я ожидал чего-нибудь более серьезного.  
— Ты считаешь, что мое имя — это несерьезно?! — снова начал заводиться анимаг.  
— Я не об этом. Думал, ты попросишь разрешить тебе снова превращаться в собаку.

Сириус фыркнул и уселся за стол. Кажется, он все-таки начинал успокаиваться.  
— Я не дурак и понимаю, что сейчас это невозможно, потому что может навредить ребенку. Этому мелкому прожорливому чудовищу, — последнее Сириус произнес куда-то в свой выпирающий живот, явно обращаясь к существу внутри себя, чем весьма озадачил и одновременно порадовал Снейпа. Тот вполне обоснованно опасался, что Блэк так и не сможет принять сына от него, тем более зачатого подобным путем. — Я надеялся, что ты разрешишь мне это потом… — добавил Сириус, обращаясь уже к Снейпу. Скулы у него были воинственно напряжены, но в глазах отражалась неуверенность.   
И Северус решил быть сегодня милостивым хозяином.  
— Конечно. А теперь, надеюсь, ты не против поужинать? — осведомился он, пресекая все дальнейшие требования. И Блэк, хвала Салазару, промолчал и уткнулся в тарелку.

Но одной подачки Блэку будет мало, размышлял Мастер зелий. Тот уже понял, что у него появился рычаг давления на хозяина, и будет использовать его по максимуму, пока есть возможность. Северус не чувствовал в себе большого запаса терпения сносить выходки любовника до конца его беременности. Поэтому он решил подстраховаться. И уже на следующий день преподнес Блэку в подарок подвеску на шею — оправленный в витую серебряную оправу желтый сапфир. Редкий и ценный камень, способный восстановить согласие между враждующими. На внезапное обожание Северус не рассчитывал, но камень должен был помочь сгладить острые углы в их отношениях и свести количество конфликтов к минимуму. Хотя бы к тому времени, когда ребенок появится на свет.

Сириус принял украшение без особого восторга, но надел и стал носить не снимая. То ли сам знал о влиянии желтого сапфира, то ли посчитал это примирительным подарком и не нашел в нем причины для новой ссоры. Даже в постели стал сговорчивее, что, несомненно, радовало.

Подобное перемирие длилось довольно долго, пока по подсчетам Северуса срок Блэка не приблизился вплотную к восьми месяцам, и Сириуса не начали всерьез беспокоить боли в животе и пояснице от движений ребенка. Гаденыш знатно пинался, не щадя свою «мать», и Сириус втайне надеялся, что это все же не нос, а задатки квиддичного загонщика.

Сириус долго не признавался Снейпу, насколько мучительными бывают движения ребенка внутри, пока тот во время одного из осмотров сам не заметил движения под натянувшейся кожей живота и болезненную гримасу Блэка. Конечно, мужской организм не был приспособлен к такой нагрузке. Кожа и мышцы растягивались хуже, ямка пупка практически разгладилась, органы не желали смещаться, да и самой природой не было запланировано места для роста плода. Северус иногда сам удивлялся, как у них с Блэком получилось. Нет, конечно, рано было говорить о каком-либо успехе, пока ребенок не появится на свет. Но уж точно пришло время об этом позаботиться, если он не хотел потерять одного или другого. Кровотечения от разрывов внутренних органов зачастую смертельны, а он уже не был уверен, что сможет выбрать, кого спасать первым.

Тридцать две, или даже тридцать три недели — не такой уж маленький срок, ребенок уже сформирован и почти готов к появлению на свет. Риск его пребывания среди внутренностей Блэка куда выше рисков, связанных с преждевременным рождением.

Хорошо, что он все заранее продумал. Случай был уникальным и требовал особого подхода. Не в Святого Мунго же было везти Блэка! Нет, он сам, конечно, не против полюбоваться на отвисшие челюсти тамошних колдомедиков, только если бы речь не шла о его собственном сыне и о его любовнике. Необходимо было решать проблему по-другому. И чем меньше людей об этом знает — тем лучше. А знали буквально несколько человек — Люциус, Поттер и один проверенный медик, маггловский врач, хирург, с которым Северус свел знакомство еще в свою бытность Пожирателем Смерти. Темная была история, случайное знакомство, общий интерес криминального характера. На том они и разошлись. Маггл даже не знал, что Снейп волшебник. Скорее, считал его чем-то вроде практикующего дьяволопоклонника, разбирающегося в травах и зельях. Что, впрочем, было близко к истине. А Северус ценил его знания хирурга и анатома, и также умение держать язык за зубами.

А потом все завертелось, Вторая магическая, смерть лорда, укус Нагайны, Мунго, орден, Блэк, ребенок. Конечно, Снейпу было не до старых знакомств. До последнего времени, когда необходимость принимать решение, как избавить Сириуса от бремени, стала острее некуда. Тут уж и пригодились связи. Помимо врачебных достоинств, маггл обладал ценнейшим качеством сразу вникать в суть проблемы и не вдаваться в ненужные ему подробности. Тем более что его интерес в этом деле был очевиден — какой уважающий себя хирург откажется провести кесарево сечение беременному мужчине?

Снейп не знал его настоящего имени. Раньше не было нужды, да ему и не интересно было. При необходимости он всегда сможет выследить этого маггла с помощью магии. Сам же доктор при первой встрече произнес:  
— Можете называть меня мистер Джек.  
Северус тогда только криво усмехнулся — говорящее имя, ничего не скажешь, — но оно его вполне устраивало. Сам он представился Профессором. Тогда это было актуально, и он не видел смысла этого скрывать, а маггл благоразумно не интересовался, профессором чего именно он является.

Итак, нужно было все тщательно подготовить. Место, врача и, конечно же, пациента. И если с первыми двумя проблем не было — операционной отлично послужит одна из лабораторий на их с Люциусом предприятии, а хирург был поставлен в известность заранее и заверил в своем полном сотрудничестве в любое время дня и ночи, то с Блэком все было не так просто.

Того мучили боли, перепады настроения, его бросало из жара в холод, от плаксивости к неприкрытой ярости. По пять раз на день Северус слышал от него процеженное сквозь зубы «Ненавижу!», и еще столько же раз вопросы — говорил ли ему Блэк о своей ненависти сегодня? Мерлин свидетель, слизеринцы отличаются змеиным терпением, но за последние месяцы ему не раз хотелось наложить на раба какое-нибудь обездвиживающее и ротозатыкающее заклятие. Из тех что посильнее и действуют подольше. Например, прекрасно бы подошло Заклятие приклеивания языка к нёбу, изобретенное им самим. Но магия была под запретом. Да и подавляющее большинство зелий тоже. Моргана защитница, да он даже нормально не мог унять боль у своего беременного любовника. Пришлось искать такие способы, что и Салазару показались бы древними и дикими.

Чего стоил один только этот рецепт — «Взять листья шалфея, сколько необходимо, положить в склянку и зарыть в навоз. При гниении образуются червяки с хвостом, как у дрозда. Если кровью такого червяка натереть живот, то потеряешь чувствительность на 15 дней». Начнем с того, что тролль его знает, как это — «сколько необходимо». Во-вторых, нихрена это не было похоже на хвост дрозда, или он совсем из ума выжил. Северус мог с почти полной уверенностью сказать, что то, что завелось в склянке, вполне себе походило на обычных флоббер-червей. Но это, Мордред его побери, работало!

Конечно, он сперва опробовал мерзкую жижу из раздавленных червяков на себе. На двух пальцах левой ноги — ими он согласен был пожертвовать в случае чего. Не прошло и получаса, как мизинец и безымянный палец онемели. Для верности он подождал еще сутки. Чувствительность не возвращалась, и никаких побочных эффектов замечено не было. Вообще-то он собирался выждать все пятнадцать дней, чтобы знать точно, но Блэк разбудил его посреди ночи, дождался пока Снейп произнесет «Люмос» и затем молча показал на свой живот — под туго натянутой истончившейся кожей отчетливо проступали контуры чего-то небольшого, но беспокойного: маленькая пятка, локоть или кулачок, лоб или изгиб спинки — ребенок ворочался вовсю. Северус перевел взгляд на закушенную губу Блэка, на испарину, выступившую у того на висках, на полный страдания и бессильной тоски взгляд, и понял, что хуже уже быть не может.

Мазь Блэку помогла. Уже четыре дня он спал спокойно, да и в остальное время ребенок не беспокоил его. Тот продолжал ворочаться в тесноте отцовского нутра, но больше это не причиняло Сириусу таких страданий. Старый алхимический рецепт помог, и Снейп собирался извлечь из него еще пользу.

Проведя несколько нумерологических и астрологических расчетов, не то что бы всерьез, но хотя бы по старой студенческой памяти и для успокоения нервов, он отправил сову Люциусу, а сам отправился в маггловский Лондон к мистеру Джеку. Рождение своего сына он назначил через два дня.

Весь смысл был в том, что Блэк, потерявший чувствительность передней стенки живота, перенесет операцию без дополнительного обезболивания. Более того, еще несколько дней эффект будет удерживаться, и его приходящему в норму организму не понадобятся дополнительные зелья.

Северус заранее продумал разговор с Блэком насчет операции, насчет маггловского врача и насчет присутствия Люциуса. Он ожидал споров, явного неприятия, условий, всевозможных выходок со стороны Сириуса, но, похоже, тот был настолько измучен своим положением, что согласился сразу, поставив лишь одно условие. Вернее, два.  
— Как скажешь, Северус. Мне все равно больше не к кому обратиться, приходится доверять тебе. Но я надеюсь, ты пойдешь мне навстречу и выполнишь два моих условия. — Блэк полулежал на кровати в их спальне, из которой в последнее время выходил все реже, и успокаивающе поглаживал свой увеличившийся живот. Снейп отметил, насколько одутловатое у него лицо и измученный вид, даже иссиня-черные волосы выглядели тусклыми и, если Снейпа не подводили глаза, прибавилось седины. Северус понадеялся, что это все же игра света, или жирный блеск, или еще что-то. Тут Сириус снова заговорил. — Так ты согласен?

Зельевару едва удалось вспомнить, что Блэк говорил до этого. Он придвинулся ближе и взял любовника за руку, тот неожиданно крепко сжал ее.  
— Называй условия — и я сделаю все, что в моих силах.  
— Ребенок будет наполовину Блэк, род уже признает его, так что имя я дам ему сам, в духе семейных традиций.  
— Одно из этих идиотских звездных имен, — пробормотал Снейп.  
— Мы сможем обсудить это вместе, но выбор будет за мной.  
— Вижу, миссис Блэк уже принимает активное участие в судьбе будущего внука. Я умоляю, только никаких Бетельгейзе, — нахмурил брови Северус. Не то чтобы его так уж волновало имя ребенка, но на какую-нибудь замысловатую белиберду в стиле семейки Блэков он был не согласен.  
— Это же будет мальчик, или я что-то неверно понял? И матушка не имеет к этому никакого отношения.  
— Мальчик, — кивнул Мастер зелий. — И я согласен. Какое второе условие?  
— Я сам выберу крестного отца.  
— Кого ты хочешь выбрать? — прямо спросил Снейп.  
— Джорджа Визли.  
— Не имею ничего против, — Северусу удалось скрыть выдох облегчения. Он всерьез опасался, что Сириус потребует Поттера. — Это все?  
— Да.  
— Тогда поспи. У меня встреча с Люциусом, нужно уладить кое-какие финансовые вопросы, связанные с нашим общим предприятием.  
— Конечно. Я знаю, что из-за меня ты забросил почти все свои дела и работу в лаборатории.  
— Я умею верно расставить приоритеты, — ответил Снейп. Отчего-то эта фраза отозвалась в душе Сириуса приятным теплом, хотя умом он понимал, что дело, скорее всего, в ребенке, а не в нем самом.  
— Вернешься к обеду?  
— Я постараюсь. Очень постараюсь, Сириус. 

К обеду Северус вернуться не успел. Более того, он даже не успел вернуться к ужину. Когда он, бесшумно проскользнув в темноте в их спальню, разделся и лег на кровать, осторожно приобнимая спящего Блэка одной рукой, тот совершенно ровным и не заспанным голосом произнес:  
— Не пришел ты ночью, нахера ты утром, — и демонстративно спихнул с себя руку хозяина.

Еще месяца два назад Снейп не потерпел бы такого к себе отношения, а сейчас ему стало едва ли не стыдно. Усилием воли он довел свое раскаяние до раздражения, а там и до злости, и повернулся на другой бок. Если Блэк имеет возможность дрыхнуть весь день, то ему самому подобная роскошь не доступна, и плевать на нытье беременной… беременного… да кого бы то ни было! Осталось потерпеть еще один день. С этой мыслью и разнообразными ее вариациями Снейп проворочался еще час или около того. Пока наконец, дождавшись сонного сопения Блэка, не повернулся на левый бок и вновь не закинул на него руку. Сон пришел почти мгновенно.


	18. Chapter 18

Кровь смывает все, не оставляя никакого следа. В его теле больше не осталось никаких доказательств присутствия Снейпа. Их близости и ее результатов. Взамен он стал родителем, обзавелся гордым званием отца. Почему-то эта мысль не приносила ни удовлетворения, ни радости, ни гордости. Ни отвращения, ни ненависти. Не было ничего. Как будто маггловский хирург вынул из его живота не только младенца, но и все чувства, которые он мог испытывать.

День рождения своего сына Сириус помнил урывками. Снейп, накладывающий на него мощнейшее защитное заклинание Протего хоррибилис, оберегающее даже от Темной магии. Горсть Летучего пороха в ладони хозяина, его обнимающая за пояс рука, шаг в камин и выход из камина, но уже в совершенно незнакомом месте. Напоминающем нечто среднее между кабинетом Малфоя-старшего и лабораторией Снейпа. Появление самого Малфоя. А затем сразу, будто без переходов — он сам сидит на высоком узком столе, накрытом белой тканью. Ноги не достают до пола, и он нелепо качает ими в воздухе, хотя все равно не видит этого из-за обнаженного выступающего живота. Бородатое лицо незнакомого мужчины перед ним. С цепким пристальным взглядом каре-рыжих глаз, в котором отвращение смешивается с восторгом. Похоже, именно это и был врач, которому предстояло сделать операцию века. Да что там века, тысячелетия!

Сириус все еще сидел, пересчитывая плитки на светлом кафельном полу, когда в реальность его вернули мужские голоса, разговаривающие на повышенных тонах.  
Маггл о чем-то спорил со Снейпом, тыча пальцем в небольшой чемоданчик из серого пластика, который смотрелся в этой помещении, полном тиглей, колб, реторт и придвинутых к стенам котлов как минимум чужеродно. Если бы это не Сириуса сейчас собирались резать, ему было бы очень интересно, что подумал этот маггл об их славной компании — язычники, оккультисты, помешанные на ролевых играх мужеложцы?

— Это необходимо, как вы не понимаете, Профессор! — доказывал маггл.  
— Никакой техники, я вам уже говорил, — холодно повторял Снейп.  
— Это совершенно безвредная процедура, она никак не навредит ни ребенку, ни пациенту.  
— Я сказал — нет.  
— Послушайте, аппарат УЗИ всего лишь покажет на экране…  
— Это вы меня послушайте, мистер Джек, — процедил Северус. — Никакой маггловской техники. В этом нет необходимости.  
— Маггловской? — недоуменно переспросил врач. Но Снейп не удостоил его ответом. И тогда маггл пошел в наступление — похоже, упрямства ему было не занимать. — Вы не компетентны в данном вопросе, Профессор. Я отказываюсь в подобном уникальном случае резать вслепую. Мне необходимо сперва увидеть, в каком положении относительно внутренних органов этого мужчины находится ребенок. Если вы, конечно, не хотите, чтобы я задел ребенка скальпелем.

Северус с полминуты сверлил его холодным надменным взглядом. На его скулах проступили желваки, он явно боролся с желание наложить на доктора Круциатус, ну или хотя бы Империус. Но в конце концов кивнул, не удостоив маггла словесным ответом. Это был первый на памяти Блэка спор, в котором Снейп уступил, не сумев найти аргументов. Судя по торжествующей и плохо скрываемой улыбке хирурга, на подобное решение вопроса он и рассчитывал. Возможно, в его машинке кроме всего прочего была возможность сохранять колдографии, или как там они назывались у магглов, и он рассчитывал если не на славу в медицинских кругах, то хотя бы на возможность самостоятельного исследования мужской беременности.

Все эти мысли вылетели из головы Сириуса, когда мистер Джек не терпящим возражений тоном велел ему лечь и приспустить широкую резинку штанов на лобок. А потом осталось только прохладное щекотное скольжение чего-то округлого по животу.

— Все в порядке, — наконец провозгласил маггл, закрывая свой прибор и отходя куда-то в угол комнаты, откуда до Сириуса донесся плеск воды, а затем резкий запах чего-то, похожего на огневиски. — Можно приступать к операции. Как вас зовут, мистер? — поинтересовался он у Сириуса.   
Но прежде чем тот успел ответить, Снейп произнес:  
— Вам эта информация ни к чему. Ваше дело — благополучно извлечь ребенка, сохранив жизнь пациенту, получить бесценный опыт и немалое вознаграждение. И на этом все.  
— Как пожелаете, Профессор, — хирург растянул губы в скупой и неискренней усмешке. — Но мне понадобится ассистент. Если вы уже определились с кандидатурой, можем приступать. — И маггл шагнул к круглому стальному боксу, из которого извлек длинную зеленую мантию и принялся облачаться в нее. Затем Блэк услышал, как загремели металлические инструменты.

Лежать, выставляя на всеобщее обозрение свой огромный живот, было неуютно. Еще и несколько круглых светящихся шаров над ним нещадно слепили глаза, пришлось прикрыть веки и попытаться думать о чем-то отвлеченном. Но тут он услышал голос Снейпа:  
— Будешь ассистировать? — не то вопрос, не то утверждение, и явно обращенное к Малфою — больше не к кому.  
— Я?! — точно, Люциус. И в тоне его явно не было ни малейшего желания принимать во всем этом участие. Сириус был согласен с ним на все сто процентов, возможно, впервые в жизни. — Разве вы не можете сделать все сами? — вопрос наверняка адресовался доктору.  
— Нет. Требуется вторая пара рук. Я уже молчу о медсестре, которая должна подавать инструменты. С этим я уж справлюсь сам. Но ассистент в таких случаях необходим хотя бы для того, чтобы просто выполнять мои указания, когда потребуется. И нет, это не будет отец ребенка.

Сириус позволил себе хмыкнуть. Ну, точно, Снейп собирался вызваться вместо выпендривающегося Малфоя.  
— Не дергайтесь, Профессор. То, что отец — вы, стало понятно с первого взгляда на вас двоих. И эта информация включена в обязательство о неразглашении. Так что не стоит метать в меня молнии взглядом. Не представляю, правда, как вы ухитрились заделать ему ребенка. Мне было бы очень любопытно услышать о самом процессе.  
— Секс между двумя людьми должен касаться лишь тех, кто им занимается, мистер Джек. А не всех любопытствующих, — отрезал Снейп.  
— Как скажете, Профессор. Мое дело лишь резать и штопать.

А доктор не промах. Блэк едва не хихикнул: хотел бы он сейчас увидеть рожу Сопливуса. Маггл заткнул за пояс самого Северуса Принца, Мастера зелий, кавалера Ордена Мерлина второй степени, героя всея Магической Британии.   
— Может, я лучше пришлю кого-нибудь? — раздался голос Люциуса. Ага, скользкий змей пытался разрядить обстановку.  
— Нужен кто-нибудь, кто не грохнется в обморок от подобного зрелища, а потом не станет трепать об этом языком, — проговорил зельевар. — Знаешь таких?  
— У нас только один гриффиндорец в штате.  
— Никаких чертовых гриффиндорцев! — рявкнул Северус. — Так что придется тебе, дражайший друг.  
— Но я ведь никогда… У меня нет подобного опыта! — Малфой пытался всячески отвертеться от участия во всем этом, и Сириус был только «за».  
— Считай, что присутствуешь на пытках! Уж тут-то у тебя опыт немалый. Только не говори мне, что тебе отвратителен вид крови.  
— Хорошо, — с явственной неохотой уступил Люциус, — но ты мой должник. Профессор.  
— Померяемся долгами потом, — раздраженно бросил Снейп.

— Если вы уже определились, будьте любезны обработать руки, взять второй халат из бокса, а затем я помогу вам надеть перчатки. Да, и сперва уберите свои несомненно выдающиеся волосы под шапочку, вот она, рядом, на другом столике. И маску не забудьте.

Ну, к маскам Люциусу не привыкать, еще раз хмыкнул про себя Сириус. Он предвкушал незабываемое зрелище — лорд Малфой, пестующий свою блондинистую гриву, в маггловской хирургической шапочке. Предвкушал ровно до тех пор, как ловкие пальцы доктора не убрали его собственные волосы в такую же.

— Готовы? Теперь перчатки, сперва правую, затем левую. Теперь так же подайте мои, аккуратно. Все, можем приступать. Берите зажимы с марлевыми тампонами, опускайте вон в ту емкость с оранжевой жидкостью и будем обрабатывать операционное поле. А вы, господин Профессор, не нависайте, отойдите на шаг назад.

Хирург был явно в своей стихии. Это радовало Блэка и вселяло в него уверенность, что все, возможно, закончится хорошо.  
— Он что, все время будет в сознании и все чувствовать? — поинтересовался Малфой.   
— А что, мне все время придется видеть твою рожу над собой? — не остался в долгу Сириус.  
— Ага, всю жизнь мечтал увидеть тебя выпотрошенным… — процедил Люциус сквозь зубы. И Блэк не был уверен, пошутил тот или нет.  
— Тишина! Ассистент, не отвлекайтесь. А вы, мой дорогой, готовьтесь стать отцом, и не отвлекайте нас от работы. Господин Профессор заверил меня, что вся необходимая анестезия уже проведена и пациент не почувствует ничего.  
— Именно так. Все будет хорошо, Бродяга, — раздался голос Снейпа за его головой, интонации были непривычно мягкими и успокаивающими. А еще это обращение… — Я буду здесь все время и не позволю ничему плохому случиться ни с тобой, ни с нашим сыном.

Сириус ощутил, как ему пониже пупка шлепнулось что-то мокрое и принялось двигаться по кругу, увеличивая диаметр. Затем еще одно.  
— Здесь недостаточно света, — пробормотал хирург. — Надо было взять переносную лампу на аккумуляторах.  
— Люмос Максима! — громко произнес Малфой, и осветительные шары над столом загорелись вдвое ярче.  
— Вот, значит, как. Что ж, отлично, продолжим. Скальпель! — скорее по привычке вслух потребовал хирург и сам взял его из лотка.  
— Моргана, защити и помоги, — тихо произнес Северус и легко погладил Блэка по щеке. Сириус, сам не осознавая того, ткнулся носом ему руку, вынуждая задержать ладонь у его лица. Теплая рука Снейпа вселяла в него спокойствия даже больше, чем уверенный тон доктора.

Разреза Сириус не ощутил. Время от времени он чувствовал какие-то отголоски движения, толчки, ну да, будто кто-то копошился у него среди внутренностей. Слышал команды маггловского медика, зажать, промокнуть, расширить, подать, тот даже пару раз посмел прикрикнуть на самого лорда Малфоя, а тот, о чудо, даже не проклял его в ответ. Блэк зафиксировал взгляд на сосредоточенном лице хирурга, который в это время с упоением кромсал его живот. У того по сторонам от лицевой маски виднелась борода, короткие густые волоски. Это зрелище почему-то неимоверно притягивало внимание. А затем раздался детский плач, первый выдох его сына.

— Так, господа, не впадаем в ступор, будто первокурсница, впервые увидевшая член в банке с формалином. Профессор, рядом с вами наготове должны быть пеленки. Берите и идите сюда, принимайте отпрыска.

Снейп встряхнул квадратным отрезом хлопковой ткани, разворачивая его, подставил руки, и в его объятиях забарахталось маленькое голое орущее тельце.  
Сириус повернул голову и взглянул на него. На губах у Северуса застыла удивленная и какая-то восхищенная улыбка. Сириус едва ли не впервые видел, как Снейп улыбается. Не ухмыляется, не кривит губы в презрительной или снисходительной усмешке, а именно улыбается. Широко и заразительно.

— Надо бы взвесить и обмерять, но это может и подождать. Подержите пока вашего сына.  
— Поздравляю, папаша, — раздался голос Люциуса.  
— Благодарю, это было не так уж трудно, — пробормотал в ответ Снейп, не сводя взгляда с кривящегося в недовольной гримасе личика. А глаза малыша были серо-синими — ну точно, в Блэка пошел. Хотя вроде бы у всех новорожденных синие глаза, а потом это может измениться. И носик какой аккуратный.

— Повремените с поздравлениями. Необходимо еще зашить разрез. Вы пока займитесь своим ребенком, а я…  
— Стойте! Не нужно зашивать! — будто очнулся Северус и кинулся к операционному столу.  
— Вы в своем уме?! — воскликнул мистер Джек. — У него же все внутренности наружу! Впрочем, если именно таковы ваши намерения, не имею ничего против. Только впредь я попросил бы предупреждать о ваших планах.  
— Что вы несете! Нет у меня подобных планов. Ваша часть работы выполнена. Я благодарю вас, но вынужден попросить нас покинуть. Друг мой, не мог бы ты подержать моего сына, — с этими словами он протянул ребенка Люциусу.

Если и прежде Малфой смотрелся весьма занимательно в маггловской медицинской мантии, в мягкой шапочке на резинке, похожей на берет, и синтетической маске, закрывающей его лицо от подбородка до переносицы, то сейчас еще и с младенцем на руках, затянутых в тонкие эластичные перчатки он являл собой незабываемое зрелище. Сириус застонал от разочарования — какая бы колдография вышла! Да любая газета озолотила бы его за такой кадр, или сам лорд Малфой, не желающий светиться в подобном виде в прессе.

Врач дернулся было к нему, но тут же замер и повернулся к Снейпу.  
— Мне нужно помыться.  
— В смежной комнате вас ждет все необходимое. — Северус замолчал, будто обдумывая что-то. — Можете вернуться через четверть часа. Обещаю вам незабываемое зрелище, — ухмыльнулся он свое привычной едкой усмешкой.  
— Уверяю вас, меня мало чем можно удивить, — понимающе хмыкнул хирург, явно предвкушая как минимум пополнение своей коллекции внутренних органов.

Едва за ним закрылась дверь, Снейп склонился над распростертым телом, выхватил палочку и направил на зияющую рану.  
— Эпискей! — звучно и отчетливо проговорил он, надежно останавливая любое кровотечение. — Вулнера санентур! — Спасло младшего Малфоя от брошенной Поттером Сектумсемпры — поможет и здесь. Из палочки начал струиться мягкий свет, и если бы Сириус мог что-то чувствовать, он бы ощутил, как края разреза на его животе смыкаются слой за слоем. Сперва брюшина, затем мышцы, подкожная клетчатка и, наконец, кожа.

В конце Северус направил очищающее заклинание на гладкий живот Блэка с тонкой поперечной светло-розовой линией пониже пупка. Этот след — единственное, что напоминало о том, что произошло. Со временем и он поблекнет, мускулы и кожа стянутся, и Блэк вновь сможет щеголять крепким поджарым животом.

В голове у Сириуса было так же пусто, как и в животе. Очень странное, но донельзя приятное ощущение. Он отчетливо воспринимал окружающий мир, но собственные мысли давались ему с трудом.

— Северус, позволь мне приложить этого мистера Джека хоть каким-нибудь проклятием! — потребовал Люциус, слегка покачивая младенца, отчего его заявление теряло минимум половину серьезности. — Еще никто и никогда столько не командовал ни одним Малфоем.

Если бы Блэк нашел в себе чуть больше сил, он бы не преминул напомнить о Волдеморте, который вертел обоими Малфоями, что старшим, что младшим, но было откровенно лень.

— Прости, Люциус, но нет. Мистер Джек бывает весьма полезен и может нам еще не единожды пригодиться. Думаю, ты это и сам понимаешь.   
— Может быть хотя бы Обливиэйт?  
— Нет, придется тебе это пережить, — отрезал Северус.  
Стащив с Блэка хирургические простыни и отбросив их на пол, он произвел какие-то манипуляции со столом, отчего тот превратился в некое подобие кушетки, на которой Сириус смог занять полусидящее положение. Накинув на раба свежую простыню, Снейп взял сына из рук Малфоя, предоставив тому возможность сорвать с себя, наконец, идиотское маггловское облачение, и сел на край койки.

— И что теперь? — тихо спросил Сириус.  
— В смысле? — глянул на него Снейп, укачивая малыша.  
— Ты мне скажи. У нас есть сын — что дальше?  
Северус с минуту разглядывал его. Сухие губы, тени под глазами, уставшие серые глаза, обнаженные плечи над белей простыней. Ребенок тихо пискнул.  
— Что тут говорить… — он сделал паузу. — Сириус Блэк, выходи за меня.

Снейп произнес это и замер, даже затаил дыхание. Какого дементора он это предложил?! И как сейчас отреагирует Блэк? Ребенок захныкал громче, он хотел есть, но отцы были заняты другим.  
Сириус рассмеялся. Негромко, но звонко. Снейп ушам своим не поверил. Это был самый настоящий смех, без горечи, без сарказма, без истерических ноток.   
Северус почти поверил в успех. Но решил все же добавить:  
— Вся моя родня мертва, я последний носитель своей фамилии, как и ты. И благодаря мне тебе вряд ли светит брак в будущем. В конечном итоге, мы все равно будем вместе, но мы можем узаконить наши отношения. Ради сына.   
— Ты ведь все равно не изменишь того факта, что наш сын — наследник двух родов, какую бы фамилию ты не захотел ему дать.  
— Сейчас речь идет о тебе. Дай мне ответ, — нахмурился Мастер зелий.  
— Это что-то изменит в наших отношениях хозяин-раб?  
— Формально — ничего.  
— Тогда мой ответ — нет. И ты сам знаешь, почему.

Короткое слово «нет», горькое слово, как полынь, как чужая сперма на языке. Все могло бы быть иначе, но, наверное, не в этой жизни. Его сын в любом случае станет наследником рода Блэков, кровь — не вода. Но брак с Северусом Принцем не отменит того факта, что он его собственность. Ведь слова «я освобождаю тебя» так и не прозвучали. А по-другому Сириус не мог. 

— Мужчина может стать наполовину матерью. Но женой он наполовину быть не может, — произнес Блэк, глядя на своего хозяина.  
— Я услышал тебя. — Северус нахмурился еще сильнее. — Хочешь подержать сына?  
— Не сейчас. Может быть, позже.   
Снейп, начавший протягивать ему сверток с младенцем, едва не отшатнулся.  
— Но от тыквенного сока не откажусь, — добавил Сириус, откидываясь на изголовье.  
— Хорошо, — зельевар поднялся. — Сейчас принесу.  
Скрипнула, открываясь, дверь. Похоже, пятнадцать минут истекли.  
— Ты сначала от доктора избавься, — негромко заметил Люциус.

— Мистер Джек, можете осмотреть пациента, но как можно быстрее, — отрывисто произнес Снейп.  
Врач постарался скрыть свое удивление от того, что пациент еще жив. Но куда большим и откровенным было его удивление при взгляде на блеклый шрам на месте хирургического шва.  
— Как вам удалось?? — сиплым голосом спросил он. Похоже, его все-таки удалось поразить.  
— Возможно, в свое время вы узнаете, — неопределенно ответил Северус. — Заканчивайте осмотр, пациенту необходим отдых. Покои для вас уже приготовлены. В случае необходимости вас позовут. Плановый осмотр завтра с утра, — не терпящим возражений тоном произнес он.  
— Да, конечно, — пробормотал хирург. Он еще раз бегло осмотрел Сириуса, проверил кое-какие рефлексы, убедился в отсутствии кровотечений.  
— Взять кровь для исследования вы, конечно же, не позволите?  
— Верно.  
— Настоятельно рекомендую повторить завтра ультразвуковое исследование.  
— Оставим это решение до завтра, — дипломатично улыбаясь, вмешался Люциус. Он вплотную стал к кушетке Сириуса, вынуждая доктора отступить.   
Кто бы мог подумать. Малфой защищает Блэка. Хотя — родня, как-никак.  
— Что ж, тогда до утра, я полагаю. Всего доброго.

Удостоверившись, что маггл убрался в свою комнату и засел за записи, Северус позвал Твипи, вручил ей новорожденного сына с приказом накормить, устроить со всем комфортом и глаз с него не спускать. А сам взял бутыль охлажденного тыквенного сока и пошел обратно к Блэку.

Анимаг выпил первый стакан залпом, а второй стал смаковать медленными глотками. Покончив и с ним, он расслабленно вздохнул.  
— Напомни мне, я говорил тебе сегодня, что ненавижу тебя?  
Снейп искривил губы: он весь день ожидал этого вопроса, и Блэк не разочаровал его.  
— Еще не говорил, Сириус.  
— Я ненавижу тебя…  
— Я знаю. Отдохни пока, пусть органы встанут на свои места. Для тебя тоже готова комната, поспишь в ней до завтра.  
— Только никаких Мобиликорпусов! — дернулся Блэк.  
— Нет. Через час или даже меньше тебе уже можно будет вставать на ноги. Я приду и помогу тебе.  
— Надеюсь, Потрошитель больше не будет ощупывать меня, как рождественского гуся?  
— Завтра он еще раз осмотрит тебя. Лучше перестраховаться.  
— Ну и ладно. Оставь меня одного.  
— Ты точно не хочешь подержать сына?  
— А разве я имею на него какие-нибудь права?! — зло огрызнулся Блэк.

Северус ничего не ответил. Он молча развернулся, оставив Блэка наедине с его злостью, ненавистью и жалостью к самому себе. Еще раз проверив сына, накинув заклинание слежения на маггла и перебросившись несколькими словами с Люциусом, который изъявил желание провести эту ночь вместе с другом в их лабораториях, он вернулся к Сириусу, помог ему подняться с узкого лежака и, поддерживая, провел в небольшую комнату отдыха, обустроенную с максимальным комфортом.  
— Если что-нибудь понадобится — зови эльфа, здесь работает несколько. Я и Малфой тоже будем неподалеку.  
Сириус кивнул и повернулся на бок, спиной к нему. И Снейпу оставалось лишь отправиться на поиски компании, которая будет рада его видеть.

— Ни одно доброе дело не остается безнаказанным, ты ведь знаешь это, — проговорил Люциус, плеснув Снейпу в стакан Огденского виски на три пальца.  
— Почему-то я смел надеяться, что заслужил хотя бы несколько лет счастья после всего.  
— И в чем же оно состоит для тебя? — Малфой сел напротив друга и изобразил самое искреннее внимание. Возвращение себе привычного вида положительно повлияло на его настроение.  
— Жить в собственном доме, а не в казенной комнате в подвале, заниматься делом, которое тебе по душе, не дергаться от каждого шороха, не лететь сломя голову по первому зову, спать с любимым человеком, растить сына.  
— Что я слышу, с любимым человеком?  
— Именно.  
— И вот этот приземленный человек был лучшим шпионом Дамблдора и правой рукой Волдеморта?! — глумливо воскликнул Малфой. — Грозой и страхом всея Хогвартса?! И ради чего ты сражался, скажи мне? Ради чего предавал, шпионил, убивал, умирал, в конце концов? Что дала тебе победа так называемых светлых сил?  
— Ты ведь знаешь, — устало проговорил Северус. — Сперва я хотел мести, а затем я решил построить себе новый мир на обломках старого.  
— И как, построил?  
Мастер зелий молча обвел широким жестом пространство вокруг себя.  
— Маловат твой мир, — хмыкнул Люциус.  
— Наш мир. Мой, твой, Блэка.  
Малфой отпил из своего стакана.  
— Не похоже, что Блэк так уж счастлив.  
— Я работаю над этим, — усмехнулся Снейп.  
— Ты уже решил, кто будет заботиться о ребенке в первые месяцы, кормить, пеленать и тому подобное? — Малфой перевел разговор в более практичное русло.  
— Я взял с собой нашу домовую эльфиху, она сейчас занимается ребенком, да и в дальнейшем тоже будет. — Снейп отпил глоток, посмаковал обжигающий напиток, перекатывая его во рту. — Я сегодня переночую здесь. Маггл тоже останется до утра — на случай, если понадобиться его помощь.  
— Решил, как назовешь сына?  
— Сириус сам выберет имя.  
— Значит, он уже Сириус. Не Блэк, не псина, не тупой гриффер.  
— Люциус…  
— Да, Северус.  
— Спокойной ночи.  
— И тебе спать без кошмаров.


	19. Chapter 19

На следующий день, пройдя все маггловские процедуры осмотра, которые мистер Джек смог придумать, Сириус отказался вставать. Он вяло отмахнулся от попыток хирурга наедине расспросить его о чудесном способе заживления ран. А когда пришел Снейп и попытался что-то от него потребовать, просто закрыл глаза.

Северус решил пока не настаивать. Блэку нужно было время. Радовало уже то, что он принял на руки своего новорожденного сына и стал тихонько покачивать, вглядываясь в спящее личико. Это уже обнадеживало.

Еще раз переговорив с магглом, расплатившись с ним и заверив в дальнейшем сотрудничестве, виртуозно обходя любопытные и весьма настойчивые расспросы, Снейп доверил вернувшемуся с утра Малфою выпроводить того из магического Лондона. Сам же вернулся к любовнику: им все же необходимо было поговорить.

Подходя к его временной палате, он замер и прислушался. В комнате у Сириуса кто-то был. Голос показался Снейпу знакомым, но он ума не мог приложить, кому пришла в голову самоубийственная идея посетить крыло, где располагались кабинеты владельцев компании, административные и закрытые от посторонних помещения. Нет, ну каким идиотом нужно быть, чтобы сунуться сюда, где одни защитные чары стояли на других. Только один недоумок мог пренебречь всеми правилами и предупреждениями владельцев.

— А что ты здесь делаешь? Гарри говорил, что у вас с ним были не самые теплые отношения, когда он преподавал в Хогвартсе.  
— Он лучший в своем деле, а Травология и Зельеварение связанны неразрывно. Он согласился учить меня, если я буду ему полезен. Поэтому я работаю под его началом.   
— А я под его концом… — хрипло рассмеялся Сириус.  
— Что?  
— Не обращай внимания. Это длинная история. Ну, ты и сам, наверное, знаешь.  
— То, что ты теперь его собственность? Да все знают.  
Закутанный в пеленки ребенок хныкнул во сне, и Сириус встревожено склонился к нему.  
— Ой, а чей это малыш? Такой кроха.  
— Мой, — ответил Блэк, укладывая сверток с сыном поудобнее на руке.  
— Правда? Поздравляю! Так вот почему ты здесь, проведать пришел? — похоже, собеседника ничуть не смущало, что полуголый Блэк лежит в постели. — А кто его мать?  
— Я. Я его мать.

В ответ наступила тишина. И Северус посчитал, что этот задушевный разговор самое время прервать.

— Доброе утро, мистер Лонгботтом. Полагаю, вы ошиблись дверью.  
— М-мистер Принц. Я… да… кажется, да, — занервничавший, как всегда при виде бывшего профессора, Невилл подобрался и уже гораздо увереннее произнес. — Не могли бы вы уделить мне пару минут вашего внимания?

Оказалось, у Лонгботтома появился неотложный вопрос, требующий решения одного из директоров. И поскольку он не нашел ни господина Малфоя, ни господина Принца в их кабинетах, то отправился на их поиски по всему этажу. Хорошо хоть на этаж с лабораториями не забрел, хвала Мерлину. Вместо этого умудрился наткнуться на Сириуса Блэка.

Когда с назойливым гриффиндорцем и всеми подписями было покончено, Снейп наконец смог вернуться к своему рабу. К этому времени Твипи уже унесла сына, и им ничего не должно было помешать. Северус очень хотел узнать ответ на один вопрос.

— Сириус, я хотел бы, чтобы ты еще раз подумал над моим предложением.  
— Кажется, я уже дал тебе ответ.  
— Слово «нет» оскорбляет мой слух.  
— И наверняка злит, не так ли?  
— Я ведь могу приказать тебе согласиться?  
— Так отчего не прикажешь? Зачем эта игра в доброго хозяина?  
— Я делаю это ради нашего сына. Чтобы в будущем он мог сказать, что его родители состоят в законном браке. Неужели ты хочешь, чтобы к нему приклеилось прозвище бастарда?  
— А клеймо «сын раба» тебя не беспокоит?!  
— По закону рабский статус не распространяется на потомство.  
— Но почему ты не можешь освободить меня?!! Ради нашего сына! Я дам тебе Нерушимый Обет, что не уйду от тебя никогда. Мне просто нужно немного больше свободы…  
— Я верю тебе, Блэк, но я не могу освободить тебя. Заклятие необратимое.  
— Только Авада Кедавра необратима! А остальные могут иметь контрзаклинание.  
— Но только не добровольно произнесенные и направленные на самого себя.  
— Ненавижу… — пробормотал Сириус и потер лицо ладонями. Разговор определенно заходил в тупик. Впрочем, он из него и не выходил.  
— Чего ты хочешь, Северус? — устало спросил он.  
— Официально узаконить наши отношения.  
— Куда уж официальнее…  
— Ты что, не понимаешь, что я делаю это не для себя!? — вскипел Снейп. — И не для тебя! А для того, чтобы в будущем никто и подкопаться не мог к законности нашего наследника. Ни с генеалогической, ни с юридической стороны! — Северус едва держал себя в руках: тупоголовая псина решила показать характер.

— А какое у меня будущее, а?! Что за жизнь у меня впереди?! Унылые однообразные дни в запертом доме. Совместные вечера, ужин при свечах, подобие разговоров. Ночи в одной с тобой постели. — Сириус перевел дух. Запал начинал угасать, но легче не становилось, ничуть. — И что мне говорить ребенку, когда он спросит? Это твой отец, сынок. Кто я? А я твой другой папочка-шлюха.  
— Не согласишься по-хорошему — и мне придётся указать тебе твое место, — процедил Снейп, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не бросить в Блэка Круциатусом.   
— О, ты определенно не упустишь случая указать мне на него, — горько заметил Блэк, кутаясь в покрывало.   
— Только потому, что это твое место, — произнес зельевар. — Ты никогда не должен это забывать.   
Сириус хмыкнул откуда-то из вороха ткани.  
— Действительно. А то я уже начал было…  
— Начал что?  
— Ничего, — вздохнул Блэк. — Я понял твои доводы и я принимаю твое предложение. Я согласен на брак с тобой. Теперь оставь меня одного. Надеюсь, подобную милость ты можешь себе позволить?  
— Спасибо, Сириус, — неожиданно серьезно сказал его мучитель.  
— Скажи-ка, я уже говорил тебе, что ненавижу тебя? — в насмешке Блэка сквозила привычная горечь.  
— Да, уже говорил, — нахмурился Снейп.  
— Хорошо.  
Зельевар кивнул в ответ и покинул комнату.

Блэк сжался в комок. Он почему-то мерз, а еще нестерпимо хотелось курить. И он дал себе слово, что как только они вернутся домой, он выгрызет у Снейпа разрешение на сигареты. Уж Гарри их ему раздобудет.

Гарри… С ним еще предстоит разговор. И нужно будет наведаться на Косую аллею: Сириус сто лет не видел Джорджа Визли, а ведь именно его собирался просить стать крестным отцом для сына.

Но все потом. Позже, завтра, послезавтра, через неделю. Анимаг чувствовал себя уставшим и разбитым. Даже странно: после извлечения ребенка ему наоборот должно было полегчать. Но с самого утра он неважно себя чувствовал, на него накатила апатия, а уж после разговора с хозяином и согласия на брак что-то как будто сломалось в нем. Как тогда, когда Снейп взял его во второй раз, совершенного трезвого и совершенно точно соображающего, что происходит. Тогда была злость и боль. Сейчас же было только осознание, что все решено за него — в который раз. И это уже не вызывало никаких чувств.

Природа его отношений со Снейпом давно стала ему ясна. И здесь не было места ни надеждам, ни равенству, ни сколько-либо теплым чувствам, ни взаимным уступкам. Впрочем, уступки были, но лишь с его стороны. Он сам себя обманывал, думая, что они с Северусом смогут установить своего рода партнерские отношения.

Но о каком партнерстве может быть речь между господином и рабом? Он никогда не мог предугадать, в какой момент Снейп решит перестать быть любовником и стать хозяином. А теперь еще и этот фарс с браком. Да если бы Снейп испытывал к нему хоть какие-нибудь теплые чувства, он бы сделал шаг навстречу, хоть немного бы удлинил его поводок. Все равно тугой ошейник «Желания Героя» не позволит ему забыть, кто здесь хозяин.

Чтобы он ни делал, как бы ни прогибался, Сопливус всегда находил причину ткнуть его носом в его статус. И Сириус был уверен, что ничего не изменится до конца его жизни. Ни общий ребенок, ни брак не отменяли его рабского положения. То, что Северус Принц станет его мужем, не меняло того факта, что Принц все еще оставался его хозяином, и он ясно дал это понять.

Сириус уткнулся лицом в подушку; что-то внутри него крошилось на множество осколков. Они впивались в глаза, в горло, в живот, но больше всего — в сердце. Нет, он не станет лить слезы по такому ничтожному поводу, как разбитое сердце. Что с того, что он привязался к своему мучителю, практически влюбился, неважно, насильно или добровольно. Тому, похоже, его любовь ни к чему. Снейпа все устраивает в их отношениях. Значит, никакой надежды? Хотя ему не привыкать. Теперь точно ничего не осталось. У него не осталось ничего своего. Сперва свое тело, а затем свою душу и сердце он отдал Северусу Принцу. Вручил сам. Мерлин Великий, что же теперь делать со всем этим ворохом чувств?

У Сириуса Блэка никогда в жизни не было особо много возможностей задуматься, чего же он хочет от этой самой жизни, о чем мечтает. Наверное, счастья для своих близких, ну и для себя тоже неплохо было бы. Такая вот простая мечта. Родственников ближе Гарри у него не было, если не считать кузину и двоюродных племянников. И крестник точно счастлив, в этом Сириус был уверен. А на счет него самого — у него теперь есть сын, скоро будет муж, как бы странно это ни звучало, и будет семья. Был ли он счастлив? Чтобы найти ответ на этот вопрос, у него впереди еще немало времени. Но сейчас у него не было ни сил, ни желания размышлять об этом.

Блэк так и не поднялся с кровати — ни через час, ни к полудню. Ни уговоры Северуса, ни увещевания старшего Малфоя, который попытался растормошить его, ни к чему не привели. Он просто лежал в позе зародыша, упиваясь жалостью к самому себе и ему искренне было плевать на весь остальной мир, потому что миру было плевать на него. Если ни у кого не находится доброго слова для него, отчего он должен делать первый шаг навстречу?

Чего Сириус не ожидал, так это появления двоюродной сестры. Не иначе как Малфой расстарался. Блэк от удивления едва не распахнул глаза, когда Нарцисса вошла в его комнату, привнося с собой мягкий женский аромат, и села рядом с ним на кровать.

Она не пыталась заговорить с ним, не увещевала, не угрожала, не обещала. Она просто молча сидела рядом, и Сириус даже через одеяло чувствовал ее тепло. Это было выше его сил, он что-то глухо пробормотал и отвернулся от неё, сворачиваясь в клубок на другом боку. И тогда Нарцисса коснулась его плеча, легко, но уверенно. Приобнимая и поглаживая, нежно, ласково. Блэк с шумом втянул воздух.

— Пойдём обедать, кузен. Твой сын никак не хочет приступать к еде, пока ты не покажешь ему пример.   
То ли женский голос, то ли материнская забота, которой Сириусу так мало перепадало в детстве, то ли напоминание о сыне, но что-то заставило мужчину пошевелиться. И Блэк, лорд Блэк, своевольный гриффиндорец, непослушный сын и головная боль всей своей семьи, сильный маг, переживший годы в Азкабане, смелый и безжалостный аврор, прошедший сквозь Завесу мертвых и обратно, послушно поднялся с кровати и начал одеваться. Нарцисса усилием воли проглотила подкативший к горлу комок. Такой покорный, такой равнодушный… Что сотворил с ним Северус Принц? Что творится сейчас в его душе? Не задавая лишних вопросов, она взяла его под руку и направилась в кабинет мужа, где был накрыт стол. Все потом. Пусть они были не самой дружной семьей, пусть их и разметало по разные стороны, пусть время и судьба надолго разлучили их, но теперь они вновь были одной семьей. И миссис Малфой была нужна сейчас своему двоюродному брату, как никогда раньше, потому что кровных родственников ближе нее у него не было, не считая новорожденного сына. То же относилось и к ней.

Несколько часов спустя он вернулся домой. Казалось бы, он не был здесь всего сутки, ну может, немногим больше, а сколько перемен произошло в его жизни. Взяв из рук Твипи младенца, Сириус зашагал вверх по ступеням. Как же легко было идти, не ощущая больше живота, тянущего его вперед, не чувствуя боли в напряженной спине. Да он так не радовался с тех пор, как выиграл свой первый квиддичный матч, когда наконец снова увидел свой член не в зеркале, а собственными глазами!

С сыном на руках он перешагнул порог своей бывшей комнаты, прибранной и украшенной домовой эльфихой. Теперь это будет комната его сына. Их со Снейпом сына. Ему до сих пор было тяжело привыкнуть к этой мысли.

— А знаешь, наш сын и первенец Поттера пойдут в школу в один год, — раздалось за его спиной. Снейп как всегда приблизился бесшумно.  
— Размышляешь, не отправить ли его учиться в Дурмстранг? — ухмыльнулся Блэк. — Постой, — спохватился он, — Джинни что, уже родила?  
— Нет, насколько мне известно. Но ждать осталось недолго, судя по ее… выпуклости. — И, словно прочитав в глазах Сириуса немой вопрос, добавил. — Я встречал миссис Поттер несколько дней назад на Косой аллее.  
— Знал бы ты, как мне этого не хватает, — вздохнул Блэк, запуская детскую вертушку с цветными дракончиками над кроваткой малыша. — Видеться с друзьями, выходить, когда захочу, разжигать магией огонь под чайником, в конце концов. — Он продолжал стоять к Снейпу спиной, даже не рассчитывая на ответ, играя с подвеской.  
— Сириус, — позвал зельевар. — Повернись ко мне.  
Блэк нехотя обернулся, уверенный, что сейчас услышит краткую лекцию о том, что его место сидеть, заткнувшись, в этом доме и ублажать своего хозяина.  
— Сириус, — повторил Снейп, глядя прямо ему в глаза. — С этого мгновения я разрешаю тебе курить и употреблять алкоголь — в разумных пределах, в этом я полагаюсь на тебя. А также разрешаю тебе использовать анимагические способности и в полной мере пользоваться своей магией с условием, что ее результаты не навредят ни ребенку, ни тебе самому.

Блэк не реагировал несколько секунд. А затем широко улыбнулся, и в его улыбке была радость, и нетерпение, и ощущение собственной силы. Он выглядел так, будто собирался одновременно сжать Северуса в объятиях, обернуться псом, вскочить на метлу и запустить куда-нибудь Бомбардой. И все же он сначала метнулся к Снейпу и не придумал ничего лучшего, как поцеловать того в губы.

— Спасибо, Северус! Спасибо! — только и смог воскликнуть он.  
— Пожалуйста. У меня только одно условие. Если ты сейчас же ринешься сообщать хорошие новости Поттеру или кому там еще ты задолжал дружеский визит — ставь меня или Твипи в известность.  
— Конечно, как скажешь, — Блэк оценил просьбу. Снейп ведь мог и не говорить этого, у него как у хозяина была особая связь с Сириусом, и ему всего лишь нужно было приказать рабу появиться рядом, как сила заклятия тотчас бы вернула того на законное место, к ногам господина. Свобода Сириуса была мнимой, но это было неизмеримо больше, чем все, что у него было до сих пор.

Той же ночью Снейп явно решил наверстать все упущенные по причине беременности Блэка возможности заниматься сексом. Когда по телу Сириуса принялись блуждать не только руки Снейпа, но и его губы и язык, анимаг не выдержал:  
— Северус, что ты делаешь? — поинтересовался Блэк, подставляясь под ласку.  
— Мне пришла в голову идея поискать различия между нашими телами, — и Снейп сжал между пальцев его левый сосок.  
— Уверяю тебя, сиськи у меня не отросли, — произнес Блэк и хихикнул. — Снейп прошелся ногтями по его бокам. — Прекрати, щекотно.  
— Тогда поищу с другой стороны, — и Северус ловко перевернул любовника на живот. О Мерлин, Артур и все его рыцари, как же он скучал по этой позе, по распластанному под ним Блэку, по его жаркой заднице.

Блэк сперва дернулся, затем расслабился в ожидании и мысленно сказал сам себе — «Приготовься, Сириус, сейчас будет приятно». Ощутил влажное прикосновение между ягодиц, и затем в него проник палец. Впрочем, наверное, уже два пальца. Ох, как же он, оказывается, скучал по этим прикосновениям.

Сириус услышал странный низкий звук и со стыдом понял, что стонет он сам. Хотя чего бы ему стыдиться, это же Северус, чертов Сопливус, проклятый слизеринец, одно прикосновение которого действовало на Блэка как Ступефай и Приаповы чары одновременно. С одной лишь разницей, что Блэк не замирал на месте, а подавался навстречу этим прикосновениям, забывая обо всем, что творилось вокруг. Нет, он никогда не забывал, что за человек перед ним, рядом с ним, в нем, но от этого он хотел его не меньше. Возможно, будь на месте Снейпа кто-нибудь другой, он бы так же подставлялся ему, как собака, выпрашивающая ласку. А может и нет. Может, если бы не Снейп, он бы в жизни не посмотрел в сторону другого мужчины и не знал бы обо всех этих чудесных и отвратительных сторонах гомосексуализма. И сейчас, раздвигая ноги и подаваясь задницей навстречу члену хозяина, приноравливаясь к движениям его тела, Сириус думал, что все в его жизни могло бы быть по-другому. Могло бы. Но было именно так, как есть.

* * *  
Он даже не пытается сопротивляться хотя бы для виду. Кого он обманывает? Его тело тает под прикосновениями Снейпа и он готов на что угодно, лишь бы тот не перестал его ласкать. Сириус выворачивает шею под немыслимым углом и смотрит в глаза любовнику. Взгляд у того бешеный, в тусклом свете зрачок будто сливается с темной радужкой, и от этих нечеловеческих глаз и хищного пожирающего взгляда становится не по себе, а член становится еще тверже. О, Мерлин, какая же он шлюха… Я хочу… Я. Хочу. Его.

Снейп утыкает его обратно лицом в простыню, и Сириус ощущает скольжение его волос по своим плечам, когда тот прикусывает выступающие позвонки на его шее. Блэк вскидываю бедра, показывая, чего ему не хватает, этой безумной блаженной боли, движений внутри его тела, и тяжелого звука чужого дыхания за спиной. Сириуса бросает в жар. Он чувствует, как пот стекает по вискам и зажмуривается, чтобы тот не попал в глаза. И слышит хриплый шепот прямо в ухо.

— Разве нам не хорошо так вместе? Когда тела слиты воедино, а души так близко друг к другу, что слова больше не нужны.  
— Мошенник, — хрипит Сириус. — Ты обманом заполучил мою жизнь.  
Снейп одним движением выходит из него, хватает за плечи и разворачивает лицом к себе. Их лбы прижаты один к другому, волосы перепутались, дыхание смешалось.  
— Вор, — тяжело дышит Северус. — Ты украл мое сердце. — И снова входит в него. — Но я единственный, кто видел и запомнил тебя таким. Жарким, бесстыдным, желанным. Сильным и покорным одновременно. — С каждым словом он толкается все сильнее. — Прекрасным. Моим!

Все, о чем Сириус может думать, это «Во мне член Сопливуса» и «Мерлин, как же хорошо». А еще, сколько бы он ни кусал губы, сколько бы раз ни рычал бессмысленное «Ненавижу тебя!», в конце его ждет неумолимый оргазм. И его пальцы будут впиваться в чужие плечи, ноги — обвивать чужие бедра, загнанное дыхание обжигать чужую шею, а между животами будут растекаться следы его болезненной страсти.

Сириус бормочет не то проклятия, не то обещания, очень тихо, самому себе, но Снейп слышит.  
— Ты что-то хочешь мне сказать?

Что можно сказать человеку, который отнял у тебя все? Твой мир, твое достоинство, твою жизнь, твою магию. Хотя, нет, магию вернул. Но это может оказаться временной блажью удовлетворенного хозяина и назавтра измениться. Ты берешь от меня все, что можешь, но и я не отстаю. Ты получил все, что хотел, а я пока доволен тем, что имею сейчас. Пока мне достаточно, но я возьму больше: ты мне задолжал, Северус Принц. И однажды ты будешь не только моим хозяином, любовником, мужем и вторым отцом моего ребенка, однажды мы будем наравне. И тогда я спрошу, не хочешь ли ты что-то сказать мне.

Не знаю, что ты мне ответишь, да и не хочу гадать. Но я уверен, что ты мне солгал. Заклятие «Желание Героя» обратимо. В этом и есть его суть: желание героя — закон. Все, чего бы он ни захотел — будет принадлежать ему. А с тем, что стало его, он может делать что пожелает: владеть, использовать по своему усмотрению, убить, освободить — все, что угодно. Поэтому, хоть я и не знаю, что ты выберешь, я верю, что последний вариант возможен.

Но еще я знаю: что бы ты мне ни сказал — я все равно останусь рядом с тобой. Проклятая магия точно что-то поменяла в моих мозгах.

«Я-хочу-тебя-я-ненавижу-тебя» непрекращающейся мысленной скороговоркой. Возьмите визг тормозов Ночного Рыцаря, врежьте в него стоны оргазма во время секса с вейлой, добавьте крики от пыток, практикуемых Пожирателями Смерти, вплетите пьяный смех завсегдатаев Дырявого Котла да сдобрите сверху воплями банши, шипением умирающей саламандры, стонами чердачного упыря и мурлыканьем сытой мантикоры. И вы услышите, что происходило с душой и телом Сириуса Блэка.

Попытка разорвать простынь сведенными судорогой пальцами. Долгий протяжный стон удовольствия пополам с облегчением. И вторящий ему ответный. Но Сириус его не слышит за шумом крови в ушах. Только через минуту он чувствует, как тяжело наваливается на него чужое тело, будто снова утверждая свою власть. 

Еще несколько минут спустя Снейп откатывается в сторону, притягивает Блэка к себе и поглаживает. По плечам, по спине, по бедрам. Везде, куда достает. Блэк в его руках вздрагивает и пытается отодвинуться.  
— Ты что, плачешь? Сириус!  
— Мне можно! — шмыгает носом Блэк. — У меня послеродовая депрессия!  
— У тебя послеродовой стояк, — смеется Снейп. — Иди сюда.

И его губы снова забирают дыхание, а прикосновения изгоняют все разумные мысли из красивой упрямой головы Сириуса Блэка

Снейп берет его еще раз, будто и не было первого захода. Блэк скулит от удовольствия пополам с болью и грызет угол подушки. Подвывает и изгибается, помогая войти в свое тело еще глубже. И Снейп почему-то преисполняется уверенности, что его чувства не безответны. Верит, что ему каким-то непостижимым образом удалось пробудить в душе Блэка нечто противоположное ненависти, чувство, не навязанное тому Заклятием. Пусть еще слабое и болезненное, возможно, искаженное в чьем-то чужом понимании, но оно есть. И он сделает все, чтобы оно окрепло и выросло.

Позже они голышом пробираются в кухню, Блэк ржет как ненормальный, подначивая Снейпа пощеголять достоинствами перед фамильными портретами. Но Северус оставил свою палочку в спальне на ворохе одежды и почти искренне сожалеет, что без Люмоса достопочтенные предки Блэка вряд ли смогут оценить все его прелести.

Они наскоро собирают на подносе несколько бутербродов и возвращаются в спальню. По дороге Снейп может думать только о том, как бы не повстречать Твипи. Он не готов посреди ночи вливать успокоительное зелье в эльфиху, доведенную до истерики двумя голыми мужчинами, крадущимися по дому в полумраке — один с подносом, заваленным кусками хлеба и мяса, а другой с бутылкой красного вина, которую почему-то прячет за спину. Не иначе как раньше от матушки влетало.

К счастью, все обходится. Этажом выше слышно тихое пение. Похоже, Твипи убаюкивает малыша колыбельной. Снейпу это кажется немного странным, но судя по тому, как замирает и пару секунд мечтательно улыбается Сириус, это вполне привычная практика в знатных домах. Надо будет спросить у Малфоя.

Короткий перерыв на еду — и все начинается по новой. Но уже куда медленнее и спокойнее. После еды обоих клонит в сон, и от этого ласки кажутся нежнее.

Сонное совокупление в родительской спальне, сперма летит на фамильные простыни. Пышущая жаром влажная кожа. Сон на плече уставшего любовника. И когда они уже окончательно проваливаются в сон, наверху слышится детский плач. 

— Вставай, твой сын проснулся… — раздается недовольное бормотание рядом.  
— До восхода солнца это твой сын, — ответное бурчание тоже звучит не слишком радостно.

Поиски одежды в темноте, попадание вдвоем в рукава одной и той же домашней мантии, приглушенная ругань, подъем по лестнице плечом к плечу, молчаливый спор, кто же возьмет сына на руки и укачает его.

Появление эльфихи с бутылочкой подогретого молока разрешает еще не успевший начаться конфликт. И под тихие звуки причмокивания на лицах мужчин появляются одинаковые улыбки. Они возвращаются в спальню, и больше ничто не мешает им заснуть.

А наутро Северус, открыв глаза, видит любовника, сидящего на постели скрестив ноги. За окном едва рассвело. Сириус смотрит на хозяина, а в руках у него его, Снейпа, волшебная палочка. Взгляд Блэка хмурый и сосредоточенный. 

— Давно так сидишь? — осторожно спрашивает Северус, чтобы хоть как-то начать разговор. Блэк не может ему навредить, но кто знает, до чего он додумался, сидя вот так. Может и до того, как обойти заклятие.  
— Давно, — охотно отвечает Сириус. — Около часа, наверное.  
— И что решил? — с напускным равнодушием интересуется Снейп.  
— Решил, что не могу убить тебя. Убийцу, лжеца и насильника, да и вообще скользкого гада. Не могу убить отца своего ребенка…  
— А ты разве придумал, как? — как бы там ни было, Северусу действительно любопытно.  
— Ты разрешил мне колдовать, но забыл дать мне палочку, — не слишком изящно меняет тему Блэк. — Поэтому я пока решил позаимствовать твою.  
— Брось ее сейчас же! — негромко, но твердо приказывает Снейп. Сириус отшвыривает палочку от себя, будто она раскаленная. Лицо у него при этом такое обиженное, что у Снейпа отлегает от сердца.  
— Если хочешь, можем сегодня сходить на Косую аллею, выберешь себе новую палочку, — в порыве щедрости предлагает он.

Сириус мрачно разглядывает лежащую на кровати в метре от него палочку. Он тоже понимает, что ничего не изменилось. Заклятие работает, хозяин приказывает — он выполняет. Но Снейп не спешит хватать свою палочку обратно. Это странным образом успокаивает Блэка  
— С сыном? — спрашивает он.  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
— Ладно, — легко соглашается Сириус. — Но к Джорджу все равно зайдем. Хочу попросить его стать крестным отцом.  
— Все же интересный выбор. Но я благодарен уже за то, что это не Поттер.  
— Ну, я решил, что от подобного решения тебя может хватить удар, а как я уже сказал, я не готов убить отца своего ребенка.  
— Кстати, — отозвался Снейп, подтянулся и тоже сел на кровати. — Ты подумал над именем для нашего сына?  
— Да. У меня есть несколько вариантов.  
— Только не в честь твоего какого-нибудь великого, но дохлого предка.  
— Ты можешь хоть иногда не язвить? — Сириус тоже придвинулся спиной к изголовью и натянул одеяло повыше. Будто это и не он сейчас держал хозяина на прицеле его же палочки.  
— Ты просто не знаешь, сколько сил у меня уходит на то, чтобы промолчать каждый второй раз.  
— Что ж, я впечатлен. Итак, я решил не нарушать семейную традицию, но и одновременно думать о будущем ребенка, так как именно на это слово ему придется отзываться.  
— В кои-то веки обдуманное решение… — пробормотал Северус.  
— Я пролистал несколько книг, — как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил Блэк, — и вот на чем остановился. Антарес, Альтаир, Авиор и Ригель.  
— Мерлин, а я уже боялся, что дальше буквы А ты не зашел.  
— Северус, хватит. Решение за тобой.  
— Альтаир. Какое это созвездие?  
— Это альфа Орла.  
— С таким именем ему прямая дорога в Рейвенкло.  
— Зато так мы решим спор «Гриффиндор или Слизерин», так и не начав его.  
— Но если следующей родится девочка — назовем ее Стелла. Не будем изгаляться.  
— Ты собираешься снова?!. — от негодования Сириуса взвился на постели.  
— Обсудим это в другой раз, — быстро и веско произносит Северус, переклоняется через край кровати и берет с пола бутылку. — Тут еще осталось немного вина — предлагаю выпить за наследника двух магических родов и за его имя.  
Сириус принимает из его рук бокал и салютует.  
— За здоровье нашего сына!  
— Да здравствует Альтаир Принц-Блэк! — провозглашает отец наследника.

Мужчины выпивают до дна, ставят бокалы на пол и снова усаживаются на постели.  
— Северус, я тебе уже говорил сегодня, что ненавижу тебя?  
— Нет, — поморщившись, отвечает тот. — Сегодня еще нет.  
— Хорошо.

 

© AVO Cor  
1.06–28.08. — 12.10–1.11.2015  
Ровно


End file.
